


Suffering Sammy

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 30 years of suffering to work out, Abuse, Arguments, Bendy Cult, Bisexual male love blooming, Body Shaming/deformation/ink form, Butching of Irish accent in writing for Moldy/formerly Shawn Flynn parts (Forgive me for that), Choking kink?, Crazy visions are still a thing, Death, Depression, Doppelganger, Dual Personality Toon Alice Angel (Angel/Demon), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil, Evil Greedy Joey Drew, Evil Joey Drew has many secrets, Evil Sexual drives, Experiment failures, F/M, Female/Male Rape, Feral Ink Creature, Feral deformed Butcher Gangs, Fighting, Flashbacks aren't all in order of how things went down in the past, Flashbacks of happy times too, Flashbacks of suffering and pain, Forced blowjobs, Giving into inner darkness, Gore, Henry must save the place before emotional healing can begin, Henry on his way to learning the truth about everything, Horror still lurking just about everywhere, Implied Death, Ink Bending, Ink Mutation, Ink tentacle play, Joey has harsher punishments for misbehaving even before the sexual abuse starts on the toons, Kindness, Loneliness, Lord kink?, Love, Love Confessions, Love acceptance, M/M, Male/Male rapes, Many Toon clones were made, Many toon clones, Many twists!, Mentally and emotional torture, Mentions of several times looping/deja vu, Multi, Natural cures, No Lord/Religious shaming, Note: Tags won't be in order that things have happened as they are editted in at a later date, Olivia (Henry's daughter) OC named by me, Only Toon on toon violence can leaving forever injuries on each other, Pain and suffering of many characters, Pleading kink?, Pregnancy, Protective Boris, Rape kink?, Rapist Joey, Regrets, Regrets and mistakes, Rejections, Religious Toon Alice Angel, Reverse Vitiligo due to ink?, STORY STILL IN PROGRESS, Savor Henry?, Sudden Infatuation, Suffering, Suicidal Boris?, Tail Play, There's many benefits to having ink powers, Timid sweet Boris the wolf, Toon Beastiality?, Toons and Ink creatures can only see things in grey scale vision/color blinded, Toons genitalias are real after joining the real world, Toons have voices, Unsure the aging of the toons but they aren't naive about adult things, WARNING ACCIDENTALLY MIGHT REPEAT PREVIOUS TAGS :P, Will have errors - editing will be done to fix most of them hopefully, Witchcraft, a bit of cartoon beastiality?, drunk, electrocution play, fantasies, ink tentacles, masterbating, memories from past lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 135,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: AU This is a fanfic specially made for Searcher Sammy. That's ink version of Sammy Lawrence if that wasn't clear. I call him Searcher Sammy, cause he seems to be an intelligent searcher. Anyways, this fanfic takes place around chapter 2 of the game, when Searcher Sammy catches Henry for Lord Bendy to take. Yet things don't go as planned, leaving the poor ink man in ruins. Though, Henry decides to stay behind rather than abandoning the suffering soul. The story is very dark, involving many rapes and death of some characters (either loved or not). It's very emotional, but I'm sure Henry can help with that cause he's there, and there's a saying "Better late than never".Still a work in progress, it's crazily loved so I'm valuing this over my other fanfics currently. I make updates whenever I can whether it's a new chapter, or editing cause of typos!





	1. The Sacrifice

Henry killed another ink creature with his axe. He exhaled in relief. "I don't even want to know what those are," He commented. He was sick of them, spending precious energy to be wary of his surroundings more was taking a toll on him. He went to the valve on the ink pump and turned it. He turned and left the area back up the stairs to go to Sammy's office finally. He was worn and exhausted. He could barely question Joey anymore about all of this. All he knew was the studio had gone downhill at some point, leaving it wrecked with a ton of ink floods and now horrifying ink creatures, one that had Bendy's face.

He frowned thinking about it that haunting face that scared him earlier, causing him to fall deeper into the studio. Not only that, but filthier too, his clothes were stained with ink up to his chest from the pool of ink that saved his fall. But he can recall his beloved demon. Back when he was regular Bendy, not the ink monster he met recently. The little guy was a handful at times due to him pranking workers. But no matter how upset others got from the pranks, Henry couldn't bring himself to be hard on the little guy. It must have been the adorable pouting apologetic look he'd give the man when he knew he'd be scolded for the pranks. The pranks were harmless ones, most of them was spraying ink from a drawing him made onto someone, or he made a little puddle for workers to slip on. No one ever gotten hurt by them, but the man could still understand how they gotten annoyed by it. Before coming to life he was a delight on his show. He caused so much laughter and joy, yet it seemed those times are over now.

The man reached the pump control switch in the office flipped it. He still held his axe firmly. He was sad, exhausted. He knew these creatures weren't human, but still felt bad that they had to dwell in a run down place. But there's nothing he could do for them. They are too aggressive. As much as the former cartoonist yearned for answers, he knew he couldn't get them from here. He was positive that there was no one left in the studio, just him. But he can finally escape the horror, and try to forget all this trauma. He headed to leave the department, he had seen where the nearest exit was. It had to be clear of the flood now, and finally will let him escape! He was nearing his turn out of the hall, he clenched the axe in his hands, ready for use. He was sure there would be more of those ink creatures from earlier.

Henry groaned out as he began to turn into the room, as a ringing rang through his ears and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His axe thudded on the floor when he lost his grip on it. He started to collapse, only for something to gently rotate him, before he fallen face down. His vision was blurry but he saw a dark figure with a worn Bendy face standing over him.

"Rest your head it's time for bed." The mysterious figure said gently.

Henry thought for a moment that he recognized the voice, only to pass out moments later.

~~

"There we go now. Nice and tight." The voice called again, as the man was coming to his senses.

Henry's head had a dull ache now from the blow to the back. He could feel that he was tied onto a wooden pole, rope secured around his wrists, keeping him trapped.

"We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No we wouldn't." The male voice continued. The figure denied the man the chance to answer.

The former cartoonist now aware, he taken by the form that stood before him. The male figure was inky, yet seem to have a lean build, his white pants with suspenders were filthy around the ends with ink, and he seemed to lack a face. Or that's what it appeared to be, as the Bendy face he saw when he was passing out, it wasn't a face at all, but a mask! The man couldn't recall there ever being Bendy masks being made or sold, yet he didn't stay with the studio so those could have been made long after he had left. The mask was worn out, smudged, and aged. It might have been a sign of this speaking creature has been trapped here for a very long time. Even worse, the ink creature seemed to be towering over him. The man noticed that he was taken to a different room! One he hasn't seen before, it was wide and empty, lit by lights and candles alike. He couldn't make out much of the room behind the creature in front of him. Yet he did notice for some reason the creature that kidnapped him taken his axe as well and had propped it up not too far away. "I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savor. I must have him notice me." His voice was so gentle, so passionate. A voice that was strangely familiar.

Henry tried to escape, pulling on the ties, but the knots were strong. He was confused, curious who this thing was, or had been, and that fought against his instinct to escape. That voice who could it had been from?

"Wait. You look familiar to me..." The ink creature said, curiosity gotten to him as well. He seemed so much more intelligent than the other half body ones the man had dealt with so far. It was confusing was he even the same thing as those seemingly mindless ones? The creature paused as he seemingly stared at his kidnap victim. "...that face..." He whispered out loud. After another pause, the masked figure threw his head to the side as if he was scolding himself mentally. "Not now!"

Fear raised in the man, at the dismissal. Then the mystery was solved! "SAMMY!" He cried out.

"..." The creature looked at the man again.

"S-Sammy Lawrence right?" Henry tried to say the name that came to him a bit calmer. He was freaked out being tied down and at the mercy of an unknown creature, who somehow had the voice of the studio's former music director. He remembered it now, from seeing the name above the man's office.

"Excuse me?" The creature replied awkwardly.

"You're Sammy Lawrence right? You worked here years ago, I-I did as well! I'm Henry! I-I was the head cartoonist of my department!" The victim went on. "Aw, y-you wrote the best of songs for the show! E-Everyone loved them!"

"....That man is gone..."

"W-what?"

"What you see before you is what is left of Mr. Lawrence." The creature gestured to himself. His voice filled with distaste now.

"I-I'm sorry...." Henry whimpered. He couldn't imagine what Sammy had gone through to become this ink creature before him.

"Tsk," Searcher Sammy clicked his tongue in dismissal. Apologies weren't going to fix him, he knew that all too well. "Save your apologies, they are wasting your air."

"S-Sammy, I mean it! I-I'm sorry, I know I didn't do this to you but-" The man started to say sincerely. He pulled at the rope again, yet it kept him trapped. He could tell Sammy was still in there, he wanted to be there for the man.

"'Didn't do this to you?' Didn't do this to you?!" Searcher Sammy's rage grew. "You have no idea what you had caused! If you would have stayed put, then all of this might not have happened, Henry!" He growled the man's name as a warning. He gestured to the room around them. The hostage trembled. He was helpless, confused. It was true he didn't know what was going on, but it's not like the creatures were telling him anything! He was at Sammy's mercy as he couldn't escape. He could only hope that the former music director wouldn't lash out.

Searcher Sammy panted as he let his rage settle so he could refocus on what he was doing before he was stopped by his victim. Maybe he should have gagged the man, so he wouldn't interrupt the ritual. "For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep." He regained his gentler tone.

The tone being so relaxing, made Henry relax somewhat.

"The time of sacrifice is at hand!" The dark creature cheered. "And then, I will finally be free from this...prison. This inky...dark...abyss I call a body." His voice growled in displeasure from his situation. Henry wouldn't understand his plight, not at all. But he'd be a fine sacrifice, surely Lord Bendy wants a "word" with him.

Hearing that gave Henry chills. He heard so much hatred in Sammy's voice, he didn't like being the ink creature. Well how and why did that happen to the poor man then?

Suddenly vents from above started to make noise, alerting the two beings that they weren't alone.

"Shhhhh...Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed!" Searcher Sammy whispered just loud enough for his victim to hear. Why was he whispering? Did he not want Bendy to come and find them?

The crawling in the vents faded, allowing Henry to relax. He really didn't want to deal with Bendy when he's so helpless.

"Soon he will hear me..." The ex-music director said at a normal volume. "He will set us free." He sounded so hopefully. With that, he walked into the room that was open off to the side.

Henry struggled. He cried he wish he could have reached out to Sammy Lawrence from years ago, yet he seemed that part of him was no longer with him. He needed the ropes to give, he can't stay and be killed or turned into an ink creature by Bendy.

The door to the room had closed as soon as the ink creature had entered it, and soon the intercom came to life. "Sheep, Sheep, Sheep. It's time for sleep." Searcher Sammy started to sing over the intercom. "Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." His voice was so calm, he must have been completely insane!

Alarms went off as the vent crawling had come back! Bendy had found them for sure!

Henry struggled more. As much as he wished he could save the poor man, he knew he couldn't, so the least he could do was save himself. If only the ropes would break!

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!" Bendy's minion called out through the intercom as well as opening the large door across from the hostage. "I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

The man was filled with terror, eyeing up the new opening, fearing for that monstrous Bendy to come running through it and finally catching him.

Suddenly there was a noise from the room Searcher Sammy had entered. Soon enough the ink man started to shout, as heavy breathing was getting picked up by the intercom now. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your - AAAHHH!" The man's voice was in shock and frightened before he seemed to gotten attacked.

The attack was fast, silencing the ink creature as one can only guess that it was Bendy who was his attacker. Panting was drowning out the man's screaming and pleads. There was sounds of struggling and being shoved to the wood floor. After a several minutes, it went silent in there.

Now there was only raspy panting heard over the intercom, which was enough motivation for Henry to finally get the ties broken. The rope snapped, causing the man to fall to his knees sorta. He caught himself and hurried to his axe.

The ink creatures popped up all around the room, slowly coming for him again.

He panted as he chopped his way through the creatures, not caring that their ink flung up onto him. He dare not try the office that possibly still had Bendy in it, or the other door in the room. Instead he ran for the new opening, not caring if it lead him deeper or to an exit. Yet an exit would be more appreciated.

Suddenly sobbing played through the speakers, as he reached the mouth of the large door.

Henry paused.

It was Sammy sobbing, so Bendy didn't kill him. Yet why keep him around if he doesn't help Bendy? Why doesn't Bendy end Sammy so he doesn't have to suffer? Or was Bendy keeping him alive and making him suffer so someone knew what it felt like when the demon gotten betrayed?

The man frowned. He couldn't abandon Sammy. Sure he nearly sacrificed him to Bendy, yet the poor man was suffering much more than the former cartoonist could ever understand. Yet, maybe there's a way that Henry could understand, and help the poor ink creature. It was decided then. He turned back, going back through the room. He went up to the closed door. He took a breathe, and knocked gently with his free hand.

The crying had stopped upon hearing the knocking. No turning back now.

THE END


	2. Old Tunes never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Bendy pays his dearest searcher a visit finally, though it's punishment for the searcher and reward for the lord.
> 
> Warning: RAPE! Orgasm Denial! Depression!

Angry sounding panting alerted the man sized ink creature that his lord had finally answered his call, yet was in the office rather than outside to take his offering.

He looked over, still with the intercom activated.

There was a new massive ink puddle in the room, one in which Lord Bendy had emerged from. He stood up tall in the puddle, taller than his minion. He took a step forwards the other, his first inky hoof dripping, and making a mess over the once clean floor. The newcomer was taller than any man, basically most men lined up to his flat stomach. He was still two legged as designed, yet with his gained height, it made his goat hind legs that much more creeper. Not to mention that when he grown, his horns seemed to also, curling back and out, as if they belonged to a might ram. Searcher Sammy flinched back from his lord, scared of his company. "N-No, m-my lord!" He whimpered as he was powerless to order the creature from advancing on him.

Now Lord Bendy was looming over him, dripping extra ink, still wearing a monstrously happy grin. The grin so haunting for being too cheerful in such a horrible situation. Well, it wasn't horrible for him currently, as he gotten the fear he so rightfully desired.

The smaller ink creature felt so tiny compared to the dripping, tall, god-like creature he had learned to worship. He knew he couldn't stop his lord, he shouldn't say no either. But the fear ate at him still, causing him to reject.

"Rejecting me?" The haunting, deeper, and hoarse voice of Bendy questioned a bit sad, mad, and amused. He watched his minion trembled in front of him. That was amusing, that he could cause such fear in one of the last creatures in this Hell hole. "I thought I was-"

"My lord!" Searcher Sammy cut him off, crying out in panic. He wish he wasn't so scared, yet not seeing Lord Bendy so often, his fear is always renewed whenever he sees him the next time.

Inky Bendy growled, not happy that he was interrupted. He got more annoyed as his follower was staggering backwards from him. He didn't think it was funny this time, only annoying. He thought he gotten better respect than that from this one.

"S-Stay back!" His follower ordered. A hand raised up to hopefully gesture that he wanted to keep distance. "I am your prophet!"

He was lying again, he was on the verge of betraying him. No, the lord couldn't sit back and allow betrayal to happen again. He needed to act, to correct the problem before it worsened. He raised his hands up, his grin glowing again beneath the ink streaks on his face as he advanced once more.

"I am your - AAAHHH!" Searcher Sammy cried out as he was pounced on by the ink god. He struggled hard under his lord, terrified.

They were out of ear shot of the intercom now.

"Shhhhhh, Sheep," Inky Bendy mocked his follower. "It's alright, your lord is here for you now. To give you all the attention you wanted, that you longed for," He purred.

"N-no! L-Lord, I-!" He began to say yet was cut off by a harsh slap, so hard that his mask had flown off. That revealed he was faceless as the rest of the searchers. No eyes, no visible nose. Faceless. He whimpered in pain and sorrow. "I-I'm sorry..." He choked out. He regretted rejecting his lord, he knew that triggered him. Yet now he was at his mercy.

Lord Bendy took a hold of the searcher's only article of clothing and torn it off him. He cast the fabric aside without a care.

His victim whimpered uselessly beneath him. He didn't like that, yet he knew he couldn't reject him or order him.

"Aw, Sammy old buddy, old pal, don't be like this," His lord mocked him, attempting his normal high pitch, youthful voice. Yet he couldn't get the pitch right, since it turned so deep when he became this beast form. He was enjoying the searcher's fear of him.

Searcher Sammy gasped as he felt his member getting stroked. He was shaking on the floor, watching as his lord made him hard from the strokes.

"You gotta "perk up" like your little buddy down here," Inky Bendy toyed with him, still trying to sound playful.

The searcher was too weak to escape. All he could do was shiver under the monster as he unwillingly became hard. He panted as the pleasure was growing. He haven't felt pleasure like this in a very long time. And for his lord to be giving it to him, made it all the more welcome.

The dripping beast chuckled softly, as he watched his follower be weak for him and even adjusting himself to offer himself. Now, that's an offering his lord would be much too happy to take.

Searcher Sammy panted heavily when the strokes finally ended. He was able to catch his breath. There was burning heat gathered in his crotch, to wield his ink erection, waving it proudly in the air. Though the pleasant time didn't last long, as he gotten impaled by his lord's massive erection. He tried to scream out in pain yet Lord Bendy had held his dirty gloved hand over his mouth, causing the scream to be nearly non-existence.

That monster worn a sick grin proudly, having control over his minion and having him bend to his will. He was delighted that the smaller creature was still very tight, as if he was human! Ha, human, that's what he wanted to be again! What a laugh! He really wanted to feel this pain as a human? Most likely not. He was buried all the way in.

His follower dared not to move an inch. He could feel how strong his lord was, and didn't dare to fight it, or he might lose his lower half. Yet that couldn't prevent him from the slight twitches through his figure from happening. His hands were weakly holding onto the glove silencing him.

Soon enough, Lord Bendy began to thrust into his minion without mercy, going as fast and rough as he pleased.

His victim screamed more, still muffled by the large glove. He struggled and squirmed. Tears ran down his ink cheeks as he could only feel pain, unholy pain with each thrust in. Every one of them somehow being worse than the previous ones.

The ink god moaned and panted loudly as he went on. He couldn't care that his minion wasn't enjoying himself, he knew afterwards his beloved searcher would still be putty in his hands. That he would still love him and appreciate the attention he was finally given. He didn't mind the squirming at all, it felt quite nice, allowing him to get his prey at slightly different angles with each thrust. Despite it had been thirty years, he still was strong as a young male would be, seemingly never aging physically or mentally. It was probably a benefit to being an ink creature rather than a mortal human.

Searcher Sammy's struggles weaken, as the unwanted pleasure built off of his pain. It was his erection, somehow overpowering the splitting pain in his figure caused by the one and only Bendy. He moaned beneath the glove covering his mouth. His empty, ink, eye sockets closed from pleasure and pain. He hoped he could focus on the pleasure, and forget the pain. Yet the panting of his lord woke him from his pleasure daze. Tears ran a new as his sore throat cried out in more pain as he felt his lord was moving faster, obviously, he was gonna cum soon.

"What a good little sheep you are," The monstrous Bendy teased him between his own pants. This pleasure was amazing, nearly making him question why he barely visits his most favorite searcher he ever made. But then again, he remembers why he hardly visits, cause his follower is so annoying. Yet he can admit he wasn't useless to him. He was very useful, just not in the ways the poor searcher would have liked. Sad really that he had to retain his emotions and opinions on things, otherwise he'd be even more perfect. Yet that would make him so much less loved by his ink god. And he knew, that's what his searcher feared most. "You know I love you, my dearest follower? Why else would I give you a chance to partake in my show?"

Searcher Sammy nodded quickly, through all the pain. He knew he needed to answer or his punishment would somehow get even worse.

"Don't you enjoy being a part of my show?" He asked, seductively. He was still attacking his minion. He removed his gloved hand from his face and used it to prop him up, leaning over his victim.

"Y-Yes! Yes my lord, I love it!" He gasped out. He tried to bite back groans of agony that were building up in his throat.

"Hehe, I knew you'd love it. I can always trust you to stay by my side and take care of all my needs."

"YES! I-I love n-nothing more than t-to serve you f-forever!" He replied between the pain, obediently.

"Aww, you flatter me Sammy! Remember if you give me too many compliments they'll go straight to my head," His lord giggled. He was enjoying the praise and how desperate the searcher was to please him, in any way.

"Ahh, m-my lord," Searcher Sammy groaned between pain.

"Hang in there for your lord, and you shall be rewarded, my dearest darling," Inky Bendy ordered him.

The ink creature grunted uncomfortable. He forced himself to hold back and obey. It was so hard. All he could sense was pain racking through his body. He stared up at the face of his lord, the ink pouring over his eyes, hiding them from view, yet the former composer could still admit that for a cartoon demon he was devilishly good looking one.

One final thrust, Lord Bendy buried himself in the burrow he created in the searcher, and released his ink cum within those depths. He kept his follower held to the floor, preventing him from escaping and avoiding to take the whole load.

"Ahh," His minion cried out in pain. He was trapped as he felt himself getting filled by the ink monster. Tears ran dry as he couldn't cry anymore, he could only focus on the bloated feeling that had been forced upon him. He could also feel his erection still had yet to cum. He held his breath, not wanting to disturb his lord.

"Ah, much better! Thank you, my dearest prophet. You help me so much, yet was the reward was worth all your efforts, wasn't it?" He purred.

"Y-yes my lord..." He whimpered, submissively.

With that Inky Bendy removed himself from his follower. His spent erection retreated into his running, inky, crotch, as if he never had one. He gotten up from the ground, turning away, heading for a nearby wall. "Ta-ta, my searcher!" He called a cheerful farewell. An ink portal appeared on the wall he stood at, and he stepped in, disappearing into the dark void. Soon enough the portal drained out of existence.

Searcher Sammy laid there defeated. His lord had used him then left him without a care, much like Joey did. Except Joey didn't rape his workers, that's at least one difference between them. Yet the attacks were for dominance, the poor searcher was sure about that. He didn't think he needed to be shown that his lord was dominant. His lord is large and powerful, how wasn't that dominant enough? Maybe he failed him because he haven't tried to stop the angel bitch from below yet. He had angered his lord, he had provoked him into taking from him again. Those thoughts along with knowing he was denied being returned to human form shattered the poor ink creature.

He curled up in a fetal position as he began to sob. He'll be trapped with his lord forever more, forced to do his bidding, with a vague promise of becoming human if he did well. He couldn't care if Henry had escaped already, most likely had from hearing the attack, that probably motivated the former cartoonist to get out as fast as he could. The only human left that knew of Joey Drew Studio's past and knew of the toons was going to run away forever and never return. Abandoning him in this dark, depressing Hell hole he was forced to call a home.

A timid knock on the door made Searcher Sammy break out of his depressing thoughts. He looked over to the door in shock. Was his head playing tricks on him? Was that a knock or his lord tricking him cruelly? He was too frightened at the thought that Bendy had returned too soon after he just released him. It wasn't fair! But then again, when has the ink demon ever been fair? "S-Sammy?" The nervous voice of Henry called out after a few minutes.

Searcher Sammy was in shock hearing the voice slightly muffled by the door. Was that Henry? For real? He didn't run away like he should have?! Like he could have?! No, no, impossible! Henry wanted freedom as much as him, of course he'd ran away! Silence spread as the two didn't made any sound.

Suddenly from the other side of the door, Searcher Sammy heard Henry mimicking the sounds of instruments in a specific order. His eye sockets widened in disbelief as he recognized that was the song of his sanctuary. He actually recalled it?

Henry chuckled nervously from the other side. "I-I'm sorry that was a horrible imitation of the instruments! I-I wasn't ever good at that...or singing either...but that's why you were hired, you were the musical genius!" He sounded so unsure, nervous, yet sincerely caring.

The former composer recalled that Henry had always been a nice man, trying to be a friend to everyone he met, not matter if they were grumpy or not. He knew he never gotten much time to work with the man during employment, but the cartoonist was well known for his selfish-less and friendly nature. He trembled as he crawled out of his crying position, crawled over to retrieve his mask. He didn't need his lack of facial features to scare the man off, even though he has already dealt with the other searchers. He slipped it on, it slide on easily due to his ink face. He forced himself to get up. He held his stomach as his inners still were aching. He shuffled over to the door.

"Y-you still t-OH!" The cartoonist started to call out startled, then cut himself off as the door open to reveal the worn Bendy mask was in his face. He forced himself to relax as that face was staring at him. If wearing that mask Ink Sammy happy, then he wouldn't argue. He eyed the other, noticing that the door was barely open and the creature stood in a timid, somewhat hurt pose. He ignored that Sammy was in his nude ink form, not even looking lower when he spotted the suspenders were missing. "I-I'm sorry, I was expecting-I-I-" He didn't know how to start. "H-How are you?" He asked concerned.

Searcher Sammy glanced down at the man's hands, surprised to find he wasn't holding the axe. He peeked out for the weapon.

It was laying against the wall near the door.

Henry must have set it down, to show he wasn't going to be a threat to him. That was so thoughtful of the frightened man.

The ink creature stared at the man, he was in disbelief. He knew the man couldn't see his expression cause of the mask. But it didn't seem to matter as the ink stained, clothed man before him looked at him with sincere concern. As if he was old Sammy again. He also allowed silence so that the poor creature could have time to think things out.

Out of nowhere, Searcher Sammy had opened the door all the way and embraced the slightly shorter man. He started to cry his ink tears on his shoulder.

At first the sudden movement was too quick for the old cartoonist to register, then he felt that he was being hugged. He could feel the chill ink form press against him as well as something warm below. Yet he dismissed the odd warmth from below on the other, and gently returned the hug. He even patted Searcher Sammy on the back, not caring that with each pat his hand was getting drippy ink all over it. Comforting the poor ink man was more important than anything else. He allowed himself to be hugged tightly, as he comforted him. He felt his own tears from his own horrors and exhaustion hit him, making him weep onto the taller ink form that held him firmly.

They both needed comfort desperately, and maybe they can get it from each other.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Searcher Sammy :c His lord is so cruel to him, leaving him with an erection, I'm sure that is torture! (I'm a woman, so I don't know if that's torturous for men, but I imagine it is. Like getting all worked up and teased, with no relief.) Yet Henry stayed back for the poor ink man. Even though he was embraced with an erection pressing on him, he still comfort the poor thing cause that was most important.
> 
> I hope people enjoy :D I look forward to continuing for my dearest Searcher Sammy x3 Comment if you wanna, I'd love to hear what people thought! :D


	3. Bittersweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searcher Sammy needs to get dressed, as he does he gets some memories, some bitter, some sweet. As well, starts to think of Henry in a different way. He returns to find his friend gotten sick mysteriously.

The two men stayed in each others' embrace, until they were dry of tears. The hug was still nice, so they stayed there for a while longer to catch their breath.

"S-Sammy," Henry asked awkwardly. He could already feel the blush on his cheeks before he could ask. "Were those the only pair of pants you had left?"

Searcher Sammy grew drippy from nerves, as he realized he was hugging the man without clothes on. He was so allured by his kindness, he had forgotten that his pants were in shreds. "I-I have another pair." He finally answered, deeply embarrassed.

The former cartoonist broke the hug, allowing them to stand apart from each other. He looked into the eyes of the mask, assuming they were around where the man's eyes were. "Y-you wouldn't mind getting them would you?" He felt so bad. He know he didn't harm the ink man, yet he felt compelled to feel guilty. Perhaps it was the message "The Creators lied to us." from earlier, that was haunting him, he was their creator as well.

"No, no, I-I wouldn't mind at all." He replied awkwardly.

The human turned away from him, with his hands crossed over his chest. He was uncomfortable, probably by the nudity he was trying to avoid seeing. He never even thought he'd find one with hips, legs, and feet, yet life proved him wrong. He had noticed the feeling of an erection against him during the hug. He could easily guess how the poor man gotten attacked. He blushed uncomfortable by the thought. He shook his head to rid himself of that. He hoped turning away wasn't taken as rude. He wanted to respect his ex-coworker and not eye him up.

The pantsless creature was hurt by the man facing away from him, yet, didn't fight it cause the same man helped relax him after his most recent rape. He smiled beneath the mask at him, having notice the other wasn't going for the axe or running away. All he did was give them more distance, but seemed sheepish about it. "I'll be right back..." He spoke up. He headed for a door.

"Okay, cool, I'll be here when you get back, I promise!" The man replied, still not looking at him. He didn't see what door the dark figure went through. He exhaled when he heard the door close.

He glanced around the room. Since he wasn't in a panic, he explored to room. There wasn't much though, from the looks of it, it probably used to an old dance studio room, yet it was lacking mirrors. He kept looking and flopped his arms to his sides in defeat with a roll of his head as he found a grey statue of Bendy. "Of course he'd have statues of himself made." He grumbled. He wasn't too surprised to find it, since he found one earlier, outside of the music department. But he frowned sad, he remembered that Bendy was egotistical yet he never asked for statues of himself to be made. But he sure did love it when he got to see drawings of himself. Hell, his face was all over the studio! You think after awhile, he'd get sick of seeing himself everywhere, but it didn't seem like that at all. The man managed to choke out a chuckle, he didn't think that Bendy was designed with such a self-centered personality, but apparently he was. Maybe his attitude came off from being the star of the show back then. Yet that didn't stop the little guy from being kind to others, especially his creator, Joey.

Henry frowned remembering Joey had told Bendy he alone was his creator, not even including his best friend that had drawn the demon's approved concept art! Joey Drew, that man was a piece of work, all ideas and taking credit, but aside from that he was a decent man. Though now, he might have gone overboard on the crazy train. A smile came to his face as he remembered he told Bendy that he had help created him too, that he was the one who drew him first. That news brought excited delight to his chubby, round face. A warm, joyous smile that could shoo any sadness away grew, revealing his shiny teeth.

~~

Searcher Sammy had no problems getting to his new sanctuary. He didn't have to deal with the searchers, since he was one of them. He was able to get a fresh pair of suspenders and pants on. He hissed at the burn from his erection.

His new hideout wasn't much, it was more like one room home. He had made it since his old sanctuary was known by his lord, even back then, the little demon knew it's location. He didn't have much since he didn't have needs to eat or anything like a human would need. Yet he did have those appliances in his home for the one day he could use them! For the one day he was human again! All his belongings cluttered together in a room, no bigger than a decent sized bedroom. His cot far off to a side was filthy with ink from his body having stained it so much from all his dripping whenever he tried to have slept on it. He soon learned avoiding sleep was the best, he couldn't have nightmares about his powerful lord hurting him any more. Yet it didn't seem to matter to him as he was an ink creature, he seemingly lacked what humans needed to do in order to function at their best time. But being all ink wasn't all that great either, it had benefits sure, yet it also had it's downsides.

Now he was worried, he couldn't go out bearing it. Sure the searchers and Butcher Gang don't care, they don't know what the thing is, but he couldn't bear the thought of Henry seeing it. That is if he didn't see it before. The dark man was sure, the other didn't see his lower half earlier. Yet he could feel the burning of blush on his face, remembering that it had been between them, pulsing during their hug. It was a relief that alone didn't scare the human off. From what he could recall, the former cartoonist liked women, and he couldn't blame him. He did too!

Aw, Susie Campbell, she was so adorable and sweet back then. Not to forget beautiful also. She often worked with the composer back in the day, spreading her cheer, and actually was able to make the man not as grumpy. It was as if she was a heaven sent angel to the lonely song writer.

"Oh Susie..." He moaned in a daze, thinking of her.

Yet soon enough, his boss, Mr.Drew came in and charmed Susie straight from him. He recalled the mischievous look his boss gave him as he took her away one day. It was as if he was mocking him, like "Ha, I won" facial expression. After that lunch, when the duo returned, she was singing to herself as their boss returned to his office for work. His heart was broken anew, remembering that bitter day. He wished so much he could knock that smug look off of Mr.Drew's face! Yet he kept control of himself back then, playing cool. He grew grumpy slowly again as he noticed that Susie really seemed to be in love with Joey. The man treated her like a queen buying her expensive flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and toys when they were apart. It was as if Joey was taunting him having those gifts delivered whenever he had to work with her.

"H-He was never worth the heartache, sweetheart," The ink creature muttered to himself. He remembered that eventually the flow of gifts stopped coming, as the boss seem to be bored of the woman, as if she wasn't worth anything anymore. Then he told Sammy one day to break the news to Susie that she'd be replaced by another woman. Sure the new actress was pretty in her own right, but Sammy never fallen for her. He had to do it, and was crushed by Susie's distressed reaction. He knew she loved her character Alice Angel very much, but seeing her freak out over it, made him sad. He grew to hate his boss even more. As it was seemingly a part of his over all plan, cause later when Sammy tried to comfort Susie about her role being taken from her, she was pissed off at him! She flew off the handle emotionally, blaming the composer for her lost of job. The man had been in shock that he couldn't deny that was it.

He tried to remain calm. Those memories coming back to him in blurs, they were so bittersweet. He could see why he repressed them in the first place! He had to think of something happier. Tears pricked his eye sockets, as he recalled little Toon Bendy needed to be taught more dances by him. His quivering lips made a smile under the mask. The demon was so sweet back then when he wasn't pranking. He sure loved to spread smiles. He remembered trying to keep from giggling when Bendy entered the dance studio in a tutu! The man had no idea why he had to wear it, but according to their boss, it was required whenever the little fella would learn dances. The angry look he gave him, he was aware the composer was trying not to laugh at him in a skirt. Bendy didn't like wearing it, it was for the show and lessons, at least he was told that by his creator. Soon enough, the music director was given a man sized tutu, he can't remember who gave it to him. Yet had a vague feeling he was told, it was a little something for the "twins". He didn't like it, yet he put it on. Bendy didn't hold back his laughter tho! He had fallen to the floor, pounding it with a fist, crying from laughter of seeing the man in a tutu over his regular clothes.

He remembered Boris was a delight too when he joined the studio. It was fun to listen to the live toon play his songs by his clarinet. He frowned, not sure where the wolf is or if he is even still around.

His mind drifted back to Henry. Back then, he wasn't much, appearance wise. He was very average, yet still had some subtle features to him. He would be drawing most of the time, so much, that he often forgot to take some breaks. Someone had to go get him to or pull him away from his desk for a while. Hehe, that man kind of reminded him of himself! He had been busy with songs at times that he'd forget to take breaks as well! It was a shame they couldn't spend much time together back then. Maybe they would have became friends if they could get away from their desks long enough.

Yet now, the man had aged well. Sure he still had the boy-ish features as he did back then, but those are impossible to change. The only different is that he looked more adult now. His brown hair was matted with dry ink drops here and there, making the locks stick together yet it was easy to tell that his hair was slightly spikey, especially with his bangs above his eyes, nearly hanging in his eyes. He had some lengthy sideburns, probably would naturally be more fluffy if it wasn't for the ink weighing them down. The sideburns ran down the sides of his round-ish, face. When he had turned away, he had shown of that the back of his head, his hair was mostly short as most men had theirs, yet a curly tuft of it, curled upwards at the end of his hair line on the back of his neck. His glasses were heavy framed black ones, probably so they'd go with any clothes he wore. His glasses were a nice touch to his gentle demeanor, only seemed to improve his appearance, as well as his eye sight that might have not been the best. It seemed the man had grown out a mustache, a small one though, it might have been freshly grown it for it wasn't very brushy. Or perhaps the man took care of it, keeping it trimmed, so it wasn't uncomfortable, and was neat and tidy above his upper lip, reached out to both corners of his mouth. He had a small beard on his chin too, perhaps he let it come in like his mustache so he would look his age rather than others thinking he didn't look very manly, or like a young man. Henry was kind of a scrawny body type, the ink creature wasn't sure if it was cause the man was underweight or just didn't eat often. Yet now, he had shown off that he was in good health despite his small, timid built. His muscles did flex beneath his stained sleeves whenever he swung that axe, as well had a decent stroll as he carried himself around the horror studio. That axe might seem light, yet the wielder had to have a decent amount of strength to swing it. And, the former cartoonist held that axe firmly, strongly, he wasn't as weak as he had been in the past when all he really done was drawing all the time. Curious of what the man had been doing since to stay in shape as much as his body could handle? He seemed to be in good health as well, to travel as far as he had so far through the inky prison. Wielding that axe to protect himself from dangers that lurked in the studio.

Searcher Sammy moaned out. He haven't realized he was touching himself, stroking himself. But it felt so pleasant, and it would maddening him if he had to stop now. He panted as his motion gotten faster. He closed his eye sockets, couldn't help but think of how brave Henry was to explore even though the place was a death trap. The man being so brave, facing horrors, and not being stopped, driven by his desire for freedom. Freedom, yes, that would be the best gift of all. Henry and him free from this Hell hole together! "Ahhh Henry!" He cried out, as he finally came hard.

His load exploded out of his penis as it rapidly grew soft and limp again. The spray gotten on the floor, his clothes, and himself.

He blushed as he realized what he done, even in the privacy of his hideout, he was still embarrassed. As embarrassing as it was, he was glad he was relieved of that erection tho. Soon he cleaned up his mess and changed to a new pair of suspenders and pants. He didn't want to have to explain to his new friend about why he smelt of sex. Speaking of his new pal, he wondered if he'd trust him enough to come rest in his hideout for at least a night. He curious if he had hurt him when he knocked him out early, yet the man seemed to be functioning normally. He might be hungry too.

~~

Henry was still waiting in the room he promised to stay in. And to his luck, Bendy nor searchers had appeared since he defeated that first wave in the room. It was getting boring now, the man was sitting on the floor in the center of the room with his axe near by. Since Searcher Sammy had left, the man had explored the room and wiped the ink that came off him on his stained pants. It wasn't like he'd keep these clothes any ways. If he survives this adventure he'll get rid of these clothes cause of all the ink stains. He shivered, as he could feel the ink stained so deep that it most likely turned his boxers black. He could leave the room, run off while the other was gone, yet he couldn't bring himself to break his promise. He wasn't sure if it was cause he was scared of the friendly creature known as Sammy, or if he was scared that if he broke it that Bendy would attack him as well. Cause from that "creators lied to us." message, it seemed someone was very touchy when lies are made. It'd be best to avoid extra trouble with the lurking ink beast by staying put.

He thought about the friendly searcher, curious if he'll learn anything about what happened to the place, what's with the pentagrams, and what happened to the former human himself. It'd be nice to get some answers.

His eyes drooped as he felt sleep coming on, despite having been knocked out earlier. But luckily that headache subsided. The only thing to keep him up now was the growling of his stomach. He hugged his stomach, he knew he was hungry. Sure he had eaten some Bacon Soup he found earlier, yet now it seems it wasn't sitting well with him. And the worse part is he wasn't sure if that was from ink poisoning or that the soup was expired which cartoon food doesn't really expire he thinks, or if it was both of those reasons.

"Henry?" Searcher Sammy called timidly.

"Huh?" The man looked over, to see the dark figure now dressed was approaching him. "Oh, haha, I didn't hear you come in." He climbed to his feet and grabbed his axe lazily.

"Are you okay?" The masked male asked worried.

"Why'd you say that?" He replied, trying to hold back from gagging. Yet his body was trembling.

"Because you're holding your stomach, and look like you're going to be sick." He answered. He didn't know why the human was denying if he was ill.

"Wha-" Henry started to ask before suddenly getting sick on the floor. He dropped the axe, as he bent over, releasing what came up.

Searcher Sammy stepped back, allowing the sick to pool however it wanted to on the floor. He looked up at his friend worried. Whatever bug he has must be serious! But how can he be so strong to go through the place if he gotten ill? Adrenaline of course!

The former cartoonist stopped. He panted, his throat was sore now as well as having an awful taste in his mouth. That soup tasted great going down, but not coming back up.

"Alright, let's call it a night. You can't go on like this." The ink creature claimed. He went around the puddle, and helped his sick friend walk around it.

Henry regained his posture soon enough, yet now his stomach ached from being empty. He was exhausted and didn't care, he allowed the former music director take him in a new direction. He couldn't care that his axe was left behind, coated in his puke accidentally. He couldn't care that they weren't getting attacked as he was lead through the way that he could only guess his pal went to get a change of clothes from. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated it with some descriptions! Yes, my Henry's description is basically a male version of myself and yes, I'd be underweight if I was a man. Bodies are funny like that. And I know I haven't described anyone else yet, but I'll make those descriptions in later chapters as memories become clearly to Searcher Sammy. But aside from that I hope this chapter is nice for my readers. And yeah, I'm aware Henry won't be meeting up with Boris like he done in the game by now, but it's okay cause our beloved wolfie with make an appearance in the future :D
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comments below. And if you have an ideas, feel free to share. If they can fit in the story, I'll do that and credit who gave the ideas. Thanks for reading!


	4. White Witch in the Darkness

Searcher Sammy helped laid his exhausted friend down on his ink ridden cot since it was the only cot he had. He watched through the mask as the ill man went limp from exhaustion as soon as his head was resting on the dirty, thin cot pillow. He released his grip on him, remembering poor Henry refused to eat cause his stomach was so upset. He felt bad for the man, he came ill possibly from staying trapped in the studio for so long now. He wish he could relieve some of Henry's suffering.

He left the resting man alone, as he approached his bookshelf. He glanced over his books. To the normal book lover his assortment of books would come off as strange and unnatural, for they all had to do with witchcraft and magic. As far as he can recall, he was the only worker that was into it. Yet, he had an eye out for mysterious things, such as the toons becoming real. That was witchcraft for sure, he still had no idea how Mr.Drew had accomplished it. He couldn't have been a witch too. Yet it wasn't the good kind, he could tell that much from how one lie had made of the life of the studio crumble until there were only ink creatures lurking within it. "Ah," He called out as he found the dark green book he needed.

He pulled it off the dusty shelf, holding it, and threw it open, as his empty eyes skimmed the pages. He needed a cure. He was a male white witch, he knew he could heal! He just needed to remember the correct ingredients or was it a spell? He frowned, as he kept reading. "Plants of course," He groaned when he found his answer. He closed the book with misery, he knew there weren't any plants within the walls. He knew he couldn't escape either.

"What are the chances the correct plants would even be growing outside? Slim to none," He muttered. He looked over at his guest.

Henry was resting. A distressed look on his face while he held his stomach from the pain and discomfort.

The ink creature could tell easily that his guest wouldn't last too much longer after his adrenaline runs dry. It's surprising that with being ill that he hasn't been stopped at all, or was weakened from all the frights. I can't let him die, it's not fair, the former composer thought firmly.

He set the book down on his table before approaching his ill pal. He was gentle. He grabbed the man's glasses off his face and folded them.

A smile flickered over his pale features. Maybe he somewhat noticed the change.

Searcher Sammy took the glasses and laid them on the table. His ink heart was pounding, as he felt determination course through him. He removed his mask, setting it on the table. He retrieved his old cloak, it was old and torn up, yet mostly still in tact. He pulled it on and fastened it. He whispered out some protective incantations as he looked at his guest. It was for his safety, to assure he couldn't be harmed during his absence. "You are safe now, I'll return as soon as I can and make you a remedy, dear Henry." He whispered towards him. He went to the door, and made his leave. He could only hope his protective spells, safety chants would be strong enough to repel any evil from his home, from his friend. He marched away, his baggy hood up to hide his non-existing face.

~~~

~~~~Dream~~~~

It was a lovely, beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing cheerfully, people were out enjoying the day.

"Hehe, Honey, you don't have to do this," Linda, Henry's love, giggled flattered by her husband's wanting to treat her to a nice picnic in the park. The woman was lovely, sure she was average by appearance. Yet her wavy blonde hair that was pulled back by some fancy bejeweled clip, revealing her stunning sky blue eyes and her sweet, joyous smile. She was in a lovely blue, summer dress, with white pantie hose and matching blue flats.

"But I do! We barely get time together since Joey and I made the company. Yet here we are, alone, under a beautiful sky, no worries." Henry replied to her sincerely. He could tell she was happy about the surprise picnic plan today, and it sure was a treat. The man was in his casual button down shirt, casual pants, and average shoes. It was nice to not being in formal clothes so much.

They say upon a blanket with a picnic basket and several fresh foods laying down between them. Their spot was so nice, for a tree near by had cast it's shadow over their way, so they remained with a nice, gentle chill to fight off the sun's rays.

"You two are so brave to had made it, it couldn't have been easy." She said with a smile.

"It wasn't with Joey taking charge, but he was always better at business than I was," Her husband replied.

"Hehe, it's so nice," She said. She picked up a strawberry from their picnic and ate in happily, peacefully. "If only everyday could be like this." She handed her lover a strawberry.

"Agreed," He moaned, exhausted from working so hard during the weeks. He ate his strawberry and he was brought back in a better mood by it. It's sweet taste reminded him, he had escaped his busy life to have this moment with his beloved.

The couple chatted, enjoying each other's company as they went through their meal. Aw, it was so heavenly. Eventually all their food was gone, after it was sad, yet they packed up anyways.

"I don't want to go just yet, Honey," Linda told him as he was rolling up the blanket.

He giggled, "but we finished our picnic." He finished rolling up the blanket they had sat on.

She went to him and grabbed him, taking him into a loving kiss.

He melted into the kiss, as all his previous thoughts sailed from his mind, as he focused on their tender loving kiss.

She broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, while his hands were resting on her waist. She smiled up at him. "Maybe so, but we can still have some fun." She cheered. She giggled. She pecked his cheek before escaping his arms and running off. She glanced back up at him, with an inviting, playful expression of joy.

He grinned at the beckoning. He hurried after her. He chuckled as his wife was playing a game of Chase with him.

She kept him moving around the park ducking behind random trees and giggling playfully as he nearly caught up to her a few times.

The couple enjoyed having their childish game of Chase, so relieving to escape the hardship of life, they cherished all their times together.

"Gotcha!" He claimed as he trapped her against a tree at one time.

Linda giggled at him, her smiling was beaming. Her arms laid on the trunk of the tree, as her husband was standing over her, with his arms on the tree. "You win this time." She cheered.

He started to laughed.

Suddenly his face warped to horror, as he staggered back.

"H-Henry?" Her voice called out worried. She struggled as black goo was engulfing her slowly, from her feet, climbing upwards, staining her clothes. She was trapped.

Her husband was paralyzed as he witnessed the dark ink was taking her hostage. He was helpless, powerless.

It rose up to her face, her hair getting stained, as ink droplets dripped on her face. She tried to pull her face from it, but whatever it was was strong, forcing her to face her lover.

"H-Henry-!" She tried to cry out for help.

The ink took its chance with her mouth open to shove itself in her.

She gagged, choking hard on the thick black fluid. Her body trembled as it was racked with pain.

"L-Linda!" Henry finally cried out. Tears in his tears. He didn't even noticed when the park had transformed into the old studio earlier, as well as what once was a tree was now a support column in the studio.

The formless ink had pulled her down to the floor, as she was weakened and crying. Soon enough the remainder of her human form vanished beneath layers of living ink.

An evil laughter echoed out the mostly empty, and ink stained wooden room.

The man was crying, his fists clenching. He could only guess it was that monster Bendy that was doing all of this. Mocking him, hurting him. Against his better judgement, he opened his eyes to see what the ink had done with his wife.

There was a miserable groan as the ink parted back from the new creature, it was another faceless, half bodied ink monster. It sat there pooled in it's new puddle.

"L-Linda?" He whimpered quietly.

The creature heard him, finding him with it's eyeless sockets somehow. It was her, it was his Linda. Former Linda groaned as she started to approach him, lifting her dripping arms to grab him. "Henry.....Henry....!" She called out her once pretty voice was now distorted into a monstrous sounding one.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as she grabbed him.

~~~

"Henry! A-are you okay?" Searcher Sammy returned to his friend's side upon hearing the man screaming. He had left his brew to see why he was screaming.

The former cartoonist panicked awaking to see a blurry ink creature's dripping face in his. He screamed out again and threw a punch at the creature, successfully knocking it back.

The former composer was stunned by this, staggering backwards until he fallen over.

"S-Stay back!" Henry cried out. Tears steamed from his eyes. He couldn't see things clearly! His glasses were missing! He was in panic, he couldn't risk finding them when everything is so blurry. He curled up on the cot, scared, trembling. He knew he was doomed for he was nearly blind in a dangerous place, he knew he couldn't survive.

His host shook off the attack. It didn't do much, not that the punch wasn't strong. It was was, it caved in his flat face for a few moments. Yet being made of ink had the benefit of attacks like that being nothing more than a shove really. His ink regrouped where he was punched, filling up the cave in, healing the damage quickly. He sat up to see the man was too scared to leave the cot.

He frowned from getting attacked, but he could only guess it was cause Henry was on high alert when he's awake being trapped. He didn't blame him. He was quiet as he moved over and retrieved the glasses for the man and offered them to him.

"Huh?" He whimpered, taking a break from his panic. He could make out his glasses were being presented to him. He lifted a shaky arm to take them. Once he grabbed them, the dark hand retreated, and he put them back on.

With the world coming back into focus, his panic slowly subsided. He remembered where he was and that he wasn't in danger. But that stupid lying nightmare had to put him on edge!

Searcher Sammy retreated to his brew, checking it's progress. It was still cooking well, nearly ready.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sammy..." He whimpered. He felt horrible that he had punched the only friendly ink creature he met so far. He rolled on his back again, laying with his hands over his stomach. He winced from the pain. He knew that the ink poisoning as slowly killing him, yet, he wanted to escape first! He didn't want to die in this nightmare studio.

"It's okay Henry. I understand that you must protect yourself at all costs. It's human nature," He replied.

The former cartoonist looked over at him confused. He knew it was a natural reaction caused by fear, yet he was puzzled how the ink man was so calm about getting attacked. "I-I punched you tho...D-didn't that hurt or make you mad?"

"It did hurt somewhat, but I'm alright. I'm made of ink so my body heals damage dealt to it quickly. No I'm not mad, you couldn't help a reflex." He replied calmly. "Yesterday I knocked you out, now, we can say we're even, can't we?" He turned off the stove top burner he used as his brew was ready. He got a nearby clean bowl and a ladle. He used the ladle to scoop up the remedy from the warm pot before he poured it into the bowl.

The guest was speechless watching his ex-coworker pouring some fluid so relaxed into a bowl across the room. How was he so calm? And even? Well, maybe, but Sammy haven't been knocked out by Henry, so not really even at all. Yet Sammy just said ink creatures heal quickly, so knocking him out even for getting even was most likely impossible feat.

Searcher Sammy brought the fresh bowl to his guest, offering it to him.

"W-what is that?"

"It's a remedy for the stomach bug you have." He answered, still holding out the bowl.

"W-what? I-I have ink poisoning, that's what is hurting me." Henry winced as he felt another cramp happen from the poisoning.

"It'll heal your ink poisoning too. I knew you had ink poisoning."

Henry eyed him suspiciously. How the Hell could he just tell what made him ill? What was he even caring for him? "Y-You're crazy..."

"Sit up now, or I'll force you to." The ink creature replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Force me? What's the point of this kindness when you'll sacrifice me to Bendy once I'm better?" The survivor challenged the former human.

"Henry, I rather not force you. I no longer wish to sacrifice you. As soon as you are well, you will be free to leave." Searcher Sammy announced. He stepped to the side, allowing for the man to notice that his axe was clean and laying near by the door to the little home.

The former cartoonist stared bewildered at him. "Y-You're serious? You'll cure me of my current ink poisoning and allow me to leave? No fighting for me to stay or sending those others after me? Total freedom?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, freedom. And I don't control the other searchers.-"

"Searchers?"

"Yes, Searchers. We're all eyes for our lord for he made us to keep his home safe from intruders."

"E-eyes?" He whimpered. "H-He can see you helping me r-right now?" He was scared with this new information. That explained how Bendy could find him so easily even when he was being quiet, he had eyes everywhere.

"Yes, our lord can. But it doesn't matter, your health is more important in this moment."

"Even if your remedy does work, why bother curing me when I'll get sick later or be killed and turned into another faceless searcher?!" The man sobbed. He didn't like his odds of surviving. The only reason he kept going is it was all he could do. It was more satisfying to force his way through this Hellscape to face the next hardship coming at him.

There was silence spread between them, as Searcher Sammy was trying to remain calm from being called crazy and a faceless searcher. He was hurt by those words, yet they weren't as painful as physical attacks. "Henry, I know you doubt my word. It's fair that you don't trust me cause I'm one of the monsters. But please don't turn from a helping hand that I offer. I could have not helped you at all, allowing the others to catch you and take you to our lord. Yet I couldn't do that, he can't catch a moving target."

He quivered, laying now on his side. He thought over what he said, even though he insulted the ink creature, the tone of the creature was so sincere. He knew Bendy had trouble catching him when he kept moving, and being sick would weaken him to where he couldn't fight. He couldn't stand the pain and exhaustion of being ill, it was making him suffer. His body was screaming at him to take the cure.

"Please, allow me to help an old friend as this could be my last chance ever..."

Henry felt bad for Sammy again, remembering he had suffered much more than him. He had been trapped longer, been turned into a non-human creature, and endure horrible sexual acts that he rather not imagine at all. He was requesting to be allowed an act of redemption before he released him. "S-Sammy, I-I can't get up. It hurts too much, I need help." He gave in. He gave his host a sad face.

"Shh, it'll be alright." The ink man replied calmly. He helped the man move so he could sit on the cot, before he pulled Henry to sit on his lap. He moved the bowl from one hand to his other, so his newly free hand could help brace the ill man's back in a sitting position.

The former cartoonist blushed as his body was too weak to move itself from spending what little energy it had to punch him earlier. Now, he was sitting on his lap, noticing that his ink body seemed to be as solid as a human body. He was hunched over, holding his belly still, so his head was laying on the other's suspenders and chest.

"It's a powerful cure, all natural. It was made with fresh herbs. Even though it's medicine is strong, it should be easy on your stomach to drink." Searcher Sammy explained.

Henry was silent in shock. He was still taken back by the creature's kindness even though their recent first impressions started out so badly. Was he forgiven? "W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't stand to watch you be in agony. Anything I can do to ease your pain, even for a little while, then it'll make me happy." He answered. "Are you ready?"

The human looked over at the bowl that held his cure. He was nervous about it, a natural herb cure could really get rid of the ink in his system? It sounded so insane, yet the world he's been trapped in has been insane as well. So why wouldn't any cures be crazy too? "H-How much do I drink?"

"All of it, if you can take it."

"O-okay, I'm r-ready." He said. He stared as the bowl came closer to his trembling lips. He had to remind himself that it was okay, it'll probably taste like some herbal tea if he was lucky. Tea wasn't too bad to stomach.

Searcher Sammy was gentle. When the bowl made it to Henry's lips he gently tilted it so the man could start to get cured.

Henry began to drink the slow flow of remedy from the bowl. To his dismay, it tasted like plants, it didn't have any sweetening flavor in it. Yet it was recently made so how could sweet flavor been added to it.

The bowl was tilted more to keep the even flow going, until it was empty. Then it was take away from the man.

"There all done," The ink witch announced. He adjusted the patient, so he could get up from the cot and allow Henry to lay down again. "It can't be an immediate cure, it'll take a few minutes to kick in. I suggest you stay laying down until you feel better. I can assure you it'll last a long time."

"T-Thank you, Sammy." The guest said flattered by the kindness. He stayed on the cot.

The ink creature started to clean up the mess he made, and get the rest of the cure bottled up so if it was needed again, he'd have some leftover. "Let me know if there is anything else you might need of me, and I'll do my best to for fill it."

The former cartoonist stared puzzled at him. Was he suddenly going nuts? Or was it sounding as if Sammy was shifting his loyalties to him instead of Bendy? "O-Okay...."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sammy let him go? After all this time, he finally gotten a friend, yet promised to let him leave? For real? Also is he switching his loyalty? If he is, I don't think someone will be too happy about that.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! :D I love comments, leave some if you wish!


	5. Stay Safe

After storing the remedy in some flask tubes, Searcher Sammy had cleaned the pot, bowl, and ladle he used with the ink ridden water that the water pipes have been releasing for 30 years. It wasn't a problem for ink creatures, yet it's a problem for humans. Too much ink in them can cause ink poisoning. It didn't matter though, Henry will surely escape and never return. He had wiped the dishes down with a spare towel, cleaning the watery ink off them before he put them away.

Now, he was relaxing or trying to relax with a book of his while his guest was resting up. He couldn't help but glance at him often, as if he expected the limp form to spring to life and start ordering him around. He frowned seeing the man's clothes were ruined by all the ink he had to interact with. It's possible, he'd even like a shower. Yet the pipes ran inky water now, so it wasn't like he'd get clean. That was troubling, yet it's what the world was now. He hoped Henry was not having a nightmare. Getting punched wasn't pleasant and he rather not have to go through that again.

It was mostly quiet aside from the shifting Bendy clock hanging on the wall. It was a broken one though, so it never told the time, it was frozen on the clock wheel. Yet the tiny arms and legs swung freely.

It has been a long time, the ink creature felt sleep was coming for him. He tried his best to resist cause his cot was taken and he wasn't going to steal the cot from the patient. He set his book down, unable to focus on it. He lost it with sleep, and was pulled into the darkness of his dream world.

~~~Dream~~~

"W-We did it Sammy!" Henry's voice cheered.

"Huh?" The former composer asked confused.

"Look in the mirror!"

He obeyed and gasped from shock. His skin it was white again! It was human again! His raven black hair was back too! It was messy as all Hell, but he didn't care! His brown eyes were staring back at him in unholy shock! His face was back, his manly features had returned! His Adam's apple was poking against his neck, above his grey button down shirt. He wore a dark blue sweater vest over his shirt. His suspenders were around his shoulders and held up his dark wash slacks. He wore black, business shoes.

Sammy couldn't believe his reflection! He pulled at his skin with his finger tips, watching entranced that he could feel the stinging pain of it and his flesh was warm again. It was a miracle! Whatever they had done worked! He was alive again! He was human again!

"Henry! We've--!" He started to cheer as he turned to face the other. The cheer drained from his face as he was met with a faceless searcher. Horror took over.

"What's wrong Sammy? Isn't this what you always wanted?" Henry's voice was coming from the searcher before him.

Suddenly Inky Bendy appeared out of nowhere. His haunting grin still present on his face. He stood over Searcher Henry. "Yes, isn't it what you always wanted?" He mocked.

"N-No!" He shrieked.

"No? No? Oh, giving up someone for your human self again wasn't worth it? You change your mind so quickly. I can't satisfy your wants if they keep changing." Monster Bendy grumbled in distaste.

"H-Henry!" Sammy sobbed.

"S-Sammy!" He cried back.

The man tried to go for the new searcher.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Inky Bendy said. He stomped a hoof down between them. The stomp was powerful that it knocked the new human backwards.

Sammy got to his senses quickly, he was sitting on his sighs, crying as he looked at his searcher-turned-friend then to the looming beast. "W-why?!"

"Cause we made a deal. Return a life by taking one away. But don't worry, I'll take good care of dearest Henry for you." Inky Bendy purred, his tone was seductive.

~~~Dream over~~~

Searcher Sammy gasped in horror waking up. In a panic he felt himself up, checking if he did make a deal and had sold out Henry to become human again. He exhaled in relief, as he realized he was still a drippy ink creature. He relaxed, laying back in the chair, not caring for any more ink stains he made on it.

"S-Sammy?" Henry called timidly.

The ink man straightened up, as he looked over.

Henry was finally sitting up on the cot. He seemed so timid, not being able to give him eye contact, constantly glancing away. "I-I-"

The creature reached over for his mask and put it on before looking at the former cartoonist.

Now, the other man was giving him eye contact. Maybe it was the mask that helped that? "I-I think I'm better now..."

"The pain is gone?"

"Uh, mostly, yeah..."

"S-so you'd like to leave now?"

The former cartoonist looked away as if he was ashamed. He was speechless, it was an awful thing to do, yet he couldn't live here. The place is run down and flooded with ink. Tears came to his eyes, as he thought over his options again. Maybe he could have rested longer, to stay in this calm time. But it was too late for that now.

The taller male got up, crossing the room and held the human.

The slightly shorter man hugged back, as he needed comfort.

Searcher Sammy started to sing a calm song with his gentle voice to help comfort his friend.

Henry listened to the song, the man had a great voice, so nice sounding. How come he wasn't ever a voice actor? His trembling lessened as the melody was working its magic on him. "S-Sammy, I-I'm sorry...I-I..."

"I know you can't stay here. It's too dangerous for you. I understand you want to escape." The former composer said after the song. He was heart broken over it as well. He wish his friend could stay, yet, forever isn't worth it in the nightmare studio.

"B-But you'll be trapped here f-forever with him!" The former cartoonist wept. He wish he could have saved Sammy. But getting in between an enraged monster Bendy and having his sexual hunger, wouldn't have been a good outcome for either of the men. Yet he still didn't want Sammy to be damned to this Hell! He was a good man, he still was! He deserved better!

"It is what it is, Henry. My fate can't change, but yours can." Sammy replied flatly.

"No Sammy!" The human broke their hug to pound a fist on his inky chest in a fit of anger and sorrow. "Don't say that! Your fate can change! You're still here, alive!"

"You don't understand, I'm not "alive"."

"W-what? B-but you are! You have a heart! I can feel it!" He pressed a hand on the black chest, and felt the steady heartbeat off his hand. "I know you can feel it beating! Why are you lying to yourself?"

"I'm not lying to myself Henry, I'm being realistic. I might have a heart and all, yet that's all an illusion."

"W-what? An illusion? L-Like Illusion of Living?" He questioned, fearing that it'd be from Joey's book.

"Exactly."

"Why would he do that?"

"Mr.Drew was very influential on him."

"Bendy wasn't ever like him."

"That man broke him down."

"Oh my god...s-so after I left everything went to Hell?" He asked scared. He felt like he knew the answer already.

"Pretty much. He was warped by Mr.Drew, forced him to act as the man wanted him to."

"My god," Henry wept. He realized he had let all of this happen by leaving. "If only I had stayed! If only I kept an eye on Joey!" He growled, self loathing spiked up in him as well as guilt.

"Henry, relax. What is done is done. It can't be undone. The least you can do is escape and forget about everything." Searcher Sammy comforted him.

"No, Sammy. If---" The man panted as he was gathering himself. The tears started to run dry, as the words died in his mouth. "Sammy, I can't go yet!"

The ink creature looked at him puzzled under the mask. "What? Why not?"

"I'm hungry, and, and...I probably could need a shower...if possible..." The man drew up reasons to prolong his stay.

The searcher was silent, staring at him. Those green hazel eyes glistening from his tears. He wasn't ready to leave him, the company must have been so nice. "Alright if that's what you want."

"It is! I-I demand it!" He stammered in a frenzy worried voice. Maybe he was finally going insane!

"Yes sir." The ink creature pulled out of the human's grip, as he gotten up and headed for the door. He turned to face his guest. "Please stay here, browse the books if you like. I'll find some food, and return."

"Yes Sammy, of course." He replied. "Just do me a flavor tho."

"What is that?"

"Stay safe out there please."

"I do as I can for you." With that, Searcher Sammy made his leave.

The door locked behind him.

The human sat there blushing and puzzled. What was happening?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inky Bendy must love toying with them or that's their imagination running wild? He probably won't be too happy with Sammy for informing Henry got some things about him. Yet, it seems even though he's timid about it, Sir Henry uses his power on his friend in order to stay with him a bit longer.
> 
> Make comments please, I enjoy reading your feedback :D It's a treat for me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for the next one will surely have Sammy's punishment coming for him. Thanks for reading! ^u^


	6. We met again dearest creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you scare us like that Henry?!

Searcher Sammy had gathered some spare bacon soup cans from some places his guest had missed or didn't already take, now he was heading back. He was scared, nervous, looking around as he was returning home. Traitor, liar, whore, were some words that raced through his head as he knew the ink demon had notice of his betrayal. It was only a matter of time before he'd pounce again.

Yet on his recent journeys, the one to gather herbs from outside as well as the soup run, he wasn't attacked ever. He had thought for sure, when he pulled his cloak on again, that Inky Bendy would know there was something up, cause he rarely wears his cloak. It only makes the awaiting pounce that much more horrible as he couldn't predict whenever the ink demon would show himself. He knew Bendy was no fool. He was no longer a jester as he played on the show.

Once he made it home, he entered, locking it, and expected for his friend to be there. Yet the man was missing. This made the ink man panic, he could see clearly that Henry wasn't anywhere in his home! It was a one room home, with limited belongs, so there's no hiding spot really. He dropped the cans from fright. What if Bendy broken through the spells? What if Henry had lied and ran away?! What if he was mangled dead already?! "Henry!" He cried out. He started to search what he could of his home, still freaked out. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't allow his only friend to share his fate or be mauled to death!

He was in such a panic, he didn't notice the origami Bendy head on his table. Yet he noticed it when he was leaning on the table as he panted and cried. "W-what?" He muttered. He knew no one made any origami shapes. This was completely new. It took him a few minutes to relax, enough that he could grab the craft.

It was a simple origami Bendy head, just spherically enough to be 3-D. It was faceless, no marks on the aged page. Yet there was a single tab pointing out from a horn, it looked suspicious.

He pulled on that extra piece sticking out gently.

The origami unfolded itself to reveal a message written on the inside. 'Dear Sammy,  
It's Henry, I know you like Bendy so folded up my message in his image so you'd notice it. I'm sorry that I made you worry, I'm alright. I took my axe to go find a shower room if I could. I'm sorry I broke our promise, but I'm not leaving the studio, only visiting a shower room for a bit. But maybe I'll be done and back before the time you returned home so this message might be pointless. I still I'm hungry, so it'd be nice to come back to something to eat.  
Sincerely, Henry'

"O-Oh my," The host whimpered in relief. He wasn't helpless out there. He was safe with his axe.

~~

"Ahhh!" Henry cried out as he chopped another searcher, causing it to pop and disappear. He was still in his filthy clothes, walking through another countless hall, that was dirty with ink smearing on the edges.

"Why did I do this? I have no idea where a shower room is, and Sammy probably gotten a heart attack," The man frowned. He was regretting his decision to leave the safe house to find a place to get washed up to save up some time. "Why'd this place have to change? It's so confusing now." He grumbled. He hasn't even spotted an exit in so long. The last one he saw was in the music department, yet he didn't know where he was so he couldn't find the music department. He tried, but all the corridors look so similar, it's hard to tell where he's been and where he hasn't been. Tears ran down from his eyes. "E-even if I wanted to go back, I can't..." He was frightened, lost, and lonely.

Inky Bendy chuckled from behind him.

He froze, with his axe clenched in both his hands. His heart racing.

"Aw, what's wrong? Are you lost little Henry?" The distorted deep voice of the ink monster called amused. He knew he could scare the man really bad, something fierce. If only he wasn't stopped on the main level, he probably could have gotten his last living creator. He strolled up to him, his shadow getting cast over the human as he eclipsed some lights.

"I-I'm not scared of you, B-Bendy!" The last creator tried to say firmly yet his voice betrayed him, revealing his fear was high.

"Aw, come now. Lying to yourself is unhealthy don't you know that?"

"I-I don't have to deal with you."

"Oh yes you do. My dearest creator you are blind to the utopia that I have made. You came in here, and now you're corrupting it, turning my darlings against me. How does it feel to know that you caused all of this?" The beast questioned the man.

"B-Bendy, t-this isn't YOU! You were BETTER than THIS!" The green eyed man tried to reason with the monster. He was sure he couldn't get far, yet there's no harm in trying. His kindness made Sammy help him out, so why couldn't he try it again? "Don't you remember? Don't you realize you're hurting others?!"

Inky Bendy growled. "Don't act as if you're innocent! You're not pure at the least! You're filthy, just like Joey, just like Alice, just like ME!"

"Ben-!" The human started to say as he was suddenly shoved hard into a dirty wall. The impact caused him to drop his weapon, knocking the air from his lungs, as well as stunned him. He groaned in pain, dazed from the sudden attack from behind.

"I know what you have done, and I won't stand for it." He growled in the human's ear. Inky Bendy kept him trapped on the wall with his strong grip. "I've been playing around before, going easy on you, so you'll see all the horrors you allowed to be birthed in this rotting studio. And I will tell you here and now, that our game isn't over yet. There's still so much more to see and do, and you'll suffer all the way through it."

"P-please Bend-AHHHH!" The brown haired man started to beg for mercy, yet cut himself off as he shrieked as he felt strong animal like claws or talons were slicing into his back as it was butter.

"Mmmm, screams are so delicious..." His torturer purred.

His victim sobbed in pain. The stuffy air and the exposure to running ink made his wounds catch fire like pain he never knew existed and that he could handle was forced upon his moral figure. Blood ran from the slashes making the stinging worse as the fluid was hot yet rapidly cooling from it's freedom beneath the surface.

"Don't you think for one second I don't know your secret. A secret so horrifying you ran from it didn't you? It was too much so you fled from the studio like a coward."

Henry panted shallowly, his throat felt raw from the scream of agony. He didn't have the strength to fight off the beast, the monster had the upper hand the whole time. He was going to lose from the very start. "B-Bendy..." He whimpered dazed.

"Don't call out to me as if I'll cheer you up, cause I haven't been in that mood for 30 fucking years, give or take some days. Cause it took you long enough to return." He snarled at him in distaste.

"P-Please, i-it was Joey who hurt you! N-not us!" The former cartoonist wept. He had to try to break through the rage of the beast. He trembled in pain and fear, as he could feel the cloud of heated rage coming off the ink monster in strong waves. So strong, if they could burn they would have burnt the worse.

"You're an idiot, Henry. You knew when you came back you were calling for your grave. Ohh, sweet, sweet Linda, your blonde belle." He called out in a fake gentle daze about the woman.

The human wept more upon hearing her name again. "D-Don't you DARE say her name, you monster!" He growled. He tried to escape to attack, yet was shoved rougher into the wall. He winced and whined in pain.

"I remember you thought about her quite often after Joey made everyone stay working. She sounded so sweet. It's a really shame I never gotten to meet her. You even said it yourself, 'Linda, would love to meet you Bendy!' It was so sincere. It couldn't have been a lie. So care you tell me what she's been doing since?"

"F-Fuck off!" His victim barked. He knew provoking the beastly Bendy would be dangerous. But if this was going to be his grave, then he'd rather get some curses out before he was silenced.

"So rude! I remember you were kinder than this. Yet, we know that all kind people have their limits. For me? Hehe, my limits were extended, farther than you realize." The ink monster cheered. He used his free hand to grip his hostage by his rump.

"Ahh," The man cried. He felt the sharp claws digging through his crusty clothes and easily slicing his flesh.

"Doesn't the pain make you feel alive? Sure thing it does, it's another reminder that you have life while others don't."

"P-Please..." Henry whimpered. His heart was pounding so much, his body was somehow both tense and limp at the same time. He was nothing more than a rag doll for the larger creature. He feared his punishment. He was helpless, powerless. He should have waited for Sammy to escort him. "S-Sammy!"

Inky Bendy chuckled evilly. "Your boyfriend can't save you from me now. You're mine now." He moved closer to this last creator. He grinned evilly, pleased at the shivering man in pain beneath him, trapped on a wall. "Now to make you pay." He torn the man's pants and underwear down.

He squeaked a shriek when he felt his pants and boxers were torn from their place by the sharp clawed hand. He trembled, panting heavily. He sobbed even harder as he felt a sticky, erection getting lined up with his hole.

Suddenly chanting in a foreign tongue came out of nowhere and it was growing louder. A man was chanting, his voice stern and brave.

Monster Bendy shrieked shrilly in hatred at the foreign tongues that were being spoken by the newcomer. He released his victim and covered his ear holes with his hands, backing away from the two men. He snarled and growled at Searcher Sammy.

"Begone evil now or stand your ground to be smitten by a larger foe!" The ink traitor ordered bravely for his ex-lord to make his retreat or suffer. He had made it over to them. He kept his strong stance about him, clenching his own set of weapons, prepared to whip them out if needed.

"TRAITOR!" Inky Bendy howled at him in pure fury.

"I know what I am, and I am not longer yours! I will not longer serve you! Torture me all you wish, it wouldn't cleanse you of your torture!" He announced bravely.

"You, neither of you have seen the last of me! Your spells can't last forever! They'll break and you two shall suffer worse than ever before!" The beast warned them. He made himself an ink portal and escaped.

Searcher Sammy watched the portal, waiting for it to vanish before checking on the poor human, who had collapsed when he was released. "H-Henry," He kneeled to him. His heart raced as he eyed the deep gashes in the man's back through the tears in his shirt caused by Bendy's nails. He even noticed the slits on his butt, they were tinier since the claws didn't have much time to dig in.

Henry was weeping uncontrollably. His whole body was racked in pain as he feared moving would make it worse. He was embarrassed that Sammy had found him in such a state, with his pants and boxers in shreds around his legs. Luckily the way he slumped on the wall, his penis was hidden from sight from his pose. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't think he'd--"

"Shhhh, sheep, it's okay. I'll take you in again and fix you up." The ink man coaxed him. He already began to think how he would heal him and where to get him some new clothes.

"B-But..."

"No Buts, you're hurt and need healing. You can't survive like this." The dark figure reminded him. "I forgive you for leaving, now let's get you healed."

The human with shaking hands was able to get what was left of his pants and boxers which now both had broken waist bands up, to cover himself. Searcher Sammy gently lifted him to his feet. He didn't brace his back for it was sensitive enough with the gashes. He waited for the man to be ready to walk on his own. When that happened, he kept them holding hands, so he would be able to keep him safe. He retrieved the axe again.

The duo traveled back, with the ink man leading the way back home.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that reunion was as pleasant as it could have been. Bendy mentioned Henry had a secret? Is that why the man left? Can he be trusted? What happened to Linda? Does Bendy know what happened to her? Omg! Sammy with that save! Thank goodness for Searcher Sammy!
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed, I think the next chapter will be coming out soon too, that is if my internet doesn't crash and mess with me again. :p I love comments :D


	7. Henry's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes clean with somethings.
> 
> REMINDER: This story is written BEFORE Chapter 4 of the game! So any truths from the game, might not make it into this story cause it's FAN fiction! So let me write how I planned to write it before truths came out ok?
> 
> UPDATE: I passed Chapter 4 of the game recently.

When they were safe back at Sammy's safe house, the ink witch made sure to tend to the new wounds. Henry was far too embarrassed, that he stayed silent and allowed Sammy to remove his ruined shirt.

He noticed thankfully the wounds had began to clot. Yet he was confused as they didn't seem as deep as they were before when he found the man. He got a rag wet. "This might sting a bit." He warned.

The former cartoonist nodded. He braced himself for the sting, knowing the water would have ink in it.

The dark figure tried to do it as gentle as possible patting the dried blood and ink crust off.

The man flinched and grunted in pain, trembling as he tried to stay still.

"I'll get some bandages," His friend said after he cleaned up the site.

The poor man's back had three big gashes in it, he was lucky that there was hopefully limited damage.

The ink creature tossed the dirty rag in the sink as he went to get the bandages and came back. He began to unwind them.

"Y-You don't have to do this..." Henry finally said. He still sounded like he was in pain.

"I do this cause I want to."

"Do you? Do you want to do it cause of that? O-Or cause you think it would make me happy?"

"Why not both?"

"Sammy! I-I'm not some god or something you in to believe in! I-I'm just-just..."

"...Human?"

The brown haired man blushed, not looking at his helper. "You don't understand...I won't need those soon enough."

"Another layer never hurts..." Searcher Sammy started to say, yet he stopped as he watched the gashes growing smaller, thinner, slowly before his empty eyes.

"I-I can explain..." The man replied nervously. Tears streamed down his face. "I-I haven't told anyone....but I-I can't escape the truth now. I know you see it happening, and bear with me," He paused to take a shaky breath. "It's hard for me to tell..."

~~~Flashback~~~

Henry groaned as he slowly came too. All he remembered was sound of fluid moving was in his ears.

"Thank you my darling, you're such a great help," It was Joey's voice praising someone.

The man forced his eyes open, he still had his glasses on, so he could make out a blurry form of Joey patting what looked like to be little Bendy on the horn before he left.

"Ta-ta!" His boss called out a farewell to the toon who was leaving.

Henry grind his teeth, clenching his eyes closed.

There was a hot spotlight in his face.

He was strapped down to a table, many straps holding him to the table top.

"J-Joey?" He groaned. The spotlight was starting to give him a headache. He couldn't open his eyes without that light frying them.

"It's alright Henry! I just need to test out something." The boss said as there were clings of metal tools touching each other, and getting sorted out.

"Joey, I-I'm strapped down," The test subject announced. He tried to pull himself free, but the leather straps were strong. He panted as his struggles weren't making a difference. "I can't see either."

"Oh, that light! Ha, sorry about that!" The man moved the light back so it wasn't so intense.

The cartoonist blinked a few times for the room to come into view. It looked like some kind of lab. Where the hell were they? They couldn't be in the studio still, yet how would there be a toon outside the studio. "W-Where are we?"

"We're in the studio, good old level P."

"J-Joey, why am I trapped? I thought I was your friend..."

"You are! One of my dearest of friends! That's why I chose you for this experiment!" He cheered.

"E-Experiment?!" The worker struggled harder on the binds, trying to break them but his scrawny form was too weak. He panted, sweating from his attempts. He groaned as he fought harder.

"Henry, relax, it's not going to hurt! It's only a needle." Joey revealed a big syringe that was filled with some black stuff.

"D-Don't you stab me with that or I swear to God that you'll pay! W-What is that?!" He screamed in concern. Maybe if he was loud enough someone would hear him.

Joey wasn't threatened at all. He looked at him very unimpressed. "It's ink Henry, just like the stuff you draw with."

"W-what the Hell?! You want to inject that INTO ME?! I-I'll get sick! It'll kill me!" Henry tried to yell some reason into the man.

"You're overreacting. The dose isn't large enough to get you ink poisoning."

"You're insane!"

"You're not the first to say it and surely won't be the last." The man set the ink filled syringe on the work table. He approached the test subject and ignored the orders of back up, as he unbuttoned a cuff and rolled up the sleeve pass the elbow. He returned to the table to get a pair of gloves on as well as some anti-septic fluid that he put on a rag. He took the rag and went back to Henry and wiped down his arm.

"Why?! How is that ink any different?" The cartoonist demanded answers. He was exhausted, trembling. He was scared as he watched his arm get prepared for the shot.

"Cause it's from Bendy. You know how much he drips, so he had plenty to spare some for tests."

"W-What?! D-Does he even know what you're taking his ink for?! Did he even agree for you to harvest his extra ink?!"

"In a way he is aware, but he can't refuse an order from me. I am his creator after all."

"You're abusing your power over him! J-Joey you're sick, you need help!"

"I disagree. Plus since others think I'm nuts, I can only help myself." He replied calmly. He gotten the spot cleansed. He left to throw away the rag and to get a tourniquet.

"W-what is this helping?!"

"With my immortality research. I'm getting closer Henry. I need you to test it before I do it to myself. We wouldn't want anything going wrong now would we?"

"I-Immortality? W-what? Oh my god, you have lost it! You can't become immortal! It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe." Joey said. He slipped the band on and tightened it. He patted on his friend's arm until a vein surfaced.

"Don't you DARE!" Henry began to cry. He couldn't believe all of this. This was insanity! Was it cause Joey was the boss? All that pressure made him go nuts or was he gonna snap at some point?

"It'll be a poke then a push, and we'll be done, Henry. Trust me." His boss retrieved the ink filled syringe and strolled back over to him.

"I'll NEVER trust you again if you stab that syringe in me!" He growled.

The researcher positioned the needle's tip in place with the raised vein. He poked it in, breaking through the skin and into the vein.

Henry hissed in pain as he sobbed. His arm stung so badly. He turned his head away too afraid to watch as the ink would be added to him.

Joey pushed the plunger down, injecting the ink into the vein. He watched as it drained from the tool. He noticed the vein darkened in color beneath the surface as the ink was spilling in. He pulled it out when the syringe was empty. "See, that wasn't so bad, like getting a shot from a nurse!" He cheered. "Though I don't have candy for you, sorry."

The cartoonist wept. He couldn't feel an immediate reaction to the ink, yet he feared when he would get a reaction. Would he become more toon like? Was he even human any more? Why did his best friend betray him? "I-I'm not more than a pawn to you aren't I?"

"What? What would make you think that? No, of course not! You're my best friend!" His boss answered. He put the syringe down on the work table and gotten a band-aid out for the spot. He returned to his test subject and put it on him. "There's a band-aid, all better!"

"W-We're no longer friends......"

~~~flashback over~~~

"...I passed out soon enough. I woke up at my desk. I thought it was all a nightmare from overworking, but I felt the pain in my arm. I knew it really happened. I could only guess he had Bendy put me back at my desk. I-I didn't know what to do...I-I did what I normally did when I wasn't sure. I drew some sketches, eventually I forgot and went back to work. Though I was reminded by the pain the rest of the day. I tried to keep working, but h-he was watching me...I-It was so uncomfortable...."

"H-He was seeing if your body retained the ink?"

"Y-yes...H-He had Bendy catch me more when he needed to check the levels..."

"Levels? H-He put more in you?"

"Y-Yes, they were small doses far in between...b-but eventually my body somehow could produce it itself..."

"Oh my..."

"I-I hated him for that...I-I had to escape. I did think about everyone, but I needed to think of myself too." Henry whimpered, crying. "I ran away, n-never planning on coming back..."

"H-Henry, I'm so sorry." Searcher Sammy apologized sincerely.

"It doesn't matter now, it's been done. I'm whatever I am since then. I don't know what I am, or if I'm immortal like he wanted. But I never let him get the answer from me."

"You did the right thing."

"Yeah right, didn't feel that way. Luckily I didn't develop dripping like Bendy did, so my secret was kept until now."

"Y-You didn't even tell Linda?"

"No, it was in the past. It wasn't about her, she didn't need to know."

"But she loves you. She would understand.-"

"Loved."

"What?"

"She loved me. She can't understand anymore." He moved his glasses so he could wipe his tears away.

Searcher Sammy went silent as he pieced it together. Linda wasn't alive any more. That must be why Henry came back. "H-Henry..."

"It's alright! We had lived a good life together, and she's in a better place now."

The ink man put the bandages aside and pulled the human into a hug.

The former cartoonist didn't resist. He hugged back, letting his mourning out from his secret and the death of his wife.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Joey using others to get what he wants. Apparently he didn't think having Henry be his test subject would ruin their friendship, what an idiot.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it :D Leave comments or kudos!


	8. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets one of his strongest memories back. Too bad it's horrifying.

Eventually Henry calm down over revealing his secret and the passing of his wife. "T-Thank you Sammy."

"For what?" He asked. He was wrapping the bandages back up.

"For letting me come clean about my secret and helping me in general."

"You are welcome, I'm glad I could be of use to you."

"Sammy, please, don't t-talk like that."

"Excuse me?" Searcher Sammy returned the bandages into a dresser drawer he took them from earlier. He went over to the stove and prepared to make soup. He even retrieved the cans.

"You're talking as if you're an object, that you're nothing, t-that's not true!" Henry explained, unnerved. "And it's creepy."

"I apologize, but I haven't realized that. I'll try to stop." He answered obediently.

"No, don't stop cause I told you to! Stop cause you want to! You need to value yourself more."

"Funny, coming from a man who normally thinks of others before himself." He added the soup to the warmed pot.

The former cartoonist went silent. That was a good point, but he felt bad that Sammy needed to be directed to do things or act to please another. It seemed he did it not for himself but for another. How much did Bendy break him?

"Your soup will be done soon enough." The ink man announced. "Would you need anything else?"

The man sighed. "A change of clothes would be nice but I doubt you have anything but suspenders and pants..." He tried to say it as an offering quest and not a need to be filled.

"You judged too quickly." The ink creature replied. He went back over to his dresser and pulled a different drawer out. He stood there and stared at what was inside.

Inside the drawer was his former folded clothes. His grey button up, dark blue sweater vest,dark grey slacks and his suspenders.

~~~flashback~~~

"Susie, Bendy?!" Human Sammy was calling as he went through the studio with a flash light.

Maybe a lightning bolt had struck the building's power system outside, which killed all the lights inside. It was storming heavily outside.

He knew most of not all the workers escaped, while the toons probably when to hide until the lights came back on. So it was him in the building searching for Susie. Cause she's the only one he haven't seen in a long time and was worried if she gotten lost in the studio.

He was about to call out again when a monstrous version of Bendy suddenly came into view. He was massive, so much taller than Bendy was normally and was drippy ink.

The man froze scared.

Yet the taller Bendy was focusing on something in front of him, holding his hands up in defense as he was backing up from something.

"Aw, is widdle Bendy afraid of widdle old Alice?" Susie's voice called teasingly and twisted from around the corner.

The black haired man's heart was racing as he recognized her voice, yet the strange tone of it, made him too scared to speak up.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl back into your beloved machine already? It would save me so much headache having to deal with killing you when I'm busy with Boris! Don't you know how to wait your turn?" Susie went on taunting. There was footsteps as she was approaching.

In the light, she wasn't the Susie he recognized. Her black hair was shining from ink drops that somehow gotten on it. She seemed to be wearing an Alice Angel headband, so she had a halo and horns. Her round, yet pretty face had spots of ink on it. Her arms were stained with ink nearly up to her shoulders. She seemed to be wearing an Alice costume dress, as in it was very similar to the toon she used to voice. She had black pantie hose on and black flats.

She was carrying a ink stained knife, pointed at Bendy. She stopped when she noticed the new light. She faced the man and her grin returned. "SAMMY! Darling!" She cheered in Alice's voice.

The man trembled scared. He was screaming at himself to run, but his legs buckled in fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Don't be afraid, it's me! Alice Angel!" She tried to assure him.

He eyed the knife and she noticed that.

She frowned. "Oh, don't worry, Boris, was helping me out. He's such a sweet wolf!"

The composer didn't feel like that was true. He was scared. It was covered in ink, how could it being covered in ink help anyone?

"Come here and I'll show you!" She beckoned, smiling. She started to approach him.

Sammy staggered backwards from her.

Suddenly Monster Bendy came back around the corner he had stepped behind earlier and tackled her at the waist.

She growled, anger coming to her face. She wrestled with the ink beast. She was able to get on her back and tried to attack Bendy with the knife to his chest, yet missing his heart.

He clenched his fangs in pain yet wouldn't let her up.

The man froze he was still in shock.

Susie growled when at one point the knife gotten suck in his chest. "You little piece of shit, ruining my plans!" She snarled at him. She tried to get the knife back yet it was firmly trapped. "Get off!"

Inky Bendy ignored her orders and stayed above her, keeping her pinned. He seemed to be angry at her. His extra ink dripping on her as he kept her pinned.

"Sammy!" She pleaded. She gave the man a sad look. With her head on the ground, her headband was shoved forward against her forehead and bangs. "S-Sammy, tell Bendy to get off me and to let me go!" Her voice was so sad and hoping that he would help her out.

To be honest, Sammy took a step forward, he was nervous and scared. He was tempted to help but also terrified what happened to Boris at this point that he couldn't bring himself to approach them anymore.

"S-Sammy, please! Don't let him kill me!" She begged.

"B-Bendy s-stop! W-What happened?!" He shouted.

The beastly Bendy glanced up at him. Ink was pouring from the top of his head, it even made his bangs stick to his face, and his eyes were basically invisible through all the ink pouring over his face. He roared like an animal. It was clear he wasn't going to do as the man asked. Soon he faced the woman under him.

She glared back up at him. "I'll make sure you're in Hell," She threatened.

He roared anew. His gloves dove for her face.

She didn't have time to question what he was doing cause he immediately started to crawl her face off! She struggled under him, no chance of escaping. Nothing she did was stopping the attack.

The black haired human was speechless in horror as he witnessed a monstrous Bendy crawling off the woman's face.

There was blood and ink smeared all over his gloves and on his face after he stopped the attack. He was panting heavily.

She was motionless under him, if it wasn't for her hair then the human would have seen the damage.

Sammy was too frightened to make a noise. He didn't wanna set Bendy off.

Soon enough she coughed. Maybe she woken up. "Y-You satan spawn..." She hissed with hatred.

"At least I didn't go nuts over a man who rejects me!" His voice was deep and scary.

"He'd love me again if you didn't stop me!"

The ink demon roared. He torn her halo from it's hovering spot. He held her head still to the floor. 

She screamed against his glove, struggling to get it off her face. She was terrified.

"You wanna be an angel so badly? Let me help you with that "Alice"!" With that, he shoved the halo into her scalp.

She screamed muffled in pain and horror.

There was the horrible noise as her skull broke under all the pressure, allowing ink, blood, and pieces of skull to hit the floor.

He didn't stop, until one side of it was wedged in her brain. "There! Now you can't ever lose your stupid halo ever again!"

She panted, sobbing in pain from under him.

"Now, listen to me! Boris will be the LAST you hurt!" He growled. "I can't kill you, just like you can't kill me." He finally got off of her. "LEAVE! NOW!"  
Fright seemed to motivate her to make her escape. Yet she didn't run for an exit, instead she ran deeper into the building.

Inky Bendy watched her leave.

"B-Bendy..." Sammy whimpered, still in shock and terror.

The ink monster turned and faced him. "Sammy, it's alright she's gone now."

"T-That was S-Susie...."

"She was crazy, she somehow fused with Alice! She's dangerous! She killed Boris! She would have gotten you too if I didn't save you."

"...I...I...." The man felt the words dry up in his mouth. It was true, she was coming at him with a crazy look in her eyes and had a knife. The knife. He noticed it was still stuck in the inky chest. "C-Come over here..." He called. He raised an arm up.

Curious Inky Bendy went up to him, bending over a bit so he was a bit more level with the man.

Sammy grabbed the knife's handle with his free hand and grunted as he pulled hard on it.

There was a squishy pop as it came out after a hard tug.

Monster Bendy looked down at where it used to be, as the stab was healed with ink and sealed up. Then he looked at Sammy.

Disgusted by the knife still covered in most likely Bendy's ink, he dropped it on the floor. He could was surprised by all the horrors the studio had. He was also sad for Susie.

"Thank you Sammy."

"It wasn't a big deal...whoa, whoa! Put me down!" He cried out! In fear and needing both hands to struggle he had dropped the flashlight to struggle against the inky gloved hand that had picked him up by his throat. "B-Bendy stop! It's me Sammy Lawrence! Remember?!"

"I know, I can't let her hurt you," He replied calmly.

~~~flashback over~~~

He recalled choking on black ink that Bendy was giving him. That Bendy didn't stop, it kept going, maybe as he passed out or maybe that's when the ink demon finally stopped.

"S-Sammy..." Henry called nervously. He didn't understand why the other was staring off into a drawer suddenly. He hoped he was okay.

"....S-sorry, I got lost in a memory..." He answered when he came back to reality.

"W-what memory if you wanna tell me."

"When B-Bendy turned me into a searcher..."

"I'm so sorry...."

"It's alright. Anyways, I have a change of clothes." He changed the topic.

"You do?"

"Yes, they were my clothes back then." He answered. He grabbed the clothes out of the drawer, revealing them to the man. He closed the drawer and made it over to the table. "I-I kept them in case I could return to my human form then I would have some clothes to wear when I finally got to escape. But I won't be needing them, so you can take them."

"No, no, Sammy. They mean so much to you I can't do that."

"Yes you can and will. They are of no use to me. They are a painful reminder of my fate. Yet they can be useful to you." The searcher explained. He wasn't going to let him go without a fresh new clothes. "Take them as another gift from me."

"T-Thank you..."

"You're welcome." He set the clothes on the table and went to check on the soup.

It was done.

Searcher Sammy got a bowl out and used a ladle to pour the soup in the bowl before setting it at the table. "And there's your food."

"Thank you," Henry said again. He fixed his chair so he was sitting normally at the table. He didn't mind being shirtless, his body was in decent shape, plus he didn't want to get soup on his new present. He took the spoon given to him and ate the soup hungrily.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is still enjoying my story, it'll continue as I have it planned out even though more of the game was revealed. Still, this is fanfiction and it'll go that way. :3 So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos, I enjoy comments. And don't worry, Sammy's punishment is coming!


	9. Dealing with the White Sheep of the flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a pay on "black sheep" but instead of "black" I have it be "white" cause the searchers are black, so lol, Sammy would be the white one, being the odd one out. Sammy's punishment has finally arrived! :D
> 
> WARNING: RAPE!SEX? O.o
> 
> Also, I have it saying SEX with a question mark and a strange face, cause I wasn't sure entirely if it was rape by the end of it. Just so you know if you were curious about that.

There was silence in the searcher's hideout, as the man-ink hybrid had finished his meal, changed into Sammy's old clothes that were kinda baggy on him, and grabbed his axe. Now, Henry stood at the door, one hand on the knob.

Searcher Sammy barely could bring himself to look at the man. He wasn't sure why he was stalling, he knew his friend wanted his freedom badly. He tried not to question him, even though he seemed like a different man than having just been a cartoonist back in the day. He blushed which wasn't visible cause of his mask, yet he admitted to himself that Henry did look nice in his old clothes, even if he wasn't the same size as him. Still, nice attire for him to wear out. The ink man felt happy that he could be useful in a way that wasn't so painful for him for once.

The former cartoonist wasn't sure what made him pause either. Maybe it was the fact that it's dangerous out there and he doesn't want to face it so soon. Or it could have been from Sammy's unexpected kindness. He was grateful for all that he gave to him with Henry having nothing in return. But what could he give aside from his companionship? He blushed as he remembered Bendy claiming Sammy to be his boyfriend, and he was positive with the connection Bendy shared with his searchers, that meant Sammy had heard it too. Aw, he couldn't imagine what the ink man thought about that, only happy that they haven't brought it up.

If you love them, let them go, The ink man thought sadly. He had learned as a human to live by that rule. He had tried love before, yet his career always interrupted the relationship to the point that it shatters. He tried to hold onto Susie, and now she's insane. There was no point in to making Henry stay as he couldn't survive in these living conditions. If anything, the ink creature would have to keep making cures to keep the human-ink hybrid healthy in these conditions. And he knows it would sadden Henry to be trapped, no matter if there's friendship. That warm feeling can only go so far.

"...I..." The glasses wearing male began, yet trailed off as it was hard to say goodbye.

"Wait, before you go I want you to have some vials." The dark figure went to where he stored the vials he had filled earlier. They were small and sealed with a cork and filled with the ink poisoning brew. There were 5 of them, and one of the vials had some string around it as if it was a pendant to a necklace. He approached the man. His friend recognized those were the tubes that were filled earlier. He faced the other, taking his hand off the handle.

"The glass is very durable, the cure will be safe. You should take it with you in case you grow ill again." He announced. He didn't give Henry a choice and put necklace one over his head and lay the vial on his clothed chest. He paused, holding his ink hand to the living chest, and taking in the feeling of the heartbeat. In his bliss, he closed his eyeless sockets and began to think up a song that the heartbeat would go well with.

"S-Sammy..." The brown haired man was blushing. He didn't refuse wearing a vial of his cure. It was handy for it to be so close. He let his friend have his moment that was probably thinking back when he was alive, before he broken it with saying his name. He wasn't very sure why he wanted to say it, or what else to say.

"It's nothing really," The shirtless creature replied calmly. He slipped the other vials into a pocket of his old pants. "Those are spares in case you need more."

"...W-we won't meet again?" The man with the axe whimpered. He wouldn't be all that surprised if he never saw Sammy ever again, the place is massive, yet, he was kind of hoping that they'd see either around. But he was probably being too hopeful.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my sheep. Maybe so, maybe never, only moving forward can tell us." Searcher Sammy said with sadness. He wasn't quite ready for him to leave for good but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

"Yeah...only thing to do is to press on..." He muttered unhappy. It just didn't feel fair, but Sammy can't fight with him. That would really piss Bendy off. Neither of them needed that ink creature to be even more enraged.

"Henry, you won't be alone. You'll have my friendship to take with you, remind you that you aren't alone here. That's something that beast can't take." He said brave, confident and sad.

The man cracked a smile. "Having friendship in this place makes me feel better. But Sammy, if I can't do anything for you, I'll do my best to fix things so others here aren't suffering so much."

"That would be the greatest gift, yet do think of yourself before us. It's best you focus your efforts on escaping first than restoring peace." The searcher was touched by the man's will to want to help out as much as possible. He couldn't understand how he could still think things can be reversed back to a peaceful time when it's been so bad. Henry was surely a light in the darkness.

"Of course..."

"....Farewell, my sheep."

"B-Bye Sammy..." With that escaping his lips. He turned to the door, opened it, and exited as he traveled back into danger.

~~

The ink man went back to the room where he held once-his-enemy-turned-friend captive some point after the other had long left him. He had to forced himself to stay in his hideout, waiting out the last creator's exit from him so he wouldn't be tempted to cry out to him and request for him to remain longer. He used his searcher sight to watch him left far, far from his hideout. He continued to remind himself that he shouldn't feel bad if Henry gets attacked, cause it's impossible for him to always be there for his new savor. He looked over the room, it was as it was left, the pentagram around the beam, the broken rope laying on it.

~~~flashback~~~

"So, can I ask you about the remedy and pentagrams...?" Henry asked his ink friend awkwardly. He had glanced at the book titles on the shelves, noticed they seem to do with magic, yet he didn't feel like opening any of them up.

Searcher Sammy sighed. "And about sacrificing you before...I-I knew you'd ask eventually."

"I-I'm sorry if it's a touchy topic for you, we don't have to talk about it if it upsets you."

"Haha, that's funny, Henry. But it's not a touchy subject. I'm a white witch."

"....Ummmm.....a-aren't witches not r-real a-and female?" He blushed. He frowned, hoping that didn't upset him.

"Witches are real, but we're rare and not all are female. Media has shown them as female, but they can be male as well."

"Okay..."

"White witches are good ones that heal others with herbs. Witches do perform rituals to call to the supernatural, in which they need..."

"A living creature...."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But I didn't kill you because I wasn't trying to call out to a being that wasn't here already."

"Y-Yeah...y-you kept me alive for him..."

"He prefers you stay alive anyways..."

"Of course...."

"For the other pentagrams, they were to mark my offerings, and one I drew for balance..."

"Balance?"

"Yes, the double pentagram I drew, it was drawn to hopefully balance the good and evil out yet, of course it failed."

"No, no, m-maybe having to restore balance takes a lot of supernatural energy?" The former cartoonist offered a bright spin on the double pentagram.

"Hehe, thanks. That's probably true or that my prayers weren't heard yet."

"There's still time."

"There's always time."

Henry was silent, as he was curious of how much suffering his new friend has gone through. Yet he can guess that it was roughly 30 years of it, and asking would do more harm than good right now. Maybe he can ask after they are free and Sammy could get some help. Proper help. "I-I should get changed." He grabbed the folded clothes from the table. They were still in tact and so soft still.

~~~flashback over~~~

He blushed under his mask, recalling after their chat that afterwards he had took the dirty bowl and spoon to clean them, allowing the man to get privacy. Yet that didn't stop his darkened mind to imagine what the man looked like under his clothes, and the thoughts were tempting to make him peek but he refused. He hissed as he came back to reality feeling heat starting to gather on his crotch. He growled. "He doesn't like me like that, stop it Sammy," He scolded himself. He could feel it was start of the heat, so he didn't have an erection yet, gratefully.

He shook his head he needed to focus on cleaning up his mess. He started with the shredded remains of his old pants from the office nearby. He was too embarrassed about it that tossed the shredded clothes in the waste basket in the room. He got chills from being in the office now, the one he had been raped in. He checked for any unwanted company, yet there were no new ink puddles or ink portals appearing. He was kind of relieved, but not so much that his guard was down because he knew he was in for punishment for his crimes. It was only a matter of time.

~~~flashback~~~

"Don't you need to eat too? Don't you get hungry?" His friend asked curious. He didn't understand searchers, but being fast healing and seemingly don't need to eat or rest, it was interesting about that species of ink creatures.

"I can if I want to, but it would waste time. I don't know how I don't need to eat to stay going, but resting keeps my energy up. So I suppose resting is now the alternative to eating for me." The mask wearing male answered. He didn't completely understand his ink body as well, yet he never questioned it. It was kind of a benefit not to take time to eat so he could do other things.

"I guess that makes sense the rest of the searchers have half a body! Haha, sorry....that was a horrible joke, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright. I can only guess they have half of bodies so Bendy could keep as much ink as he needs....But that's only a guess."

"Makes sense, he's very tall, and....monstrous now....that would probably take a lot of ink to keep that form up."

~~~flashback over~~~

He hugged himself, comforted by the thoughts of Henry being so kind despite being trapped in a horrible place. How could he still look on the bright side of things? Probably cause he hasn't been tortured for 30 years.

"Sammy!" The high pitch voice of Bendy sang out curiously. It sounded so innocent, curious, and close.

The man froze up, he wasn't expecting to hear that voice ever again. He was scared, he didn't know what to do.

"Where are you, pal?" That innocent, toon voice cheered out again.

"N-no it can't be...i-impossible, he'd never let down his defenses to be just a toon again," The shirtless creature whispered nervously.

"Oh! There you are!" He called with a grin. He was indeed his regular toon size, and appearance. His horns were back to being smaller and curled into each other, his bowtie was back to being neat and tidy, had both of his gloves on which weren't coated in extra ink, and his regular black boots. He didn't have ink dripping either, so his face was revealed, just like back then. His tuff of ink bangs were fluffy again above his widow's peek. Before he made that beast mode. "I was looking all over for you buddy! Now we can hang out like old times and have fun again!"

"B-Bendy..." He whimpered. It was hard for him to believe that the former star would go back into his toon form, when he had been in his beast mode for 30 years. This was strange, the ink man told himself not to trust.

"Yes? It's me! Bendy the dancing demon!" He cheered. He did a quick little dance with his legs, grinning proudly. He still had his skills.

"N-no, this is a lie." The searcher announced, feeling positive. He got pass the little demon with ease, trying to not trap himself in a small room with the character. He didn't need a repeat of his rape.

Toon Bendy turned frowned. His head followed the other, before his body spun around to face him in the larger, open room. He stepped out, following the taller creature into the larger room, but not yet to smother him with his presence. "But Sammy why would I lie to you? Don't you remember?" He pondered innocently, a hint of mope in his voice from the other being mean. He brushed the sadness away as he recalled something cheerful from their past, making him grin widely flashing his fangs. "We were best buddies back in the day! Some even called us "twins"! Hehe, funny right?" With that, he pulled out an old photo from behind his back and held it up to the taller creature. He kept his smile, trying not to be annoyed with being short again.

Searcher Sammy with a trembling hand took the photo from the little guy and looked at it. He felt tears prick his empty eye sockets.

It was an old photo of Sammy Lawrence and Toon Bendy in the dance studio when it still had mirrors. The duo looked so happy in the photo, hugging and wearing their tutus. The man was kneel down on one knee, balanced his free arm on his raised knee, and had his other arm wrapped around the toon's shoulders. His raven hair was slicked in a side swept part, yet too thick for the gel to make his bangs stick to his forehead. His face was handsome as it was pale white. He wore his regular outfit, of a button up shirt, sweater vest, suspenders, slacks, and black shoes. Though with the aged photo being black and white mostly, it was hard to tell what colors the man had worn that day. The little demon embraced by his one arm, was grinning happily, his perfect smile. He had an arm around the man's back as well to hug him. His other arm was raised up, in a cheerful pose and he had one of his legs out, his boot kicked out, so it was balancing on it's heel. They were both wearing tutus, the human's being larger for his larger form, yet both seemed equally fluffy.

It had been so long since he seen that. The ink man usually avoided the photos from the past cause of the pain that those happy times couldn't be in the present as well. He remembered it was painful to sit there smiling for the camera to go off. But in the end it was worth it cause, they had great, joyous smiles documented in a picture. One that somehow kept from wear and tear of time.

"Hehe, I remember that time too!" The toon said somewhat sad and cheerful, causing him to get attention. There were inky tears in his eyes slowly rolling to escape off of his raised cheeks from his weak smile, and his gloved hands were cupped together. "We were the "twins"! Haha, never gotten that joke..."

"M-maybe it was because I had black hair, white skin, and we wore tutus for your lessons." Searcher Sammy replied with a slightly quivering voice mix of sorrow and anger. He wanted to hide his sorrow, it hurt to recall what he can't be anymore. He was too saddened by the image to be possessed by his anger.

"Yeah, it makes sense now!" The little demon tried to be cheerful, yet couldn't from the other trying to hide his feelings. He noticed the quiver in the voice, and the emotions lacing those words. He frowned. "Y-You really miss being human don't you?" He stared at him saddened and worried.

"...D-Don't you start with me." He tried to growl, tried to be brave. He was tempted to crumple the photo, yet he couldn't. So he released it instead, not wanting to stare at the memory. He took some steps away from the photo, he tried his best not to face the toon. "Y-You knew that's what I wanted ever since you did this to me!" Tears ran down his face, and he gestured to his inky form with anger.

Toon Bendy shrunk back with tears streaming from his eyes. "I-I never thought-" He began to whimper timidly.

"No, you didn't think that a human would want to stay HUMAN?" He roared, all emotionally worked up. He marched away from him, making distance between them greater. "N-no, you did this cause you're selfish! Y-You never needed me at all! You just wanted someone to suffer with you!"

"I'm not selfish! I did it to SAVE YOU! She would have taken you if you stayed human! But she doesn't like my ink, so she would've targeted you if I haven't saved you! I did it for you! Why can't you see that? I SAVED you!" Now his tears were of frustration. He felt his rage rising once more. How could he not understand?! How could he be so blind?!

"Saved? Really? Cause I feel more trapped than anyone should ever feel! So what if she would have taken me, it would have saved me from you!" He roared in disbelief and disgust. He couldn't believe that the demon thought he saved him when all he felt that he was being smothered and trapped and in a lot of pain. He wasn't sure if he preferred crazy Susie had taken him or not. She was terrifying herself, meeting her that first time after she had been missing for so long. It was disturbing, yet she would probably treat him better than the ink demon, or not. He couldn't care exactly right now.

Toon Bendy gasped, holding a hand over his heart, looking hurt up at the taller ink creature. He was positive that bitch was much more dangerous than him if he allowed her to surface. He couldn't stand it if he allowed one of his friends to go nuts like she did. His former follower thought that mad woman was safer than him?! That's insane! He cared for him when that bitch betrayed him, leaving him for another, and leaving the toon to keep the man's spirits high. Has he forgotten that?

"Now, be gone with this trick! This illusion that you are what you were back then! I know it is a lie, trying to get me. But all you're doing is hurting me more!"

The little demon's fists clenched tight, he frowned, glaring at his former minion. "I thought this form would please you! I didn't think it would hurt you so much! Fine, if you don't like it, I'll return to my other form."

Searcher Sammy refused to watch. He could hear the liquid bubbling noise behind him, he knew that was most likely the sound of the transformation. He heard sounds of ink popping behind him as the bubbling faded away. He was hugging himself again, trying to calm down again, and not let his emotions get all worked up.

"This is how you repay me when I attempt to do something nice," Bendy's distorted deep voice growled.

The masked individual tried to not tense up but his fear was too much. He refused to give the monstrous demon a glance. He heard the ink hooves make their way over to him, and he noticed the looming shadow.

Yes, it was him in his monstrous form again. Tall, lengthy, dripping, ram like horns on his head once more.

A filthy large gloved hand reached out and grabbed the searcher's chin, and pulled him to face him, staring up at him.

Searcher Sammy cringed beneath the mask. He was grossed out by Bendy's face. His once-pure snow white face was now all discolored yellowy color, like aged paper, it was kind of gross. Also well as the other parts of him that used to be so white and clean, were now an aged yellow tint. That was the only true aging the searcher ever noticed.

Inky Bendy wasn't smiling though, his mouth was at an unreadable pose, and it was impossible to read what he was thinking since his eyes were hidden beneath so many layers of ink over his face. He reached up and grabbed the side of the circular mask with his clawed hand. Yet he didn't remove it. "Why do you wear this still? If you aren't mine, why do you wear my face?"

The searcher stayed silent. He knew why, and knew that the monster knew too, but he was positive his abuser was trying to get him to talk as if they were friends again. He knew they haven't been friends since Bendy went crazy. He was trying to remain calm even though he was trapped in the twisted demon's grip.

"No answer? Of course. I know you wear it for a face, but it would have been nice to hear it from you. You were so talkative a few moments ago." He snarled in distaste. He didn't like it that the other wasn't talking to him anymore.

He rebelled by keeping silent.

"What? Do I talk too much? You want me to be silent like I was on the show?! Back in the past? Is that it? Would that make you happy? For me to become mute again?" He growled. He didn't want his anger to get the better of him. Being mute triggered him, it was difficult enough for him to develop a voice in the first place! He couldn't mess up. He had this time with the searcher, it could be his only chance.

"Whether you're silent or you're not, you're still a menace. You never provided me any reason to be happy after what you did. We both know that you can't take it back, can you? That I'm forever stuck like this now." The clothes wearing searcher challenged him. He had to be brave, like Henry, to be brave and face his demons.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I can do whatever I wish, and you have yet to earn that from me."

"Earn it? I have tried so much to earn the privilege to become human again. I did all you asked of me, worshiped you, and you never gave me any sign that you have that power, other than you are the one who did this to me, so you're the only one who can reverse it." He replied. "Yet, my faith in you had ran out as my prayers and offerings went unfulfilled."

"Did you even think that I wish to keep one of my friends around? Did you even consider that's why I had stalled?!" With that, he whipped the mask off and threw it across the room. "Much better, now I can see your true "face" again," He purred. He stroked the side of ink Sammy's face with his clawed hand.

The ink man trembled he knew where this was going. If only the ink god monster would release him so he could run away.

The monster chuckled. "What? Are you all out of spells to repel me now? Or do you like me still and are lying to yourself?" He asked amused. He was somewhat surprised that the witch had yet to cast spells to make distance between them, yet he was always better at hiding his emotions from others. He was entertained with the idea that fear prevented the other from repelling him already.

The searcher's brain was racing with fear, that he couldn't think up any spells to protect himself or to shove the monster from him. He hated that fright kept he from thinking of the right words to speak for freedom. Yet he was sure, the demon was reading his thoughts so it'd be a useless feat if he could accomplish it.

"Let me help you out there." Inky Bendy purred. He bent down a bit more, craning his melting neck so he could come face to face with the other, and take him into a kiss.

Searcher Sammy screamed muffled against the kiss on his lips. His face hot with blush as he never expected for Bendy to kiss him! Blush flared up on his cheeks from the unexpected kiss.

The taller male kept a firm grip on the other with his gloved hand, as he kissed him. He purred, smiling in the kiss, and licked at the ink lips he wished to enter with his tongue. He stroked his ungloved hand down the other's chest, it was lean, firm, and strong as well as less messy than his was. The muscles were a nice touch to the searcher who actually had a proper form to him.

Finally the shorter man pushed so there was a gap between them now, breaking the kiss, allowing the abuser to catch his breath. "B-Bendy..." He whimpered, disturbed.

"You'll call me lord soon enough again." His abuser announced, positive that he would win him back.

"N-never! I will never give into you again!" He shrieked. Blush still hot in his head from the kiss and now it being anger.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" The beast cheered amused.

"Do whatever you want, but I'll never be yours!" He swore out loud. He needed to remember not to give in! To stand strong!

"You say that now." He grinned. He suddenly twirled the searcher to lay against him. He held him against his body, layering his hands with his own.

Searcher Sammy grew nervous in this pose, it was obviously a dance pose, yet being his close to his abuser and ex-lord, nearly hearing his ink heart beat, it gave him chills and his own ink started to run as he got nervous.

"Aw, don't be nervous darling, it's been a long time, but surely we can still have some fun together. Dancing just the two of us, doesn't that sound delightful?" 

"H-Henry is out there, he won't allow this!" He tried to threaten the beast, even though he was sure that the man was too far away to return or even find his way back. Why would he have a need to return anyways?

"Oh? You haven't checked on him in a while have you? Well, let's hear where he is now."

There was a sound of snoring the duo heard from their shared connection. It wasn't Henry though, but it must have been close to him for them to hear it.

"Seems like he moved on, he has Boris now. Abandoning one friend for another....how cruel of him." Ink Bendy commented before he ended their spying on Henry.

The man sized searcher cried. He couldn't hold it back, he could only guess that was true. He allowed Henry to leave, and yet he somehow had found the wolf. He knew Boris was still friendly being in his toon form. So as heart breaking as it was, it was also relieving knowing that the old cartoonist was in safe hands.

"Shhhh, I would never leave you for another." Monster Bendy coaxed him. "Let us spend this night together, and see how you feel afterwards."

The ink man was trying to get a hold of himself. That didn't give him a chance to reply to Bendy, yet he allowed himself to be danced with like a good little searcher would.

Their dance was lead by the tall demon, as his partner allowed to be take part in it. The poor searcher wasn't into it, as the demon was, yet it brought the monster joy.

"You're a bit rusty, but still it was fun to dance again," His abuser cheered once they finished their dance.

"Why can't you leave me to be independent? Why must you have a need to control me? You have countless others at your command, why am I so special?" Searcher Sammy questioned him. He finally able to escape the demon's hold, pulling away from him. He knew it was only because the beast allowed him to tho. He turned from him and went to pick up the broken rope over the pentagram. He knew it was dangerous not to face his attacker, yet he couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

"Because you have a place in my heart," He answered calmly. He was watching his ex-minion grabbing the used rope.

"You have a heart at all anymore? That's a shocker." He fiddled with the rope. It was short, so it probably couldn't be used again. He frowned remembering he used it to try to give Henry to Bendy. Now a new layer of terror fallen on that memory as if Bendy would have taken Henry, he could have raped or beaten the man with an inch of his life. He wrapped the rope around one of his hands, tying it, securing it, as if it was a makeshift rope shield on his hand and wrist now.

"You think I'm incapable of love?"

"Who said anything about love?"

"I know you love that traitor. You fell for him faster than you did for me. Yet he doesn't know you jerked off thinking of him, or that imagined him undressing, or possibly, what he'd look like in the shower, no? Tell me I'm wrong."

The dark figure's flat face flushed with blush as those thoughts were pulled by into his conscious mind at the mention of them. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, as he was indeed to frightened to tell the man that he cared for him more than a friend. But he is a monster, so how could he receive any love back? Did he even deserve love?

"I thought so. Yet did he stay behind and care for you back? Is he here now? No, he's not."

"H-He couldn't stay!" He felt his rage growing. If punishment was coming, he wasn't going to try to flee from it. He wasn't a coward anymore, at least he could hope so.

"Oh, so he had to abandon you cause he couldn't survive here."

"There's two insane monsters in this place, not counting the numerous searchers, and the fact that the building has been abandoned for years, with the water tainted with ink!" He argued. "He wouldn't live for long and I will not subject him to such torture! I'm not a monster!"

"You're not human either. You think he could love a non-human such as yourself?"

"H-He - He could love me if he chooses!"

"And what'll happen in a few years? He'll die and you'll still be alive. There's no winning the love game, my friend."

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The ink man exclaimed. He sobbing now over the thought that one day Henry would pass away, as he would be forced to live on. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! YOU FORCED THIS ON ME! YOU NEVER ASKED ME! YOU JUST DID IT!"

There was a growl before the searcher knew it he was knocked into the wooden beam before him.

He groaned, being dazed. His arms laid either side of the beam, as he was laying, on his stomach over the pentagram. He didn't even noticed when his pants and suspenders were removed, cause it was surprisingly gently and caring gesture contrast when he was thrown into the beam.

Inky Bendy put the clothes away, making sure to tuck the photo within the folds for safe keeping. He leaned over and bond the traitor searcher's wrists together, making it so he was trapped against the pole. "I tried to be civil as I was raised, yet, you have forced my hand. I gave you attention the other day, and yet you leave me for another. You cast spells and chants to force me away, yet not this time." He announced. He leaned over, and clasped his hands over the traitor's mouth.

"HENRY!" Searcher Sammy cried out muffled beneath the hands. He was aware of his situation now, and was terrified even more as he felt his mouth being fused closed by the monster. He still tried to scream out, yet his jaw was trapped closed. He gotten to his knees and struggled on his wrist binds, which were so solid despite appearing so much like liquid.

"Samuel, you know you must be punished. You were a fool to leave your little witch hut. Now, you'll pay and become mine once more." Inky Bendy purred. He was cuddling the traitor, letting his hands feel all the defined muscles he had. "Such a shame you never try to be physical with such a build you have."

The ink man struggled still. He knew it was pointless, that he was trapped, yet he still felt he had to try to save himself.

"I should have cherished you more than I have, well we have so much time to make up for," He purred again. He began to kiss his victim starting at his face, down his neck, and back.

He trembled under the tender gestures, but still disturbed by them. Why was he being so gentle when he should be raping him like he did the last time, hard and fast? He whimpered as he felt his penis getting grabbed and petted. He panted and his moans were muffled by his fused lips. He was screaming in his head to not get aroused yet his body ignored his mental commands.

"Shh, yes, it'll sweet and pleasurable, my darling." He praised as he felt the erection in his clawed hand was getting harder. "Yet, you do need punishment for your betrayal."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," His scream was muffled.

His abuser leaned over him again, and sank his fangs into his shoulder hard.

Searcher Sammy yelped in pain when his shoulder was bitten into. He tried to beg for mercy yet those pleads were basically mute at how fused his mouth was.

Inky Bendy moaned as he sucked the ink blood from the shoulder. He wasn't a vampire, or anything like that, yet he could admit ink blood did taste great, giving him pleasure. He feel his erection growing from his plans to take back what was rightfully his. Though having goat legs it wasn't going to be easy to punish the ink man laying on the floor. He grabbed his hips as he rose, making them both stand up. He adjusted his stance since he could stand again. He released the shoulder, licking up the ink blood that was freed as the wound was rapidly healing itself. "Hehe, silly me, I forgotten you heal quickly. But no worries, that won't stop the show at all."

His victim was trembling, blushing as he was unwillingly aroused. He knew he couldn't escape, and that that Henry wasn't going to come to his rescue.

The filthy glove was removed by its wearer, revealing that hand was also had claws of its own. He clawed the other's back with both his long claws, causing him to cry out in agony. The torturer giggled in delight and pleasure. "You know you deserve this. I gave you a new life and you repay me by wanting your old one back. You never considered what I had to do for you, all the care I gave. Of course you were unconscious or not consciously aware as I cared for you then, yet I made sure no one thought you were a monster. That you still were "normal" before your transformation was complete. But you don't care that I was thoughtful of you then, cause I'm not so thoughtful now a days? That is harsh. But our world is harsh and unforgiving. Yet, we can take a break from that, and find our own heaven. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Searcher Sammy nodded, too scared to not answer him. He shuttered again as he felt the demon kissing his healing back wounds before they sealed up again. He squeaked when he felt him stretching out his butt hole. The sensation was new to him since he never felt it before.

Inky Bendy petted his victim's hip to calm him as he worked on him. Despite his rage, he was trying to control himself and be kinder. He slicked his own fingers from being drippy already and inserted one at first.

The ink man's groan was muffled, he was breathing heavily. He tried to break the binds, but they were seemingly fused to him. He could only guess that Bendy could undo them. He knew he wouldn't do that until he was through with him. With no escape, his legs adjusted to a more stable stance.

"Hehe, you want me?"

His victim cried at the question. He didn't want to be raped again, yet he couldn't avoid it. He squeaked when another digit was forced inside him along side the first one.

The duo together were stretching and preparing him.

His tears hit the floor as he hoped his ink guts wouldn't get cut by the claws.

"Mmmm, you're so tight." His abuser purred. He was allowing himself to take in the feeling of the searcher, as well as he thought of what more he could do to teach him a lesson about betraying him, nearly getting corrupted by the last creator. He was careful to not claw the other's inners with his claws. He soon removed his fingers, and grinned devilishly as he got an idea, one to delight his partner more.

He stepped back, shrinking himself down a bit so he wouldn't hurt himself too much leaning in. He used his hands hold the dark ink buttocks apart to reveal it's hole. His face grew closer. He smirked seeing it twitch from the other being scared and nervous. His thin, grey tongue came out and licked up the hole, making it wet with his saliva.

Searcher Sammy panted, unwillingly moaned from the soft, wet touch. It was so strange feeling yet awesome. He blushed, feeling ashamed he was getting any kind of pleasure from this.

Inky Bendy giggled, hearing that muffled sound of delight. He was eager to hear more of that. He licked him more, causing more moans out, louder ones. It's funny, that the traitor lied to himself saying he hated the ink demon, when it seems he loves him so. His tongue was long, so he pushed it through the ring of muscles. He moaned in both pain and pleasure, the tight ring was kind of painful, yet their strength felt incredible. He flickered his tongue around the inners of the hole.

The bound man whimpered, panted, and moaned out from the pleasure the tongue was giving him. It was even better than when Bendy was just giving him a hand job to arouse him. His legs buckled, he tried to stand steady, yet the pleasure was making that harder.

Soon enough the grey, wiggling, drenching snake in the butt retreated back into its cave. He smirked at the reaction he gotten from him. He grew back to his regular height. He grabbed the man's hips as he positioned himself straight for the hole. He thrust in, breaking through the ring with ease, and moaning in heavenly delight from all the pressure and the moisture he felt.

The traitor cried out in pain from the entrance, the pleasure being gone now as a large intruder entered him. His tears fallen from his face as he couldn't protect himself. He had to adjust, he adjusted so his fore arms were bracing either side of the support beam he was trapped to.

The monster thrusted in more slowly, allowing him to feel all the detail of the inners he was penetrating as well as allowing his partner to adjust to the feeling for once. He leaned down and kissed the man from behind. He didn't mind him adjusting his stance, he'll most likely get pounded into that support beam anyways. He inched in more, loving the feeling.

His victim suddenly moaned much louder, and tried to adjust himself into him to feel that burst of pleasure again.

"Hehe, looks like I found something you enjoy," He captor teased.

Searcher Sammy tried to refuse, yelling no, and shaking his head, yet he was turned into a moaning mess when Bendy touched that special spot in him once more.

The monster moaned from his own pleasure, as brushing against that sensitive spot was a treat for him as well. Funny, how he seemed to missed it before, but that didn't matter now. He thrust into it, skimming pass it.

The poor searcher whimpered out in delight from the teasing. Yet he was glad when Bendy's tip passed it. Sure his erection was large, and filling, but the shaft brushing against it wouldn't drive him as mad.

The ink demon eventually gotten in all the way, pausing to enjoy the tight squeeze all around his member. He pulled out and thrust back in soon enough.

The ink man screamed in pain and pleasure as the attack grew faster.

His former lord panting heavily between his moans, taking him roughly. His claws cutting into his ink flesh. He couldn't help himself but to go fast and rough, the pleasure was so incredible, he wanted to keep feeling that. Yet at random, he would force himself to slow down pulling out as the muscles tried to hold onto him greedily, so much delight.

His former follower was a moaning, screaming, and panting mess. He was only able to stay standing cause his rapist was holding him too. He had a mix of emotions that were so confusing and dangerous for him to have. He was enjoying himself through all the pain, he loved the pleasure, and in a way he could love his abuser's weapon as it was the cause of his pleasure while he completely was hating the ink demon for raping him over again. He was sad that he sank so low to enjoy this torture as he hoped the fast pace would mean it would end sooner.

Inky Bendy bucked into the traitor greedily. He had the man trapped on the support beam, and pleasuring him as well as hurting him. It was such a delight cause he needed both love and punishment. Yet he needed to keep in mind, to win him over again later on. To heal what he hurt, having him be the only comfort. "Oh S-Sammy....you're so good..." He groaned out as he kept up his pace.

The hostage did his best to imagine it was Henry instead, yet failed cause he was positive Henry wouldn't be this cruel. He kept vocalizing his pain and pleasure even though his mouth was sealed closed. He moaned hard at one point, blushing hard, as he came spraying up the beam, floor, and himself. He whimpered and cried as he wish that he didn't just cum from his rape. He felt embarrassed and humiliated.

"Aw, Sammy, I thought you came in here to clean up after yourself. Well, you'll be able to do that soon enough my darling." His attacker announced. He spanked his ass as punishment for making the floor dirty for now.

He cried harder as he felt the sting of the slap. He wanted this to be over already. How much longer will he be kept here? He moaned out as his prostate was teased once more, causing him to grow erect again.

Soon enough Inky Bendy buried himself inside of the searcher and moaned as he came hard inside him.

Searcher Sammy felt sicked, like he wanted to puke upon feeling his insides expand more as they were filled with Bendy's ink cum again.

"Aw, you're such a delight, that's why I love you." The ink demon whispered to him lovingly. He kissed his cheek, before slowly pulling out of him.

His victim groaned as the extra pressure that was caused by the dick lessen when it was removed from him. He was disgusted with himself for kind of missing the feeling of being so stuffed. He panted and tried to let himself relax, he got a breather, so he might as well use it.

"Get on your knees, darling."

He was too tired to disobey, so he got on his knees as he caught his breath.

Inky Bendy's hands came around his face once more, against his sealed lips, stayed there for a bit and removed the sealing ink before retreating them.

Searcher Sammy coughed, and took a few moments to get used to having a working mouth again. He was scared he had lost it forever. "B-Bendy...p-p-please...." He whimpered submissively. He was hoping he could be freed soon, he had to be, it was after his rape.

"Clean up your mess," The tall demon ordered, ignoring the begging. "It's Lord Bendy, remember."

The scared searcher looked down in front of his knees where he had his ink cum on the beam and floor. He didn't want to clean it up like this, but he had no choice. He leaned down, keeping his fists raised and licked up his mess. He lapped up the white ink from the beam on all three sides it hit and down in front of him. He knew he'd be told to swallow it, so he did that in between the spots. He blushed embarrassed and was sure Lord Bendy was watching him the whole time, probably his member to make it erect again. He didn't know and he was terrified to know. He panted when he finished cleaning and swallowed the last of it. "I-I'm finished, L-Lord Bendy..."

"Hehe, yet I'm not through with you." He chuckled. "Who's your lord?"

"Y-you are...y-you are m-my lord...."

"Hmm, that shake in your voice, I can't trust you yet."

"Please, my lord! I'll give into all your desires, have me at any time at all, in return for my freedom to roam the studio again...." He pleaded.

"Hmmm, will you remove your spells from your hideout?"

"Y-Yes! Y-you may come and go from my dwelling as soon as I am free to lift them!"

"Relax now, don't get too excited now. Training needs to continue." He laughed at the poor searcher's eagerness, thinking he'd be freed so soon.

He trembled, horrified, Lord Bendy wasn't through with him. He already caved and gave into his demands, yet he knew calling him Lord now wasn't sincere as he used to. He didn't love the monster or had trust in his word anymore. Yet he tried to play as if he was loyal, even though the demon could read his mind.

"My, my, my, we have a lot of work to do. 30 years of work has to be redone. But don't you worry, it'll be wonderful as it is for me as it will be for you." He coaxed him. His hooves clopped over the wooden floor as he made his way to where his hostage was bound. He took hold of the wrists, and removed the bindings. He was too quick to flip the ink man over, and tie his wrists up again with ink around the beam.

The poor thing hissed as his rump was still sore from the rape. He didn't like that he was rebound to the beam facing upwards.

Inky Bendy came back around, grinning down at him. He was pleased with the sight.

The ink man helpless and trapped, training would be ease when he can't be allowed to think of much of anything else.

The ink demon sat down on the floor before him, sporting another erection. Yet he wasn't in a position to use it. Instead he slowly leaned towards the other's semi-erect penis. His ram horns were on either side of the other man's torso as he was lowering his head.

"D-Don't you dare!" Searcher Sammy snarled. He knew what the demon's plan was here, hated it, and tempted to feel the grey tongue lick him. He groaned, throwing his head back, and bucked his hips when the tongue made contact.

It was easy for the moist, grey muscle to work up the somewhat hard penis into an erection. It licked him up and down, up and down. The movements so quick and nimble. It even twisted around the organ as no other tongue could do, squeezed it lovingly. It stroked and licked it. It recoiled from wrapping around the organ.

The poor man moaned out in pleasure, he couldn't help but enjoy the movements of that tongue. He was disgusted and ashamed of himself, but the pleasure was too great.

Monster Bendy began to kiss the shaft length lovingly, tenderly. He teased the tip's hole with his narrow, forked tongue, and played with the other's balls with his mouth. He was sure to mind his fangs, cause he didn't want him to feel pain this time. He was filled with glee hearing his hostage moan out in pleasure. He also knew that Henry nor anyone for do tongue tricks like he can, so his betrayer would surely miss that.

"S-Stop!" He tried to resist. He tried to move away but couldn't cause of the beam, and no amount of kicking was going to stop the demon. "P-please....I-I don't want this..." He cried and of course his pleads weren't noticed.

The horned ink male finally took the erection into his mouth, using his tongue to lick it up. He sealed his lips around the organ in short bursts, cause he lacked a nose to breath through, since he planned to do this. He kept going, moaning on it. He enjoyed feeling the details and how strong he made it. He soon bobbed his head up and down, taking in the erection and releasing it as he pulled back.

The helpless searcher whimpered in pleasure. He didn't understand why he was getting a blowjob, he didn't deserve it. But it felt incredible. He panted and shivered in ecstasy. He wished so much his body wouldn't react like this when it was from someone he hated. "N-No! S-Stop! L-Lord-AHHH!" He cried out as the pleasure was built up too great for him to resist. He came hard into the toon monster's mouth. He moaned weakly, as he felt that flexible tongue playing with him through his orgasm. He panted hard and moaned more over the over simulation.

"Did you love it?" Inky Bendy questioned after he drank the cum.

"....Yes...." He managed to say between pants.

"Do you love me?"

"..Yes my lord..."

The ink god grinned victoriously.

~~

Meanwhile farther down in the studio, Henry woken on the cot Boris allowed him to stay on.

He had met up with the toon wolf earlier, it surprised him to find a toon, a uncorrupted or monstrous toon. It was surprising and relieving. The said toon was sweet enough to take the man back to his safe house where they spent some time together. They played cards and he saw the toon draw a sketch of them together, probably meant to be that they were on friendly terms with each other. That was nice.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Well, more wrong than usual. He stared up at the ceiling with an awful feeling that he couldn't shake and that fact that he was already missing Searcher Sammy. Yeah Boris was nice and all, yet, he didn't seem to like to talk about what happened to the studio. The man frowned. He recalled trying to get answers from the wolf, and the wolf would look very sad and tremble in fear. He sighed. He had comforted Boris and promised he wouldn't ask anymore of those questions, which made the wolf happy again.

He looked over in the direction of the snoring he heard. Sure, it was dark in the room and he didn't have his glasses on, yet he could barely make out the blurry shape of the resting toon in the hammock. He was glad that at least in his sleep could feel at peace. Yet, the human-ink man wasn't sure if he could rest himself. He turned over, maybe laying on his other side, he would give into sleep. He closed his eyes. "Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed." He sang to himself quietly, that melody relaxed him more to be able to drift off to sleep.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the chapter when I was asking for help. It helped me out a lot, and I know I deleted it and replaced it. Yet, I saved all of the comments so I can keep them for later ideas :D
> 
> Anyways, oh no! Sammy is going back to Bendy so soon?! What about Henry? What about love? Is corruption of Lord Bendy too powerful for love not to matter anymore? TnT I think Henry felt there was something off more than usual, aw, if only he had known!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed leave kudos or comments! :D I love reading comments! ^u^
> 
> PS. I'm not sure if I'll get to say this during the story at all, so for now. I'll explain it here. That originally, Bendy couldn't speak, he was mute like on the show. Even back when he was an innocent toon and the studio was going well. The reason he can speak now, is inspired from some information from the movie Split. You know, about the man who had like 24 personalities. There's a line in the movie that someone else with split personalities was blind until one of their personalities developed sight, and eventually that person gained sight. I don't know how true that is, yet if that could happen, I'm positive that Inky Bendy was able to give Bendy functional vocal cords.


	10. No Rewards, Only Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky Bendy gets time to recall some memories, some foggy from being hypnotized to unhappy ones, as a certain duo plan on returning.
> 
> Warning: Rape!
> 
> Enjoy!

FLASHBACK  
Joey's moans filled the little toon demon's ear holes.

The toon couldn't see clearly, it was like his vision was all cloudy, yet he knew that the man was over him. He felt as if he was in a daze, a fog, that he couldn't wake up from so his senses were dulled. Yet he could still feel pain in his rump, feel the body heat of the human thrusting into him, and the heated pain of his own erection. He screamed at himself to pull away from the pain, yet knew that wasn't a good idea. He whimpered helplessly.

"Aw, my little demon, I love you so much," The human purred to him.

Please stop, no more...A part of him thought since he was unable to say it.

~~~flashback over~~~

The beastly demon closed his hidden eyes tightly from recalling that blurry memory. Tears ran from his eyes. "He thought I was under the whole time, how dare he..." He growled lowly.

Muffled screams snapped him from his mixed emotions, making him look at the source, Searcher Sammy.

The searcher was still nude and still restrained on the beam by ink binds. Yet in his rest, he was struggling, and screaming against his fused lips. "B-BENDY NO!!!" Was screamed among several pleads.

The tall, nearly skeletal bodied creature tensed up at hearing his name uttered with such fear and sorrow. He froze, staring at the struggling ink creature. He was speechless, not sure what to do. He frowned sadly watching the other struggle against nothing attacking him. He clenched his fists, hissing in pain before releasing them to look at his palms.

Ink blood was running slowly down his dark hands from the cuts his claws give him from making fists in his monster form.

"This is what I get, pain and suffering...a-all to protect my home from danger...no rewards...only suffering..." He whimpered. He willed the wounds to heal up, so his hands wouldn't be bleeding.

Searcher Sammy panted from his spot still in his slumber somehow. Probably from all the rapes earlier, that he was finally allowed sometime to rest. His chest falling and raising fast, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't even keep a friend happy...." The monster moped. He could rudely wake him up, but that wouldn't do either of them any help. He crossed the room or to him, and curled up on his lap. He wasn't heavy, very light since he was so skinny now.

The captive relaxed feeling the ink goat fur of Bendy's legs over his. The fur was so soft, so relaxing.

"Shhh, now sheep, your shepherd is still here for you. No reason to panic, I can never die." He coaxed him lovingly and dead-inside. He rested his horned head on the beam above the other's head, with his thin arms wrapped around him protectively.

"...Lord Bendy..." The man like ink creature whined muffled by his fused lips.

"Yes, I am here," Inky Bendy replied. He frowned questioning if he should un-gag the searcher again or not. Yet it could be dangerous if he did. He still didn't feel so proud having to do this to an old friend. "Rest for now, my little sheep, rest for now."

The searcher obeyed, returning to a peaceful slumber.

~~

Hours later, Henry awoke in Boris's safe house. The man was confused at first, since he could not see the black ink of the wolf in the hammock anymore. He sighed, guessing maybe it was morning and grabbed his glasses from the floor and put them on. He checked the hammock again, and the wolf wasn't there.

"Boris?" He called as he got up. He made his way out of the bedroom and saw the toon's laundry drying. "Bor-?" He stopped in mid word due to seeing the wolf being seated at the table, seemingly waiting for him. "Oh-ho, there you are."

Boris's tail wagged behind him as he smiled at the man.

The old cartoonist wasn't sure what to do. Well, escaping that's one thing on the list. He went to see that the lever was missing from it's spot near the door. What is that just security that nothing will get in? He went back to the tall toon. "So Boris, you'd like to eat before we leave?"

The wolf nodded.

"Alright." He replied. He went around the place and gathered up some soup cans, guessing he wanted soup since there was a large soup pan on the stove burner, heated up ready to go.

"Ahh," He froze when getting the can from the barrel in the corner.

There was a disturbing cut out image of a strange character posted on the wall. It was seemingly made of different parts of other toons. It didn't look happy either, more like disturbed.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered after getting over the image in front of him. He shook his head and went on to make the soup.

The soup was done very fast.

He served it to the toon. "Here you go," He said. He set the bowl in front of the patient wolf. He stepped back from him and watched him eat the food. He kind of felt hungry, yet worry twisted in his stomach, making it harder for him to want to try to eat anything.

He was curious why the wolf was mute, but maybe that was a good thing.

Boris finished and grabbed a toolbox from his side and set it on the table.

It popped open, revealing the missing handle.

"Thank you Boris for keeping us safe while we slept." The last creator thanked him sincerely. He took the handle in one hand and pet the wolf with the other.

His fluffy black tail swung faster, as he grinned more from the petting.

The former cartoonist chuckled over the wolf being so dog like in nature. It was cute. He stopped so he could put the lever in place and pull it.

With that done, he stepped out and was surprised when the wolf was following. "B-Boris, what are you doing? It's not safe out here, surely you know that you've been here longer than me...." He questioned worried for his friend.

The overall wearing toon nodded.

"It'd be best if you stayed home I think. I mean, I don't even have an axe anymore..."

Boris shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Boris, don't be like this please. It's seriously dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

The wolf made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Oh, so you think you'll be safe? O-Okay...well, I could use help getting around this place."

The toon's tail wagged happily while he wore a proud look and pointed to himself with his thumb, as if he was saying 'I can do that!'

"Great. As long as we don't get in trouble...w-would you know anyway to get back up?"

The man sized wolf scratched his head in thought glancing up at the ceiling. He looked back at the man, and shrugged.

"Oh come on Boris, you brought us here from up there, so there must be a way back."

Boris glared at him confused. He shook his head again.

"We can find a weapon before going up there, and--"

The wolf shook his head hard again.

"No? Why no? I-I know he's scary, but I'll protect you."

The toon looked at him with a questioning expression.

"W-what?" Henry felt his face light up with blush. "W-why do I wanna go back up?"

The wolf nodded.

"U-uh...n-no r-reason really...g-guess wanna check on an old buddy..." He was nervous about revealing it was Sammy. He wasn't sure if the wolf knew why Sammy had become or not. He was so odd, so unphrased by having his best friend as a monster, aside from being scared of him.

He tilted his head the other way still with a curious look.

"Look, can you get us back up or not, Boris? I just want to check. Then we'll come back down away from him I promise."

In defeat, the skinny wolf nodded his head. He made the follow gesture as he took the lead.

The man followed him around the corner, to where there was darkness in the next room. "Are you serious?"

His friend nodded, yet his ears were folded down to show off that he was sad from the comment.

"Boris, I wasn't talking to you...I-I just can't believe there's a dark room we have to go through." He explained. He reached the desk the other stood near.

The wolf's ears perked up from the explanation. His tail wagged gently.

"Oh, there's a flashlight." Henry spotted it and picked it up. In his grip, the on trigger was pulled. "Let's use this before the battery dies."

The toon stepped aside, and let the man pass.

He sighed as he entered the darkness, he knew that the wolf would be following behind for now.

~~

So, he's coming to find you again...only took a restless slumber for him to come back? Hehe, you must had made quite the impression, the beastly toon thought after he saw through one of his cut outs, that Henry was with Boris.

He frowned suddenly, thinking of the wolf again. It had been so long since he had seen the wolf. He remembered that a new Boris was made to replace the one that crazy Susie had butchered. The workers were on edge after that event, even though they didn't know who did it, all they knew was that Sammy and Susie were missing. Plenty of workers had left after the duo went missing. The room the poor wolf was killed in was blocked off, for no one to look in and remember him in such a way. The new Boris was so innocent, unaware of what horrors happened to the original. The demon was glad of that, and promised himself that he wouldn't let that crazy woman do that to this one. So what, he wasn't the original, he still acted like the original.

Yet one time, that crazy bitch surfaced again. Bendy grew bigger to protect and fight her off again. He heard people screaming in terror and running from the battle that broke out. But the one thing that made him pause was, when Boris was trembling in fright of the whole thing. He made a friendly gesture to comfort the wolf, yet the toon refused and pulled back in fear.

He felt tears run along down his face with the ink at the memory. He scared his best friend, and since then his friend had been avoiding him and afraid of him ever since.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Henry wants to check on Sammy again. He didn't forget about his searcher friend. But let's hope things don't get back for the duo. And poor Bendy being used like a puppet by Joey through hypnosis. Yet at some point it seemed he could break through the spell to consciously remember some times he was hypnotized. Still weren't good times tho :C And I hope he didn't lose Boris cause of his scary form. :C It's not good to suffer alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you like. :D
> 
> Chapter 11 is on it's WAY! I need to review it and title it, then it's ready to upload! :D


	11. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TailsFan95 for a prompt, it inspired me to come up with Chapter 11! :D Aw things get worse as emotionally for the small toon to come clean about his rotten relationship he shared with his creator. Yet he does remember some decent times with the said man. With new light shining the searcher questions whether he chose Henry too soon, when he can't predict whether the man will return to him or leave the studio for good. Also, Boris guides Henry away from above, probably afraid of the ink demon. This leads them to self-proclaimed Alice Angel, but by now we call know that she's not as angelic as her name implies.

Henry waited on Boris without a flashlight. He let the wolf take it to see his way through a vent shaft, yet he gestured for the man to stay put. Since then the vent's grate closed after he crawled all the way inside.

At least this room is lit, The old cartoonist thought on the bright side. He glanced around the small room, there wasn't much. It was mostly metal for some reason, though they did just leave a maze like room of machinery. It had some random wooden chairs and barrels against the walls. The chairs were stained with ink, it was hard to tell how long that ink was sitting there. Yet the man pondered what that running sound above them was a few minutes ago. There was someone upstairs? But how? He wondered who could survive this long without hiding, and shivered to think it was another ink beast.

He frowned feeling bad for the demon he used to know. He was the first one to draw him, to give him an appearance, in a way that was special. As if he had a special connection to him that no one else could have, not even the other cartoonists that drew him. It was a shame that things went so horrible after he left. He should have known Joey would try to control them, it only made sense. He shivered at the thought if the man managed to control them without whatever he used, to get Bendy to kidnap him to the lab several times. 

~~~flashback begins~~~

"Henry, I have a surprise for you," Joey cheered as he called his friend to abandon his workstation.

"Aw, Joey, you always have surprises waiting. But I gonna keep working, make sure the latest episode gets done on time." Henry replied. He was flattered that his friend wanted to share something with him, but work is important.

"Oh, come on, your team is doing well. And I don't think the boys can't wait anymore." He tried to convince him to join him.

Boys? What? Joey didn't have kids. The last woman he was that serious with well she isn't around the studio anymore. Maybe they broken up, it would make the most sense cause Joey isn't a family man. Maybe he could make a good father, yet he never seeked out to start a family of his own, at least to Henry's knowledge. And the cartoonist worked so much he was sure that his knowledge about his friend was out of date. "Boys? What are you talking about?" The green eyed man chuckled in disbelief and playfulness. He paused in his current drawing to look at his best friend and boss.

The handsome business man wore a cheerful grin, kind of like Bendy's in a way. "Why don't you take a break and follow me then?" He called again. He released the chair and started to walk away. He was sure his friend would follow.

The charm worked on him, as Henry had left his station and jogged to catch up with him. "This better be worth it." He muttered.

"Come Henry, you workaholic you," His boss teased. "It'll be the most delightful thing you'll ever see! You might think you died and went to Heaven!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Tsk, yeah right. As if you have a surprise that great."

"You doubt now, but you won't when you see them." He whispered excitedly.

"What? Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's a secret that I entrust that you'll keep for now." Mr.Drew whispered again.

"A secret? Great," He groaned. He was hoping it wasn't a new project that needed funding, the big secret projects is what is killing their business.

"It's not only great, it's the best!" The man cheered quietly.

They arrived at his office door. Joey unlocked it and was careful to not let the door open too much, as he entered.

The cartoonist thought that was strange. Yet he followed with less caution, closing the door behind him.

His mouth fell open, he was stunned.

"Boys, meet Henry! He is the man who makes sure the show has quality art to it as well as he was the one to design the both of you!" Mr.Drew cheered to the living toons of Bendy and Boris.

The demon was shorter than the wolf as they were shown their heights in the show. He was still black and white. His horns were well kept, even had a bit of shine on them. He had subtle hair under his horns, and coming out from his widow's peek. His bangs were mostly straight but had some lift to them. He still had his cartoon pie eyes instead of being more humanoid or something either. His body mostly being black while his face, fangs, bowtie, and gloves were pure white, who knows, probably whiter than snow. His body has chubby as designed, yet it didn't seem he was unhealthy. His goat legs were hairy as goat legs are, yet it was very short so it was harder to notice the individual hairs. There was shine on his bulky black boots. He was easily half the size of the wolf. 

As for Boris, he seemed to have a height of a human male. He had his own tuft of bangs coming from his widow's peek, nearly coming out the length that his snout hung out. He also had his pie eyes still. His face, overalls, and gloves were very clean white. He still had the black fake blush on his cheeks, trying to make him appear more cute and innocent. There was fur fluff around his cheeks, as well puffing out on the tops of his shoulders. He was lean, skinny wolf, not ill skinny tho. His fur was a bit longer than Bendy's, so it curved and fluffed out more. He had some fluff where a man's chest hair would be, if he was human. Most of that chest fluff was hidden by the top of his overalls. His overalls as white and baggy as they were, they still had patches on the knees, as well as the white fabric pooling around his black boots. Just his overalls were a bit oversized to exaggerate how skinny he was. And unlike he was designed, he had a tail! A tail that seem to fit his size could only be guessed tho.

The duo had jumped the human, with shaking his hands and giving him joyous smiles. Yet when they stepped back from him, they realized the other was stunned.

Bendy's invisible eyebrows creased as he grew worried over their new friend. So worried, that he started to drip.

The wolf's ears and tail were tucked. He was frowning staring worried not sure what they did wrong.

"Aw, Bendy, you and your dripping." Joey scolded lightly. He pulled out his handkerchief and went to the small toon. He kneeled to him. He gently held his head still where his chin was on his round face as he patted away the dripping ink from his dripping head. He knew he wasn't hurting him, but he rather the ink not blind the little guy. He had no clue what caused this, yet he's glad that Boris doesn't drip.

The cartoonist blinked several times, yet the image never changed. The toons that had started their show when alive, in 3-D before him. He couldn't believe it still. It was amazing, yet unworldly possible. But it had to be possible right? Maybe Joey was pranking him with some hidden projector. Yet they seemed so real.

"Try giving him a hug boys, I don't think he put it together that you are real now." The man suggested to them. He stopped patting the running ink away and moved out of the way.

The demon and the wolf crossed over their designer and embraced him, the little guy could hug him at his legs, while the wolf could hug him around his torso.

The man managed to breathe again. He could feel what could only be heart beats within them. He could feel the soft yet course fur of Boris through his clothes. He could felt the overalls too. He felt the demon hugging his legs, he felt soft too, yet less furry, more chubby weight against him.

"B-Bendy? B-Boris?" He managed to say their names after all the silence.

They ended the hug and nodded in response to their names.

He could only guess they were mute like they are on the show. It finally clicked in his head that he felt their physical forms against his. They were real, it wasn't some prank with a projector. Tears came to his eyes as he broke out of his shock, and seemed to melt into acceptance....or denial?

The duo gave him space when they noticed his legs were buckling.

His legs gave out from under him, making him drop to the floor. Yet he landed in a sitting position. "Y-You're h-here...y-you're real?" He pondered overjoyed yet curious if he was dreaming. That he really had passed out at his desk and was dreaming this whole thing.

"You aren't dreaming. Remember Henry, this is the place where we make our dreams come true." His friend assured him he wasn't dreaming, that he was indeed in reality.

Boris's tail wagged happily at the reassurance.

"Aw....working so much made me lose it.....toons can't be here...." Henry tried to remind himself. He wasn't being rude about it, just in some shock still.

"Haha, tell yourself that all you want, but that won't make the boys ever go away. They are as real as us!" Joey announced.

Suddenly Henry laughed hysterically. "Good one Joey! Haha, you are the dreamer! Haha, still don't know how you brought me into this dream...."

The toons glanced from Joey to Henry. They weren't sure if the man was alright or not. He seemed to not believe.

"Henry, you don't need to hear voices to believe they are real. They are real cause I made it so, I broke the rules to give them life. They are mute though, sadly. Yet we can believe with our eyes and feeling them!" His friend explained.

With that, the duo jumped on the man, knocking him on his back, hugging him tightly, wanting him to realize they are there and real as him.

He groaned slightly from falling back. Yet his head was cushioned by Boris's gloved hand hugging him there. He felt gravity work on them, shoving their bodies closer together. He couldn't ignore his sense of touch, feeling the two hugging him and feeling the hard materials of Bendy's horns rub over his clothed stomach. "They are real. Thank god." He whimpered happily. He embraced them back, showing off that he was so happy. He felt Boris's tail brush his arms during the hug.

~~~flashback over~~~

He smiled at the happy memory. They were so innocent back then, so full of happiness and life. They loved meeting Henry as well as others later on. They were entranced as the place had grown and there was positive energy pulsing through the walls of the studio. Back then, it seemed bringing to them life was amazing and wondrous. Yet now, it seemed to their nightmare. Abandoned, no contact from anyone from the outside for so many years. It had to be a nightmare to create all of this!

The sound of the door opening snapped him back to reality. He noticed the door before him opened. He frowned upon seeing a worn giant Bendy head staring at him from the wall in front of him. He stepped through hoping there would be a path up, or at least a weapon.

His eyes widened on the massive room. "Whoa, I don't remember any of this..." He said in awe. It was labeled Heavenly Toys, it was massive! It was decorated with plushies of the main characters, giant and small alike. There were wooden airplanes hanging over head. There were two couches one to either side of the room with none other than some Bendy cut outs leaning on the furniture or laying on them, or leaning on the fencing near by. There was still plenty of abandoned spider webs around. There was a giant support pillar in the center of the room with the base seeming to be a giant tub. Ink would pour down unevenly from an unknown source at the top of the pillar. It was probably a leak, that was fixed and disguised to not be a leak. The tub was very full of the black fluid, yet never seemed to over flow. Maybe the tub had a drain in it. There were two stair cases one on either side of the room, leading to the same landing, somewhat of porch kind of design. And of course there were episode posters on the walls that the man has seen several times already. Yet he couldn't recall those episodes, so it was probably ones that happened after he left.

He found a female plushie and picked it up. "What...?" He muttered to himself. For some reason he couldn't recall her name. But she had a kind smile of her black lipstick painted lips, a dot of a mole under her left pie eye. Her skin was pure white, no flaw in sight. Her black hair was somewhat wavey. From her head, there seemed to be two doe like horns, white instead of black like Bendy's. A halo was attached by some kind of wiring to keep it hovering. Her outfit was black, in plush form it was hard to tell what it is, yet he could easily guess that it meant to be a dress since the character seemed female. She had a white bow similar to Bendy's over her chest at the top of her dress.

Henry sighed, tossing the toy aside.

It fallen into the black ink pool. The ink bloated the toy and darkened it from within before it made it sink from weighing it down.

"I guess Boris won't take me up...I'm so sorry Sammy..." He frowned unhappy. He wished he could go back up, yet, the wolf seems to be avoiding it. He can't blame the toon tho, Bendy is very scary so it makes sense to avoid him. He traveled up the stairs.

He froze, stunned, as sweet, female humming filling his ears.

The humming seemed to echo off the walls, so it hard to be told where it came from.

He shook his head. He didn't mind the sudden humming, it sounded more pleasant than silence. It made him less tense worrying over if or when searchers will appear again. He was sure he was being watched, there's more Bendy's faces around this room than any other room previously.

'WORK HARD WORK HAPPY' a near by poster beckoned him.

He rolled his eyes in response to that poster. He had noticed he passed a lever on the way up from taking the left stairs. He turned the corner. to find a massive strange machine as well as shelves on a track. He face palmed at the situation. "Why is there always something blocking my way...there's gonna be a way pass it." He groaned. He guessed he had to get the machine running in order to get the shelves to move out of his way. He took his glasses off for a moment to wipe the oil smudges of the lens with the soft material of the sweater vest he now wore. He blushed remembering who gave him new clothes, it was such a kind gesture. He put his glasses back on to check the gears that wore belts. "Are you serious? Who would clog this machine? What's the point?" He questioned. He was so distracted with why there were plushie parts jamming the gears from moving that he didn't realized the humming had stopped when he entered this room.

~~~

Toon Bendy was across the ritual room, near where he had tossed Sammy's latest suspenders and pants away. He was crying over the photo he brought for the poor searcher to remember the good old days. Why couldn't he recall them? Why couldn't they forget their pain and be happy again? Why must they suffer?

Searcher Sammy was watching him nervously. He didn't know why he woken to the toon demon moping over an old photo. But it did beat getting attacked. He still felt phantom touches of being sore and pleased, which made him feel sick. He couldn't talk since his mouth was still fused closed mostly. As if he wanted to talk to who had harmed him for so many years. He wished for so long to please the ink god in order to regain his former self so he could escape for good. All this pain and suffering would take a life time to get over for sure. He wasn't sure if his human self was already dead or not. Yet he had to hope it was still alive. He knew the demon had tricks, he couldn't be so cruel to destroy his mortal form would he? It must be preserved right?

"I-I'm s-so sorry..." The demon whimpered. His voice wasn't filled with joy, only sorrow and loathing. "I-I can't control myself...I know it's wrong to hurt a friend....b-but I just g-get BLINDED BY ANGER!" He growled suddenly. A surge of power went through him as extra ink erupted from around him and turned into inky spikes, sharp and dangerous for anything to approach it. He whimpered and sobbed. The ink spikes softened, jiggling as they collapsed from his ability not to keep them stable and they fallen to the wood floor around him as a useless puddle. "Y-You or him would never u-understand..."

"B-Bendy," He tried to call out. He was surprised by this new emotion the demon was showing. Usually he was a stone, unreadable monster, fearsome and strong. Yet now he showing that he still was able to feel other emotions, that under that monstrous form, he was still little scared Bendy.

"Not even Boris or that goodie two shoes Angel could understand what happened between Joey and I." He snarled. The pain of all those times resurfaced as he recalled them. "A-All anyone saw was a little demon playing his role, living out life as much as he could between all the secret pain the man caused....He used me. He made me his puppet! I don't know how but he spoke some words and I saw an object swinging in front of me. B-Before I knew it I was so tired...I-I didn't know what he had me doing for so long...Eventually, I-I was able to recall those memories...I kidnapped workers for him...h-he stolen m-my INK...h-he owed m-my b-body..." He trembled and shivered at the haunting memories.

The ink man was so confused. Why would his former boss do that to the little guy? He thought Bendy had a relationship with Joey, as if they were father and son. Yet this brought new evidence to light. No wonder the man was in such a good mood even when the place was crashing. He had his secret toy, that was mute so he couldn't reveal what was happening at all. He could only guess that the little demon kept it locked inside cause Joey played it off well, why shouldn't he have too? He was unnerved by hearing mention of kidnappings, yet that did explain why some people went missing from time to time, and weren't at work the next day or so. Or just quit. He felt sick hearing about that the toon was used like he was nothing more than a toy to the man. Back then, he treated Bendy as a friend. He swore he was friends with him, having to spend so much time together. He had to teach the toon new dances from time to time and the demon and wolf did enjoy visiting the music department quite often in their free time. He felt tears prick his empty eye sockets. He thought they were such close friends that the toons would tell him anything. Yet, the demon kept a horrible beast of a secret to himself. It all was making sense now, that he had made that large form so he couldn't be pushed around anymore, that he was faster and stronger.

"...I tried s-so hard to free myself....yet what he did is trapped with me forever...I can't ever escape it...T-Toons l-live forever...h-he couldn't become immortal himself, y-yet the memories he gave me had immortalized him...I-I hope that bastard is happy...H-He made me a m-monster..." Bendy hiccuped as he sobbed.

Searcher Sammy struggled against his bound wrists. Sure he had muscles, yet as solid and strong as they appeared they weren't all that strong in his ink form. He huffed panting when he finally stopped. There was no way he'd be freed. Not until the demon let him go.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sammy...I-I thought I was doing it f-for your o-own good...B-but I turned out to be a s-selfish monster, like him...." He clenched his fangs hard. He wished the influence of the man would have died already, yet it seemed to be ever lasting. "I-I lost s-so many friends....to her...to him....I-I can't let anything take you away from me! I-I know I'm a horrible creature! I know I don't take your offerings and that I've attacked you so much, that those will forever haunt you. B-But please, I'll go crazy if I'm alone...p-please....I-I need to keep a friend....at least one..." He whimpered his apologies. He doubt he could ever be forgiven. He was the worst of sinners of the studio, still trapped within. But he knew he needed to keep one at least around, one that knew the old him. One who remembered him before the corruption set in and tainted his views of right and wrong. He knew he didn't deserve it at all, but the least he could do was plead.

The demon stuffed the photo away again. He was sick of being reminded of happier times. Maybe that's why he avoided Joey's office, the walls had photos of happy times on it, of the man with the toons as well as Henry was in some. Maybe that's why Sammy avoided them too, and wasn't happy with his toon form returning.

That bitch could be working her way up to you and defeat you, you need to protect yourself, a harsh, deep voice in his head said.

He recognized the voice, it was the voice of his bigger form. It was the one that developed functional vocal cords in him, that was the only kind thing it had done really. Okay, it did help out ending his tormentor. It was that decent.

Yet the little fella couldn't help but have regrets. He remembered when he first woke up in the real world.

~~~flashback begins~~~

Everything was so disoriented, everything was blurry and making weird shapes. His fall was cushioned by ink that was pushed out before him. His head began to clear up, as he forced himself to not think of the mysterious voices in he heard among the black fluid a few moments ago. He felt himself get embraced by strong arms.

"O-Oh my goodness! I-It really is you! B-Bendy!" A deep handsome male voice cheered from near him.

He closed his pie eyes as whatever was happening with the world and it being unfocused was making him feel kind of sick. Yet he felt he was in a loving, caring embrace of a strange creature. The creature was warm as well as clothed, he could feel the body heat as well as the fabric of the clothes. But what confused him is how this thing knew his name. He struggled, trying to get out of the hug. He had no idea what this creature was capable of and he wasn't gonna let himself get hugged by it, only to get stabbed or something in the back!

The unknown creature released him, seeming to take the hint from the struggling.

Bendy tried to look again, yet his vision was so all over the place. He grind his fangs angrily. He clenched his eyes closed as he bared his fangs. Why won't the world focus again?! Why was his vision so stunned when he felt he had complete control over himself? He raised his gloved fists. Sure, he was never one to fight, but he'd try if it he had to. He wasn't sure if he was even facing the male creature. Yet he kept his strong stance about him.

"Haha, relax Bendy. You're okay. I'm Joey Drew, your creator. And you're in the real world now!" The creature finally revealed himself, his voice sang happily.

Creator? Real World? What the hell was he talking about? The demon recalled his first thoughts. Those in themselves were startling at first. He remembered Mr.Drew was so nice to him, and explained why he couldn't see yet. Apparently he had come from a 2-D world, and his body was still adjusting to become 3-D. So it took a while for his eyes to form 3-D vision. And when they finally did, it was incredible. He was in a place that basically worshiped him, thriving on his popularity. He was easily charmed that he was so beloved by so many creatures he never met before. He did learn about humans and all. It was mostly Joey teaching him about things.

~~~flashback over~~~

He blushed when he recalled finding out what a penis were for. Since he became real, he had his own set of balls and penis.

~~~flashback begins~~~

He noticed them after one day after eating, it came out and felt full. He clenched his flanks together, as well as hid it with his gloved hands. Luckily at the time he still lived in Joey's office.

"Bendy, are you okay over there?" Mr. Drew asked. He was at his desk, doing his usual work. Yet he stopped when he noticed the strange pose the toon was making.

The demon blushed in embarrassment. He kept it pushed down, clenching his muscles. He didn't know what his body was doing, what it needed.

"D-Do you need to use the restroom?" The man questioned. He could only guess that since it looked like the toon was trying to hold back from wetting himself.

The little guy shrugged what he could of his tense shoulders.

Joey sighed. He wasn't sure if this would have happened or not. Since his creation was an ink creature, his genitals seemed to hide in his ink crotch, as if he didn't have any parts there. But he was clenching his hands over that spot now, so they must be bothering him, helpfully with the need to pee. He left his desk, taking his hat and jacket from the coat rack. He put the hat over his horns, and pulled him up from the couch and wrapped the padded shoulders of his jacket on his tiny shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you to the restroom." He called. He did just that leading him to a near by restroom. Luckily the restroom was empty.

"Bendy, I think you're feeling to use the restroom. I didn't know if this would come up or not. Yet, here we are." The man started to explain. "What you do is go into a stall, and hold the part that is sore right now, and relieve yourself in the toilet. That's the only thing in the stall, you'll see it." He explained. He took his jacket off the toon so it wouldn't cause him trouble, and held a free stall open.

Bendy went inside, only for the door to close behind him.

~~~flashback over~~~

He blushed embarrassed from the memory. It was after that his creator explained to him what the main function of the penis does as well as named it. He could only offer the explanation to the toon that he had it since he became real. Joey had explained that all creatures have parts like that, yet among humans it's more appropriate to wear clothes. But for the little demon, his being able to retrack and come out when needed, he could stay bare like he was designed. That was long before the man hurt him or used him like a puppet. Some decent memories of that horrible man.

"S-Sammy, I-I can't be hurt by your spells....I-I can't tell if you won't say any or not so I had to f-fuse your mouth...It's n-nothing personal, I just don't want to get hurt..." He explained why he fused the searcher's mouth closed mostly. He dared to look over at his hostage, to find the creature was crying and helpless.

Searcher Sammy wept. He could respect that, no one likes pain. And they both know they suffered through a lot of pain. He felt guilty for leaving the toon's side, shifting his loyalties to a man who most likely would run away and forget them. Was being in love with an outsider worth heartbreak that it would bring on? At least with Bendy, they are trapped together, suffered similarly, and couldn't leave even if they tried. The poor thing went through what he shouldn't have, which had caused all of this. Not cause of the last creator, no, but of Mr.Drew.

"D-Don't cry for me....I don't deserve any tears." The dark toon told him coldly. His tears had dried up from all his crying already. "I can't do anything right....I only bring pain..." He looked at his gloved hands after he stood up. He could feel his power within him living. "B-but maybe I can change that..." He spoke in a daze. He clenched his fists. It could be a chance. A try at happiness again.

He jogged over to the searcher, ran behind him. He put his gloved fingers over the other's empty sockets. "I lost so much to that crazy bitch, but she is no match for me. She tried all sorts of weapons, nothing ever worked. She won't love you or save you. She can't. She never embraced the ink like I did. That's why Joey didn't like me to be near extra ink, he didn't want me to realize the power I could gain from it. But he couldn't stop me forever. That is what gave me my powers to protect and turn others. I was saving them from her corruption. I made sure they weren't blind to her tricks. I have the power to give back what was taken as well..." He whispered to the captive. He grinned as he felt his power moving from his fingertips and filling in what was missing. When he was done, he used some extra ink to create a mirror, a working, hand held one. He came to the searcher's side, leaning in on him, smiling as he held the mirror to face them. With one hand, he covered the fused lips taking back that ink, allowing the searcher to use his mouth again. When the lips were freed again, he let his arm drop.

Searcher Sammy was stunned, his mouth hung open in shock. There was a pair of brown human eyes in his once-empty sockets. He knew they were his human eyes. He was so surprised. He saw as the light revealed how they were moist and glistened as if they were normal again. Why did he do that?

"Wowie! I really surprised you with that one! To be honest I did miss your eyes! Now they are back! Yes, you can keep them, no tricks, no take backs. They are fully functional again!" The demon beamed. He was overjoyed by feeling of relief he felt from the searcher from their connection. He knew he pleased the suffering soul, even though he didn't give him everything back. Perhaps one thing would be good enough for now.

"W-Why?" He finally said. His voice cracked as he was clueless what caused so much kindness all the sudden.

"Why? Do I really have to give you a reason? I'm Bendy! I can do whatever I like! And what makes me happiest is seeing my friends smile!" He chimed. His grin was massive, his iconic smile.

"W-what have I done to deserve this?" The ink man questioned nervously. He could feel his eyeballs ache from his distress and confusion. He felt new tears, less ink tainted tears stream from his eyes.

"You done nothing for them, other than us both missing them. Hehe, I'm sure Henry will get lost in your eyes whenever he finds you again!" He giggled. He still didn't like the idea of Henry stealing Sammy from him again, yet stunning the man with seeing another pair of human eyes would surely be amusing to see! He let the mirror melt back into ink, dropping to the floor. He stood up off of the man. He went around the beam again. He grabbed the bound wrists. "You know, as much as I hate Henry, I got won over by his positive attitude." He announced. He freed the ink taking the binding back.

Immediately the nude searcher went to sitting up straighter and rubbing his wrists to relieve the pain he felt in them, which was fading quickly as they were finally freed and able to heal.

"I've done so much for you, my "twin." So much bad and so much good to you. Yet we have to face the facts now. I'm no longer the runaway adventurous demon troublemaker from the show, no, he has been long gone. Long DEAD." He growled the last word.

"AHHH!" The brown eyed searcher screamed upon glancing back he was face to face with the dripping demon again. He managed to scramble across the room from him out of fear. "O-Oh LORD!!" He pleaded in pure fear.

"I gave your eyes back, I made you immortal, I left you with your personality intact, yet, now I need payment for all my good deeds. To seal the deal or your precious eyes will pop." He smirked. He gestured with a clawed hand, showing him an example of human eye balls popping from the inside.

The display was disgusting! The eyes on show where a set of blue ones. They expanded like a balloon getting inflated before popping from the pressure. Red and clear fluids drained from the monster's hand. They must have been someone's eyes once could be the only explanation for non-ink fluids that drained onto the floor.

"W-Why tho? I-I thought we were friends! Why can't my love to you be my payment?!" The frightened creature exclaimed. He was more horrified from the display he witnessed.

"Cause deals can't be paid with emotions. Though, I do love you as well, my dear searcher. It's simple really. A body part for a body part." He cooed. He was now looming over the terrified ink man.

Searcher Sammy was trembling from pure horror. What part did he wish to take in exchange for him to keep his eyes? His form destabilized from his terror, dripping onto the floor below. His heart was racing. He could feel every single pulse hammering throughout his figure.

"Don't worry, darling, it'll be fast and you'll heal quickly." He bent over him. He made extra ink come up and trap the ink creature to the floor, the grip solid and strong. "Let's seal our deal!"

~~~

"Follow the screams..." Self proclaimed Alice Angel announced as the wolf and the man descended in an elevator.

The duo tensed up as they heard a horrifying scream of agony echo down from above. The scream was in so much pain and torture, that it made the two tremble in place.

Henry noticed Boris was covering his eyes with his gloved hands as he trembled and his ears and tail were tucked in. He went over and pulled the wolf in a protective hug, minding the gent pipe he was given. "Shhh, it's alright Boris," He coaxed him, trying to get him to relax as the scream faded away.

Only for the female to come back over the intercom of their elevator to laugh evilly. "Well, it seems he hasn't lost his edge after all. He is a mighty frightening ink demon isn't he? Well, don't either of you worry your little heads about him. You'll be safe in the Angel's Haven." She purred.

The elevator finally stopped at it's planned destination. The gates opened.

"Come now, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world to explore." She beckoned over the intercom with a hint of seduction.

With Boris now relaxed, the old cartoonist released him and stared out in surprise. He was speechless. He met the so-called Alice Angel earlier, yet she didn't appear to be anything like the character he used to draw. He recalled Mr.Flynn's tape at his workstation complaining about Mr.Drew scolding him for making some mistakes on some dolls as well as the Angel merchandise had stopped moving like it used to. Then he was greeted with her song in the next room, only to get attacked by a deformed faced woman dressed up as the toon. It was such a rush that he swore he must have blacked out for a bit. Though she probably choked him after getting through the glass barrier, before leaving him to choose a side. He was relieved after that at least he wasn't attacked so far, or Bendy hasn't shown up. He got startled by a Bendy cut out though it was revealed that it was only his wolf friend. He realized his guide wasn't going to let him go back up at that point. They were this far down anyways. He took the gent pipe from him. Boris took the lead again and to the man's surprise, there were no searchers popping up, even though the next room had an awful ink flood. He felt horrible that he couldn't keep his friend's slacks clean from the ink.

And now here they are at her lair. The room was big. Stepping out, Henry could check out the landing, it was like a wrap around porch, aside from a room that was boarded up, ink pipes were visible, then far down seemed to be another door and another statue of Bendy, still covered in webs. Yet this one seemed more broken down than the previous ones, probably cause it wasn't being taken care of. He ignored that Boris was heading for the door at the end. He made his way slowly. There was a shelf with another tape at the bottom of the ink coated stairs. The man was weary of the ink, unsure when a searcher would come out. There was a chest, much like the one Boris had, and under the staircase seemed to be some booths and barrels. The floor was so filthy with ink. The man passed over the small bridge to which there was an ink river below. He didn't waste energy questioning about how that was possible. He noticed there was a thing rigged up on the other side of the bridge's posts. It resembled something to block vehicles from crossing a railroad track, yet made with a chunk of wooden instead of the reflective plank. There was more stairs, these led up to the metal doors. The banner "She's Quite A Gal!" was being held by two giant Alice gloved hands as well as the toon's giant head above the banner. That was all above the locked metal doors. On the left of the double doors, there was a strange cylindrical machine that seemed to be closed off. To the right of the doors, there was a trashcan with one of those twirling hatches. After the bridge the room was so clean of ink, curious detail that the man took note of.

"Welcome, be dolls and try not to track in any of that vile ink inside, I am your hostess and you are my guests." She ordered over the intercom.

Henry glanced down at himself. The ink on him was dry from the feeling of it.

Boris checked his boot clothed feet, nope, no ink there. The ink didn't stain his overalls at all.

"Such thoughtful boys you two are," She cheered.

The man shivered, clenching the pipe in his hands. He glanced around, not sure how she could see them.

"Come in now, let us be civil and talk face to face." She purred.

There was rumbling as the double doors slowly pulled open.

Out of nowhere, Boris bolted through the corridor!

"B-BORIS!" The last creator hollered in unexpected fright as he witnessed the wolf running through without fear.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry had a decent break remember what it was like to met the boys for the first time. Nearly unbelievable! Bendy has some regrets with some murder he let his scary form do, regretting ending Joey? Well, he was a decent man before he put him under and attacked him or used him like a puppet. He gave Sammy back his eyes?! Yet what did he take as payment?! Also, Boris must be very scared of Bendy, not leading Henry back up like he asked, not even to check :C So they'll met the angel, and some others...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D It was emotionally hard to write this chapter, yet I think it was worth it. Sorry for there being no rapes in it. I can assure you there'll be more of that later, when the story calls on it again. Maybe "Alice"/Henry action? Idk! :p Feel free to comment! :D
> 
> I'm aware that in recent chapters I didn't have Henry have reactions to the remastered things in previous game chapters. It's been a while, so my first several times playing through the game those times stuck with me a bit more than the remastered. Yes, I have played the remastered chapters at least once, the changes were cool, yet I didn't find all the differences. Silly me. So before I continue, I'll have to play through them again, and take notes of important events and dialogue cues as well as the additions. So if I have Henry think back to earlier in game chapters, I'll have references for him to have experienced :D So I can make the story greater. I know the story is more about the suffering, and that I lack some details quite often. I'm so sorry for that. It's just I don't know what the characters would look like in some flashbacks other than being a somewhat younger. And that it's been a while since I played myself, so I kinda forgot some things that Henry experienced previously, that he could probably have reactions to as the story goes on. I'm so sorry that I'm horrible about details, yet I always go back and make edits if I feel I really missed something and it was bugging me. I cherish all of the reactions I get, and I wanna make this story as great as it can be. So please bear with me. And don't worry I'm always thinking up ideas to continue my stories! :D


	12. Angels of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope it's decent!
> 
> Warnings: Gore, Death, rapes, feral ink monster Ink Norman, electrocution play, Crazy Susie/Inked Susie, a bit of cartoon beastiality, and depression!

Searcher Sammy in his new puddle. He was now legless from his pelvis. He didn't know how he wouldn't be expected to give up them, when the beast that did it had announced as such would happen. Now his form resembled more of the searcher's figure.

Inky Bendy kept his distance from the searcher, allowing him to weep from the pain. His arms crossed over his chest as he was leaning on a wall. He did attempt to comfort the searcher after the operation, yet he was rejected from trying to be tender. His frown deepened. It only made him more bitter about the whole emotional thing. Yet he could recall one time he was able to cheer the man up.

~~flashback starts~~

Toon Bendy hit the note of the piano he knew would unlock where he heard sobbing coming from. He was alone luckily, so the hidden room could remain a secret between Mr.Lawrence and him.

The door opened after the piano's note rang through the room.

The toon entered nervously. He was frowning as he heard sorrow. He looked concerned at the music director, who was seated at his desk in the hidden room. He didn't know why his friend was sad. He went up and put his gloved hand on his thigh.

Sammy stopped crying. He looked to see what touched his leg, only to find Bendy. "O-Oh Bendy..." He whimpered sniffling. "Don't worry about me, I-I just needed a b-break..." He tried to excuse why he was in his hide out. But the quiver in his voice, he knew the demon wouldn't buy the lie.

The little guy moved over to the desk, reached up for a pen and paper. He took them to the side of the desk, since he couldn't reach the top of it by standing. He wrote with the pen, before showing Sammy. 'Is it cause of Susie?'

The composer wiped his tears away. He was tired from crying. "Yeah, she-she isn't interested in me..." He told him frowning sadly.

Bendy gave him a roll of his eyes and a glare before writing a new message for the man. 'Women are jerks, it's best not to waste your time with them. But their shriek of surprise is very funny.' He bobbed his head up and down in a silent giggle while smiling.

"Haha," Sammy cracked a smile at that. He knew Bendy pranked women on the show, and they'd shriek in reaction. "Oh Bendy, hehe, humans aren't so simple. We like to be a couple if possible, it's such a wonderful feeling when you're in love." He tried to explain to the toon that never been in a relationship or had romantic love before.

The demon stuck his tongue out in distaste of the so called wonderful feeling it is to be in love.

The man laughed again. He was glad Bendy was his friend, the toon was so nice to come check on him. "I know, it's hard to understand now, but I'm sure you'll understand at some point."

The dark toon crumpled the page in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. His expression was in disbelief.

Sammy grinned at him again.

The horned male relaxed, and went to the man to hug him.

"Aw, thank you Bendy," He said happily. He picked up the toon and hugged him back, allowing the little guy to sit on his lap.

~~flashback over~~

Yes, taking his legs away so roughly was cruel, he admitted in his head, already kind of regretting the decision. But it was the only way for the other to keep his eyes. Those lovely chocolate brown eyes.

Don't get soft, or she'll win and take everything from you, a voice in his head reminded him.

He snarled at himself.

She destroyed this place. It's all caused by her. Take something of hers from her, and enjoy as she's powerless to take it back, the voice continued.

The ink demon grinned at that. He was aware of one creature that wasn't his or hers, though it was easily used as one of theirs over the years. One that could need reminding of who's studio it was lurking in. "Sammy!"

The newly brown eyed searcher looked up at him from across the room.

"We have some work to do." He stood up from leaning on the wall. He approached the searcher with his grin.

"What work do you wish of me? Watch Henry? Catch him for you? Make him suffer?" He questioned with a shaky voice. He knew he needed to stay loyal to the demon or more suffering will happen to him. He didn't like to think that he would have to stalk Henry or harm him now, that the man had shown he cared.

"Ah, he'll be trapped here for a good while longer. For now, we have a new target. Follow me, and obey me," He beckoned.

~~~

Henry raced after Boris. He shivered as he felt the temperature grow colder. It nearly felt like the pipe would freeze in his hands. He stopped and panted as he entered a large open room.

The room was flooded with ink. Yet large amounts of ink were froze dropping from the ceiling like stalactites. Yet there were more horrors within the cold metal walls of machinery surrounding them. There were deformed corpses of the little guys that Henry had met earlier knowned as the Butcher Gang as well as more Borises. All their chests were tore open, revealing their rib cages and no hearts. They were scattered through out the room, some up high on tilted strapped tables, and some low. Even some in the ink lake. Yet there was one that had caught their attention, as the wolf was staring at the dead self of himself the only one that was on the landing side they were on.

"B-Boris?" Henry called nervously. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't imagine what the poor toon was going through in his head seeing corpses of himself before him. Joey couldn't have done this, or at least not all? His breath was visible from the cold temperature of the room. He stared concerned at the wolf. Was he not the original? Was he having an identity crisis? What could he do? The man could only guess the reason the wolf bolted through is cause he could smell the dead. "B-Boris, i-it's alright buddy..." He tried to comfort the bipedal animal, yet the toon didn't seem to respond to his words.

He already gotten bad vibes from Bendy with him being so violent, yet he grew more on edge upon seeing what the so-called angel had in her lair. It was so wrong, probably even worse than Bendy. At least the ink demon and given new life rather than taking it all away. "What is the point of all of this?" He muttered to himself.

The wolf was still staring at his dead double, no emotion over his face. Perhaps too freaked out to react? Maybe he wanted to cry yet the cold air was keeping him from crying?

"I-I'll be r-right back, Boris. J-Just don't worry, I'll come back." The man informed the toon in concern. His frown deepened he wasn't getting through to the toon, he could only hope he'll snap out of it soon.

With a heavy heart, he made his way to the planks of wood over the ink lake that were supported by barrels. He shivered more as the dead toons were so lifeless, and the deformed ones were disturbing yet the human felt sad for them. He was sure they never asked for deformation. Maybe that's what she did? Maybe she deformed them? But why? They surely weren't a threat to her?

He noticed a branching path leading to a platform that had a desk on it, with an Alice doll and another tape. This could be my only chance to listen to it, he thought sadly. He was really hoping she wouldn't butch him like she seemingly did to the toons. He approached the tape, glancing at the doll.

The doll was quite adorable, then again, Joey wants wanted perfection. No matter how other toys don't look so adorable, that man had made sure to get a pretty good toy factory going as well as a good toy painter.

Henry frowned tho. He remembered the glimpse of her he saw when he met this Alice. She wasn't as cute as the doll. He hit the play button.

"Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it."

He stared confused and disturbed at the tape. He finally was recalling the woman's voice, it was Susie Campbell. He knew Joey often got involved with his female workers, so hearing that the duo had gone out wasn't a surprise. What bothered the man was hearing that Susie enjoyed being called Alice. Like A LOT! He didn't get to work with Ms.Campbell very much during employment, yet she was said to be very sweet, kind woman. Yet it seemed she lost her mind. He sighed, putting a hand to his head. Of course, that's the kind of woman Joey always liked. Goddamnit, he groaned in his head. Now he could only guess something went wrong in the relationship for her to turn out like this. But being here for 30 years and still alive?! How?!

The former cartoonist looked over at the wolf, yep, he was still staring off at the corpse. "How can this place get fixed?" He groaned in stress. He wish he could help out, yet it seems that he has no power over anything here. He had two reasons now to fix things, Boris and Sammy. He couldn't let them down, he didn't want them to suffer. Yet how could he?

Suddenly some ink started to raise up near the platform he was on.

"Dahh!" He cried out. He swung the pipe at the ink raising from both sides.

The impact caused the ink to pop and fall back into the dark fluid, and remain there.

He huffed, panting, trying to calm down. "What was that? I thought this was a safe place from searchers...." He muttered confused. He wasn't sure if the metal lair was truly safe as it has this large ink lake within it. And the ink rising didn't seem to be forming a body, more like a shiny mold, like the one in Heavenly Toys.

He relaxed as much as he could. He still was unnerved by the dead bodies.

There were dark ones with large lips, that were sewn closed poorly, as well had a mechanical arm that seemed to have a spring within it, probably for punching. There were ones of that toon in a suit, one eye was an X, the other was normal maybe, and he had a plunger for one leg and foot. There was even some of one with it's head disconnected from it's body, yet not like Bendy's. It seemed to be attached by a line, like on a fishing rod. He could vaguely recall the poster one of them popped out of, it was for the Butcher Gang, so he could tell that they were deformed members of that gang from the show.

The man didn't feel this haven was safe at all, probably a butching factory instead. He could only hope that Boris and him wouldn't fall victim to her and get slaughtered as well. He passed a sunken couch and a big Alice head. He took some calming breathes as he was approaching the other side, the only other platform.

The platform was clean of ink, and had heavy metal doors like the ones from before.

He didn't want to waste energy questioning how she managed to redesign the level. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that this wasn't the original design of level 9. Maybe she had minions? Surely she couldn't do all of this alone.

The doors rumbled as they slowly pulled themselves open.

He sighed. Meeting with her was the only way to get out of her place, so he might as well do it. Maybe he could make a good impression on her, so Boris and him could get spared with a warning before leaving? He wasn't sure if there was enough Susie remaining to save her, he was feared to find out. He entered the narrow hall of machinery, thankfully it went back to a normal temperature after the doors closed behind him.

An Alice cutout was standing at the end of the hall. Her smile small and sweet. Her arms to her side, fists loosely clenched and raised. Her bust was big as normal, her thin waist then balanced one with big hips. Her legs braced against each other. Her stance was a confident one.

He stared at the cut out from across the hall. He felt bad for her to be trapped in this horrorscape as well. Maybe there was a chance that she's hiding away like Boris had. That she's in hiding from all the horror that had conquered the studio. Did that mean there could be Toon Bendy in hiding as well? Aw, the three of them so scared and trapped for 30 years! "Why didn't I think to come sooner?" He moped. He could have been there earlier for the toons, maybe save them and the rest of the workers from the horrors if he returned sooner, or maybe just maybe if he stayed with the studio!

He clenched his weapon in his hands as he heard screaming filling his ears as he grew closer to the cutout. He looked to his right, to find a well lit room. The room was seeming split in half, though that's probably good as it seems Susie was shocking a deformed toon that was strapped to a tilted table.

Henry entered the metal room with caution, especially seeing there was a glass barrier between him and this "Alice Angel" chick. He was unnerved by seeing another deformed toon that had attacked him when he was going to pull a switch, being shocked on a titled table.

The screams of the deformed toon were disturbing. He knew they were pests, but shocking was a very cruel punishment. He couldn't help but feel bad for the bearded toon.

She sighed as she stopped shocking the character she held captive. "You finally made it to..." She looked over from her panel to the man beyond the glass. Her words died, she could only stare.

It was unbelievable. He couldn't have set him free, he would never give the man his body back, yet here he was before her very eyes, Sammy Lawrence. His black hair matted with dried ink, his face had stumble on it, his face seemed oddly rounder than she had recalled. He was much thinner than she knew him, though eating nothing but soup for 30 years, can't be all that filling and lacks other nutrients. She could tell his build was off from how his clothes hung off of him, they were baggier than normal.

Henry blinked out of confusion. He stared at her, then glanced around, yet there was nothing on his side of the room to get attention. He frowned seeing the door had locked behind him. So much for keeping Boris with me, he thought. He faced her again.

"I-Is it really you?" She whispered in a daze.

It was only heard by the man cause it went over the intercom of the room so the barrier wouldn't prevent anything from being unheard. He glared at her unworldly confused. He clenched the pipe in his hands. "What are you talking about Ms.Angel?" He questioned her. He guessed if he showed her some respect, then she might not torture him so fast.

This time he got to see her properly. Her halo seemed to be jammed in her head, hell if he can guess how she's still alive and functioning normally with that metal hoop in her head. Yellow tinted small set of horns came off the size of her head on either side, yet they seemed to be sharper looking that the toon's set. It was hard to tell if her hair was naturally black or if it was dyed by the black ink of the building. He could only guess most of it was naturally black. It didn't have the volume of what clean hair would have, so it was probably matted down by ink that was hard to see. For all he knows she could use ink as a hair gel or something, as it seemed she was trying to mimic Alice's hair style, with her bangs being parted just so over her forehead, and the locks ran down the sides of her face hiding her ears from view. It was more straight than the cartoon's Alice's hair. Her face was easily haunting image. The left side appeared normal, showing off her soft facial features, while on the right side, it was more of than just disfigurement. That side where her other eye would be was nothing more than a seemingly black hole in her face, it was much larger than her normal eye. It was hard to tell if that dark hole was an eye of a toon or not. Her temple and cheek were warped out of place, stretched to the side uneven and odd. She wore black lipstick, yet on the right side, it looked as if her face had been fused closed at some point and she managed to tear the skin open in certain spots over her right side of her lips. The dark gums of her jaws always flashing, even when her mouth was closed. She was a thin woman, he couldn't tell if how skinny she was unhealthy, but being able to see her collarbones through her skin was creeping him out and he was sure that she wasn't at a healthy weight at all. Her arms seemed to be stained with black ink, nearly all the way to her arm pits. She didn't have gloves that he could see, which was odd if she was trying to be Alice. Straps of filthy white appeared to be stuck to her yellow ill tinted skin, they ran down into her bust line on either side. Maybe that was a bra? The strapless Alice dress appeared faded on the top, around the yellowy bowtie, yet it hugged her figure nicely revealing her curves kindly. There was a yellow bow on her back above her butt, another decorative bow for the dress. The dress ended at her mid thighs, the material was hard to place, was it real fabric or ink fabric? She seemed to be wearing black pantie hose, as black as her dress and hair. To be honest, her trying to be Alice, her body type wasn't anywhere close to matching up, she was too thin, and not as curvy. Yet, Alice Angel is a cartoon, so her body type is exaggerated to be thicker in some places than others as well as could be more curvy. He couldn't help but notice that since he has an artist eye for that and reminded of Alice's figure through posters or her cutouts. It was definitely not the Alice he knew as a toon.

"Aw, "Angel"!" She squeaked in a cartoony voice. "Yes, that is me, I'm Alice Angel. Don't you remember Sammy? Those days, hours in the recording booth, I sang to the melodies you made...we were in our own heaven, you and I..." She announced in a dreamy daze. Her eyes were half lidded and she had a sweet smile over her lips, as she gazed upon her guest.

Henry was very confused. "Sammy? You think I'm S-Sammy?" He questioned bewildered. He didn't look anything like Sammy, not even when the man was human. Sure he rarely seen the man since they worked on different levels, yet he knew he didn't look like him. The old cartoonist even had glasses for goodness sake, when it seemed that Sammy, even in ink form didn't have a need for vision correction. Why was this crazy Alice wannabe thinking he was Sammy?

"Hehe, oh Sammy, you're so funny." She giggled innocently. "It's been so long, you made your angel worry that she'd be alone forever." She whimpered both happy and sad.

He clenched the pipe in his hands, he was tense. He would be ready if she tried to jump him like she did before. He could kinda still feel the pressure on his neck, so yeah, she probably did choke him out to make him black out.

Suddenly the door on Susie's side of the room opened, as a mostly yellowy-white goat girl with darken grey spots entered. Her horns were longer than the woman's, yet seemed to be painted a worn out white color. The toon seemed to be around Toon Bendy's height, not including her horns. She had a darken grey spot over her right eye, as well as on her floppy ears. Her bangs were parted similar to Alice's as well as it appeared she wore make up. Mascara to reveal her eyelashes from her pie eyes, a dark dot on her left cheek below the eye and finally her goat lips seemed blacker than normal, probably black lipstick. She wore Alice's gloves and an Alice dress with the black off the shoulder sleeves. She lacked wearing a halo, probably cause of her horns, the Halo headband couldn't be worn. Yet she lacked wearing black pantie hose or black flats, probably cause her goat legs can't wear those.

The man was surprised, he felt she was so familiar, yet there were so many characters, but her name seemed to be on the tip of his tongue.

She went over to the deformed male toon and unstrapped him. She didn't seem to notice the man at all. She held unconscious character up as best as she could. She looked over at the woman.

"Put him with the others for now." The black haired woman ordered.

The goat girl nodded, understanding, and started to take the toon away through the door she entered from.

"PILGOR!" Henry exclaimed in surprise. He wanted to get her attention before she was gone again. He hasn't seen her in 30 years. "Please don't leave yet!" He called through the glass. Now he standing at the glass barrier, one hand on the glass, the other holding the pipe down to his side. He gave her a sad look.

The character paused when the name was called. It was possible, she heard him. She had the other and herself halfway through the doorway. She looked back. Her eyes widened in shock and her small mouth fell open. She accidentally dropped the other on the floor.

"Y-Yes! It's me Henry, Pilgor!" He cheered. He was excited, that she had heard him call her.

"OUT NOW!" The thin lady ordered in anger.

This snapped through to the both of them. Pilgor picked up the victim and took him away, letting the door close behind her while the last creator glared up at the leader.

Her sweet smile came back as soon as they were alone again. "Now, now, let's not be a distraction for my beloved angels," She scolded him lightly.

"W-what happened to her? Why is she dressed up like that and her horns aren't supposed to be that color!" He demanded answers. He ignored that she was kind of a nasty shade of tan cream, a bit more yellow than Boris he knew. He could only guess it was the only sign of aging of the toons.

"She has been a fabulous help to me. She was my roommate in the past, so it only make sense that she'd come to me for safety rather into the tainted arms of that beast lurking above. We all pay tribute to beauty in my haven, if it can't be met then you're through." She beamed in her Alice voice.

He growled. He wanted the goat girl to be free from this metal prison. Surely she never agreed to work for this crazy lady. Maybe she only agreed to survive, much like Sammy had to. And he didn't like it that Susie called Pilgor her roommate, but then again that was probably the "Alice" talking.

"But don't you worry Sammy, we're together again, far, far, far from the beast that traitor created as well as that man himself." She had the seductive tone back in her voice.

The old cartoonist looked at the door.

Yep, still closed.

"Aw, you want to leave so soon? But you just gotten back here my dear. It would break my heart if you left me again, and you don't want to know what happens when my heart is broken." The insane twist came back to her voice towards the end, from being mopey.

"Look, I'm not Sammy! You're crazy, and I've seen how crazy this place has been so far, and I won't hesitate to fight back." He warned her. He clenched his weapon firmly, keeping a strong stance about him.

"Hehe, of course you aren't Sammy," She joked innocently. She clicked a button on her panel, and suddenly the glass barrier slid from view. "If you're not Sammy, then I'm not Alice!" She started to make her way towards him.

The man took a few steps back. His face cringed from the stink of cooked ink that was faintly still in the air. Geez that was a horrible chemical smell, at least it was faint.

"We're together, forever. No one can part us ever again." She purred. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Her moves were so sweet and delicate all the sudden. She also didn't seem to realize that the male isn't as tall as Sammy.

Henry froze in her hold. He didn't want to set her off. He also didn't want to hug her back. She had done nothing to deserve a hug.

"How did the voices not drive you crazy?" Her voice was so soft and unnervingly calm. She slid her hands over the clothes, they were so soft and friendly.

"W-what?" He pondered nervously. He had been knocked out a few times before in the place. He remembered he woke in what appeared to be an ink tunnel with a light at the end, and hearing inaudible voices all around him. It only made him move faster, only to awaken back into the ink ridden studio. He never knew what to make of that at all.

"Remember being in the tainted pools, the buzzing, whirling voices...i-it nearly made me lose myself..." She explained calmly. "It was a hellscape of a black fluid filled pit, swimming around, those thoughts of revenge taking hold slowly. Revenge...revenge for what he done to us-me. Yet I didn't have to do much....I lost so much. I really thought I loved him...yet he used me as well, I was nothing more than a call girl for him. Yet I was reminded of who I really was, Alice Angel. And she won't let anything part her from her love ever again." She grinned wickedly at him.

He stared at her with wide eyes, beginning to fear her level of insanity more than her believing she was a cartoon woman. No, it ran much deeper than that.

"Come now, let us enjoy each other's company like we used to, Sammy!" She beckoned. She gave him a seductive look.

He squeaked out a sound when he noticed she had stolen the pipe from him.

"A widdle pipe? Why does Sammy need a widdle old pipe for? There's no danger here." She flirted. "But don't worry, I'll keep it safe for you."

"L-Let me go! Get off of me!" He ordered. He struggled to escape her.

For how unhealthy she appeared to look, she was also stronger than she appeared as well.

She giggled, released him into a twirl away, so she could leave to put his pipe away.

"Ah-ah," He groaned. He was spun into the random crates and barrels in the corner of the room. He had collapsed in reaction of crashing into the objects, as well as leaning on them cause the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He held his side where he got hit, it was sore under the layers of clothes. He was sure that a bruise would develop there. It was nice he finally was free of her even though it would be for a limited time. He didn't understand how she couldn't hear how different his voice was from Sammy's. Sammy's was gentle, calming, passionate, and deep. He blushed recalling the man's voice, it was a handsome voice. He didn't understand that just cause he wore Sammy's old clothes, that made her see Sammy instead of himself. He was sure if Sammy was as good looking as his voice would suggest, then no wonder she seemed to be in a daze about him. That made Henry wish he could have seen an old photo of Sammy to recall his appearance back then.

"You can rest later, dear. Please, come with me for some fun before work." She beckoned him cheerfully and in love.

"A-actually I rather get back to Boris out there. He's waiting up on me, planning to guide me out of here, so if you'd be kind enough to open the door again. I would really like that." He pleaded. Since she thought he was Sammy, perhaps he can use the illusion to his advantage and get some distance between them!

"Boris?" She said clear minded. She went silent as she thought. There couldn't have been another. Yet the last time I went up there, there was one there. She smiled evilly. He was probably made to replace the original I used for my treatment. "Oh, Boris the Wolf!" She sang upbeat.

"Yes, that's the one. He's waiting on me. Please let me go." He felt bad for mentioning the wolf to the woman. But she could see them somehow earlier, so it wasn't like the tall toon was a secret. He also didn't like that smile she got on her face.

"He was so sweet to help me out with my treatment. You remember what happened back then don't you?" 

Henry shook his head. He couldn't see where she hid his pipe. He scolded himself for being so dumb to let her get it and take it from him. It was his only chance to escape this room, was bashing her over the head with it, and unlocking the door when she was out. But that option is gone now since he let her get it.  
"I'll remind you...."

~~~flashback starts~~~

Boris's ears perked up to catch the sound of flats walking and his nose picked up a scent of fruit and ink. His tail wagged, a smile grew on his face as he remembered that smell! It was their friend Susie!

The woman can into the light from the hallway, collapsing on her hands and knees, seemingly in pain.

The wolf felt fear surge through him. He rushed to her side. He ignored the Alice Angel outfit she wore, she was a big fan of her ex-character. He opened her get up.

"Oh thank you Boris!" She cheered. She smiled friendly at him. "I know I went missing for a while, but it's okay...I think..." She said. She was still holding her stomach.

He looked at it confused and worried. As far as he knew, humans didn't bleed black. But she seemed alright everywhere else.

"I ran out of ingredient for my treatment, so I'm in a bit of pain." She told him. "But you could help me so much! Now, let's go to where we can get it out." She announced. She told him the directions to the room.

The small room wasn't much, had a tilted table with straps on it in the center of it. There was countertop to the side, which seem to have medical supplies on it. Back then the room had walls and a door.

"I'm good, I can stand." She said, pulling herself out of his grip. "Now be an angel, and lay on that table there."

Boris gave her a confused look.

"It'll help I promise."

He shrugged his shoulders. She was his friend, so he obeyed. He laid down. It wasn't very comfortable for his tail, yet he stayed put on the wood surface.

"Perfect." She said and strapped him down.

Now he looked worried. He frowned at her, struggled, the binds were so tight. He knew he wasn't very strong at all.

"Now, to get the ingredients." She cheered. She went over and found a scalpel. She returned to him. "Sing your little songs in your head, and it'll be over quickly." She stabbed the sharp blade into his furry chest. With her other hand she unbuttoned the front of his overalls, which fell down.

He wiggled and struggled. Ink tears ran down from his pie eyes as the cut was hurting as it grew larger.

"My, my, has Joey seen your insides? I'm sure he'd be interested too! So many layers to slice through!" She cheered. She was impressed that his insides were so similar to a human's she could only guess. It wasn't like she cut up people before. He had muscles, ribs, lungs, heart, and guts all made of ink and pulsing and moist with inky fluids. All his inners were dark grey in color. "Now to get a tool to open up your rib cage!" She left him to get the new tool. She was delighted to find just the tool.

The wolf was stomping and struggling, trying to make as much noise as he could. He knew this wasn't Susie he once knew.

She came back and used the tool to pry open the rib cage.

His struggling grew weaker as he felt lightheaded coming to him. His lips quivered sadly. He couldn't escape. The pain was so much and he was losing some fluids from the cut being torn more open as the ribs were forced outward.

"Such wonderful, healthy ingredients!" She cheered. She removed the tool from him dropping it to the side. She found a bucket nearby, it along with a scalpel were perfect to get all the guts out. She brought her tools back to him. She smiled up at him as his eyes turned to Xs. She started to gut him. His inner ink stained her arms as she pulled out all she needed. She made sure the inners gotten in the bucket, she couldn't have them get dirty. She saved the heart for last even though, he died from his chest being opened. "Thank you Boris! You were truly an angel!" When she was done, she put the scalpel back on the table.

"Huh?" She wondered as she noticed new light came on the dead wolf. She turned around to the doorway, no other than Bendy was in the doorway.

The little demon was in shock staring at the dead wolf. Inky tears streamed down his round face.

"Bendy! W-what a pleasant surprise!" She tried to cheer. She knew the demon was a trickster on the show, so he surely had some clever tricks. She shifted over to take the large knife and held it to her back, hiding it from view. "It'll be alright, darling, another one can be made." She tried to cheer him up. "Joey would always make sure that you weren't ever the only toon here. That would be insanity!"

"Y-You!" He suddenly growled in a deep pitch, cracking as if it was new.

She looked shocked. She didn't know he could talk! This was horrible! If he could talk then, she would be found out!

He growled and roared. His form was boiling somehow, bubbling on the surface.

She yelped a scream when from outside a lightning bolt had struck the building and turned out the lights.

In the distance people were exiting the building.

"You. You KILLED Boris!" He roared. His voice was deep, animalistic. It was burning with hatred. It knew who murdered Boris. It wasn't going to stand for it either.

"I-I'm not scared of you! S-so what you changed your voice! That's your trick? Ha, you aren't scary at all!" She taunted him. She revealed the knife he had.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!" He hollered in pure anger. He knew it would be impossible for them to fight without some light. He used the extra ink that came from the pipes from behind the table to light the candles that were in the room.

She shivered. She got scared as she could make out what beast he had become.

He was tall, thin, his horns were like ram horns, his fangs seemed even sharper than before. His hands were now claws. His face was masked by ink pouring down. "You're no longer my friend, you're a filthy murder!" He announced.

"You wouldn't understand cause you're a dumb little demon! You were never meant to have life!" She yelled back.

That got him to attack her. He lunged for her.

She stabbed him with the knife blade.

He roared in pain. He pushed himself away from her, freeing himself from the blade. He held a hand over the wound, and took it off to see that there was a heavy amount of ink blood coming off it.

"Haha! So demons can bleed! We're going to have some fun now!" She giggled. She grinning.

Inky Bendy held the wound, it was hurting so much. He should have gotten someone! He shouldn't have tried to take her alone! He backed up, heading for the door.

"That's it, all the way out," She praised him for exiting the room. She felt empowered. She knew now this form was just to be scary, nothing to fear at all. He was still little Bendy under all that ink. She was drunk with her power over him that she walked forward, following him, making him back away.

The wound had healed mostly, so he stopped holding it. He held his hands up in defense. He didn't like the feeling of being cornered. He couldn't risk loosing too much ink or his form would melt apart and he'd probably get butchered up as well.

"Aw, is widdle Bendy afraid of widdle old Alice?" She said with sick joy. "Why don't you do us all a favor and crawl back into your beloved machine already? It would save me so much headache having to deal with killing you when I'm busy with Boris! Don't you know how to wait your turn?" She was eager with the thought of butchering up the demon and imagining the reaction of Joey's face when his precious toons were murdered! Oh it would be so delicious!

The fantasy was so great she almost didn't notice the light on her now. She snapped back to reality, tracing it's path backwards with her eyes, to spot none other than Sammy Lawrence! She faced the man and her grin returned. "SAMMY! Darling!" She cheered in Alice's voice.

The man trembled scared for some reason, his legs buckled in fear. He seemed to be in shock.

"Don't be afraid, it's me! Alice Angel!" She tried to assure him.

He eyed the knife and she noticed that.

She frowned. "Oh, don't worry, Boris, was helping me out. He's such a sweet wolf!"

The black haired man still seemed to be scared.

"Come here and I'll show you!" She beckoned, smiling. She started to approach him.

Sammy staggered backwards from her.

Suddenly Monster Bendy came back around the corner he had stepped behind earlier and tackled her at the waist.

She growled, anger coming to her face. She wrestled with the ink beast. She was able to get on her back and tried to attack Bendy with the knife to his chest, yet missing his heart.

He clenched his fangs in pain yet wouldn't let her up.

The man froze he was still in shock.

Susie growled when at one point the knife gotten suck in his chest. "You little piece of shit, ruining my plans!" She snarled at him. She tried to get the knife back yet it was firmly trapped. "Get off!"

Inky Bendy ignored her orders and stayed above her, keeping her pinned. He was still pissed off at her, not planning to let her harm anyone else. His extra ink dripping on her as he kept her pinned.

"Sammy!" She pleaded. She gave the man a sad look. With her head on the ground, her headband was shoved forward against her forehead and bangs. "S-Sammy, tell Bendy to get off me and to let me go!" Her voice was so sad and hoping that he would help her out.

Sammy took a nervous step forward. He seemed tempted to help, yet fear was holding him back.

"S-Sammy, please! Don't let him kill me!" She begged.

"B-Bendy s-stop! W-What happened?!" He shouted.

The beastly Bendy glanced up at him. Ink was pouring from the top of his head, it even made his bangs stick to his face, and his eyes were basically invisible through all the ink pouring over his face. He roared like an animal. It was clear he wasn't going to do as the man asked. Soon he faced the woman under him.

She glared back up at him. "I'll make sure you're in Hell," She threatened.

He roared anew. His gloves dove for her face.

~~~flashback over~~~

"Y-yes, he done this to me...He made me hideous. Yet it was a lot worse back then. I had healed well from all my treatments since that dreadful attack. Since then I created my haven. I used metal so there couldn't be any ink leaks anywhere. I'm safe from his vile ink." She finished explaining.

Henry felt his stomach twist in disgust. He didn't want to know the details of Boris getting gutted, but he unfortunately had been inform. It made him feel weak and sick. Susie had really lost it. Also cursed to imagine those claws he felt clawing her face off, haunting to say the least. Tears formed in his eyes from the retelling of the horrors. Who says he wasn't next? If she could do it once, she could do it again.

"It's surprising you forgot. You were so scared back then, surely it would have got stuck in your memories. Darling, it was horrifying for me as well, t-those claws digging into my flesh, i-it was so p-painful." She whimpered.

"H-How did you survive?"

"Ink, purified ink. Non-corrupted, pure angelic ink!" She beamed.

"O-Oh my g-god..." He muttered.

"Hehe, this place is heavenly isn't it?" She cheered. "It took so much work."

"W-why didn't you run away?"

"Why are you so curious?" She questioned.

"I-I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yes, it's been so long! And we can rekindle our relationship, Sammy. I'm so, so sorry, I blamed you. You gave me that horrible news, but you were never the cause of it. No, I was wrong to be angry with you."

"I-I don't know about this...I-I think we both have issues we need to seek help for before going that far..." The former cartoonist kept up the lie. He was hoping she wouldn't see pass her illusion. He also didn't want to get raped at all, especially a crazy woman.

"But I've been waiting so long! He finally freed you from your enslavement! Now, it's time to forget our pain and have a slice of heaven in this Hell." She purred.

"No, no, I rather not. Please, y-you wouldn't force someone you love would you?"

"Love makes you do crazy things." She responded.

"Of course it does." He grumbled.

She went back to him and pulled him to his feet. "You always looked heavenly in dark shades." She flirted. She pulled him into a kiss.

Henry's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe she was this crazy! He got worried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eventually she broke the kiss, making them both blush. "Hehe, you must be nervous, have you never kissed before? You're so handsome, I thought you'd have plenty of women before we met." She teased him.

"..." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He didn't know Sammy's dating life at all. "I-I...You were my first after all these years...the ink demon hurt me so badly. I-I can't..." He denied her again. He wasn't sure if Sammy would take the offer or not, yet knowing what he suffered through, and nearly being raped himself, he couldn't stand to take the offer at all.

"W-what?" She looked into his eyes, confused. She gasped, recoiling back in horror. "H-He t-touched you?"

"Y-yes....I-I'm not pure....It's best to let me go before I infect your home..."

"How dare he make you sin," She growled in hatred and disgust.

Henry grew more nervous at her mood swings.

"No, no, no, you must stay!" She couldn't let him leave. "I can heal what he broke, I can fix you. Love can fix us," She held his forehead to hers by holding his cheeks.

Henry shivered. This wasn't going well. He was trapped in a small room with a crazy woman.

"L-Love is about compromising too...t-to listen to your partner and respect it if they want distance." He told her nervously. He knew from being happily married, that sometimes, they did need their space from time to time.

"Yet we've been distant for so long, I can't stand for you to be taken from me again. My haven can get purified again after we're through so we won't have to worry about anything." She assured him.

"B-But his ink still flows inside me. Y-you wouldn't want that. It's vile and corrupted." He tried to reason with her again.

"Yet it's weak, so you aren't enslaved to him anymore. What a greedy monster he was, to keep you all to himself." She whispered to him seductively. She started to kiss his neck, not minding the button up collar her cheek brushed against. Yet she did stop, and stare after feeling a string. She reached a hand into the shirt top, felt more string as well as something glass and cylindrical.

Henry ground his teeth together when she had found the vial on the string.

She pulled it out from hiding under his top, still holding the vial in her hand. She gave him a suspect look. "What is this fluid?" She hissed, her tone was obviously a warning.

"I-It's a cure for the demon's ink poisoning for me. P-please don't take it, I need it if I get hurt again." He begged. He was scared if she'd steal it, leaving him with less cure to have. He felt tears prick his eyes, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Sammy again in case he needed more cure made. He was really starting to miss him. "Please, I need it."

"Don't cry dear, that beast can't reach you here. You're safe with me." She coaxed him lovingly.

"I don't feel so safe." He replied to her honestly.

"Shhh, forget all the suffering he put you through. It's all in the past now, you came to my haven for healing, and you'll receive that. I love you so, I can't let you suffer anymore." She purred and comforted him. She let the vial go, allowing him to keep it.

Henry got away from her, only to get backed into a wall. His tears ran, as he couldn't escape her. He was sure that her minions wouldn't bother checking even if they were un-corrupted toons.

"Shhh, let yourself relax now, you're in no danger here." She tried to comfort him, tried to talk him into relaxing.

"N-No, I t-told you Susie, NO!" He exclaimed. He jumped over where the glass used to be and went for that door.

It was locked.

"Fuck," He swore.

"Sammy, you recognized me! You haven't forgotten me." She was charmed by being called her actual name.

"It's hard to forget you." He replied. He glanced around for another escape.

"Aw, but now-"

He was going for the panel she had stood at before, until she intercepted him. "AHH!"

She was smirking, grabbed his wrists and slammed him onto the table of straps with ease. "I prefer to be called "Alice Angel"." Inked Susie kept him on the tilted table.

The former cartoonist didn't like this. He didn't like it that she seemed to have super strength.

"We're going to enjoy ourselves, no interruptions." She sang. She rubbed herself against him.

Henry whimpered as he felt she was getting an erection to come up. He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh," She moaned. She was growing aroused herself. "I can't wait to make sweet music with you, my dearest Sammy."

"P-Please s-stop.." He groaned. He was trying so hard not to become erect, yet it was an impossible feat. "I-I don't want this...I-I don't love you..."

"What? Who else could there be?" She growled.

He got scared again, he didn't think stating that would get through to her. If she wasn't seeing Sammy anymore, then he's in trouble.

She got off him, her eyes wide in horror. She eyed him up.

He relaxed on the table, blushing embarrassed from the bulge now standing up in his pants.

"W-who are you? Where's Sammy?!" She ordered.

"Ah fuck..."

"Y-you stolen his clothes to trick me! Y-You sick bastard! All men desire is some easy tail. All are filthy and dirty monsters." She hissed in hatred.

"W-What? N-No! H-He gave me these clothes!"

"Yeah, right, as if I'll believe your dirty lies."

"I'm not lying!"

"You're disgusting...yet you try to play innocent. All to get some attention. He gave us unwanted attention, forced me. He didn't mind my screams either. No, he thought I liked it." Her Alice voice whimpered in sorrow after saying that. She started to cry, maybe remembering the event. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to banish the memory from her mind. "We never liked his tricks. Yet, if playing around is what you wish, allow me to play along and get some much needed entertainment!" She started to cackle evilly.

The old cartoonist tried to escape again, yet Susie had trapped him back on the table once more. "P-please I'm so sorry Susie! I-I had no idea! Please let me go!" He begged.

"Not a chance in Hell that I'd let you go now." She replied. "You wanted this, you brought this upon yourself!"

He was scared to fight her without a weapon. He shook his head, he couldn't let her lying words get to him.

Inked Susie removed the sweater vest, then unbuttoned the grey shirt underneath. She brushed the suspenders off his shoulders which inched the shirt off his shoulders before she stroked his chest. She could feel his heart was racing like mad, the cold air made his nipples stand on in. "You're not as built as Sammy was, but you're passable, sweetie." She teased him over his lean, scrawny body type. He didn't have defined muscles, yet, they could be seen faintly there. Yet that might be from traveling through the dangerous studio, that they are starting to raise.

Henry blushed harder, embarrassed and didn't want her doing this. Yet fighting her was tempting, but he never hit a woman, and it didn't feel right to start, even though she lost her mind. Plus she might a weapon hidden on her. "Please, I-I'm not worth y-your time..." He tried to convince her. "Don't you want to save your energy for S-Sammy...?" He questioned. He felt his tears running again. He didn't like the thought of Sammy getting trapped with crazy Susie at all. The man deserved so much better than two crazy monsters that he seemed to be stuck between.

"Don't try to talk me out of it dear. I already made up our minds." She replied calmly.

He tried to shove her off as she went to unbutton his slacks. He didn't have an boxers, since his own pair were ruined by Inky Bendy. He couldn't let her rape him. He didn't even think women could have those thoughts at all until he realized her intentions.

She bitch slapped him from annoyance.

He whimpered after taking the slap. His grip lessened.

"Good boy," She praised. She continued to undress him. Her eyes widened on her prize.

It was somewhat erect still from when she was teasing him earlier. It looked a tad big for his frame, though he wasn't fully erect either. It would surely get larger once it was coaxed enough.

She smirked, thinking of how long she could get it, and how weak he'd be under her. "Though you're still quite a stud in other places," She flirted.

He felt his stomach twist and turn. He felt disgusted getting flirted by his attacker, he wasn't charmed at all. He knew it would only get worse from here.

"You're much kinder aren't you? Then won't you be a dear and help me out of my dress?" She stared at him seductively.

He didn't want to, but he did just so she wouldn't slap him again. His cheek still stung from that. He closed his eyes as he gently pulled down her dress. "Just pretend she's Linda, just pretend she's-" He whispered to himself.

"Linda?" She called curiously. "Oh right, her. Well, she's not here right now, Henry. You have an angel instead." She smirked at him.

He glared at her, tears streaming from his face. How dare she mock Linda.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" She taunted. "Well, I'll hit more than just that." She whispered in his ear.

He groaned, doubling over accidentally into her bra wearing chest, as she had kneed him, teasing his balls.

"Mmm," She moaned. "It's been so long since I felt a warmth of a human," Her tone turned possessive. She wrapped her stained arms around his neck, and kept him on her chest.

He trembled, letting go of the dress he had left in his hands. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away.

She sighed, releasing him.

He panted as he fell back onto the tilted table. He needed to catch his breath. He wasn't smothered by her breasts, they were too small, but he had held his breathe cause he didn't want to breath on her.

"You're right, it'll be more fun when we're free of fabric." She purred. She removed the rest for him.

He blushed and looked away. He didn't like the sight at all. He didn't feel any attraction towards her. He should have stayed back at Sammy's, waited for him to get back to take him to the showers, instead of trying to find them himself, getting lost and nearly raped by Inky Bendy. Then he could have worn his own clothes and probably wouldn't be trapped like this, or threatened like this.

Inked Susie stood bare before him, aside from her arms that were stained in old black ink. She was still thin. Her breasts were probably around B size, yeah seem to be healthy, round shape. Her nipples were unusually dark, not pink, more nearly black. Despite her unhealthy skinny appearance, her body seemed to be in shape, no sagging. She wasn't very curvy.

"Please I'm sorry," Henry told her again.

Susie stole his cure necklace. "Apologies won't save you. And we don't like being tricked!" She growled. She tossed the tube away without a care.

Henry tried to go for the cure. He was blushing from being nude before her, but he didn't want to stay on that table anymore.

Alice's high pitch giggle filled his ears as straps jumped out and slammed him onto the table again, before strapping him down to it.

"W-what?!" He cried out in shock. He struggled but he was firmly held down.

"Don't forget who's haven you're in, sweetie," The crazy woman remarked. She was standing behind her control panel again. "Hmm. I'm not doing anything for you? I thought you liked women. Yet he has touched you, so you carve a man's touch now don't you?"

"W-what?" He questioned confused. He was nearly raped by Inky Bendy, if it wasn't for Sammy.

Aw, the ink man was so brave to go against who he once prayed to. He cared and healed him. His ink arms around him in their first hug, those arms were so strong, and his chest was well built too. The warmth of his erection from below.

"AHHH!" Henry screamed in pain as he was shocked out of his memories.

Susie Angel giggled again. "You were thinking of him weren't you? Yes, we can agree that he was quite handsome once, yet the only fortune he kept was his voice. His deep soft voice, mmm, so passionate when he was working on his songs." She commented upon seeing the man's erection. "Too bad, he had to get corrupted."

"Susie, please! This isn't helping anyone!" The old cartoonist argued. Then he cried out in pain as he was shocked again.

She was giving him an upset expression. "Don't interrupt, that's rude." She scolded him.

He panted, recovering from the attack again. He was glad the shocks have been tiny bursts. He thinks everything is still working normally in him, aside from his racing heart beat.

"As I was saying, you were a cartoonist back in the day. So you would imagine in graphic details of descriptions you hear? Hehe, what about when I gutted the little wolf? His ink blood sprayed back on me as I cut and pulled on his organs." She smirked.

Henry heaved against the straps. Having her bring that up again sickened him, cause his mind tried to imagine all of it, and it was disturbing and disgusting.

"Aw, is my little boy feeling ill now?" She mocked his expression. "That tale wasn't to your delight? It wasn't mine either!"

He clenched his eyes closed as he felt tears coming to them.

"Calm down Susie," She whispered to herself. She exhaled as she relaxed, before she glared at her captive. There must be a way to force him to be good. Soon enough she smirked as she got an idea. She pressed a button on her panel.

The door opened from the other side as something was coming in before closing again.

"Aw Boris, you look well even in this dire situation you been in for so many years!" She purred.

"Boris?" Henry called nervously. He tried to look, but couldn't see cause the table prevent him.

"Now come on over to your angel, Alice," She beckoned.

Nervously the wolf approached her. His ears were down. His head was bowed a bit, probably being timid and submissive cause of the situation. He was nude aside from a dog like collar around his neck. His tail was tucked between his legs. He glanced at his friend and her. The expression he wore was scared, embarrassed, and nervous.

"Shh, it's okay now," She tried to coax him. She petted his cheek when he made it to her. She found his fearful and nervous reaction was cute. "You're safe from that big bad ink demon," She purred.

The man glared that her. "Boris, don't listen to her! She's crazy!"

Boris turned to look the man in the eyes, trying not to look at the rest of him. He was so scared and unsure.

"Don't listen to me? What? Why would he need to hear lies? He can be safe here." She argued.

"No you'll-ahh!" He was cut off as he was shocked with more intensity than the first two times and a bit longer too.

Boris's eyes widen in horror as he watched the human getting shocked. He hugged himself as he got more scared.

"Whoopsie," She said. She stopped the electrocution.

Henry panted in pain.

"It's alright Boris, you're safe and sound now." She told him.

He looked scared at her, yet also submissively.

"You haven't felt happiness in so long, why not remember what it feels like?" She purred. She reached down and grabbed his wolf penis, and rubbed it.

He went stiff at first touch, then trembled as the rubbing continued.

"Your Papa didn't teach you about sex? Is that why you're blushing big boy?" She flirted with him. She pulled him into a hug with her free arm, and moaned as she felt his wolf fur against her bare skin. She smirked as she felt his erection forming in her hand.

The wolf was blushing like mad under his fake black blush. He didn't understand why she was doing any of this, why she killed all those others, others of himself, and has his only friend in years trapped on a table nude. He felt his penis growing hard as it was impossible not to with how she was touching him. His heart was pounding in his chest, as her chest was pressed against his, her small breasts squishing against his furry, flat chest.

"It'll feel even better once you get release, it'll give you happiness again," She told the scared toon.

"STOP IT! LEAVE BORIS ALONE! HE'S INNOCENT! I-IF YOU WANT ANYONE T-TAKE ME!" The green eyed male ordered her.

She turned to look at him. She smiled to see him crying over the wolf. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want him for yourself? You filthy sinner."

Tears kept rolling down his face. It was so unfair for the wolf to be caught up in this mess. He needed to try to save him. Sinner or not, he knows he's a good man. "I thought you wanted a man, sure I'm not Sammy but you said I was "passable". Leave him alone, stop using him as a tool. Use me then throw me away, just spare him. Please."

"You finally realize it." She grinned at him.

He glared at her. He really wish he was free.

Inked Susie let go of Boris and got a leash out.

The wolf exhaled in relief from her letting go of him, even though the organ was erect. He was still blushing like mad.

She found the metal loop on his collar and connected the leash.

Boris was scared as he led him away from the control panel, yet in sight of Henry.

There was chain loop on the floor.

The toon gulped and kneeled down near it. He still kept his submissive body language, being down on all fours. He took a seat, having his legs tucked into him loosely to hide his erection.

"Aw, what a good boy you are, unlike that filthy demon," She praised him. She bent over and secured the leash to the loop on the ground. She petted Boris's ear sweetly.

His tail perked up slightly and wagged as a reaction from her petting.

"See Henry, if you're good, you'll be rewarded." She told the man. She stopped petting the toon to get up and face the man.

He was glaring hatefully at her since that's all he could do. He had to fight to insult her, in case that would make her give the innocent wolf more unwanted attention.

"Did he take you?" She asked seductively.

"What?"

"I'm not asking about the ink demon, I'm asking about Sammy."

His cheeks flared up with blush. "N-no," He told her honestly. He didn't think Searcher Sammy ever made advances on him, even when he was resting. He remembered again the feeling of Sammy's hug on him, feeling the muscles flex under his dark ink skin. As solid as his form was, his skin was also soft too. The time Sammy had him on his lap to feed him the cure. His chest felt so strong. It also made him wish he didn't choose to leave so soon. Maybe they could have had some joy in each other's company if he remained longer. Yet the poor ink creature was a victim of that crime, so such an act would horrify him. Right?

"Really? None? No advances?" She chuckled amused. She was impressed that the poor searcher didn't attack like his lord would most likely have ordered him to. Whether it be mauling, capturing, or raping the man, surely any of those would have delighted the demon. "Maybe he lost his touch after all."

Henry glanced back at his friend sadly.

Susie noticed. "Oh don't worry, he won't miss the show. In fact he'll have the front row seat! A show that has a lesson, the learner will learn." She announced to the man.

He didn't like the sound of that, but he held in his insults.

She stroked his chest with her gentle hands. "Aw, it's okay. Your angel is here to hear all your sins and cleanse you of them." She purred.

"Please no," He begged.

"Do not fret, I can cleanse you of your wicked ways." She cooed. She straddled him, lining herself up. She moaned as she let gravity pull her down over the lengthy member.

Her victim heaved, clenching his teeth, panting heavily through his nose. He got to feel the inside of her, which he rather not. He was upset that she felt good. Her vagina wasn't too warm or too cold, which was strange if she was human, it would have been more heated. His stomach twisted up as he could only think that she did have some of Toon Alice in her, to make her feel this off. Yet his erection didn't mind how odd the hole it entered felt, it was more pleased from the tight walls slowly falling around it. He staggered a noise, bit his lip, and clenched his fists, trying to ignore the arousal in his body.

"Oh yes, you are some what angelic to me," She praised him. She giggled. "I guess we can say you're a gift from above." She enjoyed how thick he was as well as his warmth. It has been so long since she felt body heat, it was heavenly to sense it again. She knew he wouldn't like this starting out but she plan to make him love it before they are through. She leaned into him, and started to kiss him.

Henry stared at her in alarm and displeasure from the kiss. He groaned out, blushing embarrassed as she began to move, making him go in and out of her.

She moaned out pleased by the feeling, her walls clenching onto him desperately. She going back down on him, forcing herself to take him in, and stretching herself slowly, it was incredible. She leaned back still keeping the pace she made for them, and began to play with her own nipples, pinching them hard, pulling them out to be erect.

The old cartoonist watched her in his dismay, his aroused state quite liked the display and being ridden. He tried to tell himself to stop enjoying it, but his body ignored him. It was taken over by pleasure.

"Oh you're so strong, and brave to go through all of this to find little old me," She said in her Alice Angel voice.

He winced at that. He wasn't fond of getting that voice mixed the arousal he has been forced to feel. He tried to struggle again, yet the bonds and her being on him were too strong, to keep him trapped well.

"You must been in need of an angel, the best angel you knew!" She cheered between her moans. She kept riding him. She was in too good of a mood to punish him for wincing at her voice. Her voice was golden, the liar had said so, that's why she was hired in the first place! She was first! She could be the only angel!

The wolf watched the duo have forcible mating session. He was blushing hard, embarrassed and still horribly aroused. There was nothing he could do. He was scared of her. He freed himself, she'd kill him or attack him like she is doing to Henry. His ears were folded down on his head, as he could pick up the scent of arousal from them. He was grossed and disturbed. He did try to look away, yet their sounds would make him look over that them again. He wasn't sure what she was talking about with his friend would prefer a man, and he didn't trust her at all. She was so disturbing, monstrous.

Henry cried and tried to not make noise, but it was so hard to stay silent. No matter how odd Inked Susie felt, his body still responded to her as if she was Linda. "Please, s-stop," He begged helplessly.

"Why would I do that? You feel so delightful." She replied, followed by a moan. She kept her pace well, enjoying her time.

The old cartoonist was nervous and scared. He hope that she wouldn't keep him trapped here forever. He was unnerved by the lengths she'd go from her insanity. He struggled against the leather straps, yet they held him down well. He was growing more scared as he felt his unwanted erection pulsing inside her soon enough. "Get off! Please, don't do this! I don't want this!" He pleaded with her again. He was holding back. He can't let his body betray him. He can't let things get worse!

She giggled. She could feel his erection was on the verge, she was too. Though it'd be delightful to torture him a bit. She began to kiss down a side of his neck as she kept going.

He whimpered. He didn't like it that the movement slowed down. He was sweating from fright and the rape. He didn't like it when the pace was a decent pace either. He panted hard as he felt the kisses on his neck. He was really not enjoying himself, despite her attempts to make him.

She stroked his chest and his arms, taking in the feeling of his small muscles. She rubbed her fingers over his nipples.

He groaned and shook his head in reaction.

"Poor little Henry, you know you're enjoying yourself, so why not let yourself go? Why hold back?" She questioned. "Would you hold back for Sammy?"

"Huh?" He whimpered. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Sammy..." She whispered seductively in his ear. "He was good looker back in the day. Raven black hair, flawless pale skin, perfect brown eyes, perfect nose, perfect cheeks, perfect lips. Aw, please he was handsome. I wish I could have seen more. I wandered what he looked like nude, did he have a handsome build? Was his skin flawless everywhere else too? What did his penis look like, and how thick would it be when he was aroused?"

The man whimpered uncomfortably. Her saying all those things, made his mind curious and wonder the same. His brain tried to image what Mr.Lawrence once looked like, and if he did have a well built body as he seen in his ink form. He felt a pulse go through his erection when he was imagining Sammy's. He remembered it's warmth on his member during their hug. It was so warm and fresh. He could only guess that Bendy had made him aroused or he had gotten aroused during the rape. He blushed hard from embarrassment as he recalled the searcher's voice, it was so passionate and caring, it made such a joy sound. He pinched his eyes closed, to deal with the stream of tears and not having to look at the crazy woman on him. "S-Sammy..."

"Yes, I'm sure he took good care of you. Surprising that he didn't take you. Can you imagine those muscles of his rubbing against you? His sweet kisses or perhaps being in his embrace? His pants would fill your ears as he took you...."

"S-Sammy..." Henry moaned. His body relaxed from being so tense. He still kept his eyes closed tho. He laid his head back on the table, thinking over what was being told to him. "Oh Sammy...I-I'm so sorry..." He moped. "Please..."

Susie Angel picked up the pace again, clenching him.

The man moaned loudly. "Ah oh, yes...d-don't stop, Sammy, please..." He panted. He tried to thrust into her, but it was hard to move cause of the waist strap. But he seemed to be in a fantasy, so he didn't stop trying to thrust. He wasn't holding back his sounds anymore.

Boris watched in horror. He couldn't believe that his friend was tricked into liking it now. He was sure it was wrong. He was against it at first, she shocked him. How could the man give in? He was scared if she'd be that convincing to him. He doesn't feel safe at all.

"Ah," The victim hissed as the pressure became too much. He couldn't stop himself, he came inside her.

Inked Susie moaned out in pleasure. She felt herself getting his load inside her. She came on him as his load was getting emptied in her.

Henry panted hard as his stream ended. He opened his eyes weakly, staring up towards the ceiling. He trembled as he returned to reality. He remembered where he was and who was on him. Despair soon set in as he realized he was raped, raped and tricked into enjoying it. He felt sick as he felt his member shrinking down to his limp size. He could feel the warm load he poured into her, it was draining slowly out around his limp member. How could this have happened? Why couldn't he just hit her with the damn pipe before all of this happened? Why did his body have to like it? Why did he return?!

"Oh yes, that was heavenly!" She cheered. She got off him, and got dressed. She went to her panel, and pressed the strap release button.

Her victim collapsed off the table when the straps let him go. He just trembled and sobbed.

"Oh come now, I know I wasn't your first choice, but you had been with an angel. You should be happy about that." She told him.

The man didn't react to her words.

She rolled her eyes. "I have some errands for you. If you do them, then we'll both benefit, sweetie."

~~~

The duo went down to level 14, it was flooded horribly.

Searcher Sammy couldn't believe how bad the level had flooded. This was the worse ink flood he has ever seen.

"Now, darling you'll go down there and catch it." His lord ordered.

The searcher was confused. It? What could live in this flood aside from ink creatures? He didn't spend time wondering on it, he descended the stairs with his ink puddle trailing him. He was lucky he didn't have needs to breath or he would have drown from the height of the flood. He entered the flooded ink. He moved through in with ease, looking out for whatever he was to catch. His eyes somehow could stand ink having direct contact with him, maybe Inky Bendy did something to them so ink wouldn't harm his eyes.

His lord watched from above on the landing where the elevator would come down. He smiled on as he saw their prey coming into view from an arch way.

It was a creature with a projector as a head and having a man's body and covered in black ink. Wires plugged from the head into the body at different lengths. It was hunched over, walking lazily.

"Checkmate Norman," Inky Bendy giggled a whisper.

Just then the creature stopped as it's leg was grabbed from the watery ink. It looked down, shining it's light into the dark fluid trying to see what grabbed it's leg.

Searcher Sammy looked sad up at the creature. He knew who it was, it was Norman Polk. He was turned into an ink creature as well, but not how Sammy was, but by Joey. The man's crazy experiments involved his projectionist, and fusing him with a machine he worked with so much.

Ink Norman's gears clicked as he stared at the other. Without a face though, he couldn't express himself, as if he remembered what that was even like at this point. He kicked the searcher off. Every movement of his body rattled as if he was wearing chains. He thrust his arm into the fluid, snatching the other by the neck. He lifted him from the fluid and slammed him onto the nearest wall.

Searcher Sammy choked, or he gasped as if he was feeling choked. His ink hands were trying to pull Norman's off his neck, but the projector man had a surprisingly strong grip for such a thin build.

Soon enough Inky Bendy arose from the ink behind Inked Norman. He clenched his gloved hand over the top of the machine, and yanked the head back. "What do you think you're doing, Norman? You attack my darlings, I will attack you." He told the shorter ink man. He grabbed the arm choking Sammy, and twisted the wrist.

The creature shrieked in agony as he released the searcher. He was in more pain as his arm was forcibly twisted behind his back, pushed in that position by the much stronger beast.

"Aw, is that all you got?" He teased the smaller one for not being able to handle himself in a fight.

The projectionist roared out, throwing his free arm to claw at his attacker. His fingers scratched the ink demon's chest on one side.

The ink demon growled. He let go of the ink man only to grab the top of his projector and throw him into the nearest wall.

There was a crash noise as he collided with the wall. He was dazed as he pushed off it, only for the sound of broke glass to rub off each other before falling out the only exit it had. His light was dimmed from his daze.

Searcher Sammy had escaped from the area of the fight, yet still turned to watch it. He was scared by it and somewhat touched that his lord did save him and not abandon him to be trapped with the feral ink creature.

Ink Norman shook his projector head and his light brightened. He turned around to face his enemy. He ran at him, ready to attack.

Inky Bendy punched him in his reel filled shoulder, causing him to stagger back.

He came at the monster again, unphased that he was clearly unmatched to fight the beast. He gotten some punches in, which his opponent punched him much harder.

Inky Bendy sighed at some point. He wasn't thrilled having this fight, it wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. But he knew it was cause he was stronger. He watched through the ink pouring down his face as Ink Norman was coming back. Instead of punching he caught the ink man by the throat and lifted him up out of the ink.

The projectionist struggled as he growled. His legs were kicking out and swinging, yet not hitting anything.

"You really became useless Norman," His captor told him bored. "Back in the day you had work, but now you're nothing. You're trapped in an endless loop down here, being no use."

Ink Norman still writhed and snarled in his grip, obviously he wasn't listening.

"Your gears are grinding, all that build up has to go somewhere." The demon went on. He used his clawed hand to tear off what clothes the creature still wore under the ink.

The projectionist's movements barely changed as he was stripped of clothes in one swipe. Even though he was an ink creature, his ink skin was yellow tinted color since the white had aged to that tint. His figure was so small, barely any muscles aside from his shoulders, guessing having to carry the projector around for years they had strengthened. He was skinny and lean, but not that he would die from it. He was an ink creature after all, he didn't need food to survive.

Searcher Sammy didn't like where this was going. He knew that Ink Norman was crazy and feral, but he didn't wanna see the ink man get attacked. But he couldn't fight against the ink demon either.

Beastly Bendy put the white ink man down, only to move his grip from his neck to his wires, clenching all three of them threateningly.

The projector headed creature finally stopped fighting. His chest heaving heavily from struggling so much.

"Now if you want your precious wires to stay attached, you'll go where I'll lead you." The goat legged monster ordered. He lead the feral beast to one of the stairs.

Ink Norman tried to pull away as they neared the stairs, yet the grip on his wires were firm. He got thrown on the stairs. He was finally released. He got on his hands and knees, the thick ink flood had taken his boots off for him. He turned to face the enemy. He didn't make a move to escape, just seemingly panting as he looked up at the other.

"Dim your stupid light or I'll turn it out for good," The dark beast ordered.

He obeyed, with a click his light dimmed.

"You thought you could take me on?" The ink demon roared. He raised his clawed hand in the air, ready to strike his enemy.

"Stop!" Searcher Sammy's voice called out. He made his way to the stairs. His arms were up in a weak attempt as a shield. His brown eyes were glistening from tears. "Please, don't..." He whimpered.

Inky Bendy lowered his hand. He stared at the searcher. "You care for this thing even though it was attacking you a few minutes ago?"

"He's not an 'it'! It's Norman! H-He's been through Hell too...give him a break..." The brown eyed creature tried to reason with his lord.

"You're going to ignore that I have saved you, aren't you?" The demon crossed his arms.

"Please, spare another...he's like you...h-he was used too..." Searcher Sammy tried to remind him.

"Next you're going to tell me, that traitor is also like me." The beast scoffed.

The half bodied ink monster blushed and looked away. He couldn't help but remember Henry's story of his boss abusing his power.

Gears ground in the projector as Norman stiffened.

The seeker looked over, to see that the ink god was rubbing Norman's ink member as he was whispering something to the other.

The projectionist probably not understanding what was happening, was too frightened to fight or escape. He trembled under the touch of Inky Bendy. He would growl and groan as he became harder.

Searcher Sammy felt ill watching this. But he couldn't stop his lord from abusing the other ink creature. He could try but that would probably get him killed or raped. Yet he felt a twitch, and hearing Ink Norman's noises, he felt anger....or perhaps jealousy? "Stop it Bendy this isn't helping him!" He ordered. He pushed Inky Bendy away from his victim somehow.

Ink Norman growled annoyed from the strokes were not gone.

The demon chuckled as he approached them again. "Oh? Are you jealous that I'm giving another attention?" He teased, grinning amused.

Searcher Sammy blushed hard at the teasing. He wasn't sure how to answer, he wasn't sure what had snapped inside him. He knows he should be a better minion, but it was so confusing sometimes.

"Samuel, the trouble with you is that you think! You don't just listen to your feelings. I kept your personality intact cause it would be a shame to loose. But I have my regrets, it turned you against me, yet it's also alluring for you to still possess!" He told him with mixed emotions.

His follower glared at him upset. It sounded like the demon targeted him from the start.

"The old Projectionist here," The ink beast gestured to the white ink skinned creature. "He does the opposite! He FEELS, he doesn't argue!"

"Then kill me already! If I'm such a failure in your eyes now, DO IT!" The searcher called on the demon to take action.

"Oh Sammy," The ink lord moaned sadly. He grabbed a hold of the other's chin with one had, making them look each other in the eyes. "I love you too much to do that." He purred lovingly.

"I wish you didn't," Sammy growled through his clenched teeth. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

The demon frowned at him. "Well if that's how you feel," The horned male replied calmly. He released Searcher Sammy and backed up. "Then I'll give you space."

"B-Bendy..." He called nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted the demon close or kept at a distance.

Inky Bendy ignored the plead tho. "Oh and before I go, you're not the only one who knows spells." The monster smiled crazily. He snapped his ungloved fingers.

The projectionist began to tremble harder as well as growling like an animal again.

"Huh?" The searcher whimpered. He looked between the two.

"Have fun boys, ta-ta!" Inky Bendy said his farewell. He descended into the ink and vanished.

"N-Norman?" The scared searcher asked scaredly.

He released a feral roar and pounced for the other.

"Ahh," The ex-composer screamed in fear. He turned and started to climb the stairs. His ink began to drip from his fright.

Another untamed roar came from the projector headed creature before he pounced on the smaller ink creature. He clenched his hands around the dark, slick arms and forced them down on a step.

Searcher Sammy hissed in pain as the grip was strong. His chest and abs were laying in between steps, it hurt cause the stairs were hard wood. He shivered frightened beneath his captor. He couldn't imagine what spell the ink god put on the already inhuman creature. His mind was racing with fear, that he couldn't think of a spell to free himself.

The engine of the machine softened as a distorted pur was enacting from the device. Ink Norman was teased by the ink demon, he needed his release. It didn't take him long to line up with his prey's behind. He growled, clenching him down harder as he broke the ring of muscles.

Searcher Sammy shrieked so loud. It echoed up to the ceiling. He wept and whimpered in agony from the force. He was in so much pain and was smothered having his attacker hunched over him, trapping him from all sides. The member was thick, veiny, and dry as a bone.

The pale beast growled angrily or aroused as he thrust in and out of his victim as fast as he pleased. His moans were distorted as he used what was left for him. He can't recall much of anything, yet this feeling was incredibly addicting, so pleasant. He didn't mind the trickle of ink blood that began to flow after his entry or that the hole was very snug. He was plowing it wider with every thrust.

"P-Please s-stop..." The helpless male begged in sorrow and pain. He felt so sick as he couldn't prevent this attack from happening. A part of him wondered if he should accept the abuse cause it would never end. He could feel how animalistically needy the former projectionist was from the speed of the thrusts. He hope that his guts wouldn't get torn open from from being rubbed raw by the unfeeling erection torturing him. That thought terrified him. He knew if it happened it'll be increasingly more painful than it currently was. He sobbed as he wish Death could take him, saving him, but he was damned to be a quick healing ink creature.

The dark ink man whimpered a moan nervously as he felt an erection of his own somehow forming.

The Projectionist growled in monstrous distaste from the nearly soft nearly pleasured sound his victim made. Maybe he preferred his toy to be silent as he was using him.

Searcher Sammy was blushing extremely hard, heat gathered in his face or in his unwanted erection. He sniffled, biting his lip to try to keep any sounds from escaping. He felt a whirlwind of confusion, pleasure, depression, anger, and agony. Despite telling himself that he wasn't aroused, his body said the opposite. His member lengthening and getting worked up without a single touch. He splat his dripping head on the step it was level with, allowing the wood to take his muffled noises.

Ink Norman kept up his speed, successfully having destroyed the searcher's sphincter a while ago. His gears kept sparking noise while he took the other doggy position nearly, along with his distorted groans and panting. The sounds he made he sounded like a cross between a wild beast and a machine.

His victim panted breathlessly as he was having trouble dealing with the unwanted arousal coursing through what is left of his figure. His mind was wicked, thinking dirty thoughts of the ink demon, Susie, Henry, and now, the feral projectionist. His squealed in pain and pleasure as he reached his climax.

His ink cum sprayed the step up and down with each buck into his rear end.

He hissed and sobbed as he felt his inners finally turn raw from the abuse. He was still helpless to do anything. He gone stiff from the newest level of agony, but went limp as the black ink blood was flowing to the only exit.

His rapist didn't pause or anything upon feeling he rubbed the tunnel raw and was now bleeding. He kept his pace up, maybe even increased it. He let out a distorted cry of raw pleasure.

There was more of a wet noise as their bodies clashed from the bleeding, which got on both of them.

Searcher Sammy wept until his eyes were nearly dried out from his tears. He wished another more than for it to be over soon. He couldn't tell when the beast would be finished with him. He trembled in his pain but stayed completely submissive. He was so exhausted from his rush of emotions and having came, that he couldn't try anything to end the torture already. He just hoped that Henry wouldn't find him like this. He knew from his connection with the demon, that Inky Bendy was preparing to hunt Henry as soon as he leaves Crazy Susie's floor. It would be so embarrassing to be found by the kind man like this.

The clicking in the projector headed creature grew louder as if it was going to over heat after several minutes. The pale monster thrust painfully hard into the rectum it ruined cumming very hard.

Ink Sammy hissed from the unworldly pain as his butt was filled with his attacker's ejaculate. It stung probably worse than acetone would on him as an ink creature, making fresh, hot contact with the raw wounds that were rapidly trying to heal.

The projectionist was cruel to continually pound his ass as he came. His distorted pleased noise echoed through out the massive room.

Maybe this'll be the end? The abused searcher thought hopefully. He hoped so hard, yet still had his doubts. He clenched his fists hard, unable to ignore the member buried in him had started to go limp before becoming erect with ease. The pressure of it inflating again shoved the cum aside it, making room for the cum and the erection, stretching his hole out more. He took a shaky breath in as he realized that it was just the start of more to come. And he would be forced to take all the loads.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my readers enjoyed! I mixed up Inky Bendy and Searcher Sammy's session with Ink Norman so it wouldn't be same old with Inky Bendy raping Searcher Sammy. I don't want my readers to get bored. But as promised I have 2 rapes in this chapter for payment of making my readers wait so long. Again, I'm sorry for that. I'm very happy that this fanfic is doing well, and I hope I can keep it up :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or comments! I love feedback! :D
> 
> Also, just so you guys know, my birthday is tomorrow, June 28th. I'll be turning 24 then :D Tell you guys in case anyone out there wants to make me fan art as a present. And if not that's cool too :3 I take happy birthday messages too.


	13. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might not be the most entertaining chapter, but I hope it's still liked. Sammy reflects on his suffering so far.

You were punished because you were bad to your savior. He saved you many times, given you companionship through out the years, and you repay him with betrayal. Hell only knows why he keeps you around. The voices in Sammy's head told him. He felt horrible as he had seemingly forgotten the kind acts of the ink god.

I know I should be better, but it's so much harder now, he thought to himself.

Why? Because of that traitor acting as if he cared? He doesn't, he'll betray you if you let him get too close. The voices argued. Anyone can act innocent.

The moping searcher couldn't deny that argument was good. He had no proof that Henry loved him or that the man would desire him. What if my lord was acting? Made up stories to make me his again? To comfort him when he has hurt me so much. Such a creature doesn't deserve comfort.

Must you really hear the torture he had gone through to believe it? Why do you doubt his word, as he has done so much to protect you? You're disgraceful follower. Having doubts in our lord is the verge of insanity!

But I think I felt love wasn't so harmful, the ink creature replied mentally.

Not all love is sweet, he is a creature of darkness, of course his love would appear cruel.

It's so tiring to keep fighting, so exhausting.

Is fighting worth the pain?

Ink Sammy didn't answer this time, only groaning muffled on the base of a Bendy statue in Level 14. He was aching after Ink Norman had his way with him. He felt sick from the amount that was stuffed into him, causing his ink form to bloat before the cum drained out the torn hole. He was relieved that the feral monster had grown tired of him, and had released him what felt like several hours ago. He would hear the other looping his area as if he never viciously raped him repeatedly. It made the searcher curious if the other had truly lost his mind or if it was cause he was under a spell. But the haunting sounds he can recall, he can believe that machine headed male was insane. Maybe even more than others. He felt tears prick his eyes as he thought of the other followers. He hasn't seen them in so long, he is unsure where they were living, but the building was massive. And with his lord keeping a close eye on him, he doubts he'll ever see the others any time soon. He didn't have the energy to leave the level.

There's no freedom for me, for I am beloved by my lord, there's freedom...He started to think.

"S-Sammy?" Henry's voice whispered scared behind him.

The searcher lifted his head as soon as he heard the man's voice, it was so scared, so nervous. He turned and looked up at him.

The brown haired male gasped silently, putting a hand up to his mouth as his other held his pipe. The clothes he was given were now getting deep black ink stains. His green eyes were glistening with fresh tears, as his face was red from crying. He seemed to be a loss for words staring down at the searcher. He was taking in the sight of the human like eyes the ink creature now possessed. They were healthy white orbs, colored with a single ring of brown and dotted with black in the center. The eyes were streaked red, as the owner had been crying.

Don't give in, he'll kill you as soon as he has the chance! Don't be stupid! Don't trust the traitor! The voices ordered him.

The searcher only stared up at the human, as his mind was a whirlwind of arguments.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a short chapter, I hope it can still be enjoyed. Sammy has to deal with the voices in his head as well as having reunited with Henry, only for the man to finally get to see Sammy's brown eyes. Too bad they are strained from all his crying.
> 
> Will Searcher Sammy let his guard down or keep it up?
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave kudos or comments below.


	14. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, oh boy this was fun to write! I think I made it epic again! I think I kinda gotten inspired by AJR - Weak. It's a great song, about the singer being weak for temptation of different things. I recommend it if you haven't heard it, maybe you'll like it :3 Anyways, this is a long chapter cause I jammed a lot of things in! And there's probably something wrong O.O
> 
> WARNINGS: RAPES! DRUNK JOEY! TAIL PLAY! FORCED BLOWJOB! INK GAG! PLEADING KINK? LORD KINK? DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE! DOPPELGANGER!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Henry wept still collapsed on the cold metal floor, still exposed.

Inked Susie had since dress herself, watching the man in boredom.

Boris was still trapped by the leash to the floor, still nude. He was timid, to scared to look at the woman, and his eyes streamed tears from watching his friend was so distressed.

"Get over it already Henry, you're overreacting." The insane lady ordered him, growing annoyed with the human. She couldn't understand why the man was so freaked out, she enjoyed herself, he seemingly had too.

The former cartoonist sniffled, finally sitting up on his shins. He stayed hunched over though, with his arms hugging him. He stared at the floor. "L-let h-him go...please....n-not f-for me....f-for Sammy..." He begged. "D-Don't fall like he had, y-you d-didn't have to do a-any of this...." His voice was shaken, but he wasn't pleading for himself.

She glared at him. "You have no idea what I've been through. You could never. And don't you say I'm anything like that vile Ink Demon. There was a reason he was rejected from Hell." She answered in an angry Alice voice. She glanced down at her panel and pressed a button.

There was a sizzling sound as the leash bounding Boris down turned into raw, shapeless ink before draining away.

The wolf quickly went to the man's side, wanting to help.

"T-Thank you," Her victim said gratefully.

The toon crawled over to where the clothes were tossed away. He paused for a moment went he saw them. He remembered those clothes, they belonged to Sammy, the music director. He got lost in a memory.

"....Boris...?" His friend called out sheepishly.

The dark male gathered the clothes, and the vials, and took them back to Henry.

He was panting, trying to regain composer, as he slowly and carefully grabbed the clothes.

Boris looked away, giving him privacy. He really wish he could get his overalls and boxers back.

Soon enough he was given his clothes back, allowing him to get dressed as well. And he got the collar removed.

"Now, that you're finally done, you're going to help me out." Inked Susie stated.

"Why would I ever do that?" The glasses wearing man challenged with his hoarse voice from sobbing.

"If you don't, I can take your friend and take what I need from him as you're helpless to save him. Come now Henry, the game's over now, you have no room to demand or refuse anything."

He glared at her. His face was red, tears streaked down his cheeks. He wished so badly had some kind of power. But she was right, he was powerless. He could only hope they'd get spared if he did her bidding.

"So, what do you say?" She purred. Her smirk stretched over her features, so proud that he knew his place.

"Yes, Ms.Angel..." He said flatly.

Boris's ears were folded down from fear.

"You two are dismissed....for now." She purred. She pressed a button on her console which caused the far door to open.

The wolf helped the man to his feet before the duo leapt over where the glass barrier used to be, and bolted out the door.

~~

"Ah, ah, ah," Her voice came over the intercom, as the barrier closed off the bridge from crossing.

The survivors turned to face the giant Alice head in confusion and worry.

"You nearly forgotten our agreement, my little errand boy." She sang cheerfully.

The ex-worker felt sick by how cheerful she was after raping him, she was quite insane.

"Come back up for the tool you'll need, and we can get started." She ordered him.

Boris let his buddy go get the tool from the machine, as he waited by the barrier.

It wasn't long before they were back in the elevator.

Henry hit the level K button as she was telling him the errand was for some gears.

The wolf wasn't listening to her. He was trying to ignore her, he was filled with dread after seeing what was in her haven, death and torture. He was sad as it wasn't any better than his former friend's ruling. He didn't like the place being flooded with ink, he missed when the studio still had people, he missed a lot of things. He knew things couldn't go back to the way they were, his friends hated Henry, as well as all former workers were long gone.

The lift dinged when they arrived.

"Stay here Boris, you'll be okay, I promise. If not, if you get scared try to run away and find a place to hide, okay?" The human told him.

The toon was brought back to reality upon hearing his voice talking over the crazy lady. He picked up on the sincere tone, the care for his well being.

"Okay?" The man repeated, as it was taking the wolf longer to respond. He was concerned for him, he was scared if the toon was scarred for life after what he witnessed. Maybe he even cared for him? "Don't worry about me, just if you get scared find a place to hide. Even if you hear me at all, don't come out. Please, be strong, save yourself if I can't."

The overall wearing male nodded several times in agreement. He'll remember to run off and hide if he needs to.

"This shouldn't take long, I'll be back." He replied with a weak smile. With that he left the elevator for the errand.

The toon stayed put as he was told. He didn't need to be told to say put honestly, he was frightened of the beast his former friend had become. He let tears fall as he was unable to help the demon from becoming a monster. He probably could have done something to save him, but he didn't. His past self had stood by and let the demon go mad.

Despite the depressing thoughts he was having, all the regrets, witnessing his human buddy get abused, he was unable to fully ignore the erection he still had. His cheeks burnt grey from the heat gathered in his crotch. His own clothes were so uncomfortable now, his erection was unsheathed so the tender, veiny organ was poking against the fabric. He felt his stomach doing flips, as he was trying to think of how to deal with it. The veiny, grey organ exposed was stinging so badly from being trapped. He looked through the bars to see no one in sight.

He panted as he nervously unbuttoned his overalls, allowed them to fall to the floor. He bared his teeth as he pulled his boxers off. His erection dragged along the boxers, as if it was sticking to it, making it sting more, like a fresh wound. He knocked off his boots, and moved away from the pool of clothes. His chest was rising and falling fast, he couldn't believe he done that. But he did feel somewhat relief from being free of his clothes. He removed his gloves and tossed them into the pile. If he was gonna do what he planned to, he rather there be no evidence.

~~~flashback begins~~~

In one of the many unused rooms of the studio, Boris and Bendy were hanging out. Boris was playing his clarinet while the litte demon had some fun dancing.  
"Bendy~" Joey sang out in a strange tone.

The duo froze when they heard their creator's muffled voice calling out for the little guy. They were facing the door which they heard the voice coming from.

Bendy started to tremble, he didn't like the sound of that tone. He could vaguely remember it wasn't a good time for him.

The door opens, as Mr.Drew entered. He was kind of stumbling like he was dizzy and wore an unsettling smirk on his face.

Boris's ears folded down as he was scared by this new behavior.

"T-there you are...d-dancer dem-on....hehe..." He giggled. His tone was still creepy.

Bendy shook his head, scared. His extra ink already surfacing from his mysterious fear.

"D-Don't be scared...w-we'll have l-lots of fun..." He tried to coax him. He still had his creepy smile. "w-when we h-had sex, y-you love it..."

The wolf's ears flew up in alarm. He stared wide eyed at their creator. He remembered what that word meant, he learned it from the show. Though on the show it was a whisper of the act, never seen, but had been mentioned. He bared his teeth as his ears folded back in anger, his fists clenched so hard.

"Come on back with me now," Mr.Drew tried to call his victim to join him.

Yet the demon refused. Inky tears flowing from his eyes, shock and horror were over his face from the news. He knew now why he felt afraid.

"Bendy!" Joey growled. He tried to go for the dancer.

On instinct, the horned male moved away.

Boris jumped between them as he snatched the man's arm in his mouth, biting hard. He glared up at the attacker. He wouldn't allow his friend to be harmed anymore.

"B-Boris!" A sudden high pitched male voice escaped the little toon. The tone was of frightened and startled, as well as cracked weakly, as if it was completely new.

The wolf didn't have time to be shocked by his friend's first word, he was too busy being angry at their creator.

Joey was taken back when he had realized he was bitten and thought heard the demon speak! He glared at the man sized toon and hit him on the head with his fist. "Bad boy!" He scolded. He hit him again.

Boris winced from the pain, so much that he released the creator. He recovered from it, and stood in the way, so his friend would be safe.

"Fucking wolf bastard..." The human muttered. He could feel his arm was bleeding, the experience was sobering him up. He gave them a glare. He ran away.

The tall toon was still angry.

"B-Boris...?" Bendy whimpered weakly. He was even surprised by his voice.

Out of nowhere, his friend took off. Boris was chasing the abuser. He was in a blind rage, he needed to make the man pay more for harming his friend. He chased him all the way back to a location he didn't even know existed, but then again, the man had secrets.

The new room he managed to slip into before the secret bookshelf door closed, appeared to be like an office nearly. Yet, it had a bed large bed in it, all made up with fluffy and inviting.

The wolf scoffed at the bed, scanning the room with his eyes for the man. He wasn't sure where he had escaped off to.

There was grunt behind him before he was struck in the back of the head by something hard.

When he came to, he felt he was being held down, pinned by the neck and arms. He struggled, but the grip on his neck was heavy as it was warm. His arms were bound behind his back by some strong rope. He grew nervous as he felt and saw there was a muzzle for his size over his snout. He trembled as he felt cooler than normal, that's when he realized his clothes were missing.

"I couldn't have you bite me again. I gave you life, and this is what I get?" Joey's voice came from behind him. He got behind the wolf, allowing his bare skin to make contact with his ink fur. "Mmm, yes, I'll teach you like I did with Alice and Bendy."

Boris got more afraid, piecing it together that Joey had also been Alice too? She didn't seem to be interested in him though. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he was helpless to save himself.

The creator lined his erection up with the wolf's butthole. He was already prepared, lubed up. He held the rump up, as he thrust in, tearing the hole open.

The wolf clenched his fists and teeth in pain. He blushed as an erection of his own was forming pretty fast. It was probably the distant smell of sex from the bed in the room.

Mr.Drew started to thrust in and out without caring for his creation's preference. He panted and moaned.

The toon was trapped in this nightmare. He sobbed mutely. His ass was in so much pain, the likes of which he never known before this attack. He felt sick as his erection so strong, as if he was enjoying himself. He was hating this man more and more. His shoulders grew sore while the boss took him. His tail could do nothing but stay lifted up out of the way. He panted heavily which was muffled by the muzzle.

"I'll teach you to cross me just like that done with the others," The man growled, pounding into him with each word, to further threaten his victim.

The wolf had no idea what he meant by that, there were others? Like before them? He couldn't dwell on the confusion do to the pain rippling through his form. He could only hope it would be over soon. Maybe even try to get help. His tongue dangled out of his mouth as much as the muzzle would allow him to as he panted. His drool slowly gathering on the floor as well as getting caught up in his jaw fur.

"How can any of you live with yourselves, enjoying punishment? You're all fucked up," His creator insulted him with a tone of distaste.

Boris clenched his pie eyes closed as he felt himself cum. He even tried to thrust forward, as if he was on the top for a mate. The tears ran faster as his tail was yanked back hard.

"Stay put, you idiot!" His abuser ordered him with hatred in his voice.

The toon whimpered silently, as his penis and knot were so uncomfortable now. He wasn't able to use his knot, so the build up and release was so painful. It didn't feel like he gotten his release, from his knot still being it's swollen size.

"Damn, you feel incredible." Mr. Drew told him. He made several more thrusts, before he came in the wolf. He sighed in delight, in relief. After a while he removed himself from the wolf, and got dressed.

Boris wiggled trying to break the rope on his wrists, but all that movement made him fall onto his side. He winced as he was so exposed still. He couldn't prevent the man from staring at him if he chose to do so.

Joey stared at the wolf, noticing that he was still pretty erect with his swollen knot. "I'd love to go another round, though I'm not a whore like you that can't get off." He mocked the toon.

The victim sobbed, still trapped, exposed, hurt from insults, and he thought at the time it was for the better when the man had left the room. But it wasn't.

~~~flashback over~~~  
He wept as he had to feel the phantom of his rape from a past life to get relief. He panted hard as he came. He winced as he had to hold his knot tightly to mimic what it would possibly be like to mate. The stream was decent size. He panted as he was coming down from his climax, while he wept about the memory.

It was so haunting, he tried to save his friend in a past life, yet he doubted that after he was killed off after that, Joey would have never touched the others horribly.

There was the sound of the cage door pulling open.

He only could slightly open his eyes to see who opened the door. He blushed deep grey, curling up, pulling his legs up to his chest. His head bowed down in embarrassment as it was Henry who had returned.

The former cartoonist was silent at the scene. He was speechless, he didn't think he would come back to see the end of this. He frowned noticing how embarrassed the wolf was. "I-I'll be right back..." He finally said.

After he opened the door again, he went back up the stairs of the room. He tried for the doorknob to the Gent restroom. He frowned as it seemed to be jammed. But he wasn't about to leave Boris upset about the mess he made. 'They say he hears everything, every rustle of paper, every creak of the floor. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what could draw him in.' He recalled Susie Angel's warning. But the door refused to open. He stepped back, took a breath, before he lifted up a foot, recoiled it, then kicked as hard as he could at the door.

The door cracked from the latch area, as well as bang loudly on the wall from the force of the kick. The bang echoed through the silent building.  
Boris had jumped, startled by the noise, terrified by it.

Henry huffed an exhale, not caring if he had make a noise he was sure he'll regret. He entered the restroom, it was a normal public restroom, much like at Boris's safe house. Yet this one had some urinals on one wall. It was hard to see, the lights were out. He tried the switch, but it only made a sizzling electricity noise. He sighed it had either burnt out or blow out. He started to look for something that could help clean up the mess forced to use the light that was pouring in from the now open doorway.

"Quite a loud noise you made, Henry," The ink demon's deep voice chuckled.

The man tensed at the sound of the voice.

The beast had appeared from an ink portal into the restroom. He was grinning amused as he knew he frightened the man. "Destruction of property now? Oh, that's not very kind. Who's gonna pay for it?" He questioned. He came up behind him.

The last creator felt numb, he forgotten he was holding a big old wrench. He backed up from the demon, backing against the wall.

Inky Bendy advanced on him. He was smirking as he was keeping him pinned to the wall without even touching him. He scratches his nails on the wall, having his hands on the wall to lean on, leaving the other will little to no personal space.

"W-why do you care? Y-you can't have the place f-fixed...y-you can't go outside even..." The old cartoon artist remarked weakly. He knew he was right, but still he couldn't hold any confidence in his words from his fear.

"Hehe, you don't have a clue about anything, do you?" The ink monster teased him. "What did little Sammy not tell you everything before you decided to leave? You know left him, and broke his heart. So cruel, so heartless of you." He put his sharp nailed hand over the human's chest, over his heart. He felt as it was beating rapidly.

"I-I didn't w-want to!" He whimpered.

"Oh is that so? Why are you searching for someone greater? Someone would is a menace to us. You're no better than him, pretending you care, then leaving who you care." The horned creature reminded him.  
Henry felt tears run. He tried to remember he wasn't doing anything wrong. Or that he never planned on anything intentionally upon his return. It was horrible enough back when he had to squash a searcher that wore a nice hat, he was captured and was going to be sacrificed before he freed himself, he gained feelings for a creature he never knew could exist before, he had been hunted, nearly raped, tormented by nightmares, raped by a self-proclaimed angel, all with a possibly helpless goal of escaping somehow. "Please, I-I don't want to be here..." He whimpered.

"Well, it's quite late for that now, isn't it?" The demon replied. "You seen just the start of horrors, you'll be pleading for death before you get to the end."  
"I-I'm only p-protecting myself! I-I have that right!"

"Rights, rights, rights. This is your Hell, and you know you deserve it." Inky Bendy told him coldly. With that he unclipped the suspenders at the waist on the front.

Henry whimpered and shuttered as he could tell there would be nothing to save him this time. He was panted from fright, he took a glance down. He shed more tears, as he saw the thick, long, erection. "P-please! D-Don't! Y-you were better than this!" He tried to remind the former toon.

"Life made me this way Henry, and no amount of pleads will save your soul." He growled.

During a shiver of horror, the suspenders slipped down his back, causing them and the pants to pool down his ankles. He was not at all stunned by the handsome features of the ink god, not even his voice. A voice that he was feeling sounding more and more familiar. "NO!" He screamed. He whacked the monster with the wrench.

Inky Bendy snarled at him for that. Soon enough a thin, long devil tail sprouted from his tail bone, and had an arrowhead tip to it. It stole the weapon and through it across the room.

The wrench hit the wall and destabilized into ink before vanishing.

"I was thinking of giving you somewhat mercy, to not complete destroy your insides, yet you deserve it for that."

"N-NO PLEASE DON'T!" The brown haired male yelled. He yelped as black ink came out from the wall he was on, and took a hold of him, by the arms and legs. It made sure to keep his legs wide enough for the ink god. He struggled as he was panicking. He wasn't going to get out of this mess this time. He was lucky before. "I'm s-so sorry! I-I'll n-never do it again! P-Promise!" He begged. His heart was pounding so hard it felt painful.

"Promise are hardly kept here," He replied. He shoved his 13 inch erection into the male's mouth.

Henry gagged hard on the shaft. The smell of ink being so close wanted to make him pass out. Yet somehow he remained conscious. He was helpless to escape, so he tried to keep his throat as open as he could, gulping air through his nose.

The ink demon chuckled in delight and pleasure. "Aw, yes, you better prepare me well, or you might get some internal bleeding," He purred. He thrust himself farther into his victim's mouth.

The survivor was unworldly horrified hearing that. He knew his body had gained the ability to heal quickly, but he wasn't sure if it could handle internal bleeding. He clenched his eyes closed, blushing horribly. He had to focus on getting the dangerous length wet in order to hopefully have less pain. He sucked on it as much as he could without gagging.

The ink demon smirked as he had full control over the man, with no stopping his punishment. He groaned as he felt his erection grow wetter by the tongue and hole it was shoved in. He thrust into his victim, ignoring the muffled cries. He was taken over by the feeling of the throat pulsating as if it was trying to swallow his cock. He was so pleased by it, he forced his dick deeper forcing the other to get deep throated.

Henry whined and whimpered. His throat was growing sore as the length was forced to slide down it, and his throat's naturally reaction was to try to swallow the object, before it retreated and repeated. His head and neck slumped into his shoulders as he was losing the ability to breath from the attack. Yet be he could pass out, the erection was taken out of his mouth and he was slapped. "AHH!" He cried out in shock, snapping by to attention.

The ink monster laughed amused at him. "You were enjoying it. Hehe, not bad for your first time."

The man's face flushed dark red with blush from the humiliation. With his mouth free, he panted his his jaw hanging, to get more air back quicker. He looked at the black dick that was in his mouth and saw it was wet with his spit. "Ahh," He whined. He felt something coil around his penis and was stroking it. "No, no, no, no, no..." He begged helplessly. He felt an erection was forming from the petting.

"You're going to learn to bow to your lord, and love it," The beast informed him.

"S-stop..." He squeaked out. He clenched his eyes closed and shaking his head, trying to resist arousal. He was embarrassed as his body disobeyed him.

Inky Bendy lined himself up, spreading the man's butt cheeks with his erection and thrust into him.

"AHHH-" He began to yell only for ink to emerge from the wall, either side of his head, and wrap around his mouth, gagging him from screaming.

In the background, there was a set of footsteps running up the stairs, coming for the room.

The demon sensed that quicker than the noise reaching his ear holes. With a wave of his hand towards the door, the door slammed closed and soon enough was sealed up with black ink. He leaned back over his victim, ignoring the banging that was coming from the other side of the door. He knew it was Boris, he knew the wolf was trying to save the traitor. Though, he rather not have to punish the wolf if he doesn't have to, so locking him out was the best choice. He thrusted farther into his prey. He took in the sight of the other trembling and sweating.

Henry couldn't focus to question why there were bangs coming from outside the room, he was in too much pain. He never could imagine how Ink Sammy could take this torture. It was so long, thick, strong, and it's wielder was so cruel. His body was helplessly aroused from the attack, his erection would graze the gentle fabric of the sweater vest he wore. The soft fabric was much kinder than the ink demon. He sobbed and cried out muffled on the ink gag as he was plowed into. He could feel the warmth of his insides as well as the friction was causing his spit to dry up. Yet he bled from the entry, so his blood flowing was now the lube. His guts were growing sore as they were forced to expand whenever the erection was buried fully in him, to shrink down when it left. He would moan from each new entry, as the tip of Inky Bendy's cock would hit and slid against his prostate. He was sickened as he felt pleasure, only driving his erection more crazy and harder with each new attack.

The ink beast moaned in pleasure as the warmth of his body nearly made him crave human company again. It felt so amazing as it engulfed his erection, taking all of it too. His thrusts were fast and violent. He was enjoying how he forced the male to love it. Even more so that he was no longer screaming.

The ink gag melted away, reabsorbing into the wall.

The former worker coughed, and sucked in air, as he whimpered from the pain of his sore throat and bit his lip trying to not let a sound escape.

"Don't lie to yourself, you feel pleasure coursing through you. Hot, burning lust from such a sinful act. You're a sinner, just like us." He purred.

The trapped male shook his head, trying to deny it. He wept as the pain was seemingly never ending. He felt his inners' tender flesh give way and were getting rubbed raw. He struggled against the bounds, he didn't want to feel anymore agony.

"Having sins isn't abnormal for humans, you're all filthy with them, you might as well give in to them."

"N-No..."

"Only you suffer the longer you deny yourself the truth." Inky Bendy kept his thrusts going strong. He was curious if he could get the man to fall or if he'll continue to lie to himself.

Henry hung his head and sniffled when his erection found it's limit, and it erupted with his salty sperm.

"If only you'd listen." His abuser remarked, having feeling the erection release by the coils of his tail.

The man was a weeping wreck. His body caved and he would have to live with the torture he experienced. Whether he would be free to go home or not was still unclear. All he knew is he came back to find the place seemingly abandoned, yet chose to go further.

The thrusts slowed down, to a more agonizing, gentle pace.

The former cartoonist stared up at the monster, worn out, spent, depressed, and wasn't sure why the creature slowed down. Was he going to release him?  
"Beg for it."

"W-what?"

"Beg for me to finish you, that you want to feel a part of me in you, beg for your lord to grace you with his cum."

The greened eyed male stared at that terrifying happy smirk on the ink beast's face. He felt even more dread as he had to plead for his torture to end, to call the insane monster a lord, to wish to be given seed. "P-please, t-tear my hole open a new, let m-my b-blood b-be t-the aid..." He began to beg. "I-I w-wish t-to be u-used a-as y-your t-toy...m-make m-my guts s-swell w-with y-your inky s-seed....t-the c-cum of the d-dark lord..."

"Hehehe, I haven't heard begging that grand in so long. Allow me to grant your wish," He purred. He resumed pounding into the warm creature without a care. He moaned out as pleasure re-sparked once he picked up speed again.

The sounds that now came from his victim were mixture of pleased and pained moans and groans. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head during it. He was still in agony as his guts were rubbed raw into bleeding, yet the slick of the ink erection, he hate to admit that it did feel somewhat good. Though it felt much better when it was moving slowly, he was racked with pain from the speed. He wasn't sure how long it took but eventually he felt the surges. He was scared of how it would feel when it finally releases.

Inky Bendy buried himself deep in Henry with a hard thrust, as the walls were clenching his erection in place so wonderfully. He growled happily as he came within the shredded guts.

The ex-worker panted hard as he could barely make any sound of pure pain as the warm inky sperm juice sprayed within him, stinging fresh wounds. He swear he was hearing his heart pounding in his ears, as well as lightheaded as he had trouble taking in air.

"Even better than I expected, it was worth the wait." His rapist told him. He grabbed the man's chin and pecked him on the lips. Then he removed himself from the last creator. "I'll let Sammy know what he missed out on." He said as a farewell. He made an ink portal and exited.

Once the portal had vanished, the ink sealing the door and holding the man melted away.

He groaned as he was dropped down the floor. He was sore all over.

Boris had finally able to get the door open. He was dressed fully again. He felt dread finding his friend had been taken again. He didn't know what to do, he nervously decided to return to the elevator to wait.

It took several minutes, but Henry got to his feet and found a fresh roll of toilet paper in one of the stalls, and wiped himself off. He let his body heal itself. But he extremely shaken by the encounter. He thought of his errand, to avoid thinking about his two rapes. He pulled the slacks back up and stung the suspenders back over his shoulders. He wasn't sure why Inky Bendy didn't just shred the clothes off him. Yet he was too frightened to question the beast. He gathered the gears that had fallen out of his pockets as well as some paper towels. He went back to the elevator and gotten the mess cleaned up in there. He got the dirty towels thrown away before they headed back to Level 9.

The duo stood apart on the lift, letting there be silence as neither of them wanted to discuss what they went through. Soon enough, she sent him on some more tasks, getting extra thick ink, collecting valve cores, chop up Bendy cut outs, and fight the deformed toons.

The man was lucky enough that whenever Inky Bendy appeared on the other errands, that he was able to hide in a Miracle station and the demon passed him without noticing. Maybe the monstrous Bendy was messing around with him. He had felt exhausted after having to fight waves of searchers and the deformed toons. He was positive those deformed toons would give him nightmares. He was grateful to have found an axe in a room. It made fighting them off a lot easier.

"Now, just one more little favor, my little errand boy. You'll have to go into the depths for this one, but not without a little present for all your trouble." Inked Susie's voice announced over the intercom.

He went back towards her door for the new tool.

The machine flipped around and revealed a Tommy gun.

His eyes widened on the gun. He had no idea that there was even a gun in the building!

"It'll surely be a great help down there, when you met your old pal." She giggled over the intercom.

The man reached out and took it, holding it like he should, and was amazed that it was felt so real.

"Now, be gone to level 14, gather the hearts, and try not to have another run in with the Ink Demon, please." She ordered.

He got back in the lift, hit the level 14. He was too exhausted to let her taunts bother him, he was even too tired to begin imagining what all these errands are for.

~~

"-That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's lookin' for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin'. Even when I'm right behind 'em." A familiar voice echoed up as the elevator was landing.

That voice? How do I know it? The brown haired man wondered tiredly. He was so tired, he couldn't think it was strange that it ended, kinda of like a tape would.

The doors open.

The man slowly left the cage, with the wolf following. He laid the gun aside, leaning his folded arm on the railing. He breathed in and out, he needed to slow down. He let his eyes close for a short rest.

Boris stayed at his side. He was thankful Henry didn't embarrass him further earlier after finding the mess he made. He remembered the promise he made, to run away and hide. He didn't like that he was so scared to help out with all the tasks and that he couldn't help Henry out when he was in danger. He noticed the man was more exhausted so he ventured out with him this time.

"There he is the Projectionist skulking in the darkness," Inked Susie whispered over the speakers. "They say he sees everything, make sure to stay out of his light."

The wolf's ears folded down, as his tail tucked between his legs, he saw the figure she was speaking of. He was slowly walking through the massive room, from one arch way to another. The ink flood was the worst so far. His ears flew up in surprise as he saw in the distance at the base of the giant Bendy statue, the behind of Henry...But the man was next to him...h-how could he be there? His heart began to race faster as he watched the figure move so fluidly through the flood that was up to the knees! It didn't look like he was bowing to the statue, yet there's something of interest at the base of the statue. He shook his head to snap out of his daze, he put his hands on the other and shook him.

"S-stop..." He groaned. He just wanted some time to rest, he didn't care for the "Angel"'s schedule. Just some peace for a bit.

The toon shook him more, harder.

The former cartoonist growled as he couldn't ignore the shaking. He lifted his head, looking out tiredly. Then his eyes widened, as he saw himself down in the ink flood at the base of a giant Bendy statue. His heart was pounding harder than a drum at the sight. He couldn't make sense of it. Maybe it's a hallucination? But then how could Boris see it too? Wait, did he see it and shook me awake? He looked scared over at his companion.

The wolf was pointing out at the other Henry, fright etched by his features, as he looked in between the two.

That sold it for the man, he wasn't seeing things, there was another Henry.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Henry to get raped by Inky Bendy, and I'm sure some readers wanted that too. Henry is starting to feel tired cause of his mortal body, it went through so much lately, and the rush is taking so much energy. Yes, Toon Bendy did have a voice, new and cracking, cause he suddenly developed it there from all the fear, it just came out. O.o I don't know how that would work, but he's a toon. TWO Henrys?! B-BUT HOW?! O.O
> 
> I hope all enjoyed, thanks for reading as always! Feel free to leave kudos or comments :D I love feedback!


	15. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is story chapter, Chapter 15. I get that not many probably want this, but it's what I wrote as it'll be a thing later.
> 
> Warnings: Rapes, cock ring, tentacles, spell casting!

Pilgor slipped away from the cold, metal haven when her boss was purifying herself. She was very disturbed how far humans would go nuts, for her boss to use an innocent man like that. It bothered her greatly. She was saddened that she couldn't prevent it either, all she did was cage up unconscious deformed Charley.

She knew that the demon's lair wasn't much safer either. Though she did notice how most who followed him weren't trapped, they could roam the studio. It was kind of better. Though she been having nightmares of her monstrous boyfriend for several years now. She regretted letting all this horror happen. Sure, there wasn't much she could do to prevent it, but she still felt bad. How could she have not seen that her friends were in pain?

She sniffled, shaking her head as she was sneaking through the secret cracks to avoid being seen by the so-called Angel. She had to try to stop him at least from harming Henry. She felt sick as her stomach flipped, remembering all the times he had attacked her. Trying to get her pregnant for years, yet the purifying chamber would end it.

She stiffened up as she heard his snoring, deep, growling from above her as she was in a crawl space. She exhaled to try to calm herself, before she pushed the floor panel above her up. The square hidden door was opened up as she moved it. She slid it aside as she could sit up and climb up into the room. The goat girl moved the panel back down, to hide the passage way. She shivered as she could still make out the thumping of the machine in the distance. She turned to look over at Inky Bendy.

The ink beast was currently curled up on a large bed, his running ink was staining the already stained bedding. The wood frame of it, was a dark wood, seemingly black. The carvings of it resembled waves of fire, yet at the very top of each post was a carving of toon Bendy's round head, complete with his horns. The monster was sleeping, seemingly contently.

'There's magic if you believe it. Anyone can cast spells as long as they believe in the forces to give them that power,' Sammy's voice recited in her head. She did believe in it, it could be why everything had fallen apart. "I have to try..." She whispered. She got up and approached him carefully, not wanting to wake him up. She started to whisper out a spell she had memorized.

Suddenly Inky Bendy panted scared, squirming on the bed violently. "I did what you asked! I took him!" His toon voice pleaded. His form seemed to be fighting some invisible force on him.

Pilgor stopped speaking, feeling numb. She stared at him wide eyed. She wasn't sure if her ears were playing tricks on her or not. She was terrified even more if there's ghosts, and if that's what he's fighting against.

~~~Nightmare~~~  
Toon Bendy was getting shoved into some shards of broken dishes. He was bleeding from where some of the shards had cut him and he was sobbing in agony. "Please stop," He whimpered.

"And why should I? You broke these dishes, you should have known better!" Joey's voice scolded over him. The man was pinned the little guy into shards, looking upset. "You were made to have perfect balance so there shouldn't have been a reason you tripped and those dishes broke."

The toon sobbed as he knew that was true, he usually had great balance, and made a mistake that caused him to trip and dishes he was holding to fall and break. He panted heavily as he cried, breathing was growing so hard. His body was in pain from how he was pinned down. He really missed Boris.

"I can't always replace everything you break, with the whole amusement park coming in, that wasn't cheap. You're so ungrateful." Mr. Drew scolded him.

The horned male was frightened as he was alone in the man's office. He knew things wouldn't end well for him. Yet he was too weak to defend himself. "P-Please! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Of course you are," The man scoffed. He looked over the smaller male, half his size as always. He couldn't help himself but grow closer to him.

His dark form shivered as it felt the human's clothed body against itself. His goat legs locked up as he felt Joey's erection against him. "P-Please d-don't!"

"You know you deserve this. You get me so worked up," The man purred seductively.

Bendy trembled picking up on the tone.

Mr.Drew released him as he undressed himself.

The bleeding ink male knew better than try to escape, it would only get worse. He stayed put in his spot. The only relief was the numbness in his head and face now, so he didn't care to be in the shards anymore.

His creator chuckled behind him, as he grabbed a handful of dripping ink coming off the distressed creature. "You and your dripping..." He laughed.

Bendy's boots had melted into extra ink from his fear. He tried to stay calm cause he hated when he destabilized. He tried not to think what Joey had done with the ink he collected on his hand. Yet, he soon gotten his answer. "AHH-" He began to scream in pain from being penetrated, only for his head to be moved so he screamed into the floor.

Joey had used the ink he grabbed to lubricate his erection, which was now forced into his victim's ass hole. He groaned in delight from the soft yet muscular walls that clung to his member. He shoved himself in more, groaning in pleasure.

Bendy adjusted his head, that wasn't being held anymore so he could breathe. He whimpered a shameful sound of pleasure when his prostate was teased. The bleeding on his head and face had subsided due to the shards now plugging the cuts. He still cried from the pain as he knew his sphincter was torn apart.

"Aw, there's nothing quite like you, my dancing demon. It makes it all the greater to have you all to myself." The man told him. He moaned as he buried himself all the way in and pulled himself back before thrusting back in.

"Ahh," He whimpered in despair and quietly. He was still pinned, now by the man's body over him. He blushed dark grey he felt his own penis growing hard. He really wished the pain and the humiliation would end. He was disgusted that his body had grown to enjoy the painful act.

His creator eventually was able to build a rhythm to plow into the ink creature, moaning in pleasure.

Bendy panted hard. His brain was pretty fried receiving pain messages from his lower half of his body. He squeaked as he came. His inky cum sprayed the floor and his chest. His member was so sensitive, it was starting to shrink down. He squealed, nearly slipping on the ink pooled at his hooves cause he felt his testicles being petted.

Joey chuckled from behind, still keeping up his pace. He petted the ink balls again, only to laugh once more at the little toon's pitiful attempt to escape the grasp. He reached farther, and traced with his index finger the length the dark penis was growing back to. He was amused how he could easily please the little demon.

The horned male whimpered and panted. He didn't like his body was happy to get aroused again. His member was already so sensitive. He froze up he felt the warm fingers slide some kind of ring around his newest erection. He shivered as the ring couldn't get pass the base of his shaft. He was some what relieved as the fingers moved away from touching his most sensitive body part. He felt dread as he noticed aside from the pain in his backside, there was a slight sting from the ring, as if it was clenching his erection, but not to make it numb. "W-wha-?" He could barely speak.

"Don't worry, that's a little device to help you stay erect." The man answered his unspoken question.

The demon didn't understand why he would need to stay in a state where his cock was trapped feeling pleasure. It only made him more frightened of what a mad man his creator had become. His tears were dry, his eyes were sore from crying so much. All he could do was hope he could survive another attack. He grew more uncomfortable as the attack continued, from the surges that would ripple through his harden penis. He felt so many times he was on the edge, yet he couldn't get it over with cause of the cursed ring.

Joey kept the pace going evenly. He knew his creation was growing more uncomfortable as his release wasn't available, but just the mere thought of his swollen erection drove the man nuts sexually.

"s-sorry!"

"Hmm?" His rapist wondered innocently.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please s-stop! I-It h-hurts! P-please m-make it s-stop!" The demon pleaded helplessly.

"Oh, but have you earned it? Are you really sorry for breaking those dishes?"

"Y-Yes! S-so sorry! P-please l-let me g-go!"

"Hmm," The man thought out loud.

Soon enough Bendy gasped out as his head was relieved from the blood rushing to it. He felt he was repositioned to be seated on the man's naked lap. He felt the human's hands on his waist, still pumping him up and down over the heated erection. He was scared what he had done for his abuser to adjust to take him in their new position. He felt sick hearing the man's moaning was now closer.

"Gain your footing and keep going." His creator ordered him.

Bendy got his footing back, the ink that pooled around his hooves was getting reabsorbed into his legs, he wouldn't slip. He obeyed. His face cringed in pain each time he went down. He didn't like that gravity was forcing him down more than he would have liked, so he was forced to expand for the erection's width.

Joey reached his hand around and gently plucked the little shards from the toon. It was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned from the pleasure, he hissed at the pain. He noticed as he finished plucking the shards, that his finger tips were a bit cut up, blood rushing to escape. He smirked as he got an idea.  
The little demon gagged when he felt some fingers entering his panting mouth. His forked, grey tongue bent back from the flesh.

"Oh come on now, I helped you up and plucked the shards from your head, and you won't lick up the blood from the cuts I gained? That's not very nice." The man told him. His other hand now back on the dark waist, holding it, and helped him keep the pace up.

The little guy already didn't like the taste of his fingers, he definitely didn't wanna taste his blood. But he was trapped, with no escape. He timidly licked the finger tips, and disgusted by the copper flavor of the red fluid.

"Oh, your tongue feels so nice...with it's length I'm sure you can do some tricks with it," His abuser amused himself with dirty thoughts of possible oral tricks the forked tongue could do. Eventually he removed his fingers from the mouth, and placed his hand on the other side of Bendy's waist to aid in keeping the pace up.

Bendy panted hard, coughing trying to rid his mouth of the coppery flavor to no luck. He clenched his face up, barely able to make a sound. His erection was growing more painful, the harder it grew, already straining the ring's limits. As horrible as it was, he wish the evil ring would get removed so he could get relief from it.

Mr. Drew began to pant. "Ohhh, B-Bendy...y-you're s-so good," He praised him. He grabbed his horn and made his head spin around to face his own for a moment. He leaned forward the small space as he started to make out with his victim.

The toon's face was nearly all grey from his blushing. His panting was cut off as he had to take Joey's kissing him. His pie eyes clenched shut in pain and forced pleasure as the pounding had grown more intense. He wasn't thinking straight, he didn't have time or energy to think as there was no oxygen getting to his brain. He leaned away, gasping loudly as he was sucking air.

"You're so cute," Mr. Drew purred. He leaned in quickly to lick a spray tiny stream of ink blood from Bendy's face, before smirking widely at him.

The little demon stared at him in somehow shock from that. He didn't even feel when the ring was removed nor when Joey pulled out of him and came up over his back, up to his face, as well as the man had sprayed himself. His reaction was delayed even more as he cried out. "Ahh!" He came hard spraying the open room his body was facing. His stream was hard, thick, and long.

~~~Nightmare ends~~~

Inky Bendy gasped awaking up. He panted hard from waking from that nightmare. He hated hatefully at his erection. He was still coming back to his waking senses.  
The goat girl took a step back and immediately her face clenched up as the floor board let out a creak.

"Pilgor," His deep, monstrous voice called out her name when he spotted her.

She started to tremble instantly, her legs buckling, her lips quivering, tears streaming down her cheeks causing her make up to run.

"Come here, I haven't seen you several months." He beckoned her. He was laying on his side, allowing there to be a lot of free space on the bed.

As she sniffled she could smell calming pheromones coming from him. The scent was alluring, beckoning her to go to him. She slowly made her way over. She squeaked a yelp when she was lifted off the floor by her hooves. She looked down to see over her bloated stomach was risen ink. She let the ink made steps help her up to the bed. But she didn't lay down. That was easy to resist since it was crusty with layers of dried up ink stains. She shivered, tears still streaming. She was regretting leaving the safety of Crazy Susie's Haven.

Pilgor grew tense, as she held her bloated belly. She blushed dark gray in her distress as her body wanted attention, yet her mind didn't want any.

"So nice to see you again, what brings you to me?" He questioned. He wore a smirk as he knew what drew her closer.

The spotted toon shot him a glare as she could tell he was playing games with her. Things have never been the same between them since the ink floods, making the workers flee as well as get turned into ink creatures. She wasn't charmed by the monster. *Stop with that crap already. You know what you done and we've been through ever since.* She signed to him.

"Oh? You act like you hated it, when you know you loved it. How it felt, the first time...you were smiling." He replied. "Why else would you return? You can't get enough of me." He grinned victoriously.

She bared her teeth as she clenched her fists in frustration. She remembered the feeling of course, it was a rush and it felt so good. But that was back before things went horrible for the studio. Back when Bendy was a small little demon. She felt sick as her body was growing aroused just by being in his presence. Why'd he have to be so confident? *This all needs to stop! You aren't yourself! No one is! Please just stop!*

He frowned at her.

*I missed how we used to be, how everything used to be.* She signed. She looked around the room sadly.

Bendy's bedroom had ink streaking on the walls.

"You rather go back to being unheard? Back to dreading about the studio's survival?" He questioned.

She closed her eyes, letting her tears stream down her furry cheeks. She was trying to stay calm but it was growing harder.

"You actually like dressing up like her?"

*No, I don't. But I have to.*

She jumped as she felt a set of claws graze her accompanied with the tearing of her costume. She fallen back on the bed out of fear.

"Shhh, it's alright," Inky Bendy coaxed. He leaned over to her, laying a hand gently on her belly which had a bloody pentagram carved into it. He kissed her belly before he moved up to kiss her on the lips.

Pilgor was frozen in place. She kissed him back shyly.

He leaned back, yet was in a new position so he was closer to her. He was grinning widely at her.

She blushed hard grey, knowing he was sensing her hormones raging from the faintest smell of arousal. She knew with his gained senses he could pick up on scents like that, even though he lacked a nose. *Please don't...* She signed with trembling hands. Her heart was racing as she feared what she knew would come next.

"But I can't leave my sweetest darling in such a worked up state. It would be torture." He purred to her.

She was too afraid to tell him that she can handle the problem herself. She turned her head from him, as she began to wheeze while crying.

He watched as her body adjusted to lay on it's side.

She was nearly curled up in a fetal position. Her rubbed her eyes, trying to stop crying with the heels of her hands. She grew annoyed with the gloves and removed them and tossed them away. She tried, yet her arousal would allow her to closer her goat legs together. Perhaps cause her "mate" was right behind her. Stupid needs of her body wouldn't let her try to protect herself.

"You're so beautiful still." He purred. He scooted close to her. He reached an arm over her.

Her heart was racing, watching his long fingered hand closing in on her face. She clenched her eyes in fear. She felt him ruffle her bangs, so they fell back to their natural wavy side swept style, rather than staying the Alice style. She tried to control her breathing as his hand went lower, to hold her belly, surprisingly gently. She breathed deeply in and out, and her hand landed over his. She closed her eyes as her tears dried up. She tried to imagine it was once the demon she known, yet the boney feeling of his hand as well as his claws, it was impossible.

"Shhh," He whispered to her calmly. He had curled his body semi circle around hers, basically in a spooning position.

She let his calming pheromones soothe her. She was so tired of having her guard up, it was so hard, especially around him.

"You're safe, I'll always protect you," He told her with lack of emotions. "No body will ever treat you better than me."

She couldn't focus on the emotionless lines he just told her. She could feel herself presenting, her body was aching for him.

Out of nowhere, her stomach growled loudly.

"You haven't eaten recently?" He questioned her. He was curious, though he was sure she wouldn't answer him.

Pilgor tensed up in response. She had a voice he gave to her, though she rather keep using sign language rather than show that she'd use what he gave her.

"It's okay, I take care of that." He replied.

The bed creaked as he adjusted to sit up, before turning the goat girl around to face him as well as sitting her up.

Her blush was nearly as dark as her spots as she could smell his arousal clearer now.

He grinned at her, laying back on the pillows. His erection stood proudly between his flanks. "You know you can't resist and you came all this way already. Would you really turn around and find some snack somewhere else?"

She glared at him as he was so devilish sometimes.

"Come on, it's not like that bitch will miss you. She just uses you, nothing but a pawn to her. When you know you could do so much better."

The goat girl was getting tired of his banter. She scooted closer. She paused as she held his flanks down with her hands. She was horribly intimidated by the size. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his smile anymore, inhaled a deep breath and brought her mouth over the tip.

Inky Bendy groaned pleased. It felt so good, and her goat hairs around her lips tickled at his skin. He folded his arms behind his head as was allowing her to move at her own pace.

Pilgor licked his tip, which filled her small mouth well. Her arousal caused her to think dirty thoughts, like the first time he attacked her and yearned for his cum to get sprayed in her mouth. She moaned on him, as it was impossible not to use her voice forever. She moved to use her elbow to kept his left flank down as her hand stroked the hard muscle. She moved her hand slowly, as she continued to lick while her tongue.

"Yes...." He moaned. He was enjoying the way she was treating him.

Several minutes later, she had sped up rubbing him and licking him. She couldn't deny he tasted well. She could feel her slick drooling from her vagina, pleading for use. She moaned several times on him. She hated that she couldn't forget when he was kinder, she couldn't let those feelings go.

"Aw, hell yes, Honey, you're so good!" He praised her. He was panting and moaning as her pace had changed, making him a mess in delight. He trembling, as well as felt his legs lock up from how intense it all felt. "Aw I love you! Lick it again, harder."

She obeyed him. She licked his tiny hole at the peak of his erection, harder.

He twitched as he felt it caused him a surge through his hard member. "Oh, keep going, your reward is coming the more you work for it." He moaned out in pleasure.  
She panted through her nose as she took more of him in her mouth, just a bit more as her mouth was so small. She used a hand to play with his balls. She whined as she wanted to feel good herself, yet she refused to touch herself. She didn't want to enjoy this encounter.

"Pilgor!" He exclaimed. He took a hold of her horns in his hands, his dripping ink wiping the cream make up off as it ran down. He used her horns to pull her down more and hold her in place as his cum erupted from his long erection.

She squeaked in panic and squirmed in a mix of pleasure and worry as she was trapped with his cum shot into her mouth, nearly being choked on his member. She tried to push off of him, yet he was stronger. All she could do was gulp down the cum that was sprayed in her mouth. It took several gulps to drink his inky white cum up.

"Ah," He said airily as he finally released his grip on her. He collapsed back dazed, pleased.

She pulled herself off of him coughing harshly. She sat back, holding a hand to her chest during her coughing fit. Yet nothing came up, just made her mouth and invisible throat feel sore and dry.

"You chose right when you chose me." He announced.

She glared at him for that comment. She really hated what he became. But her body was weak for him and she was doing all of this now for an old friend. One that she really hoped was okay.

Pilgor kicked the evil creature for that.

"Ahh! What was that for? You want more?" He wondered. He wasn't expecting a kick. And for some odd reason he found her hostile side arousing. He sat up, smiling down at her.

The goat girl glared daggers at him. She knew she had no say in anything anymore. But if language wasn't getting through to him, then maybe kicking his butt some would snap him out of whatever he think he did to improve the place.

He giggled. He pounced her and made them roll on the bed, then land in a spooning position. He was the large spoon as she was the small one. "Allow me to repay the favor, darling." He purred.

She shivered as that was whispered not too far from her ear. It was the tone, that made her whimper needily.

He playfully pawed a hand gently over her vagina, claws scrapping over the grey lips.

She bit her lip as she felt the teasing begin. She was very aroused from him, that feeling his touch was feather light over her wet lips, it was maddening. She didn't know what she did wrong to be played with first. She knew he knew that she didn't need teasing.

"So wet..." He chuckled. He licked the droplets off his fingers. "Mmmm."

"P-Please s-stop..." She whimpered embarrassed being so aroused. Her voice was a nice medium one, not too high or too low.

"Oh, you remember you can speak. Good, well, you're going to do more than speaking." He replied.

"Huh?" She pondered. Then she gasped as she felt an ink tentacle come up from the sides of the bed, and wrap around her wrists and pasterns and dewclaws. "B-Bendy?" She squeaked. She shivered in the hold, yet she was still laying on her side on the bed.

"Don't be scared, we're going to have some more fun is all." He cooed her. He brought his mouth over one of her horns, and started to suck on it.

"Ah-awww..." She replied. She fell in a daze from the pleasure. She panted and made pleased noises from the tricks he could do with his tongue.

Soon enough a black, ink tentacle came up and booped her on the lips.

She took it as an order wanting in. She opened her mouth more.

The tentacle dove in, swinging and rubbing all around her mouth.

She moaned against it. Her mouth easily filled up with saliva as it was filled with a wiggling appendage. She sucked on it or at least she tried as it was writhing around, not staying put.

His moan was muffled by her horn.

She guessed he was making the ink be tentacles and was holding her and squirming in her mouth.

Eventually the one in her mouth pulled itself out, dripping with her spit. It went down, leaving her sight.

"Oh yeah baby," He purred to her. He had released her horn, to speak, as well as being done with sucking it. He stroked her body with a hand, enjoying how she was so tingly all over.

She gasped as she felt his erection rub over her vagina and butt hole. She trembled, her body was carving it to enter her already. "P-Please, s-stop teasing me..." She whispered.

"Aw, but it's so fun. But okay, I'll do it for you." He replied sweetly. He lined himself up with her ass hole, as the drenched tentacle lined up with her vagina.  
She shivered feeling the squirming tentacle on brushing her lips gently. But she was also filled with dread as his member wasn't still very wet from getting him a blow job. "B-Bendy d-don't..." She pleaded helplessly.

"Shh, you'll feel incredible. Here, bite down on this if you must." He coaxed her.

Another tentacle slithered into her view and shoved it's way into her mouth.

She tried to protest but was muffled heavily from the dark tentacle that filled up her mouth.

He took a hold of her and thrust both the tentacle and his erection inside her.

She bit down on the one in her mouth as she hollowed in pain. Tears sprang to her eyes again, leaking freely.

"Yesssssss, you're so snug, and so soft! And drenched!" He purred to her.

Pilgor felt the tentacle in her vagina was writhing around, feeling up all her walls, which was so pleasurable. She found herself getting distracted from the pain by the moving tentacle.

It would pump into her hole, moving around like Bendy's tongue.

He felt himself precum in her ass from just how tight it was and also feeling the pressure of the tentacle moving around in her vagina. He moaned. He thrusted slowly into her.

She squealed as she felt some smaller tentacles playing with her clit. She could fell herself getting closer. She felt her udders forming coming out of hiding. They were quite swollen. She whimpered in despair and delight. Some small tentacles moved to mess with her udders. They pinched the teats tight in an erect state of pleasure.

He pushed into her more, as she was dazed from the treatment, to not feel so much pain. He moaned out as she was incredible, and her body was hungry for him.

She moaned out over the tentacle as she felt her teats leak with inky cartoon milk. She tried to struggle, yet the hold of the tentacles were too strong. She gave up quickly.

Inky Bendy buried himself all the way in. He pulled out slowly, aided by her blood. He kept the tentacles messing with her, as he thrust back.

She groaned hard as she felt his flanks slam into hers. Her cheeks were on fire with blush as she couldn't resist all that was happening. He was just so clever, she told herself.

Soon enough there was a rhythm found where Inky Bendy would move opposite of the tentacle in her wet hole. He shooed the little ones away as his hand took over stroking her udders.

The tentacle in her mouth left when she wasn't making anymore pained sounds. She was limp in the hold, moaning, and pleading for more.

The tentacle buried in her vagina licked her wet depths.

She moaned loudly as she came over it. She panted heavily as it squirmed making her over simulated.

Inky Bendy had been plowing her somewhat gently the whole time. He snarled as her muscles grew tighter after she came.

Pilgor was already feeling drained, yet couldn't deny that it still felt great. Her udders and emptied and shrunk down a while ago. She panted pleased as she felt her arousal grow again, after it recovered. She could smell the thick fog of sex on them and was disturbing happy it was her this time.

Eventually the ink demon couldn't stand going opposite with his tentacles so he made them move with him. He growled in pleasure. He grinned, as he made two more approach her vagina.

The two new tentacles licked at the damp sex already stuffed with one. One reach over and teased her clit.

The goat girl moaned loudly at that.

The second one went to poke at her stuffed hole.

The tentacle holding her leg open pulled it more open.

She whimpered. "I-I don't think I c-can t-take m-more than o-one..." She tried to beg him to ease up on the amount he wanted to stuff her.

"Oh I think you can, you can stretch, I believe in you. And if not there, then it might have to find another place." He whispered seductively to her.

She moaned from his voice. She laid her head down on the bed from exhaustion.

Her grey slit was so wet, the tentacle poking at it, got it's tip in against the other already in her.

She groaned loudly. She felt herself stretch as it pushed in more. She closed her eyes, panting from her mouth, as the one rubbing her clit was going crazy. "Ohhh, yeah....." She breathed as the thick tentacle made it in next to the first one. She was dazed as she felt it move in slowly with the demon's thrusts. She felt her vagina was stretching wide to take them. "More...."

"See?" He cheered. "You can take it."

"Ahh!" She exclaimed as she came over the duo in her. She panted heavily.

"Your limits can expand, my sweet." He purred.

"Just finish me, damn it!" She yelled. 

"Hehe, I don't think Sammy ever gotten this worked up." He joked. Inky Bendy moaned in delight of his mate feeling so wondrous. He kept his pace up. Several minutes later he allowed himself to cave and came inside her.

"Awwwww!" She moaned feeling the hot cum in her ass.

The duo panted as the ink demon was recovering from his orgasm.

The tentacles had left her and released their hold on her as he had willed it.

The tall demon curled his body around hers after he removed his penis from her. He landed his hand on hers, holding her belly. "How much longer?" He asked.  
"I don't know...it could be any time now..." She answered him.

He leaned down to her and kissed her cheek before he laid down again. "You were wonderful as always, never a disappointment."

"Thank you..."

He sighed out calmly, relaxing on his bed, keeping her in his hold.

Pilgor started to whisper the spell again. She had to make sure her old friend had a break from the beast. She had to make sure everyone had a break from him.  
He fell more limp as he drifted off, unknown to him that she was casting a spell on him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I didn't want it to get overly long. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading so far. Feel free to leave kudos or comments below! I love feedback!


	16. Tears to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story chapter, back to Level 14.
> 
> Warnings: Depression, Other Henry, Abuse - both verbally and physically, Ink bending

Searcher Sammy cried in pain. His running ink globed over his mouth making it hard to open, so there wasn't much sound. He couldn't bruise, or at least the bruising couldn't be seen since he was so dark. His body ached with his heart.

"How could I ever love you? I checked on you cause you were crying, what kind of monster cries?" The man's voice scolded him. "You're insane if you thought I ever loved you. Even if I did we couldn't be together anyways, cause you're a monster. Disgusting, vile, monster that shouldn't exist, but you had to."

His tears ran harder as he listened to the hatred in Henry's voice. Of course they couldn't be together, they can't be in love, the man said it himself he has no feelings for him as well as repulse by Sammy's form. The words were so much more painful then the blows with the pipe. He was heartbroken, and yearning for his immortal life to just end. Yet the blows weren't hurt enough to kill. Oh how he wish they could though. "B-but..."

"I'm straight! I told you about Linda, but that doesn't give you the right to try to take her place. What kind of friend would do that? A heartless, selfish one that's who. I'm sure he made you a whore." The part ink man told the searcher angrily.

Lord Bendy was right, I hoped all for nothing, Searcher Sammy thought morbidly. It would be so nice to let those feelings go, but the poor creature felt so trapped with them. He was horribly trapped in love with a creature who expressed quite clearly he isn't into him. The insults were more torture. He didn't like to believe he enjoyed being forced upon.

"Don't you dare move," Henry's voice came from behind the man.

The man with the pipe turned around to see he was at the gunpoint of a Tommy gun handled by the same man.

Boris was standing next to Henry with the gun, snarling, baring his teeth, as his fists were clenched. He was glaring at the other.

"Wow, this is crazy. Being held at gunpoint by myself. Haha," The Henry with the pipe said.

"I'm not crazy," He stated. He still kept it aimed for the head. "You're not some hallucination, cause Boris can see you."

The Other Henry looked at the wolf, seeing how angry he was. "Well, I'm sure in a pickle then aren't I?"

Tired Henry glared at his other self. He wasn't too tired not realize this thing wasn't him. It was only confirmed further with the wolf's reaction. Being knee deep in an ink flood, made the smell of the ink so much worse. What was he hiding? "Move away from the statue now, or I'll shot." He ordered firmly.

The other male laughed amused. His laughter echoed upwards. "You don't have the balls to use that gun." His expression was smug.  
In response, the Tommy gun handler aimed into the ink at the double's feet and shot as a warning.

The doubleganger jumped at the sound of the shot, nearly felt it graze him. He realized the original wasn't kidding. He glared at him, frowning as the gun was reaimed at his head. He moved slowly away from the statue, not liking that the barrel of the weapon was pointed at him the whole time.

Henry glanced over to the statue's base. He saw there was a searcher there not only had a rope arm brace on one hand also one that was muscularly built, seemingly familiar. His tense grip on the gun and the ability to keep it aimed lessened. He stared at the lone ink creature.

Those arms, that chest, neck, and head shape...they looked to be Sammy's but couldn't be cause he has legs.

The brown haired man was more taken back by the fact the dark ink form had blood streaked brown eyes. He was told Sammy had brown eyes, but he couldn't trust her could he? But why would she lie about a handsome appearance she liked once? "S-Sammy..." He whispered nervously.

Those brown irises were filled with fear. Searcher Sammy got off the base and hid in the ink, running away.

"SAMMY!" Henry exclaimed in worry.

There was splashing growing closer.

"This place is insane," The Other Henry remarked, smirking. His eyes warped into pie eyes beyond the frame of his glasses before he turned into ink and vanished into the flood.

The duo were surprised by this. They were scared as the sound of rattling chains grew closer along with the splashing. They stared in that arch way as a light was flashing, moving. Soon enough a figure came into their view, a very thin male humanoid one, yet with a projector for a head.

Boris hid behind his friend for safety. All anger gone replaced by fear.

The man took aim and fired at the creature.

The projector man grunted before it froze in place.

Black ink bled from his gut where there was a small hole.

Henry stared in utter terror at the other thing. He guessed it was an ink creature, yet he was taken back by it being of pale ink that seemed to be coated in black ink. And the tubing coming from the projector down to plug into different spots on the creature. It's clothes looked warped, unfinished. The reel in the thing's shoulder as well as some kind of speaker on it's torso. It was much different than the other ink creatures he had see before. Did Bendy make him or not? His mind was racing. How could the thing have the head of a projector? What would it do? Did it harm that searcher? What was with that other me?

The Projectionist felt where he had been shot, pausing as he fell fluid spraying onto his hand gently. He felt a rush of instinct take him over as he got in a stance and roared at his attacker.

"Ah shit, Boris, get back to the elevator," The green eyed man ordered the wolf.

Boris's ears were down and his tail tucked in between his legs, he glanced between the two scared. It he could he'd probably would whimper. He got more scared as he felt the ink grabbing him. He splashed trying to more a step out of it's grip on his leg, but it wouldn't give. He put his hands on his trapped leg, and tried to pull it out, but it was very stuck.

"Boris?" His friend asked concerned. He turned to look at the struggling toon. His fear spiked more as it was like the wolf was fighting to not get sucked down like in quick sand. Why did he let him come down with him?

Unknown to Henry, some ink that molded into a pair of off white colored ink arms and hands reached out of the ink near him and grabbed the gun and pulled on it.

"Huh?" The man noticed the tugging on the gun and scared that he found a pair of pale ink arms trying to steal it from him. He grind his teeth as he yanked back with the gun trying to keep it. He needed it to protect him and Boris!

The ink hands were rough with the tug of war, so much that at one point the gun was held lower on the man. They used the chance to slam the butt of the gun into the half human's guts hard.

Henry coughed harshly as he doubled over, finally losing his grip on the weapon. He held his stomach where the back end of it impacted him with his arms. He groaned harshly as the butt of the weapon was smashed into his face. He felt backwards from the force, falling into the flood.

Finally the weapon was taken into the ink by the ink hands and both were gone.

Ink Norman chuckled at the misfortune, he graced them with time to recover.

The man slowly got up. He panted from the attacks. He looked at the monster, unsure what to do without a weapon. Maybe this is what she wanted? She wanted him to fail, she probably didn't need his help at all.

The wolf was still struggling as the ink was climbing up his trapped leg.

The Projectionist roared out as the splashes Boris was making was triggering him. He started to run for the toon.

The former cartoonist wasn't sure what to do but he had to try something. "Stop!" He shouted, as he raised an arm as if to reach out for his friend, yet the ink was so thick it was harder to move in. Surprised sparked in him as ink in front of the wolf rose up and formed a wall, molding to what looked like a brick section of a wall.

Ink Norman crashed into the sudden wall as it's formation was to quick for him to stop his advance on his prey. He stumbled back, shaking his projector and looked over it.

I want to free Boris, the half ink man thought sincerely.

Suddenly there was a splash as Boris fell backwards, onto his rump in the ink. He felt he was free from the gripping ink. He was too scared to question it or celebrate it. Instead he rushed to the stairs, hurrying up the nearest steps. He panted once he was out of the ink, far from it up on the landing. He felt stupid forgetting that he shouldn't be in the ink for too long cause of that. He was unworldly confused where that wall formed from.

"Phew," The ex-worker exhaled in relief. He was glad the toon was okay. He looked worried towards the odd ink creature. His heart was racing, his body was beaten, his guts were so sore, and yet he could feel a strange surge of power flowing quickly through his figure.

The wall collapsed into the black ink, becoming one with it.

Ink Norman growled. He turned to face the other.

"We don't want to hurt you we only need to get some items...from this place, then we'll be gone." He announced to the ink creature. He wasn't sure if the ink creature would even consider hearing him out, but it's worth a shot.

The projector headed monster roared out a warning before he charged towards the intruder, the sound of chains rattling following him.

"No!" The man stepped back some before felt the power surge get concentrated in his hands. I don't want to hurt him, he thought before he threw his arms up in a diagonal line one after another in the charging creature's path.

Two large ink spikes formed diagonally, criss-crossing arose from the ink before the machine headed thing got to them.

Ink Norman roared and growled, his gears grinding once he ran into the trap, his neck getting easily trapped between the two spikes. He struggled against them.

"I don't want to be here, I'm going to get what I need and leave." He told the feral ink creature. He was unnerved as he could observe how wild this one out of all he has seen was.

Ink Norman seemed to not hear him at all, only made growling and snarling noises as if he was a wild animal. He struggled against the trap, not using what possible human intelligence he once had. All he seemed to know is he didn't like the intruders and was fighting to escape his current trap so he could kill the intruders.

Henry forced himself to turn away. He was uncomfortable, and so confused. He looked at his hands as he walked towards one of the arches. Did that ink move cause I told it too? What? How is that even possible? He had so many questions. He tried to not let it bother him as he wanted to get the ink hearts and could hopefully search for Sammy and find a way to save the place.

There was a projector playing a clip of Bendy carrying a picnic basket, smiling so happily as he walked through a grave yard on a loop.

The man froze seeing that little Bendy. He felt a rush of emotions upon finding that clip. He could recall that clip easily, it was the opening to Tombstone Picnic. The one episode that gotten corrupted some how. He knew it wasn't cause of him or his team, nor would Norman damage a reel to have no ending. He felt tears roll down his cheeks from the simple loop of the adorable demon. He haven't seen his old work in years, and despite the wear and tear of the studio itself, the reels seem to be still so healthy. He could imagine Bendy being truly happy back then, when everything was simple. When he didn't have to be in a strange world, out of the toon world.

The man frowned at the wide smile. He wasn't quite a fan of that smile for the demon. He thought a smaller, cute, open mouth smile was more suitable for the little guy. Yet of course when he tried to turn that idea into get approval, Joey Drew rejected the smile.

"That's cute, but it's not happy enough Henry. Bendy can't be a proper character without the perfect, happiest smile! Try again! Remember to make him the happiest damn littlest darling you can cause his world is so damn pleasant!" He recalled his boss's words and order for a new smile. A better smile. He tried not to take it too personally, yet he created the demon more than Joey did. Just like Joey he couldn't get his way with him. Being a good friend and worker he had redesigned the smile to the iconic one that went on the air once they got the show launched. He finally gotten that man's damn approval over a smile, that the creator really didn't enjoy. It was way too happy, and more haunting as he had to stare at it when he was cornered by what the ink demon grew into.

He sniffled, wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm getting tired of all of this." He muttered to himself. He regained his composer, refocused on finding the ink hearts. But he wondered who that searcher he saw was. The brown eyes were so lovely, like a pretty shade of chocolate.

~~~

Searcher Sammy didn't leave level 14, yet he rushed into the maze. He panted, trying to relax from what he had been through beaten by someone he grew to care for, yet saved by him at the same time. He was insulted, punished, taken by his lord and feral Ink Norman. His heart and mind were so confused, he gave into Henry only for the man to harm him, beating him with the pipe and with his hateful words. He should have known better than to trust an outsider, like him. Surely if the man could he would have melted him with acetone.

The searcher had stopped fleeing when he was deeper in the maze. He stared up at an odd clip from the show.

Bendy had ran away, only to stop and take rest leaning on a huge rock. He was panting. Soon a shadow was casted on him, making him stare at his hand, then his eyes followed the shadow's form, to look off towards the camera slightly. He was grinning so widely at the shadow of a vaguely humanoid form over him. Then the clip repeated in a loop.

Searcher Sammy doesn't recall that in the episode. He was sure that couldn't have happened. He was sure all the other characters of the show aren't human, aside from the Butcher Gang. But he was sure the Gang never appeared in this one. He had seen all the episodes over the years to get a feeling of satisfaction from seeing the demon. As if it watching them allowed him to feel Bendy's presence near by, which was extremely rare unless the ink demon wanted the searcher for his own needs.

Searcher Sammy was in a state of despair. He had gave his ink lord so much and received so little. He was confused if he felt happiness in his presence, or any happiness in so many years. It was so fuzzy, but he swore he did experience joy when he played instruments and writing songs. Songs...they were so fuzzy, so hard to recall memories. He was scared if the memories were blocked out for some reason. He could vaguely recall Alice would sing to his music, Bendy had danced to his music as well. He felt himself grow calm as he let the faint memory of being a song writer relax him. He looked over his form, he felt the idea was ridiculous, he was an ink creature, he couldn't make any good songs. He was horrible with lyrics. Yet he could always make a song from a beat. A beat. He recalled before Henry left his hideout, he was allowed to find the man's living heart still beating, still living, still being real. It's tempo was so unique, he felt a spike of fearful beating yet it would mostly beat calmly. He didn't understand, the man was afraid yet calm mostly. He closed his eyes, remembering the beating pattern of the man's heart, feeling at peace as his head would nod and fingers would tap the air to the beating forming a song out of it.

He grew more calm as he recalled having cared for the man for a short while. Giving him a cure, feeding him, giving him a place to rest, curing his ill body to be strong again, giving him new clothes after his own were ruined, and not allow the ink demon to wreck his mortal form as he had done so much to his searcher.  
"S-Sammy...i-is that you?" Henry's nervous voice called out softly to him.

"Huh?" He muttered, waking from his musical daze. He opened his eyes, he didn't hear the man approach him. He stared up at him, lost for words.

Henry's pockets were bulging out from the few hearts he had found already. The green eyed man was looking searcher with so much concern, and slight fear.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as cool as I imagined or wanted it to be. I'm horrible with fighting scenes :p But yeah, Henry has some ink bending powers! And Sammy is struggling with his feelings again. I'm sure everyone probably knows who sent Other Henry to Sammy already.
> 
> But I think this is the best I could do for this chapter! I hope my readers enjoy it! I hope it's decent enough for entertainment. Please, feel free to leave comments! I love feed back! :D


	17. Please Believe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry found Sammy and is desperate not to loose his chance to speak with him again. Boris remembers some things as he waits patiently for his friend.
> 
> Warning: Depressing thoughts [Like the thoughts I had Searcher Sammy and Henry think about are so very dark and depressing that I nearly cried writing that part of the chapter], more hypnotizing Bendy, regular Toon Bendy, mute Boris, Blood drawing, and Sammy talks about witchcraft and witches & non-witches.

"S-Sammy, please, don't leave again..." Henry begged him softly, worried. The man was still in Level 14, he was so shocked at first finding that the searcher didn't flee very far. He couldn't understand why the ink creature didn't just escape the level completely, but he's also kind of glad he got to find Sammy again. He was very surprised to find him without his legs, now the horrifying scream him and Boris heard in the elevator made so much sense, it was Sammy's and why cause his legs must have been removed cruelly. He was also surprised the searcher wasn't hiding his what barely was a face anymore by his mask. He couldn't even guess where the mask and his suspenders and pants were. He admired those chocolate brown eyes of the ink creature, a nice color to contrast the lack of color he had.

The abused searcher was still frozen in his spot. He knew he was out in the open, that if the man chose to strike him once more, he could barely do anything but try to shield himself with his arms. He had believed the man was so kind, never showing to threaten him until he was beaten on Level 14 after being found by him. Searcher Sammy did think that the man had suffered or pitied him from the tears that streaked his red cheeks upon finding him. Though that was soon corrected as the man whaled on him with the pipe and his hurtful words. All that caused him such horrible pain, not to get a break until the same male had held himself at gunpoint. That confused him horribly seeing that sight, he couldn't explain how he was in two places at once. But the gun was much worse than the pipe, so he fled to avoid getting gunned down. Though a small part of him wish he had stayed put, to allow himself to be torn up by bullets, for perhaps that would let him feel something else other than confusion and heartbreak. Yet seeing the man before him in the maze, spoken so softly to him, he was frightened on how to react. He pondered whether to escape to the safety of his lord, or let the man he gained a crush on to beat him. He didn't understand where the weapon had gone as he could see Henry was no longer carrying it at all.

"I-It's okay now...I won't hurt you, that projector ink creature won't hurt you. It's me, Henry, Henry Stein," Mr.Stein told the other gently, nearly whispering to be kinder, calmer. He could tell the half bodied ink male had gone through a rough time after he left his hideout. He focused on that more than his own suffering, growing regrets that maybe if he stayed there longer, he could have saved Sammy from it. Yet knowing that Inky Bendy is most likely the king of the studio, that making one of his workers suffer again can't be stopped forever. It pained the half man to see how the ink creatures were probably treated so cruelly, and having to entrust that the demon was for their own good. He was scared to learn what could have harmed the little demon so horribly to grow into such a monstrous beast. He could hope that it wasn't what he experienced, that he had a good life in the real world. Though he knew if Bendy had a good life, then he wouldn't have turned out so monstrous and filled with hatred. "P-please, don't be scared of me..." He requested sincerely.

Fear was still fresh in Ink Sammy, even though his bruises have healed, his heart ache and experience could not be so easily or quickly changed. He trembled slightly, panting softly, trying to remain calm. He was so nervous for he gave into the man, confessed his affection only to be beaten for saying such a thing. He was so utterly baffled that Mr.Stein didn't remember that the searcher spoken his heart to him before attacking him. How could he not remember it wasn't that long ago? The soft tone the man used kept him from trying to leave even in his frightened state. His voice was so calming, so soft, so non-threatening. It took him several minutes to find his voice again. "H-Henry?" He whimpered extremely softly. Tears poured from his bloodshot eyes as he stared at him.

"Yes, it's me," He replied, just as softly. He cracked the tiniest of smiles on a corner of his mouth in relief that the searcher had responded to him, and to hear that handsome voice again. Even though it was hoarse and gravelly, clearly from being strained, it let him know it was indeed Sammy Lawrence. He closed his eyes in peace, taking in the voice. He was nervous that he'd never met him again, never hear that voice. One that was so unique, so alluring, one that seemed to have somehow echoed through his mind several times vaguely. It was as if he heard it many times, saying the same things, yet it couldn't have. He was probably just confusing his brain thinking he seen him a ton when he really hasn't. He exhaled nearly forgetting to keep breathing. He opened his eyes, glad to find that Sammy had not fled from him. "I-It's b-been so long...I-I'm not sure where to begin..." He muttered gently.

Searcher Sammy's chest expanded as he took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, before releasing it shakily, softly as he could. He gave him a heart broken glare, yet not a hard one, as his fear still ate at him. "It hasn't been that long...stop acting as if we haven't seen each other in so long, don't you dare strike me again, you traitor." He told him with quivering firmness, and little confidence, but his expression shown that he was all serious.

"T-traitor?" Henry muttered in surprise. He looked at the searcher so confused and surprised. He never attacked Sammy, he never hurt him, and he hasn't seen him until he found him at the base of the Bendy statue. He thought Sammy and him were at least friends, even roughly, so he didn't know why he was called a traitor again by him. He felt horrible as he pieced it together, it was that Other Henry. He was sure, that fake made the searcher believe that was really him, and now that it's gone, it left the man with the problem it created.

The man frowned deeply, saddened. "S-Sammy...I-I...you need to trust me that thing wasn't me. It-it was...uh....Ink I don't know! But whatever it told you wasn't true. Whatever it did to you wasn't me doing it." He pleaded the other to listen. He was nervous now, as he had no clue what that thing was or why it had harmed Sammy.

The searcher was silent, hearing him out. His heart ached wanting to believe those words. But the harshness and beating he couldn't ignore that, it was Henry, surely, it looked like him. Ink it could have been, the pipe was made of ink, he felt that, yet he realized that Henry never touched him with his hands nor kicked him...he always hit him with that pipe. He was confused at first, then again, he was a vile, gross, ink monster, so why would the man want to lay his hands upon him, even to attack him. Though he couldn't shake off the feeling that encounter was very odd, since he couldn't recall Henry ever speaking like that to him before. But it could have been that his kindness went away after hearing his love confession. It's possible that that was Henry's true reaction to hearing that. Yet the man still seemed to have his sanity, so it was difficult to believe a kind-hearted person to go off like that. "Prove it...p-prove to me..."

"Wha-how am I supposed to do that? I-I only just found you when that thing moved out of the way...t-that's when I saw you again in so long...I-I don't know what more I could prove." The half man stuttered. He was so confused on how he could give any evidence that what he told him was the truth.

"Had I said something to you before you attacked me with the pipe? If so, what did I say?" He questioned him again.

"...I-I never." He exhaled, trying to remain calm through the confusion. "No, no, you didn't say anything to me because I didn't have a pipe. I-I had a Tommy gun...then lost it...but I wouldn't ever attack you, Sammy. You're one of the few nicer creatures in here, I wouldn't ever do that. I couldn't dream of ever causing you pain, because you had gotten through so much. S-so much more t-than I could probably imagine. I wouldn't be able to do that. Please, believe me. I know you're different than the others, that there's no reason, nothing at all that could make me harm you." The man explained the best he could to the searcher. He hoped so much that Sammy would believe him. So he could remind himself, he's not a monster and hope he could help still. "I-I know it's insane, but Boris saw that thing too, he knew it wasn't me too. That thing didn't have the cures you gave me. H-Hold on a second..." He dug a hand in one pocket, wincing at the feeling of the weakly beating hearts in his pocket, while his other hand went for the cure necklace. Some hearts plopped into the ink flood as they fallen out of his pocket when he found the vials and grabbed them in his fist. "Damnit," He whispered slightly annoyed that he lost those hearts but over all didn't care too much. He pulled out the vials and cure necklace and presented them to the searcher, being careful not to drop them in the flood.

Searcher Sammy blinked, his expression eased. He remembered a Boris was hiding in his own house that was for Bendy and him back in the days of the studio's life. He hasn't seen the wolf in so long, longer than he could remember. It wasn't that he never visited the wolf, it's that his lord didn't need the toon to be watched. The wolf was so non-threatening, he would never challenge to take over the studio from the beastly demon. But he had a feeling the toon would be honest since he wasn't corrupted. He eyed the vials shown to him. He recalled the Henry that beaten him didn't have a string around his neck or seemed like he had not once been cared for by the former legged searcher. "H-Henry," He whimpered sorrowful. Tears streaked invisibly down his dark cheeks as he realized he was so mistakened.

"Sammy," He replied sincerely. He put the vials back, relieved that he could finally prove himself that imposter wasn't him at all.

The ink creature was constantly wiping his tears, wanting them to end. It was growing exhausting to cry so much.

Cautiously and carefully, the man went in for a hug. He gently hugged his distressed friend. His heart was racing from the coolness of the dripping ink, as the other's heart was racing from being pressing into a warm body. He smiled kindly feeling Sammy's arms wrapped around him to return the hug, those muscles were so strong.

Searcher Sammy allowed himself to be held, hugged by his friend again. The warmth of his body was so nice, battling the coolness of his own ink body. Their hearts racing, the gentleness of the hug, yet just strong enough to not drop the searcher. He panted in his friend's ear, having his chin resting on his shoulder. He let the comfort in again, it was so pleasant. His tears were slowly lessening, as he slowly grew embarrassed how he nearly could have made a confession that he might regret to the half human.

"I-I was so scared we wouldn't see each other again..." Mr. Stein admitted a worry he had been having since he had left the safety of Sammy's hideout. He was so glad that they got to meet again, though he wished it would have been under better circumstances.

"As was I," Searcher Sammy agreed. He was happy that Henry didn't hurt him and still saw him as a friend, maybe even a great one. "Life finds a way, my sheep, life finds a way to good times as well." He finally smiled feeling so much relief. He felt even better when he noticed he couldn't feel his lord's preying eyes on him anymore. He didn't know why, but he could careless.

~~~~~

Boris was getting worried that his friend didn't come out in so long. He could hear the chains rattling echo up to the landing of the lift as he waited for the man. He was glad the man didn't hurt that scary creature, only got it trapped somehow, yet still sparing it's life. He was sure he was having trouble finding the hearts she wanted brought to her. He was curious what she would do with everything Henry brought her. From what she said it sounded like she needed some supplies for some repairs, the extra thick ink to keep her stable, and some shady things. He couldn't imagine what she does with the hearts. He trembled hugging himself remembering in her hideout, there were corpses with no hearts in them at all. And having him fight the scary looking gang and a bunch of searchers was strange, though she did say that they gotten in somehow. He didn't strain his brain trying to figure out the scary woman. He wasn't all too bright to start with, yet he knew right from wrong, who's scary and who's friendly. Well, he's smarter to that now, having recalled one of the most haunting memories he had of his creator, Joey Drew. In fact, he couldn't remember that other horrible memories of him. Odd for what he done to be a one time thing, yet he did annoy the man during it.

The wolf shook his head to stop thinking of that memory. He hasn't seen the man in years, he hasn't shown his face in so long, so he's not in danger of Mr.Drew anymore. He thought about first meeting Henry so long ago. Hehe, the man passed out he was so surprised at first. The toon carried him back to his house to keep him safe from his demonic friend. When the man awoken again, he was more accepting of Boris being real after touching his face all over, and amazed by how soft inky he felt also how solid he was. Boris did think it was odd, but he let the man confirm that the toon was real. After that they laughed it off, having some fun with some cards, trying to forget how dangerous the outside of the steel door was. Those were some fun times, Henry was even nice enough to make him dinner and breakfast! The man showed him how to draw a bit, sketching Boris. But since it had been so long since he had drawn the wolf, the drawing came out goofier than he intended. It didn't matter to the toon, he was happy with the drawing either way.

Boris wandered into his memories recalling some times with Bendy in their house. When the merchandise wasn't selling quite like it used to, Shawn let the boys take plenty of toys from the warehouse. The boys had fun putting them up in their bedroom. They even gotten some posters hung in their bedroom too. The wolf was larger than his friend, so he'd sleep in the the hammock while Bendy slept on the cot.

~~~flashback starts~~~

"Hehe, Boris!" Toon Bendy called coming home with a bunch of books in his hands. The door closed after he entered.

The wolf came into the main room of their little house, he had a pair of his overalls in his hands, having been doing his laundry, yet stopped to calling of his buddy. He was still impressed how the little guy gained a voice, while he still couldn't talk himself.

"I found some books from the library!" The horned male cheered. He walked over and set the stack of books on his chair, and pulled one out to show the other the cover. His grin was so wide, as the cover had a drawing of him on it. "It's a book about me! A Bendy book! Hehe! And that's not the only one! There were loads of them down there!" He grabbed some of the others he brought, to show off to Boris he was on all the covers.

The tall toon looked happy at him at first, then gave him a confused and worried look.

The smile fell from the demon's face when he could tell what his housemate was trying to say. "I-I didn't get permission to take these books...b-but it's okay...I'm on the front of them! So of course they belong to me!" His tone changed from slow and a bit concerned, to faster, and happy.

The overall wearing male gave him a look.

"Oh, come on, old buddy old pal, it's not like anyone will notice them! No one is ever in the library! So I think it's fine and dandy if I take what I like! And I do like stories about me!" He reassured him.

The wolf smiled, he couldn't help it, Bendy's smile is pretty contagious.

"Oh!" He squeaked out excitedly. He put the books down. He faced him again. "While I was in the library today, I found a mysterious door! It had lights over it, labeled "Private"! Aw, I tried to get in but couldn't get the doors to open! It was a tricky one, almost as tricky as me! I'll have to try again another day!" He told him the news of his latest discovery. He also gestured trying to tug the door open much like a mime would. Good old silent gestures they knew all too well.

The tall toon wasn't sure what private meant, but if the door was hard to open it probably wasn't worth messing with. Then again, Bendy loves exploring! He went back in the hall to hang his wet overalls, only moving aside, to let the demon take the first stack of books to their bedroom.

~~~flashback over~~~

His smiled remembering a good time with Bendy back when he was little and so much nicer. Pretty friendly for a demon. He doesn't remember Bendy getting in trouble for taking books from the library after he was found out, so it probably was alright. He wasn't sure if he managed to get in the Private door he spoke about or if he got tired of the effort and abandoned trying to open it.

He frowned as he recalled a not so pleasant memory at their house.

~~~flashback starts~~~

The wolf awoke to the sound of footsteps, stool scrapping on the floor, flutter of paper, stool creaking, a set of feet jumped down laying on the floor, before walking away and those sounds repeated, so much. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Those sounds were still happening. The feet landing sounded slightly tapped. He was tired and confused. He knew only Bendy had tap boots. But why would he be up? The sounds wouldn't stop, so the toon got out of his hammock. He climbed down off the chest, and went to see what was going on.

He froze as he noticed when he stepped into the main room, seeing that it was lit by candles in chopped down soup cans, yet also there was an odd stack of torn up pages of all the characters of the show, yet a bit more to scale, well, at least the parts were filling up most of papers, on top of their table.

Bendy jumped down, coming around the corner. He was dressed, bowtie, gloves, boots. He went straight to the table and grabbed another part and passed the stove again.

His friend was worried now. He didn't know what the little guy was doing during what could only still be night cause there wasn't the usual commotion of the workers around their house. He followed him over to see what was happening.

Bendy stuck his smile upside down on what his poor housemate wasn't expecting.

There was a toon like figure in parts of different toons on paper plastered on the wall. The figure looked so off. It had parts of Alice's and Edgar's heads. It's left eye was larger than it's right, and seemed to be Bendy's as there was a rise of a cheek pushing up on the eye. The right eye looked worried. Alice's tiny nose was in between the top half of the head and the Bendy frown which was just put on there. To left side of the head there was a chuck of Alice's head, featuring one of her horns off to the side, not connecting with the thing. Beneath the frown there was the top of Bendy's chest, featuring his bowtie which wasn't matched up with the torso that was also Bendy's body, just wearing his tutu. There were several tiny papers that were blank around the figure. Some of them had some lines running on them. They seemed to be stuck on the wall by ink, that acted like glue or something.

He didn't notice when his little friend left for another part and returned. He gotten on his stool again, and slapped Boris's snout off to the right side, not connecting with the figure.

The wolf subconsciously grabbed his snout in fear from that. He watched as Bendy removed his right glove.

The demon reached his right pointer finger to the snout before dragging it up Edgar's eye, making a line from one to the other. He lowered his pointer finger to below the snout and drew a short line to the nearest blank page. He moved his finger over slightly on the same page, going back up to the snout, then sharp turn down in a slight diagonal left line farther than the other lines he had drawn. His finger returned to that page, to make another line from it towards the demon's frown.

Boris trembled all over, his own fingers were all tingly from watching that. He didn't want his friend to draw with whatever it was so he rushed over. He grabbed his black wrist in his hand, and pulled in back, away from the wall, which made the demon's body rotate. He panted nervously as he could barely make out the fluid on Bendy's right pointer finger's tip. It was his own inky blood.

The wolf felt sick upon the sight. He knew Bendy wouldn't cut himself, he's way too smart to do that. He knew Bendy never drew using his own blood either. He knew Bendy never sleepwalks too! There should be no reason for him to do this. He grabbed the side of the round head to pull it so that the demon's face would look at him, since he had no neck, his body could turn around completely separated from his head.

The look on the white face was blank of expression. His once black pie eyes were now clouded over with a grey, glazed look in them.

The lack of reaction frightened the toon more. He wasn't understand why Bendy couldn't feel that his finger was cut or why he was making some strange project on a wall in their home. He didn't dwell on it. He pulled his friend's arm gently to silently order him to get down.

The little demon stared at the fear of the other, his face still emotional-less before looking at the floor, from his stool that he was still standing on. Then back to the wolf, and back down, as if he didn't know what to do at first. With some patience the little guy hopped down from his stool, and allowed himself to get led by the wolf.

Boris took him back to their bedroom. With his free arm he pointed out Bendy's cot, gesturing to it firmly.

Again, the grey, cloudy eyed demon stared at him then the cot, then the wolf, the cot before his held arm.

The wolf let go of his arm.

Bendy turned around, heading back to the main room with a calm stroll.

His housemate groaned mutely, seeing that before he went after him. He caught him by his chubby torso and lifted him up, just at the hall's arch way to the main room.

The demon's legs kept walking even though he was held in the air by his friend.

Boris took him back to their bedroom, this time not releasing him. He set him down, keeping him from walking off by using his body to block as he adjusted his hold on him so Bendy's front was facing him, including his head. He sat the demon on his bed.

He finally stopped trying to walk now that he was seated on the cot. He still didn't have any emotion on his face.

The wolf kneel in front of him, pulling his boots off for him, taking his gloves off for him, and finally his bowtie.

Bendy sat there as his friend undressed him, not showing any slight of care or gratefulness from the acts.

Boris paused looking over the bowtie that was now undone in his fingers. It was small, decently thick. He was sure Bendy was still bleeding so he took a hold of his friend's right hand, separating the pointer finger from the others before he used his other hand to tie the bowtie around the cut.

With the cut covered, the ink blood clotted, bleeding through the ink fabric to stain in black.

The wolf was relieved it was fixed for now.

The horn male looked over the change, yet still lacked emotion over it.

Gently Boris pushed him to lay down on the cot before tucking him in. After that he turned around, opened the chest to find his clarinet. He took a breathe and started to play a sweet lullaby, one that he had used on the show to steal Bendy's sandwich.

Finally the white face moved for once out of its blank state as his mouth grew larger as he yawned, growing so sleepy from the tune. Soon enough he was out like a light, sleeping.

His friend played a bit longer to make sure he was asleep and not tricking him. When he thought it wasn't a trick, he stopped playing the song. He felt tired himself, but he couldn't leave the place lit as they slept. So he forced himself to get up and go take care of the lit candles before he would return to bed himself.

~~~flashback over~~~

The overall wearing male was brought back to reality hearing the creaking of the steps. He waited, not having entered the lift yet. His smile and a slight wag of his tail stopped when Henry came up the stairs with a searcher.

He frowned softly from the sight. He did think that searcher was odd, having a stronger, less messy form than the others, no ink beard, wearing a rope wrist brace, and having eyes. Not pie eyes, but human like eyes, he could notice of white of them, grey streaks, grey of the color rings and black for the pupils. He couldn't understand how, it was the first time he seen one of those with those eyes or well any kind of eyes. He always tries his best not to make them appear whenever he leaves the comfort of his house.

He looked up at the man, questioning him silently.

Henry smiled friendly to the toon. "Boris, this is Sammy," He gestured to the searcher. "Sammy Lawrence don't you remember?"

The wolf looked down at the searcher. He was confused that it was Sammy Lawrence. He remembered the human by that name, he enjoyed hearing Boris play his songs and liked it when the wolf played out some notes for him to help him get the right songs made. But he couldn't remember the man becoming a searcher.

"Boris, it's me Sammy. I know I'm probably different from when you last saw me but I'm still myself...mostly...I think..." The searcher tried to assure the toon that he wasn't a threat. Though he wasn't sure if he was truly who he used to be back then he was alive.

"Boris, you can trust me, Sammy isn't going to hurt us. I can't guarantee that Bendy won't follow us with Sammy around, but I'll always protect you and you probably know where all the miracle stations are. So there's no reason to be afraid." The old cartoonist explained to his friend, trying to reassure him that there hopefully wouldn't be much trouble with Sammy around.

The toon was thinking it over.

"I don't think He is active at the moment..." The brown eyed ink creature announced.

The duo looked at him confused.

Sammy fidgeted with his rope brace as he was a tad nervous with both of them looking at him. But he found his confidence again. "I do believe He is not going to be roaming for a while."

"He as in-?" Henry began to ask, yet stopped cause he was sure they all knew who he was implying.

"Yes, the one and only, Henry. I can't be certain how long we are graced with, but He is not likely to bother us anytime soon." He answered.

"And how do you know this?"

"We searchers have a limited sight into what He is up to as we need to know if He is in need of us yet can't call us for aid. What I see is darkness in his sight. I believe he is resting, a very deep sleep. One laid upon him by a spell." The searcher answered.

"A spell? I thought you were the only witch..." Henry said.

"I might be, or might not be. Witches can be secretive to others about their abilities. Mostly so others aren't afraid. Yet there is a bad side to magic, and well I'm uncertain of its usage, but it is possible the illusion of living is has been magic casted. Yet the spell laid upon him is not of murderous intent. The castor had many negative, yet pleasant vibes with Him, I can feel from the spell on Him. I suppose the castor might be friendly to force Him to rest. Though, you have to believe in magic to be able to use it, so it could have been anyone, witch or non-witch." The half bodied male explained.

"That's very interesting. I'm sure He really needs it as much as we all can enjoy the break we have." The man smiled at his friends.

"I agree, my sheep." Searcher Sammy said.

Boris wagged his tail, smiling in response.

"So Boris and Sammy, you'll be alright riding the lift up together?"

The wolf nods.

"Yes." The ink creature answered.

"Alright, I'll go first." The glasses wearing man went over to the elevator and hit it's open door button. After the cages opened, he entered. "I'll see you two up there. I'm sure She wants to have a few words with me about not getting the hearts." He told them before he hit the 9 button and stepped back for the ride up. He pulled the pants by their pockets towards his friends, revealing that he had emptied the pockets of hearts before he got up on the landing again.

The elevator went into motion taking the half human up, leaving the duo to wait for the next elevator to come down for them.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happened in this chapter, but it was very emotional so I thought that was enough for it. I don't like chapters getting too long, so I'm sorry if you wanted a longer chapter. I'm sorry if I depressed anyone, I like to get into my characters, imagine their torment, and try to write from their perspectives. I tried to lighten the mood of it with a happy memory, then get it spoopy again with the other flashback. Writing Sammy's dialogue towards the end made me feel better, I like it when his speech is a bit unique, kind of fancy worded. So I enjoyed writing that more that the sad start. But hey, the two are reunited :D
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys once more! I love getting kudos and reading new comments! ^u^ Thanks for reading, I hope I can keep an audience until the end! (Of which I don't know when it'll happen, but it's not soon I'm sure of that) :D


	18. Too Late Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inked Susie/Alice have some words for Henry while he has some for her as well. Searcher Sammy is spotted by her, and they interact before the trio go off to find a place to relax, which they come to find another friendly ink creature! :D
> 
> Warning: Split personality - flips from one to the other. Hurt feelings. Perhaps a poor try at writing Irish dialogue! lol.

The lift dinged as it brought Henry back to level 9, before it opened the cages. The man stepped out onto the Angel's level with his hands in his pocket.

Inked Susie's growl went over the intercom.

He stared up across the room at the giant worn out Alice head, reading the banner in her hands She's quite a gal while the lift left to level 14. He wondered why she allowed her Alice head to become worn and smudged, it wasn't as beautiful as it probably once was back being in mint condition. He smiled a bit, thinking it's a bit funny for someone who is obsessed with beauty to let any form of herself wear down to an unkept state.

"Are you proud of yourself, Henry?" She snarled over her intercom.

"No, I found it funny that you let your "precious" figurehead get worn out instead of keeping it well maintained. You know, beautiful in a sense." He remarked to her.

She was silent for a few minutes, perhaps cause he had a good point. "Don't you toy with me, little errand boy, I'm stronger than you can imagine."

"Well, I don't doubt you have strength, you choked me out before, trapped me on a table. You definitely have some tricks of your own."

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"No, I didn't see it coming at all."

"So why don't you do your last task and we can both go on our merry ways?"

"Mmmm, I'd love to but I've been working so hard. I'm older than I was 30 years ago. Come on, I'm sure you don't know what it feels like to be my age, with you being kept so young. I'm sure plenty of women would want to know how you do it. But my body is worn, I need a small break. Is that too much to request from a fabulous angel?"

She went silent again. "D-do you believe that?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really believe I'm pretty?"

"Yes. Everyone can be. So many believe beauty is only one the outside, but it can be on the inside too. I remember you told me what happened, what the Ink Demon did to you. And you grew to hate him from that?"

"Oh, trying to be flattering. Yes, beautiful is more than skin deep, but from what He had done it's all I have left."

"All you have left? But your voice is still wonderful. You have that too."

"I've been lucky enough that vile Hell spawn hasn't destroyed my voice too. But yes I do hate him. He caused so much suffering, so much. That filthy man and him made so much pain get thrust upon us. We aren't safe if he's still around. Please help me destroy him."

"Destroying him might cause more problems."

"Keeping him around he'll just cause more destruction."

"Did Joey hurt you Susie?"

She went silent again.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing up painful memories, but talking through it might help you."

"You're waste your air, Henry," Alice's voice told him timidly.

"Oh hi Alice, it's been a long time."

"Why did you ignore us? Why did you leave us? Why didn't you care for us? Weren't we special to you at all? For a man with an angel's heart, you sure know how to hurt others." The toon voice whimpered, sorrowful.

"Alice, I never wanted to hurt any of you. I'm sorry I was so busy with work, then I had a baby, I-I couldn't do full-time at the workshop and be there for my wife and daughter." The man admitted sincerely. He tried to stay strong, that his family is still alright without his presence. "All of you were a big part of my life, I do wish I could have spent more time with all of you back then, before things went to Hell."

"A daughter? Has she seen any of the show? I bet she's cutie to, probably destined to blossom into a gorgeous woman one day."

"I do believe so, I think she honestly enjoyed Alice. I caught her muttering the lyrics she'd sing. Linda enjoyed sharing my past work with her. And thank you, I'm sure she'll become a great woman."

"Don't let her know what I have become, don't disappoint her and let her know that Angel has fallen and not ready to call Hell her home."

He went silent now.

"I just want to save this place and you don't want to help me, you're insane. I know what he had done to you, wrecked you utterly, and yet you're still standing, still alive. How?" Inked Susie was speaking again, clear from it being not cartoony, more annoyed.

The memories of Inky Bendy raping him flooded back by the mentioning of it by Inked Susie. He tried to stay strong against it, and not let the attack distract him. "Y-Yes, he had, I don't know why he chose that but he did, much like you chose it for me. There wasn't an escape, trapped and feeling was dreadful agonizing. But I guess my body won't let that stop me. All I can really do is keep going. I guess you'll have to admire whatever made my body so strong."

The elevator behind him dinged upon it's arrival, soon opening the doors, releasing Searcher Sammy and Boris.

"Aw, it's great you two made it." Henry cheered, turning around to greet them.

"S-Sammy?" Inked Susie's voice called out timidly over the intercom.

The searcher looked over to see the speakers next to the Alice banner.

"Ohhh, Sammy, w-what had that monster done to you this time?" She asked worriedly.

"As if you care for me," He scoffed.

"Oh, but Sammy I do! I do very much! If I known he would tear off your legs, I would have stopped him from doing so! Aw, your perfect figure, aw, ruined by his vile ink. It sickens me that he would harm such a handsome man." Her voice was pleading, upset, yet seemed layered dramatically.

"I'm not made of his ink anymore, I've been my own ink longer. And I guess I'm vile to you still, nice to see your opinion hasn't changed one bit."

"Oh, no, no, no! Sammy, please don't be like this. You know I wasn't calling you that. I wouldn't ever, we've suffered so much we don't need more."

"You had your chance Susie, years ago, I gave myself to you but you wanted the boss more. I'm sorry but you're too late now and I'm not interested."

"But what if I can fix you?! What if I can replace what he had stolen? We can start from there."

"Nice try Doll Face, but I'm not going to be experimented on or whatever you think can fix me. I don't think we could even work if you even could look pass my legless body and ink form. I wouldn't be able to stay with a woman with two personalities! I'm sure maybe there might have been something in the past, but we'll never know now cause of what we became. Stop trying, it's just sad now."

There were whimpers heard over the speakers.

"I'm so sorry, Susie, but you're a mess still. Getting into a relationship won't make you any less of a mess. You can't try to win love over, it's not right, I'm sure Alice would agree with that. We're all going to have a break. I hope you can recover." Henry added on.

"LEAVE!" Inked Susie shouted angrily over the intercom. 

Her scream made them all jump. They didn't want to stay any longer so all three got in the elevator, Henry hit Level K button and they rode it to K.

~~~

The trio arrived, hearing growling as a deformed toon with a wrench was coming towards the lift.

"We'll have to make a break for the Gents room, I'm sure we can find a weapon in there." Henry told him the plan, he was sure the deform toon couldn't understand.

The cages opened, the three of them rushed up the stairs going for the broken in door.

The sound of running triggered the deformed Gang member to charge in their direction.

"Boris, can you find a pipe or something please?" The man asked.

The wolf nodded entering a stall to search for a pipe, while the green eyed man held the door shut with his body cause the force he used to opened it, weakened the hinges to stay strong.

Searcher Sammy observed the door. He was surprised that it had more cracks in it, and that the latch on the door frame was in pieces. He wasn't sure where the receiving latch piece was, lost in the darkness of the room.

The sound of a toilet tank's lid being removed sounded in the room beyond the door Boris went through.

There were grumbles and hissing from the deformed toon and bangs of the ink wrench he wielded on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Boris, I know it's probably hard to see, but he's right outside." The former worker pleaded. He was nervous if he would fail to keep the door barricaded for the time it takes to get a weapon.

"Maybe you can talk to him Henry? Calm him down?" The half bodied ink creature suggested concerned.

"There's no point, I tried that before. He knocked me out. I don't know why they are so aggressive, I think if they had minds, they had lost them." He replied sadly. He didn't like having to fight the deformed Butcher Gang, yet they keep chasing him if he doesn't stop them. "Poor fellas, I don't want to harm them but it's either me or them..."

"Yes, I see."

The wolf came out with a Gent pipe and gave it to the man.

"Back up and give me a moment." He ordered.

The duo obeyed.

Henry slipped out of the broken door, pulling it to be as closed as it could possibly be, while using the pipe to push deformed Charley from the door. 

Searcher Sammy and Boris winced when they heard groans from the character or from Henry. They waited for a few minutes, hearing the hits on both males, before there was an exhale sound and the fighting ceased.

"Alright, it's safe again." The old cartoonist called through the door, before he opened it.

His friends came out to join him on the landing, there was no sign of the deformed toon.

"Poor Charley, I don't know how there's so many of them. I guess that machine made a ton of them." The man said.

His buddies nodded.

"Thanks for the pipe Boris, it was a real help."

Boris smiled and his tail wagged from the praise.

"I think I know a calmer spot where we can take our break. Follow me." He took the lead, taking them through the toy storage, through the halls, through the flooded mess of a room that had a Bendy plushie seated on the drawing desk, pass the Demon or Angel sign cross road directional sign, through where the man first met the mad woman and finally passed the toy machine, returning to Heavenly Toys.

Heavenly Toys was still the same as it was last seen with the Bendy cutouts around the couches chopped into bits. Like the other Bendy cutouts they had passed. The giant room was still very clean of ink, any ink in it, was from the giant fountain in the center of it which collected it.

"It's so calm..." Searcher Sammy commented softly, which echoed silently through the room. He had gone to the top of the stairs, to look over the room. He felt a bit of sadness for the destruction of the cutouts, but he knew She always likes ticking Him off by destroying his things. He has barely seen the toy shop in so long, it was nearly surprising to find cutie versions of the main characters in a plushie form.

"Yeah, feels kind of comforting, I suppose it's the toys, they seem so friendly." Henry said. He looked over the room, taking in the sights of the toys, and it pained him to remind him of his daughter. Of her cuddly plushies, and that she might even enjoy some from the old studio. Yet the father dismissed trying to take some toys for her, it wasn't worth it. He was sure they probably have bugs of some kind deep inside them or some kind of illness from years of abandonment. He wasn't going to risk bringing that to his little girl.

"May I ask what that 'Demon' 'Angel' sign was about?" The seeker wondered curious as he had not seen it until he followed Henry back through.

"She made me chose a side, Him or Her. I chose Him..." The man said as he approached the top of the stairs the searcher was over.

The ink creature moved over to give him space, watching him, listening.

The old worker climbed down a step, and eased his way down to sit on the top step, he groaned in some what strain but mostly relief upon seating finally. He rested his elbows on his knees, his legs spread, feet firmly resting on the step below. He looked over his form, frowning that the clothes Sammy gave him gotten very stained by falling into the ink flood on level 14. He twiddled his fingers against themselves, looking at his hands.

"...Really?" The white witch was surprised. He glanced down away from the man so it wouldn't seem like he was staring too much at him.

"Yeah, the other path that was closed off back there. I'm sure you saw."

"B-but why? He has kept you here so long so far, and yet you side with him..."

"...I-I don't know why I took that path. Maybe I didn't enjoy getting choked out by Her." He made a weak joke about his first encounter with Inked Susie.

"What?" Searcher Sammy was alarmed. His eyes widened. He looked over the man's neck for bruising but couldn't see any. He guessed the ink in the man had healed it from whenever it happened.

"Yep, she choked me. Jumping through that window, pounced, choked me, and left. She's awful crazy." He explained after the reaction, he realized his joke failed.

"It's a shame that she isn't like how she used to be. Naive, but sweet, I think. I can't be sure, my memories are so fuzzy lately."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure I'm not missing much to not be able to recount some events. It's probably more pain anyways."

"...I suppose I chose Demon cause I don't believe it's him. Or at least the demon I made years ago. He would probably been better if I stayed and gave all the toons proper attention." The man scolded himself. He clenched his fists and changed his sitting pose to be more closed off, wearing a look of frustration and disappointment in himself.

"Please, don't blame yourself. He was adventurous and not one to follow many rules. I think it was just in his nature to not be so pleasant sometimes." The ex-composer tried to ease Henry's guilt.

"Yeah, I remember having to try to punish him for some of his pranks around the studio. T-that face...that one face he could make, aw, it was nearly impossible for me to give him any punishment. I would just barely manage to scold him lightly about it. And, hehe, of course he would always pull more pranks." The ex-cartoonist recalled a nice time. He could remember that apologetic face so well, and chuckled at his inability to scold the toon properly so he'd learn a lesson and might stop.

"He was wonderful and a handful from the sound of it."

"Yeah," The man grinned. Then frowned. "It sucks that all of this had happened, leaving so many unhappy. Toons came to life and turned into monsters...well 6 out of 1. I'm not sure how he's managed to stay himself through everything."

They heard a stomp from behind, making them turn to look.

Boris was glaring into the toy machine part of the room. His fangs were showing as he was silently snarling and his fists clenched. His ears folded down aggressively, his tail down and stiff.

"Boris?" The green eyed man asked confused. He got up, and went to see what was up.

Searcher Sammy followed him, worried, as he could tell that Boris was in an aggressive display. He was scared a bit by it since the wolf was normally so timid, especially among the 30 years of being stuck in the studio.

Henry tried to shake the toon's shoulder, yet it was firm, tense. "Buddy? What is it?" He asked again. Soon he followed his line of sight to the countertop that had a bowl with the tape next to it. He blinked and shook his head before looking at the bowl again.

"W-what is it?"

Words were lost from the half human. He passed the wolf and entered the room, going to the counter in disbelief. He blinked several times rubbed his eyes, yet it still remained the same.

The ball of ink that he had molded into the Ink Machine as now completely missing.

"Henry! What's wrong?" The ink creature called concerned.

"T-The ink mold...i-it's missing..." He finally found his words.

"What?"

"There was an ink mold here and now it's missing!" The last creator grew more worried.

There was a sizzling sound as a near by intercom seemed to short circuit or something.

"Aw great," The man groaned concerned. He stared nervously at the intercom that had some smoke gently coming out of it. He had no electronic knowledge, so he was scared if it would cause a fire and burn the whole building down.

There was scorch sound from it, as if water was poured on the problem. Soon, the speaker was leaking ink, that slowly globed to the floor.

The man tensed up against the counter that was now behind him while Boris and Searcher Sammy moved back a bit, cautiously watching.

Once all the ink that had fallen from the speaker gathered on the floor, probably the size of a scoop from a big spoon. It pulled itself together in one piece at first the smooth ink ball, then Bendy, skull, Boris, skull, Alice, skull, ink machine, another skull, before it morphed into a completely new shape. A tiny, chibi shape resembling a man.

The toon and searcher couldn't see it, since from their view it was hidden behind the workshop desk. They were in silence from their friend looking shocked at the floor beyond their view. They dared not to enter, so they waited.

Henry was stunned, he couldn't believe what he just saw. He could only guess from the previous shapes it had morphed in between meant it was the ink mold from the bowl. He still could hardly move.

The little ink man waved at him before he paused. His thoughtful expression could barely be seen from his size and the fact that he was all black ink which surface was constantly in motion. A hand on his hand, he snapped his tiny fingers. He watched the floor was he moved around it, leaving a trail behind him.

'Sorry I scared ya laddies, I was taken care of a problem in the speakers and the cameras. That darn lass won't be stalking ya around here anymore. Personally I don't like her nosiness.' The tiny ink man wrote out for Henry to read.

The glasses wearing male relaxed somewhat, as the little ink creature wasn't approaching him or his friends, and was willing to communicate with him. He held his head with a hand, he wasn't prepared to met another friendly ink creature, and was keeping himself from passing out somehow. His body was awful tired, wanted a nice rest, but more things keep happening.

The mini ink man erased the message after he figured the man read it, absorbing it back into himself, and wrote a new one. 'Thanks fur being gentle handling me earlier. I don't know if ya recognize me but I was the "ink mold". I guess ya can call me Moldy cause I can't remember my name at all. I won't bother ya, but if ya need help with the ink let me know and I can help!'

The former worker relaxed more as the creature expressed he wasn't looking for trouble. He got down on his knees to see the creature better, but still it strained his eyes trying to spot any features on the tiny guy. Yet being close he could see that Moldy had some ink that probably shaped to resemble hair on his head, and was dressed in a usual work uniform: button up, slacks, business shoes, yet over his front seemed to be an apron from chest down to his knees. The outfit seemed to be made out of black ink, which was flowing more the figure.

"Uh...n-no problem," The half human replied.

Moldy reabsorbed the ink he wrote with to write again. 'Ha, ya seen so many kinds of us roaming yet ya're surprised by me. It's cause of my size isn't it? It's not nice to make fun of short creatures."

"W-what? N-no, I-I didn't mean it that way, I-"

Moldy bent over like he was holding his belly from laughter, reabsorbed the ink, and wrote another message. 'No need to explain yerself, I was just poking some fun is all. I'm alright being short, I can't form any bigger, so sorry fur your sight. But just remember, it's best to not make any short jokes around you-know-who. He's very touchy about it, don't want to get on his bad side or you could end up a pancake.'

Henry gulped after reading the last sentence as well as felt a bit guilty. He knew he didn't make Bendy short to give him some kind of height complex, he designed him that way cause it was cute and suiting to underestimate the little guy before he would whip out his tricks and prove that he's a prankster that shouldn't be insulted, cause he'll get the offender right back. He didn't noticed that Moldy had changed the message again.

'It'd be nice if ya could lift me back to the bowl. It's so smooth, it's my favorite spot, please. Ya'll know where to find me if you need me.'

"Um, yeah sure thing." The man replied. He waited for Moldy to gather his ink back up.

When he gotten his ink gathered up, he faced the man, stepping closer to him, and waited for the lift.

Henry cupped his hands together as flatly as he could before laying them on the ground before the tiny ink man.

The tiny guy stepped onto his hands, holding onto one of his thumbs for support when the human would move.

The ex-worker moved slowly to get back up to his feet without using his hands. He kind of felt bad for being so entranced to watch the ink film moving on Moldy's surface. He turned and hovered his hands near the bowl.

Moldy gave him a thumbs up with his free hand as a way he could say good job without writing and losing his ink. He released his hold on Henry, and stepped over his fingers, to step into the bowl.

Immediately as the tiny ink man stepped into the bowl, he took the form of the slick ink ball, the original form he was before he was changed.

The man figured that form was Moldy's resting form, yet he was still amazed how the ink ball was hovering a bit above the bowl, never making contact with the bowl below.

"Henry?" Searcher Sammy called.

"It's just a little friend is all, nothing to worry about." The survivor answered, turning away from the bowl and ink mold to smile at them.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Henry's remarks to Inked Susie was too mean of his character, but I just kept the back-and-forth going, so I never changed it, cause I'm unsure if it went too off course for his character. Speaking of that I don't know if Searcher Sammy's remarks to her would overly harsh for his character to say too. I thought it was best if they went back to Heavenly Toys, one spot in the game I like, it surprised me to see it for the first time, so I guess it's one of my favorite spots lol. They don't have to worry about searchers cause Boris is with them, so searchers won't appear to attack. And I'm truly sorry if I did I horrible job with Moldy's dialogue! I love Jacksepticeye, who voices Shawn Flynn, in the game and I tried my best to give him an Irish accent, even though it's through writing. In case you didn't understand fur was for. Jack used to say for like fur in the past and I thought it was so cute! lol. Also, if you guys don't like the name Moldy for him, please feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is stretched out through so many chapters, but I don't like overly long chapters. And I'm not sure 100% what Searcher Sammy and Henry will talk about during the break. I have some ideas, but they are clearly vague, so we'll have to wait for them to get more detail to continue on. You can always feel free to leave comments about what they could talk about. I want to avoid having them talk about their rapes, cause that could probably give them some kind of mental break down and close themselves from any help. I don't want that to happen.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys still! Feel free to comment or leave kudos! I enjoy feedback so much! :D I love reading your reactions and thoughts, so I'd love to see some comments :D Thanks for reading!


	19. Homesick and Bloodrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter doesn't have good structure I think, it's kind of my brain's word soup trying to be a part of the story. I mean it fits in the story but I think out of order in a way, so it's kind of soup like in the way it feels all over the place to me. None the less it's another story chapter :D
> 
> Warning: Henry loses his mind for a while, ramblings, Joey Drew, flashbacks, and cozying up after talking about love.
> 
> It might be hard to read, I'm sorry, try to enjoy.

H~~~flashback begins~~~H

"Henry, my best friend, we've done it!" A youthful Joey Drew exclaimed cheerfully as he burst through his best friend's front door.

The young man was quite handsome with his blue eyes, his pale white skin, and his dark gelled back hair. His body was a healthy skinny, not too much muscle and not too little muscle either. He wore a dark suit, white button up and a black tie. He held his arms up happily, while smiling widely, his hat in one hand and a dark wooden cane in the other.

Youthful Henry and Youthful Linda jumped from the noise that their door made and the cheering of the blue eyed man.

Henry's hair was shorter, kept neatly held down by gel. His glasses were the same, black framed. He was growing some facial hair. His form was thin as well being a tad bit underweight, for some reason he can't gain weight too easily. His layer of clothes made him look average weight wise.

Young Linda had her wavy, curly hair twisted up in a lovely bun which laid against her neck. Her figure still a lovely skinny, curvy build. She wore a lovely dress.

"Goodness, Joey, you scared of us," His friend replied. A hand over his heart not in anyway helping it calm down, it was only a natural reflex.

"Sorry for that, but I can't contain myself!" He beamed. His grin still wide. "Henry, our dreams are on the road of becoming a reality!"

"Are you serious?" The man pondered curiously.

"There's no need to lie! We got the lot! It's all ours!"

"What? But so many had their eyes out for it! It can't be!" The green eyed male cheered.

"Hehe, don't believe me? I have the deed right here!" Joey set his hat on a free hook on the coat rack and laid his cane against the wall. He reached into his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out a paper. He unfolded it, and showed off the deed to their lot to his co-business partner. It was made out to be the lot of the future Joey Drew Studios land and property owned by Joey Drew.

The brown haired man's smile fell after he read the page over. He read over it some more, even taken it from Joey's hands, into his own to confirm.

"It'll be so perfect! You can make sure a massive team of construction workers get to the lot and start to build our future dream factory!" The excited male chimmed out, not noticing that his friend wasn't as happy anymore. "We'll finally get to start our own studio after all the years of saving up and planning for it, the day is here!"

"J-Joey..."

"Yes, my best pal?"

"I-It says y-you own all of it...I-I thought we were a team, that we would own the lot and studio together...a-and you already decided the name of our business without me?"

"Oh Henry, don't let that silly deed bother you." Joey dismissed. He plucked the deed from his friend, folded it, and slipped it back into the inner pocket for safe keeping. "It might say only my name on it, but you know that we own it all together. And about the name, I had to give the city a name for the lot in order for the deed to be made out properly, legally. But we both know it's not about me, it's about our future show."

Henry stared at him, considering his words.

"I can't dream of starting this business without you by my side. We work so well together, that when we get going we'll blow the other animation companies out of business! We just have to believe in our dreams hard enough and they'll come true."

"Joey, you have to act to help make the dream happen. Let's slow down and focus on what we need to do next so everything goes right."

"Haha, Henry, I wasn't born yesterday. I already arranged buying a construction team scheduled to work on the lot tomorrow! But you'll need to be there to over look their work!"

"W-what? How did you manage to get construction workers in one of the busiest cities to work for us tomorrow?"

"Well I offered a better price that out weighted one of their projects, so our dreams can begin as soon as possible!"

"Joey."

"I had to take out a loan from the bank."

"Oh my, Joey, we can barely get out of our school debts, and you already promised to repay the bank for money we clearly won't have in time..." Henry tsked him. His stress was slowly rising.

"We'll make bank in no time at all when we get going! We'll be fine! You worry to much! And to help ease your stress about money, I hired a man to help us with our future budget!"

"Wha-Who?"

"Mr. Grant Cohen! He been a banker for a while, and wanted a change so I offered him to become our financial advisor. He took the job on the spot!"

"You already hired a construction team, and an worker for a business we don't have yet...ugh, what'll we do?" He grumbled, tried to say the last part to himself alone, yet unfortunately his friend heard it.

"We're going drinking of course! To celebrate our up-coming studio, and we better get going so we don't miss Grant at the bar!" Mr. Drew announced. He didn't give his friend time to argue as he tossed the man's coat and hat to him before getting his own. "Come now, let us celebrate our victory and the start of our wonderful studio to be!" He beckoned basically pulling his business partner out the door. He smiled at Linda, with a wink, waved at her. "I'll have him back home before midnight, little missy."

She opened her mouth to say something, yet the door was closed by Joey before she could speak.

~~~flashback over~~~

The man could hardly remember that night. After Joey took him to a bar to celebrate, everything got fuzzy quickly when the alcohol kicked in. He couldn't recall meeting Grant that night, nor anything the trio supposedly talked about during the intoxication. All he could recollect that Linda woke him up early the day, when he was having one hell of a hang over. She told him it was time he had to watch over the construction workers doing their job to build the studio. His hangover nearly made it impossible to want to leave his bed. Though his beloved did give him a glass of water and medicine for the pounding headache. Eventually he was off to do his part, with building plans that Joey himself had made and got delivered to the site.

"Henry?"

"Sheep, sheep, sheep it's time for sleep, in the morning you may wake or in the morning may be dead..." The ex-worker heard that dark song echo in his mind again, repeatedly, like Sammy had sung it a lot. "Still your tongue, traitor, I shall not fall into corruption of your words. No more lies, no more pain, no more tears." His voice had a crazy twist to it, as well as passionate. "You are a fool to be blinded what has been done, we are well, so very well. Even more so that you have come to join in once more! Again let the reels roll, again let the joy over take you, possess you, and come to pay for your sins, my sheep. For it is time to pay up, and set us free. My form will no longer be a dark hot mess, no, once the payment is made I'll be my old self again and finally, finally, escape this Hell hole. For our lord is always watching and listening, so I jest." Searcher Sammy's voice was back to being wild and passionate, unhinged as well as somewhat brainwashed or something. The tone was creepily pleasant in a way, but made the man nervous.

They sounded so real, so crystal clear, so maddened.

The man could feel the dark wood handle of the axe in his hands again, chopping a path open, seeing the wheel chair, Ink machine, and Inky Bendy flash before his eyes before coming to on a pentagram. He felt himself progress, playing Sammy's sanctuary song many different times, before one worked to let him in. For him to read to sing a merry tune to summon him again, then leaving to find the shirtless creature watching him from above, possibly judging him. He fought through the waves of ink creatures, continuing on to have to get one with a nice hat squashed, hearing again that the lyricist enjoyed his peace and quiet, how Susie was so sweet, flattered to be so handy and for so many to enjoy her Alice Angel voice. He could feel a pain of getting knocked out, meeting the masked figure. He felt phantom of his body was bound to a beam as the male ink creature had made so many speeches all equally passionate and crazy about Bendy. He felt himself get freed several times. Once like someone untied him, another he fled from the room with his axe in hand, never to check on the room that went silent. He felt himself break down the door to that room only to find a pancake shape of ink on the floor with an axe near by and mask broken in two. A third, he checked, knocking first, then to be so nice to the other which lead to getting taken into his arms. He felt Boris never adventured with him once, too scared, to rather stay in the safe house, which the man let him. He felt battling the deformed gang members as he went through tasks given to him by one crazy lady. She would praise him so much having hearing out her past plight on her path, rather than going with the Ink Demon. She would insult and taunt him as he did her bidding from not taking her side. He felt that he had been more careful being able to avoid Inky Bendy roaming around, taking note of her warning about his senses. He felt that he didn't care for the advice she offered as she'd flip flop between herself and Alice. He could feel being back in Level 14, having to fight his other self without any weapons, only his fists. That there was no Sammy there some times, and other times there was. The man felt exhausted as the projector headed thing knocked him out or that he just barely made it to a miracle station.

"Henry!"

The ex-cartoonist felt quite ill getting a flood of some vague scenarios or outcomes that did or didn't happen. Yet he was confused as he felt he went through all the outcomes, possibly more. How could he have a sense of deja vu, if he hasn't seen this building in so many years?

~~~flashback starts~~~

"Honey, we did it!" Linda cheered after Henry gotten home at a decent hour for once. "We're pregnant!" She announced to him.

The man was stunned into awe. "R-Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, our doctor confirmed it earlier today!"

"Oh my, Linda, that's wonderful!" He cheered. He embraced her and kissed her. "This is the best news I gotten all day. I can't imagine how it could get any better."

"Me either. I'm so excited! We'll get to a family of our own! A beautiful little girl or a handsome little baby boy! Aw, or more!"

He chuckled. "I'm no doctor, but I think one is all we can probably handle. But no matter girl or boy, our baby will will be the happiest little one!"

"Hehe, I'm just so excited! In a few months we'll have a sweet baby to care for!"

"Yes, I'll have to work some overtime again."

"Wait, what? Overtime again? Why?"

"Our teams are small still, we need to get the next episode made and done before the deadline for the audio to get added in and then off to a test screening for it to be worthy to go on the air."

"Had Joey paid you the last time you worked overtime?"

"No, no, he hasn't. He says money is tight right now, but he promised he'd pay me this time."

"He better, even better if it was out of his salary!"

"Linda."

"He's a crappy boss if he can barely keep his workers paid. What'll happen when it'll get bigger? There'll be even less money, and you think that stubborn man will give up? No, he won't. I swear he'll go down with his ship if all Hell breaks lose on the place."

"Sweetheart, I know, Joey can be frustrating, but he's a good man. I do what I can to remind him about all the times he forgot to pay me and our employees."

"You think he'll hear you through his thick skull?"

"He has before. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure we can keep everything, no loose anything. Just leave it to me."

"How about you find a more stable job? One where you can make enough money for us and still be around to be there for the family. You wouldn't want to miss a moment of your baby's life would you?"

"...I-..." He sighed. He knew his current hours were all over the place and trying to make deadline was hard, very stressful. It'd be kind of nice if it could be predictable and stable for once. "Yes. You're right Linda, I wouldn't want to miss out on anything for our family. Joey and I made the company, I don't want to leave him with it alone. But I'm sure he can handle it and he'll understand. I'm positive he would want the best for us and our up coming joy. It's not like he can hate me forever." He laughed at his joke at the end.

She giggled. "He sure can try," She remarked, laughing at it too.

~~~flashback ends~~~

Henry could recall Joey being upset naturally upon getting his two week notice. The duo tried to have a civil conversation about it, yet it ended up with the greened eyed man being called a giver-upper, dream crusher, whatever his ex-boss called him as he left. He worked on those weeks, surprised that he wasn't being scolded by his friend. The time came went he had to finally leave, he gathered the few personal items he had taken to work, some congratulations cards from fellow employees when the word got out that his wife was pregnant as well as some farewell cards. Yet not a single note from the toons. Words spread quickly so it's hard to believe the toons didn't hear about the news of the pregnancy or of Henry's leave even up to the final day. The man didn't let it bother him as he was ready to get free of stressing over the show, unsure if his boss was his friend anymore, and hoped the place luck before he took his leave. He planned never to return.

~~~flashback starts~~~

Linda giggled as a Bendy cartoon was playing in the back ground as her and her husband were decorating the baby's room. She was far along now, she could feel the baby kicking out, as if the baby was moving to the beat of the cartoon show's show effects, especially whenever Bendy would tap dance away from trouble. "She'll have the best room she could ever wish for."

"With all the love and care in the world from us to her," Henry added in. He was excited for their baby girl was getting closer. He worked hard at his job for them to decorate her room so perfect for their little girl.

"She'll have a wonderful father," His wife replied with a smile.

"And she'll have an equally wonderful mother too." He returned with a smile.

The couple finished off getting the plushies out, and put up.

~~~flashback over~~~

The memory faded away, leaving the man with tear streaks over his cheeks. His hands were clenching an old giant Boris Plushie paw.

"Henry?" Searcher Sammy called again, worried.

"Huh?" The brown haired man asked, dazed, confused. He released the soft toy to grab his own head, as he was so confused he didn't realize he spaced out and approached the giant plush.

"Aw finally, I called out to you so much, but you didn't respond. I was scared for you. What happened?"

"I-I-..." The man stopped. He wasn't sure where to begin. His mind was so unorganized, wild mess! He was scared to think over what he was thinking of in case it happened again. All he knew was he felt deja vu and he remembered his family. It really didn't help that there were plushies, since they made him think of his daughter.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Henry panted softly, as he gathered a train of thought. He looked tired.

Boris and Searcher Sammy could see it on his face, he was tired, and worn out.

"I-I just so sick of being here already...T-this place is so confusing, I swear I felt I've experienced somethings already, i-in different w-ways...b-but can't be cause t-this is the path I'm on...and I haven't done those other things. I've held captive, haven't ran away when I heard you crying. I heard you sobbing, I know that! I didn't break the door in to see you're a pancake on the floor. I checked on you. I wasn't chased by Him, I went to heal, then I got attacked, NO, no, that happened later, I was given to Bendy, no. No that can't be cause I'm here! I'm here, not trapped in ink...I fought and hid or didn't. I didn't find Boris, no wait, I did! I did do that! She had me find things for her, she was nice to me, no, no she wasn't. She was mean, she doesn't like him. She doesn't like me. Or does she. Joey exhausted workers so much..."

"H-Henry c-calm down, slow down please."

"Then I saw Linda again. I think she was taken by the ink-no, no, that was a nightmare. She was fine, she was wonderful, a great wife and mother of our daughter...m-my daughter...oh my god, I forgotten about her!"

"Whoa, whoa, Henry, relax! You told me Linda isn't around any more. But I don't know about your daughter though..."

"Olivia, aw, Olivia, you're safe. You're not here where you can be hurt. It's your daddy's problem, never yours. Never ever. But He...He has kept me here! He won't let me leave! Not ever! He can't! He won't! He would never understand what it's like to be a father! You'll never understand what it's like to raise a creature you made with another you love! It's cause you don't have a love! You can't know how it feels to be taken from the only family you have and punished for no reason! You don't know what true love and sacrifice is! Linda and I gave all else up to raise our little girl! Now she hasn't seen her father or her mother! How dare you take that from us! How dare you trap me in our world! All you can see is black and white right?! Can't you see, can't you tell that I'm white?! I'm not your enemy yet you treat me as if I'm your prisoner to torture and toy with! I'm sick of it Bendy! And Sick and tired of it! I won't stand to be stuck forever! I'll show you! I'll escape your horror studio whether you want me to or not! It's not your choice, I'm gonna take that choice back! It'll be mine! I'll get to go back and see my little Olivia again, I'll get to hug her and keep her miles away from here! I won't tell her anything about this Hell Pit! Her daddy is strong, he'll survive everything you throw at him! I know I made you, and I know you can't keep me here forever! I'll get out! Just you wait and see!"

Finally the wolf pushed the man onto a couch in the room. He hoped the impact of the cushions would stop his crazy ramblings!

The man panted, exhausted himself. He shivered as he felt ink climb on him. He looked on his lap to find that Searcher Sammy was sitting on one of his legs, leaning on him. He closed his eyes letting the coolness of Searcher Sammy's ink body cool down his mid-rushing blood that was energized into heat as he was yelling at Bendy.

The brown eyed ink creature leaned on him, sharing his cool temperature to help relax the man. He had one arm around Henry's neck, to grab his other shoulder as his other hand was holding his jaw shut. There was a caring look in Searcher Sammy's eyes. "Shhh. Henry, don't speak for a while." He said softly, his gentle tone so passionate. "Don't throw out your voice, it's not worth the time it takes to get it back."

Boris had gotten up the stairs, probably visiting that friend that was mentioned. He was scared when Henry went off rambling without warning. He was scared if the man had lost his mind. He hoped not, he could only hope that Sammy could handle it.

The ex-cartoonist grabbed the other's hand that was on his jaw, semi entwining them it was hard since the ink creature had 4 fingers not 5. Yet it didn't matter to him, he made it to cup his right facial cheek. The sensation of heat against the cool fluid was nearly shocking. But the heat he charged up and through his form melted back to a normal temperature under contact with his half bodied friend. "I'm sorry," He muttered softly.

"It's alright. We were worried you lost your mind."

"I'm not sure whether I still have it or not...being here is stressful. All of this wasn't what I thought I'd come back to see."

"Now you have regrets about returning don't you?"

"It's funny I thought I was done with the place, but apparently it's not done with me yet."

"Maybe it wants life again? Everything here felt so lifeless without a soul in sight. Even though there was life, it still was so empty."

"And I'm supposed to give it life again? It's so dangerous, the place should have been condemned a long time ago. It's not fit for life like mine. It has a very specific life it keeps, it's just not friendly to other lifeforms."

"Isn't that every prey and predator story ever? Prey and Predator are at war with each other, as well as surviving off each other. I can't see how more would come here for you said it yourself it's dangerous."

"Sammy, do you know if you have anyone outside of here who cares for you?"

The searcher went silent as he thought. Sadness went through him as he couldn't recall anyone. "No, not that I can recall. As if as I know I loved music, but always alone. Not a partner or kid to go home to. All I knew was Him, being there for me. He made sure I wouldn't have a dull moment in his presence. I have done my best since to serve him, to love for him as he had done. But love can be painful, agonizing, bloating, butterflies in the stomach feeling I experienced his version of it. It wasn't the most pleasant, but I had to please him for no one else would. I have no life of my own for it is his still, so I am in debt to him. I have no choice."

"Sammy, that isn't...love....it's abuse. He isn't supposed to take all from you and not give back anything. It's unfair. Love if given by both is healthy and balanced. It shouldn't be painful. It shouldn't be something you have to be forced to give or forced to take. In love, there should always been a choice, not just one is right or wrong. It's hard to explain, but you should be treated better."

"He is the way he is from how he was brought up. Sure he had the base of being a no-good demon from the start, so his ways grew more cruel. He had no balance. It was all of us workers who failed him. We failed to see his misery, and now we pay the price! With our lives, our bodies, our sanitys. We can't do anything else but be good to him now so he would spare us from the unknown. I know it's hard to see, but he is a savor, our savor. He must have gave us life so he wouldn't be alone. Loneliness is one of the most deadliest things to experience."

"But being lonely doesn't give him a right to harm anything. He doesn't know what a sweet love is like cause we couldn't ever teach him. He was hurt, and decided to hurt everyone else, so they would see his pain. I'm still blind to what all happened, but I'm sure I'll find out later on."

"H-Henry...I..."

"Yes Sammy?"

The ink creature exhaled, trying to keep calm. He looked away from him. His ink heart was racing as he listened to the man talk so kindly, and not rejecting the belief he had in the Ink Demon. He couldn't say it, the words refused to come.

"Sammy."

"Huh?" The brown eyed creature was wide eyed looking at his crush, curious, eager to hear what he'd say next. His hands were fidgeting as he waited for more.  
The human sat up straight off from the couch. He grabbed the end of the black ink stained navy blue sweater vest and pulled it off over his head. Then he folded it inside out again, so the inside was on the inside. "Please, take this." He offered the sweater vest to the searcher.

The ex-composer could hardly breath from the excitement that raced through him at the gesture. He wanted to speak, to accept it or reject it for the man could need it more. He didn't need any clothes, the only ones he used to wear he couldn't cause he didn't have his legs. But he was stunned by the offer of clothing.  
"I'm not sure if you need it or want it. But I thought you'd like at least something on." He explained himself. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong."

"N-no, no, you are wrong. AHH-no-damnit," He panted. He tried to get this thinking to work. He wasn't sure why it was so hard now. "What I meant, was maybe you can use it as a pillow. You used a lot of energy screaming and I don't know what else you done, but I'm sure you were moving a lot." He nearly squealed at his idiotic words. He hid what little face he had behind his hands to hide his embarrassment. His dark mind teased him there the memory of seeing Henry shirtless in his hideout. Ah, his dark cheeks were burning grey that was pretty invisible against his black ink skin. He had a bit of a crazed smile not shaming himself for thinking of his crush that way for once, all hidden from sight by his hands.

"You two wouldn't mind if I rest my body at least?" The glasses wearing man pondered. He didn't want to bring up that he was tired cause he didn't want to be rude to his friends.

"Of course not! You earned it, all the running around and things you've been doing." The ink seeker gulped down his giggles, as his wicked mind plunged him into territory he had been staying away from for so long. It was growing harder to resist.

"Thanks. Uh...Sammy, can you move?"

Move? His ink heart was rapidly pounding at the last word that fell from the warm lifeform. He was curious how he wanted him to move, or where too. He couldn't find his words again.

"So I can lay down please?"

"Oh, right! Yes, my sheep." He listened and obeyed. He climbed off the man, back to the floor and started to leave. Only to feel a tug on his arm, which made his mind and heart race. He turned to see the last creator had grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him, yet also somehow keeping himself from rolling off the couch.

Henry's cheeks were blushing hard. He couldn't find his words, he was lost staring in Sammy's eyes. After a while, he finally remembered how to blink, and he cleared his throat. "T-That didn't mean you had to leave..."

Searcher Sammy's heart fluttered hearing that. He couldn't remember Bendy ever saying anything like Henry had, nor beckoning him to keep him company.  
"I-I mean if you want to, you can...I..." He sighed. "I like how cool your body feels, it's relaxing...." The man admitted, blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry that probably sounded creepy as all Hell."

"It wasn't creepy at all..." He replied. His mind was imagining many graphic, sexual things about the man, which were creepy as all Hell. "I enjoy how your warmth feels against me." He admitted.

"Oh well, that's great. So, can we hug as I nap?" The man asked nervously. He was nervous when he was sure he shouldn't be, it wasn't like he was asking him to sleep with him just share the coolness of his body. That wasn't wrong, yet it still kind of scared him as if it was a naughty thing to ask. Yet he held his wife and daughter plenty of times when they napped, so this isn't any different. Right?

"It would be my pleasure to comfort you." Searcher Sammy's passion flared up in his voice. He returned to the side of the couch, removing the cutout shards left on it onto the floor and helping adjust the sweater vest under Henry's head as a pillow.

Henry leaned over, grabbed him by the abs, which he could feel in detail that they were strong. He set the other on his torso.

The ink creature slid onto his belly, laying on Henry and reached his arms around the man's neck the best he could. He rested his head on the crook of his neck. His heart was beating hard, yet so was his crush's. He guessed this is the first time he laid down with an ink creature. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth coming off of the half human's body.

Henry wrapped his arms loosely around Sammy, resting his hands on his back. He blushed as their bodies were pressed together he could feel out all the strong muscles that the former music director possessed. The other was easily much stronger than him physically, it confused the man how Sammy would ever allow himself to be forced upon with the muscles he had. Yet maybe it wasn't that simple, not even a no, or sorry had stopped Inky Bendy. So the man took Sammy's word for it, that he had no choice in the matter. He let Sammy's cool body temperature relax him more, into a state of content. He allowed to be chilled, as it help relief him of all the tragedies he's got through lately. He soon felt himself drifting off. He fought to keep his eyes but was losing.

Suddenly his glasses was removed immediately taking the world out of focus.

"W-what?" He started to worry. He tried to move but couldn't.

"Shh, I took them off for you," Sammy whispered to him softly.

Henry felt his stomach twisting up from that. He was speechless. He watched the blurry world, Sammy folded his glasses closed, before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and head again, holding on to the glasses in one hand.

"Try to rest just a bit, there's no rush." The searcher whispered sweetly to him again. He laid his head back down.

The ex-worker allowed his body to relax completely, with the help of the chilly body on him. He wasn't scared for his glasses, he knew he could trust the searcher with them. He smiled, settling his hands back on Sammy.

The other flexed, tensed a bit in his loose hug before relaxing.

The man ignored that, figuring it was just a body reflex, not that Sammy won't want to be hugged back. He closed his eyes.

Searcher Sammy began to hum a sweet unique tune. It was mostly soft, gently, then there would be a sharp spike were it would get more tense, then quickly returned to feather lightness. He hummed his new song, hoping it would help Henry relax, and to also share it with him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get his daughter a name, I think it's pretty, but it's not her real name. Henry lost it yelling all the ceiling, that was probably funny or scary to watch. I don't certain myself knowing of romantic love outside of my own experiences and the romantic I see in media or read from fanfics. But I try to make it sound smart between the duo. And I got them to get some cuddle time in :D
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems poorly written, I'll most likely go back through and add some little things through out this chapter at a later time to flesh it out more if it is needed. I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading! I love comments! :D Let me know if you think I probably messed out on something.


	20. Forever Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Monsteristic yearnings, the urge got too strong, love confession, sexy sleepy time?, naughty, thrill seeking searcher, and transformation transfer?
> 
> It can get exciting and frightening for a specific love wanting searcher will do for love...

The Heavenly Toys warehouse was so calm and silent. The last creator was resting soundly with the searcher still over him.

The dark lifeform gazed upon admiring his looks. He finished humming the song he made from Henry's heartbeat a little while ago, allowing the quiet to be with the calm. He grew think the male was handsome as he was sweet. He liked the way his hair was slightly spike, nearly hanging in his eyes. Hehe, maybe he was due for a haircut soon, the admirer couldn't be certain but he could use his imagination. He felt heart ache now knowing that the man was being kept from his kid. He didn't know he had a kid but what else is a straight married couple expected to do? He prayed for the girl's safety, wherever she is. He hope she would not come looking for her father as well, since his wooden prison has danger lurking around most of it's corners. He didn't understand the man's yelling, the mentionings were so odd. As though he went through the studio before many times, with the place ink ridden and monsters about. But that just doesn't add up, he couldn't remember seeing the man at different times, harming him with a dust pan, calling out to the dark ink lord to take the flesh creature for payment. He only recalled once when he had planned on giving him to the Ink Demon, only to be bless with unexpected kindness after the cruelty he put him through. He recalled having to stand him up against the beam was a pain with his whole body being dead weight and making sure to tie him up nice and tight perfectly so he wouldn't get away. Yet despite his former dark plan, he gave mercy for some unknown reason to not bound him as firm as the beam was built into the building. That probably what gave him the ability to escape. Yet instead of abandoning him, the former worker checked on who he could only believe had to be a psycho monster.

Tears streamed down from his brown eyes. He was sitting up on the other, luckily he was light enough not to awake the man from his much needed rest. He was so incredibly touched that the man risked his life to see if an unknown thing was okay or not. He remembered earlier, he heard his favorite song was played by someone else, not himself. The thought of an intruder to disturb one of his safe places frightened him and he had to check. Soon after his arrival, there he was, the last creator, came back for something. Oh, the prey was too easy, a little dust pan to the back of his head, and the man was out.

Yes, Henry had been his prey, and himself was the predator. Or perhaps was it still that way? The ink creature pondered, as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. Just being in Henry's presence he could still sense the man's friendly aura, which eased him. He couldn't help but feel it was still that way, yet what the searcher desires he can't have. He doesn't know why he can't just take what he wants, maybe cause it can't be demanded or forced. It has to be returned. Yet he was afraid the man was unaware of his emotions. Emotions that he thought a savor should receive, yet it was a strange feeling he haven't felt in many years. Joy...and dare he think of safety as well.

He noticed how the half human made him worry not for himself, as he had not worry for himself, but worry for the warm creature. How he was forced to brave the outdoors for a short while to gather healing herbs for his cure. Aw, the night sky was a sight that made him weep under the twinkling stars and the soft glow of the moon light. The air was so normal to him, just a slight chill, but not uncomfortable. He wore his cloak for a disguise so he couldn't get spotted if there were more outsiders out late deep in the night. He realized how he grew to face off with his lord to keep the poor man untouched. His mind went wild at the memory of Inky Bendy holding Henry against the wall with his erection ready for use. The poor guest was unworldly frightful as he was aware what was going to befall his mortal figure. The ink beast was so powerful, using his strength to keep his prey trapped, his member, long and thick moments away from shredding the ring of muscles that was in it's way. The man terror struck, helpless to save himself, exposed as his clothes were shredded from the claws, and his nice round rear end unwillingly presented to the beast from being trapped in his claws. The memories came back so fresh, clear, he could hear their panting seconds before the white witch stopped the creature of darkness. Henry collapsed in pain and a heap, flesh exposed through slashes in his shirt with blood running from the cuts, as well as his round buttocks, was free from any blemishes aside from the claws Inky Bendy had sliced into him on display from his pants and boxers torn down. His heart began to pound again as he could have wished to been in his lord's place during that encounter. To dare to be that utterly close to the man, to feel his body through his clothes. To have his member about to take his guest to feel pleasure. He didn't know if he would have stood a chance if he was in that place, to make Henry his, to hear his pants of fear, to listen to his pleads for freedom or not to claim his form. The searcher felt disgusted by his dark thoughts to be that cruel to a man so friendly, but he couldn't deny he was starving to have been there instead of the Ink Demon.

His memories swam on recalling getting the letter that Henry left saying he was going to take a shower and to see him shirtless sitting in his hideout. His shoulders, chest, and arms weren't nearly as built as Sammy's were, yet the muscles were there, small, fine, lined out. There was only the tiniest hint of the man's collarbone and ribs showing from under his flesh, only being true to being underweight. He grew curious as to why he was underweight, did he not eat well or was his body just thin like that? He supposed he'll never get the answer to that. His ink brain was filthy enough to imagine what the man would appear like nude showering. His legs were probably thin, yet somewhat built like his arms were. He thought up the usual pubic hair trail from the other's belly button, going down and spreading over the top of his crotch. They were most likely courser darker brown hairs, maybe the same that his chest hair was. He felt himself shifting faintly as he thought of the brown hair man's penis. Oh, he could sense it was just right for his form, pale like him yet head would a bright pink right under where he sat. Aw, his mind went nuts, extremely curious how strong it would be after it was worked up. Henry trying to use old soap that was nearly dust to cleanse his skin of the dark ink, attempting helplessly to scrub it from the hair on his head.

Before the searcher knew it his puckered lips kissed the warm living lips of the other, the one he desired so much. His yearning was growing restless, he was so pathetic not to be able to tell the man how he felt. He couldn't remember such stage fright when he tried to confess it before he was napping. It was nearly more frightening than his lord or Ink Norman.

The half human didn't stir upon the kiss from his admirer. He must have been in real need of slumber to not react or wake up from it. Or maybe the ink lips's touch was so soft that he didn't feel the need to awaken for it probably was drool.

Searcher Sammy panted softly after he stopped the kiss. He was felt the tingle through Henry's sensitive skinned lips, tiniest reaction to his cool body temperature meeting sensitive skin. His eyes searched for any reaction on the other's face, which there wasn't. His longing taking over, he slid down the man's body with ease a little bit. He had to hold back from making a moan or groan, as the move sent a shock wave of strength, ink blood, and what little heat he had into his member. He could also feel a slight bulge coming from his old pants around the other's waist, yes, the half human's body had took notice to the pressure over that spot, and seemed pleased with it.

He clenched the man's glasses in one hand, while his free one was balled up in a fist. He leaned down towards the pale neck, so free of any marks or wounds. If any ink gotten up there, it had flaked off a long time ago. He began with kisses under the man's jaw, the most top pieces of the throat he could get with his sweet pecks of his lips. He felt the gently flicker of the throat as the creature was still breathing. It excited him the smallest of movements. He had his eyes closed as he descended the kissing down the side of the throat, getting slightly harder with them as if he was secretly crying out for the other to notice the affection. He found Henry's Adam apple blindly, and he couldn't help himself but to kiss it several times, adding in some licks of his grey tongue, marking his drool over his crush. Yet he took hold of it softly between his lips, sucking it tenderly, also sucking some of his spit back into his mouth.

The ink creature's hands released the glasses to lay freely on the couch, as they were hungry to explore the man. He stopped loving up on the male's neck to pant gently, to get his breath back. He was entranced as he gazed over him, still not having bothered him. He was in dismay and over-pleased by seeing this at the same time. He sat up, which made the man's limp arms locate a new resting spot; his left arm raised up, trying to lay beside his head, while his right arm dangled off the couch's side in the air. "Oh Henry, oh my sir Henry, my little sheep Henry, I can't lie to myself any longer. I am in love with you, you're a handsome piece of art, the most perfect song that I am enable to script upon a sheet. I need you always and forever, your compassion and good heart I have been starving to receive until you revealed yourself to be that one. The one meant to care and love me as I return it fully, for it's only fair. To learn how to be my own entity once more with you showing me how. We are in such feverish need of love from losses, allow me to please as you so rightfully deserve." He finally confessed himself to his sleeping love.

The lovestruck immortal felt the man's chest moving as he was breathing, his heart coursing his blood through his form through his shirt. He grinned wildly, as he could feel the nipples beneath the top were erect, either from his chilly touch or his partner's arousal. He was filling with delight thinking the reaction from the other's arousal. It would only make the most sense for the hybrid to yearn for him to, and be too polite to confess it himself. Maybe he was waiting on the searcher to admit it first. He bit his dark lip to hold off from enacting a sound. He didn't have to look down, he could feel his erection standing up, thick, surging with his arousal. He shouldn't do that, no, it'd be too soon if he acted on that right now. He fumbled with the little buttons that kept the button up closed to open. He was nearly felt lightheaded as he slowly was able to pull the shirt apart, revealing the white skinned chest. He kept from giggling glee, tested the first touch to the bare skin.

Goosebumps started to arise on his flesh that was clean from any marking or ink, well that's not counting the searcher's dripping ink from his nervous bliss.

He felt his hands roam all over the chest and torso, tracing the muscles with his fingers. He wasn't please very much with the sight, yet quickly bored of it as he had seen it before. His left hand unclipped the left suspender, leaning over him and laid it above the man before his right hand nudged the right suspender off the shoulder. That move, adjusted the baggy button up to reveal more of Henry's right shoulder, the sleeve slid far down his outstretched arm, only kept in place from falling off as the rest of the shirt was properly still on his left side and pinned down against the couch with the weights of their bodies. Sammy noticed the brown armpit hair from under the now exposed shoulder. Still so handsome, he couldn't see any ugliness on the surface, and was very glad by that.

His hands worked on the waist of the baggy dark slacks. His heartbeat was pounding in his head as he remembered Henry couldn't wear his boxers after Inky Bendy had torn a slice in the band, so he would be bare down there, just beyond the old dress pants. He bit his lip in a frightened thrill to get the tiniest glimpse of what bulging against the fabric. He moved the fabric so agonizingly slowly, not sure why or if he yearned to torture himself with suspense of it, or he was hoping to be caught in the middle of such a naughty act.

"You're not human either. You think he could love a non-human such as yourself?" the demon's deep voice said once more so crystal clear.

"Yes, he does, he loves me, I can feel his need of me. I know he can feel my need of him as well." The searcher whispered in a trance like state, speaking as if the demon was there in the room with them, and could hear his reply.

"And what'll happen in a few years?" The lord's voice spoke again, accompanied by the sounds of hooves approaching the occupied couch. It was Inky Bendy, tall, skeletal body, long curling horns, dripping across the floor, yet all his drops never stayed on the floor. He had a lengthy demon tail that ended with a sharp, arrow head end. His grin wide as always ever his half covered face. He strolled over with confidence.

Searcher Sammy felt utter dread finding the ink demon was awake and had found them. He was filled with fear that was equally as power as his arousal for Henry. He released the hold on the slacks, no longer interested in the man's manhood while under Inky Bendy's sight. He wasn't so much scared for himself, he was more terrified for the half human's sake as he was so exposed. It would be so simple for the demon to remove the searcher and take the man. "S-stay back!" He ordered with quivering fear for the one he cared for.

"He'll die and you'll still be alive," Inky Bendy reminded him in a normal speaking volume, easy to awaken anyone in ear shot. He was standing next to the couch, smiling overly happy at the searcher.

Tears ran down Searcher Sammy's cheeks at the reminder. He wanted to forget that problem, to live in the moment, not the disappointing future. But he felt sick as he had the overwhelming feeling the dark savor was right. He winced as he felt the clawed hand grab the base of his head, where the head and neck come other, and force him to stare at the man's face.

Meanwhile Henry the whole time hasn't stirred once, not from hearing the demon's voice, nor the hooves echoing over to them. He was still laying there blissfully unaware, aside from a bit uncomfortable by the heat gathering in his erection.

Searcher Sammy felt the monster toon's breath on the side of his head, having him leaned in towards him. "There's no winning the love game, my friend." He whispered seductively into what little remains there was of an ear.

"No, s-stop it," The half bodied ink creature said through his grounded teeth. He didn't want to wake up the man now, he didn't want to deal with the shame of how evil he was. He didn't want the man to know he was in danger of the demon. He wanted to be strong again, he wanted to protect the man from the vile lord.

"Look at him Sammy boy, resting so soundly, just from your touch alone. He enjoys your touch, he trusts your touch. He knows you would wish for Death upon you than for him to be owned by I, your lord."

"Leave us alone. I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to see."

"Oh is that it? You're quite worked up for only wanting a tiny little peek at his manhood."

Searcher Sammy was blushing angrily and embarrassed, still felt despair and his arousal.

"It seems you worked him up as well. I'm sure the poor thing is uncomfortable. What about his release? Or is this to torture him yourself?"

"No, no, I'm not. I wouldn't ever."

"I know you can still smell me off of him. Hehe, no layer of ink can hide my scent from you. Take a deep breath in and take it in."

The searcher obeyed and frowned heart broken as it was the specific scent of his inky lord, faint smell of sex, and anger. He was horrified noticing the scents off of the man. He knew how deep Inky Bendy would slam into him, it was very deep. For him it was survivable due to his quick healing, yet for a human form it's probably nearly entering his guts by the mere length. On top of that knowing how aggressive the creature of darkness gets during it, Henry's guts would have bled, especially taken it dry. "P-Please, say y-you're lying, y-you didn't do that t-to h-him..."

"I'm not the one to tell you, your nose is the one telling you what happened! Aw, taking him was delightful, the warmth of his body, the tight muscles of his inners, it was so snug!"

"No, no, I won't torment him as you have done to me. You monster."

"I'm the monster? You're the one molesting him in his sleep."

The searcher was ashamed of his filthy yearning to be so close with his crush that made him be so horrible.

"Love him it's fine by me, but just know he'll die one of these days, and you can't go with him."

"Just let me go, please. It's all I ever wanted!"

"I could do that...or you turn him. Have him join the ink family then he can't ever leave you."

"N-no. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't, I won't."

"You can't or you won't? It's one or the other."

"I don't know how..."

"It's not difficult, ink enters through the mouth, boom, the transformation will happen. That's what I did with you. It doesn't matter whether he's asleep or not, though getting them in their sleep is much easier, and faster too! Though if you want to try to leave him his personality, then do it... tenderly. Good luck, my little searcher, I'll leave you to your sheep."

The ink male didn't even feel Inky Bendy release the hold on his head, nor heard him leave. He leaned over the man, staring at him for a few moments, taking notice of his uncomfortable expression among his slumber.

He knew what he had to do. He closed the gap in between their lips. He started with nervous kiss, only lips. His mind was racing, he wasn't sure how the ink would know when to leave him and enter the half human. But apparently only lips wasn't a big enough hole to get ink to enter. Searcher Sammy gave a bit more pressure in the kiss, sad that it wasn't working so easily. He parted lips with him, using a hand to open the man's mouth a bit more, and held it in the weak O shape it was in. He leaned down again, kissing as passionately as he felt for the man. He closed his eyes, soon French kissing him. His heart was pounding harder than a drum as he started to feel the transfer take place. He kept wiggling his tongue in the last creator's mouth, in hopes if he wakes up he'll only feel the French kissing.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off for the warning I made up the word "Monsteristic" cause I think that's more intense than Animalistic. Now here's the truth, my heart was racing the whole time writing this chapter. Lol. I think it might be my current new favorite chapter so far ^u^ Hehe, I guess I enjoyed sort of freaking myself one writing it XD So THRILLING! Also how was Inky Bendy there, I thought he was still upon a spell sleep?! :O And what'll happen will the transfer happen or not?! :O
> 
> I hope all my readers enjoyed! :D I love all comments! ^u^ Yet always feel free to leave kudos or comments! I don't want to force anyone, I just enjoy getting comments! ^u^


	21. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depressing thoughts, Body shaming, Self-body shaming, Joey Drew, Dual Personality Alice Angel (Toon), Religious speak, Rape, oral, hand jobs, fantasies, anal penetration, ink dildo, speaking Boris the Wolf! More butchering of the Irish accent in writing XD I apologize for writing the Irish accent poorly in writing Please forgive me!
> 
> This is somewhat inspired by the song Ugly by Nicole Dollanganger. There's a very cute animatic for it on Youtube of two deer. It's about someone being body shamed and they tell their friend, their friend is there for comfort and to stand up to the bullies.Through out the song, the friend encourages her upset friend that she is pretty, and that she shouldn't let what others say get to her cause her friend believes that she's beautiful. I recommend it, 10/10!
> 
> Yet for the story, I was inspired by the horrible body shaming/victim part of it. So in short, Inked Susie/Alice and Searcher Sammy have some body complexes. I think it's fitting for their characters.

The searcher was still over his crush giving the transfer of ink while kissing him sweetly as he could. He had his eyes closed, so he never noticed as the warm skin began to change colors.

A strange new pigment arose to Henry's skin surface, in a wavy patterns of spots, ranging from small to larger, it was very symmetrical.

Suddenly Henry huffed that was muffled by the ink entering him, his chest rose and fell quickly in panic. His body tensed, as he began to awake. He coughed against the kissing he came to. Dread filled him in an instant as he couldn't breathe, thick fluid was blocking his wind pipe. He had opened his eyes finding a black blur in his face, against him, kissing him. The man coughed more as the choking was growing dangerous. He tried to shove the figure off of him yet the other clenched onto the cough, refusing to move.

This panicked the man as breathing was growing much harder, he was growing light headed already. He clenched the ink creature's wrists, which made it release the couch. The man used his legs to push off the couch, and to take them both to the floor.

There was a wet splat as Searcher Sammy took the impact of the floor. His head disconnected from Henry's as it rebounded off the wooden floor, stunning him.

The ex-worker felt the creature was limp in his grasp. He was unworldly horrified waking up to getting kissed quite risky, as well as being fed ink, and he could feel he had an erection. He could feel his shirt was opened, and the suspenders moved. He let go of the other, and backed up from him. He hastily buttoned the top again. He was blushing crazily from the feeling of arousal from his erection, and that he was so exposed! He felt an added layer of panic noticeably his slightly blurry chest and arm had a slight tan color upon his skin, being in a wavy, pattern, yet his normal skin tone was still present mostly, but there was a lot of the darker tone as well. He strung the suspenders back on in seconds. He was red in the face having to lift the slacks to get clipped by the suspender, his member was nearly out if his pants slipped any further. He dove over to the couch for his glasses, feeling them just beyond the makeshift sweater vest pillow and got them on.

The searcher was still still stunned on the ground near the fencing.

The man upon his pants felt heavy heaving, bile of what he sure was ink was rising up his throat. He held his stomach with one hand, and his mouth with the other, feeling of throwing up arising in his body. He stumbled to get around the fencing, to get a fence wall between him and Searcher Sammy, as he tried to leave the room, trying to get to the stairs before he was ill. Yet he couldn't make it to the stairs, only to a side of the giant well, before his body bent over and unleashed inky puke.

The pressure was harsh and strong as his body rejected the foreign substance. The puke of ink was long, and thick, pooling at his shoe wearing feet, some even splashed up on his slacks. There was nothing but dark fluid and chucks on the floor a lot with stomach acid.

"Ahh," The man groaned in pain. He held his stomach, his throat was on fire from the stomach acid. The aftertaste of the inky puke and the taste of the ink itself still in his mouth was utterly revolting. It wasn't a fluid to go in the body, it was so horrible. It could have made him puke again if there was anything left. Tears were in his eyes from the pain of puking, and heartbroken as his friend had tried to kill him!

"H-Henry! P-Please! I-I'm s-sorry!" The brown eyed searcher begged sincerely. His voice quivered so devastated and desperate. He had recovered from the impact, now he was up again, facing the man. His eyes were blood shot as he was weeping. "L-Let me e-explain!"

The half human recovered from the puking. Tears were still in his eyes, growing bloodshot. He looked terrified at the former music director. "Stay away from me," He muttered.

The ink creature tried to approach him, reaching out for him. "Henry, no, please!"

"I said get back!" The last creator ordered a bit more firmly. He swung his arm across his front, towards the dark thing.

Ink rose out of the well next to him and followed the path he gestured, and knocked into the half bodied male.

Searcher Sammy groaned slightly as the ink's hit had winded him while it knocked him backwards nearly sending him into a wall.

The ink hit the floor and drained through the boards.

Henry couldn't believe what he woken to, finding who he thought was friendly to be trying to kill him! He was still full of fear and panic, aware he didn't know the creature was well as he thought he did. Their civil conversations meant nothing, their interactions meant nothing. He was emotionally destroyed as he realized he couldn't trust him. All he wanted was to relax with the other near him, comforting him, yet that couldn't happen. He sobbed as he bolted away, out of the room.

Searcher Sammy was in despair. He cried as he realized the harm he set upon the sweet soul. He had let his lord and his inner darkness trick him into thinking that was the right thing to do. When the only reaction it received was horror and betrayal. The searcher accepted he was shoved back, it was what he deserved. He still felt agonizingly terrible for causing such fright in the male he cared for. He let him run, ashamed of himself. Yet he still had to try to fix it! There could be a chance for forgiveness! There could be a chance he wasn't a flawed mistake, an evil thing towards the man! He had to try! He rushed after him, hoping he could make it up, that he didn't destroy his chance.

~~

The ex-cartoonist panted heavily, having escaped onto the level K landing. He was so winded from racing away. He still couldn't fully process what happened. He was so scared by it though. He was chilled to his bones, looking over his hands, confirming that they had a new spotted pattern of a darker white skin tone to them now. He was afraid if his whole body was masked with the odd new pattern of flowing spots. His body had never appeared like this before, so he feared that it was from whatever Sammy was trying to do.

His mind was racing still. He felt horrible for the suffering the male had gone through, even felt some himself, but what trust he had towards Sammy was thinning now. He didn't expect it at all, he didn't see Sammy ever doing such a thing.

Henry was still crying and blushing like crazy. His erection was bulging against the crotch of the slacks. He didn't feel he was raped, his butt still was intact, yet he was frightened by the idea Sammy was planning on that. He hurried to the Gents room, closing the door behind him, barricading it with his body, sitting against it.

It was so silent in that dark room. There was stuffy air to breath, he had gotten away, escaped a fate he feared of. He thought the searcher was different. That he wouldn't ever try to harm him. He remembered helping him out after the poor thing was harmed, how the other took him into his personal home even under the demon's watch, how the other willingly went against his lord to save the man with medicine. He remembered how he was allowed to rest, safe from any danger within that one-room home. He remembered, telling the other his secret and the passing of his wife, how the searcher took him into his strong embrace to comfort him. He remembered being seated on Sammy's lap, giving his body another taste of his strong ink muscles. He remembered how he was rescued by the same ink man from getting raped by Inky Bendy. Aw, such kindness for a creature of darkness to show, to display to someone he probably shouldn't ever taken in as a friend. His unique voice that made the ex-worker shutter upon remembering it. The strength of those ink muscles, so soft like lotion and firm as real skin. The chill temperature of his body against his, so pleasant to relax him.

"Why, why?" He whimpered. He didn't understand what happened. It just wasn't right, yet it was Sammy, doing wrong to him. He gasped and panted through his tears. He was in pain how he fell so strongly towards the half bodied male. He didn't care that Sammy lost his legs, he still felt horrible that it happened to him, yet still it couldn't take away what made him what to be close to the searcher. The fact that he wanted so badly to check on Sammy after the first night he was away from the ink creature. It frightened him and excited him that there was possibly something wrong in him. He knew he shouldn't think of a male in such a way, he never realized he admired muscles or enjoyed being embraced by their strength. He never knew he could be taken by a lovely deep voice of another man. It's wrong, but why did it also feel so right?

His erection was still standing on end.

"Ugh, what you leave me already?!" He growled between his teeth in annoyance at his erect member.

The veiny penis within the slacks didn't change from the order.

Henry was so exhausted and annoyed that his body was acting up in a way it shouldn't. But he could guess that Sammy had messed with him as he rested. That disturbed him that Sammy would be so cruel to do that while he wasn't aware.

He continued to feel a surge whenever he thought of that searcher. He knew he couldn't be with the other creature, yet his body seemed to insist that he could make it work.

"What will it take to get some damn peace?" He asked himself through clenched teeth. He knew there was only one way to relief himself, and doing that made him feel disgusted cause he wasn't ever in the mood for it. Especially not after what he escaped from.

"Henry!" Searcher Sammy's voice came from a distance on the other side of the door.

The half ink man's heart was racing upon hearing his name called by that voice. It was so handsome, filled with concern, worry. He curled himself up into a ball, folding his arms over his chest and tucking his legs into his torso. He prayed the searcher won't look for him in the Gents room.

"Henry? Are you in there?" The voice called out, now just on the other side of the door. "P-Please, l-let me know y-you're there..." He was so sad.

"...Leave me alone Sammy." Henry managed to tell him off, his voice shaken, unnerved.

"Henry, I'm so sorry, I-I...I never meant it..."

The ex-cartoonist was silent.

"Please f-forgive me! I-I couldn't h-help myself...I didn't mean to scare you...I-I love you...I love you so deeply...please I meant no harm..." He pleaded sincerely, confessing his love.

The man still didn't response.

"I-I want to e-explain myself...b-but it won't sound good any way I try to say it...please...understand I didn't mean anything...I-I love you...I c-can't stand being alone...your kindness and your care it's just so beautiful...and you showed me it even though I never done anything to deserve it. I-I don't know how you thought of me before, but now it's all gone. I ruined it...ruined what could have been...I wish I could take it back, I wish I haven't done what I've done...but nothing can change now..."

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave."

"Please..."

"Leave me now. I can't stand you!"

The searcher's heart broke again hearing that. He tried his best yet blew it with the only kind one that was brave enough to face horrors, to even touch him in a friendly manner. He knew this would happen, he wasn't meant to get love from the part human part ink man. It was a lost chance from the start. He was speechless as he couldn't think of what else to say, cause no words could mend the actions he took. He turned and fled away, far, far away. He wasn't worthy of being seen by him anymore, he dare not remain to further inflict terror on his crush. Oh, why can't Death relieve him of his painful existence?!

~~

The man remained curled up against the door. He wasn't sure if the searcher left or not. He was too afraid to face outside. He was crushed by that act, how the brown eyed searcher would destroy his chances at living out his human life, being with his daughter again at some point. Eventually. He couldn't live out the reminder of his days in the old studio, he couldn't. He had to be there for his little girl. Yet being an only parent was so rough and he didn't have the extra love and support that his wife Linda had gave. He never thought of marrying again after Linda passed. He thought he was through with love, that it was gone since his life partner had passed away. Yet experiencing the abused searcher's company and friendship, he had felt that spark that he had once with Linda. It was so odd, probably should have been impossible. It wasn't since he could feel it again. With Sammy Lawrence.

The man was coming slowly down from his panic. He could fuzzily feel the kisses tingling on his lips still, a damp feeling on his neck, a tingle from the creases of his small defined muscles. He slowly got up, pulled the door open a bit, just enough for some light to hit the mirror. Then he went to the mirror that hung beyond the wooden sinks.

His mouth hung open weakly as his green eyes studied his reflection. He had some wavy dark skin tone pattern over his face as if framing his face in a loose heart shape. The skin if his face being his natural lighter ton, and the rest of the skin was a tan shade darker. It was so symmetrical. It didn't seem like he had a weird tan lines over his form, it was like the skin wanted to show off a different shade within itself. He could see the ink droplets from Sammy over his face, some in his hair, ink stained his lips, mustache, and goatee.

He had heard from the suffering soul himself that he claimed to be deeply in love with him. He sensed he felt how gentle Sammy was, before what he was doing before he woken up. He was so confused and felt betrayed. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Sammy, and he knew he hurt him ordering him to leave.

His arousal was still strong, only adding to his pain and confusion. He wiped his tears, as he started slowly to relax. He reminded himself, that he was safe, he could have time to breath. He could have time to himself, sort things out.

First thing was first, he had to get rid of his erection. He was sure the searcher made it happen, yet he was hoping it was just a reaction his body had made for when he woke up normally. He took a breath to calm himself more. He went back to the door and closed it and laying against it.

He exhaled out a breath he was holding. He wasn't in the mood for it, from the terror that happened, and now it's stuck with him despite being in the mood or not.

The man didn't bother getting undressed. He just unbuttoned the shirt at the bottom, shrugged off the suspenders. They fell down, sagging the top of the slacks. He exhaled, closing his eyes, even though it was pretty dark, he still didn't want to see if there was a pattern on his erection after he reached in and pulled it out over the top of the slacks. He felt the heat and thickness in his hand, from what he remembered, it still felt the same as it always had. That was a somewhat relieving.

He gently started to rub himself, up and down. He grounded his teeth as he could feel all the flexing his member was doing. He remembered his pretty wife, how lovely and attractive she was. The way she made him feel, giving him so much love and support after they became a couple. Her delicate touch and her sweet kisses. Oh how it made him wished he didn't have to pull some all nighters at the studio, so he could go home to his Linda, have dinner, and eventually sleep next to her. Her soft skin and sweet nature, he wished he could have experienced that every night of their marriage. Not falling asleep from exhaustion on his drawing desk in his chair. He remembered how she kept him better fed when she was still around. That he had gained a bit more weight as she was his wife, which did make him feel much better physically and emotionally cause she cared for his health so much. Yet now that she had been gone, his eating habits had reverted back to not eating as much. His body had grown used to the change once more, cause he didn't give it any other choice. He had a family, his work to worry over, less time for himself.

He felt tears run down his heated cheeks, as he realized that he might have been harming himself without knowing. He did enjoy eating, yet whenever he gotten busy, he forgotten about his bodily needs. He never thought it was so bad cause he'd eventually snap out of it and would tend to his bodily needs. He couldn't help but become ashamed of how he let the passion of his work take over so much of his life that it could override his very own needs daily. He was so blessed having Linda in his life, she made sure he had better balance in his life. She would get him away from work at home when it was time to eat or simple take a breather! He was blessed that she wouldn't let his art take over too much, so he had time for his work and time for his wife and daughter. Now it has been lost again, the man could only hope he could get help if he could ever escape.

His mind drifted back to the searcher who was friendly with him. He was pleasantly surprised that ink man was so nice even in his suffering state of life. He was so glad he didn't need to get the axe quickly and chop at the ink man when he had taken him into a hug. That hug, aw, the feeling of his soft ink skin, as well as thick, strong muscles surrounding him. They clung to him so needy for comfort. The warmth of the ink erection, aw, that memory caused the man to blush hotly. He kept his hand moving though, helpless to stop his memories from rising. The erection was so fresh and strong, nearly like his was. He felt horrible that the weeping creature had to bear that through what sounded like an attack. He felt so safe with Sammy, he learned so much from him. He was saved by the said male when he was sure he was doomed to feel the wrath of the ink demon after he gotten lost in the halls. He was blessed the ink creature had cured him and fed him, giving him a safe place to rest.

"Ahh, S-Sammy...w-what have I d-done?" He moaned miserably. His pace picked up wanting the suffering to end. He still regretted his choices. He tried so hard yet he was probably so mean to him. It was painful to be alone again, even after such a rude awakening, aw, he wished he could have controlled him to not tell him to leave. Yet it would have been so embarrassing for the ink creature to still be around to hear his moans and groans as he played with himself. Yet he still wished that the other would not run far, for he would miss his unexpected kindness.

"Aw, please, d-don't let this be how it ends...i-it's unfair..." He grumbled between his pants and pleased sounds. He couldn't stop himself from recalling the kindness from the formerly masked creature and the protection and care he had provided for an outsider. Him going against a being he seemingly trusted so much to take care of him, when Henry was enable to return the care. It was so unfair, he wanted to give it back, yet he couldn't! And now, he probably blew it, possibly scaring off the searcher forever.

He gasped and grunted. He felt his legs grow stiff as the pressure was building up so quickly now. He started to sweat, aroused, and frightened if he could be found, he would be so easy to defeat in such a state. He hoped he could avoid trouble being in the men's restroom. He knew he didn't deserve Sammy, that he shouldn't be thinking of the male in such a naughty manner, yet he wasn't capable of stopping himself. It made him feel better despite having messed things up. He still valued the other, more than an object, but as a living creature as well. He was proud of himself that he could see anything as a living thing, which he would respect. Though his dirty mind made him think of the poor ink man as an object of desire and lust. It made him feel naughty, making his heart start to pound in his ears, as he petted himself faster.

He caved in to the darkness of his filthy side of his mind, allowing him to admire the abused searcher for his body more than his personality. He wasn't revolted at the loss of Sammy's legs, it was sad, true, but still, the ink male still was attractive. The lights had shone on him just right for the ex-cartoonist to spot a hint of a nose possible in the center of the ink face after his mask wasn't worn. Yet the man still never could make out where Sammy's eye sockets had been before his eyes were given back, revealing they were where normal eyes would be. Yet the location of his ink mouth was still a mystery, though the man figured it be below his nose, where it'd be on a human since his voice came from that area. His neck and arms, so built powerful. So perfect to protect if he would use his body as a weapon, perhaps he could have saved himself from loosing his legs. That chest firm like a wall, yet the ink skin was soft like a towelette. He admired those toned muscles, not jealous, just from an artistic view. Their curvature was so fine, define. They weren't over done as some men do, no, they were just the right size for his slim frame.

He groaned a bit louder as his imagination began to roam.

He could imagine the searcher's legs were toned as his upper body, but he wasn't sure cause he was too polite to glanced upon his nudity when they first met, instead he turned from him to avoid peeking. He was stronger than his dirty mind in that moment to respect him. Yet he was weak to it's imaginative touch now. He was positive those ink legs were in shape, cause he had sat on them and experienced their texture through his clothes, and Sammy's. They were strong too, it only made sense to be able to carry his muscular upper body around in such a casual stroll. Having felt the man's erection against him in their first hug, it was so unexpected. He had never felt another male's member excited during an embrace better. Well, possibly he had having his best friend hug him over the years as they grew up, he remember he felt a vague tap from down there, yet never brought it up cause it was strange. He was sure it was just the penis doing it's normal check up on itself, rather than anything else. Henry's dirty imagination, was curious to have felt Sammy's. Maybe even him being the one to help relieve it. He thought of relieving it, making him grow closer to climax. He wondered what it would feel it upon release, but he was sure it was similar to getting sprayed with ink. Yes, one prank was on him that Bendy had playfully sprayed him with some black ink that came out of a drawing the little guy made. that was room temperature ink, still the spray had startled him, making him stop working as he froze up. He could have only guessed that Bendy had fallen over silently giggling over the prank as the man felt the ink and brought it into his view to confirm it was only ink. But he was sure that Sammy's cum would have a warm burst to it.

"Sammy!" He cried out the other's name as he finally gotten to his climax and came hard.

His stream exited him, flying up a bit, before falling due to gravity. It lasted longer than he expected, but he panted in relief as it's rush was draining and his penis was shrinking down and growing limp again.

~~

Inked Susie witnessed the argument between Searcher Sammy and Henry from the camera near the level K landing.

The lady was shocked from what she heard and saw. She was so speechless. She wandered what had happened between them in Heavenly Toys after her feed of the warehouse was cut off. Yet she noticed the tear in their relationship, as the former composer pleaded for his mistake to be forgiven, but the man refused to see him, ordering him to leave. She could feel her own pain again...

~~~flashback starts~~~

Susie giggled as she gotten another praise filled letter from Mr. Drew. She had a wonderful lunch with him a while back, which budded into an enchanting relationship. She was so flattered that a man with so much money valued her so dearly. She gotten much affection from him, mostly through letters delivered up to the music department and he had gotten her gifts as well. Her star room had Alice Angel plushies around it, as well as the character's posters on the walls. A vase of flowers on her vanity were still living they were from her boyfriend as well.

It made the woman wondered if he'll ask for her hand in marriage one day. She knew she would say yes, as she knew he thought she was perfect.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her short wavy hair was slowly growing out, she was excited for when it'll reach mid length so she could resemble her character more. Her face was small, sweet, and pretty sculpted. Her eyebrows were well kept, she had a small nose in the center of her face. Her eyes and cheeks weren't round as Alice's, but she couldn't change that really. She liked her ember colored eyes. Her lips were dawned in black lipstick, as she favored it more. Yet she lacked having a natural mole below an eye like Alice. The mole was a little feature, it was nothing to get caught up about not having. She was still beautiful, still desirable, not just her looks, but her voice, and she did brighten up some of the studio. She was dressed in a black gown, it was silk, so long and flowing. She wore black arm gloves matching perfectly with her dress. She wore black flats as well. She tried heels in the past, but always by the end of the day her feet were sore from them. So she couldn't be completely one with Ms. Angel, but it was still fun to try. Plus Mr. Drew did adore her dressing up into character. She was sure he thought it was adorable!

Things were going so great, it couldn't get bad, only better right?

She noticed her clock and gasped as she was going to be late to record again. She hurried her way to the music department, entering the band room, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sammy Lawrence was standing next to some other woman. He held a collection of sheets in his hands, and so did the other woman. It was obviously the script. The two were laughing a bit, smiling at each other. Then they were silent when they noticed Ms.Campbell.

The other woman was decent looking. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her bangs weren't even covering her forehead only the sides of it. She had grey eyes, her face had delicate features. She wore a white button up blouse with flare ruffles on it, located over her chest, her pencil skirt was a dark grey. She wore a pair of white heels with the tips colored in dark grey semi circle.

"Oh, hi Ms. Campbell." Sammy said awkwardly. He thought she had known.

Susie heard her last name spoken by him, she didn't know why it bothered her. She only turned him down the one time he tried to ask her out, she was being loyal to Joey. She knew he called her Susie before then, and now only called her by her last name. "S-Sammy...w-wasn't going on here?" She tried not to sound afraid.

"Nothing. Just...I thought you gotten the message." He started nervously.

"Message?"

"Yes, Ms. Allison Pendle will be Alice now." He finally told her.

She gasped. She couldn't believe it. She looked over at the woman who she guessed as Allison.

The lady gave her a nervous look and waved weakly at her, as if she was nervous to say hello with her voice towards the other female.

"Ms.Campbell, it wasn't the department's choice. It was Mr.Drew's so don't be mad with us." The composer announced.

Susie felt so maddeningly betrayed. She was golden, she wasn't harmed, yet she was replaced?! She was frozen as she was processing everything, before she ran away. Her clothes got ruined as she ran through a small ink flood. She couldn't have this done, everything was falling apart. There had to be a way to fix it.

~~~flashback over~~~

She felt hatred burning in her core at the thought of Allison. She hated her so much to take Alice away from her to take Mr.Drew's attention from her! She had lost him to that little grey eyed nobody.

~~~flashback starts~~~

"Your office is very nice, Mr. Drew," Toon Alice said after she looked around it.

She was a piece of art in a cartoony female form. She was nearly as tall as the average female. Her black hair so wavy and thick, so perfect. She had adorable little horns, her halo faintly glowing a pale yellow color floated above her head. Her form was adorable as it was beautiful. She had a mole below one of her pie eyes. Her tiny nose, round cheeks, her small little black lips. Her ink skin the perfect snow white shade. Her outfit was fitting as always. Her dress hugging her thick curves so perfectly. Her chest was raised, her waist tiny, her hips large to match her chest. Her dress gloves up her arms and her white tea gloves, with the circles on the palms. The dress was strapless, decorated with a bowtie in the front, and laced up in the back by a larger white bow. The skirt ended mid thigh and that showed off she had one garter belt on as if she wore any stockings at all. Her legs so curvy, and free of flaws. Her small feet wore black heels that matched her dress.

She wasn't sure why she was called to his office, but being a good girl she went as soon as she could. She watched as he closed the door, for her. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Aw, Alice, that angel act of yours is so precious." The man replied. He was older, not quite as young as he was when the studio began, so now he had a cane to help him get around sometimes.

She looked at him confused and a bit worried. "Act? It's not an act, I was made to be an angel remember?"

"Oh I remember Alice, I remember."

"Do you need help finding Bendy? I heard he's been missing. I know I don't get along with him but I still don't want the little guy to get hurt." She voiced her concern.

"Nah, he's alright. He's probably exploring somewhere, being nosey as he can be without a nose." The man joked.

"Oh! Well, then why did you want to see me in your office?"

He sat at his desk, in his office chair. "Sing me a little number."

"Huh?"

"I want to hear that heavenly voice of yours again, alone. Please, Ms. Angel, it would make my night."

She wasn't sure why she felt a bit uncomfortable, but it was soon outweighed by her wanting to spread good and joy as a toon. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and sang a lovely song without music. When she was done, she opened her eyes to see he was applauding her. She curtsied with her short skirt. She blushed grey as the action, made her modest underwear flash for a moment.

He chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed sweetheart, you're gorgeous!"

"Thank you, sir." She nodded politely at him. Her hands now overlaying in an embrace in front of her.

"Alice, come closer please," He asked.

She felt tense by the order, not sure why it somewhat frightened her.

"My eyes aren't what they used to be, I just want to see you better my dear."

She relaxed and walked around his desk and stood at a side of his desk, cause he turned to face her. Something in her told her there was something wrong. She noticed his charm clinging to his voice, and she knew he used it to get others to like him. But it would be rude of her if she dismissed herself, she was the guest, not the host.

"May, may, the dream crusher modeled you quite well. Hehe, maybe after his own wife. Hehe, sick bastard to show off his wife in such a manner, it's just disrespectful. A woman needs to be cherished, not showed off as some kind of trophy."

The half angel didn't know what the man was going on about. She heard word of her creator being a traitor to the dream, leaving everyone behind, yet Mr. Drew seemed to still whole a grudge about it. Though her angelic side could agree that women shouldn't be prizes yet still needed to be adored.

"I want another favor from you."

"What is it?"

"A very special little problem I seem to get when I can sense perfection."

"I-I'm sorry I don't understand." She said innocently.

The boss smirked. He adjusted himself, removing his pants and underwear to reveal his erection to the female toon.

She gasped, her hands balled up rising up to her lips as she stared upon the organ. Her ink heart was racing as she was alarmed. She knew of the act he wished of her, and for her it would be sin. "M-Mr. Drew...I-I can't..." She squeaked nervously.

"Aw, why not?"

"It's a sin. I can't sin anymore. It's hard enough trying to cleanse myself to be welcomed back into Heaven."

"Again with the angel act. Come on, dear, I know you're not full angel, you're a demon too. And don't demons enjoy to sin?" He asked her. He rubbed himself slowly, staring at her hungrily.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, no, I must resist! I am good, I must not give in to such filth for if I do, then I could be exiled forever from Heaven, never to see the heavenly father ever again." She said as she was trying to resist her demonic side. She didn't like being half angel, half demon, it was a constant battle for one to be in control of her.

"Aw, Alice, you better give it up for your written as a fallen angel. You aren't ever going back."

"Please, don't torment me. I might have fallen but he will forgive, he is capable of forgiveness, as long as I don't sin more." She exclaimed in distress. She was very uncomfortable being in the room, and she was too freaked out to try and run away. She could only coward, praying to keep what remained of her innocence and not commit a horrible crime under the holy lord's watchful eyes.

He moaned softly.

She wasn't thinking straight, the sound made her look over at him. She cringed as she witnessed some of his precum was emerging from the tip of his cock. She could smell the scent of his cum from the distance she was from him. She turned from him, worried, hugging herself as she felt her demon side awakening. She made a prayer out to her lord requesting strength to resist, to hold back her darker side, to keep her from sinning.

"Ms.Angel, come over and be a doll and help a man out." He beckoned. "Afterwards we can pray our sins away, just give it a try."

"W-What is it that you wish?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Oral for now."

"Only this once?" She asked.

He smirked he could tell that was her demon side's response. Man, how the man loved his demons. "Perhaps. It depends whether as good as you make yourself out to be." He teased her angelic side.

She whipped around quickly. She had a determined look about her as well as horny. She went to him and kneeled down. She grabbed onto his member.

He groaned at her delicate touch.

Soon enough she took his tip in her mouth, giving him head. She licked him and sucked on him, pleased by the salty taste of his precum. She wanted more.

He made pleased noises as she work on him.

She took more of him in, sucking him, groaned feeling his warmth invade her chill ink form. She kept giving him oral. She was a bit annoyed that it was taking him several minutes to properly please him. She cursed her short grey tongue, it wasn't able to do very much so she had to work harder to get him closer to his limit. She kept going, wanting to taste his fluid, wanting to sin so badly and anger her angel's side.

"Aw, yes, you're such a naughty little girl," He praised her. "Mmm, at this rate I think you'll make me cum twice!"

Hearing this excited her darker side, it wanted it so badly. She kept the good work up, until she sensed that he might be on the edge. She smirked and took him as deep as she could, sucking and licking him harder.

He groaned as he felt a double climax hit him.

She drank some of his cum and pulled away and allowed the rest to spray her in the face.

He panted as he looked down at her. He was a bit surprised that she let herself get sprayed, even more than she was giving him an evil smug look.

"That was some dirty fun, you filthy sinner. But I think I gotten my fill! I'll be going now." She said. She stood up, and wiped the cum of herself. She smiled at him with a glare, and headed for the door.

"No," He ordered, somehow making it to the door before she did, and blocked it with his body.

The smug look on Alice's face was gone, her stance was timid as he was looming over her and for some reason blocking the door. "Please, Mr.Drew, I have done as you wanted, please let me free. Don't keep me here." She pleaded him her angelic side was back in control.

"Haha, back to being an angel. I love it." He laughed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door, and over to his couch.

She squeaked when she tripped and fell onto it. She recovered from it, and turned around in a seductive laying pose cause her body was so curvy, it made those poses unintentionally. Her eyes were wide in fear of the man standing in front of her. "Please, don't! We must not sin! I don't want to go to Hell!"

He chuckled at her again. He undressed himself and went for her.

Alice tried to push him off, but her thin arms were too weak to shove him off. She cried inky tears as she fell his fingers untying her bow in the back making her dress loosen on her body. She blushed hard, with every breath, her chest was getting more exposed as the dress slid down her torso. The dress piled on her hips, scrunched up. She was panting in fear.

Joey held the small of her back with one hand, working her white bra off as his other hand petted her legs, slipping her little shoes off before it slithered under her skirt, going to pull her modest underwear off.

"Please! Mr. Drew, don't do this! Don't make us sin! If you do, you might not go to Heaven!" She begged him.

"At this point darling, going to Heaven isn't my concern." He replied. He smiled as he gotten her bra and underwear off. He helped them slide off her. "Mmm, you're so perfect," He purred gazing upon her mostly nude form.

Her breasts were large, perhaps double d's in bra size. They so flawless, snow white, round, not a mistake in sight. Her nipples were grey and semi what erect from the cold temperature of her body. He removed her dress, and gloves to see the rest of her. Her waist was so skinny, then grew out again to make her wide hips. She had black patch of pubic hair on her crotch. Her legs were pressed together in an attempt to keep him from using her body for his selfish greedy need.

The man smirked. He got his hand in between her legs and forced them to part. He enforced it as he knelt a knee between her legs, to keep them spread. He saw her grey ink vagina, upon the white outer flaps. He put a hand there and petted while over her.

Alice wept as she was helpless to kept the man from his filthy mission. She hissed and her legs locked up in a reaction to being touched there.

"No one has deflowered you yet? Well, I'm honored I am the one to do it." Joey told her.

"Please, no...I do not want this..."

"Oh you'll want it." He purred. He hunched down over her. He had gained a new erection very quickly after the oral. He supposed he couldn't help himself when he saw such perfection before his eyes. He had plenty of fun with Bendy before, yet the naughty boy was in time out, so he might as well get another small toon to take his place. He went straight to making out with her, which she didn't return. He didn't get bothered by it and continued on. He licked her boobs, taking in the scent and taste of pure ink, it was so strong.

She whimpered under his tricks, shivering as she was uncomfortable, yet couldn't escape.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on it, while his other hand played with her other boob and nipple.

She groaned. She turned her had on its side, she felt so smothered. She was horrified as she felt a strange surge through her. She was unnerved how pleasurable what he was doing to her chest felt. She was saddened as she was forced into this, she feared judgement upon her. She could only pray she'd be forgiven.

He stopped to pant over her, and worked her up with his hand to her vagina.

"Ahh." She squeaked when she felt his petting turned into trying to enter her sex. She was still untaken there, so she was still small there. She clenched her eyes, letting her tears run free. She clenched her teeth, bracing herself for pain.

"Oh so tight," He purred once he got a finger inside. He was pleased by this, and was eager for more.

"Stop. You have felt me, let that be enough. Stop now, so we can part and forget this encounter ever happened," She tried pleading again.

"Alice, I can't stop now. Don't you worry, I'll make sure your first time is the best." He coaxed her. He rubbed his finger in her vagina, and smirked when he felt the moisture grow.

The toon sobbed as her body gave into the sinful act from the touches.

Eventually he was able to pump three fingers inside her stretching hole. He could smell her inky scent of arousal. He had stretched her well for several minutes, finding her cringing pleasurable expressions adorable. Soon he re-tracked his fingers, and lined himself up with her, his tip touching her entrance.

"No, please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything else you want but please, don't do this to me!"

He thrust into her, groaning in pleasure from how tight she still managed to be.

"No! You evil man! Filthy evil vile creature!" She screamed in vile and hatred. She pounded his pecs with the sides of her fists, her only way to give him punishment.

Joey didn't listen to her, he pulled out a bit, before going back in, working himself into her damp cave.

Alice kept screaming at him, calling him hateful names as he forced himself onto her more. She hated as her body was in somewhat pain but mostly taken over by lust as he was on her. She sobbed at one point when the pain spiked as he gotten deeper. Yet in her hatred state, her body was weak to the attack, exposing itself to it's attacker.

The human was in love with the feeling of her body. It felt so creamy soft, as all the toons are, and yet getting repeatedly buried in a moist hole that was pulsating, was quite delightful. He wasn't sure if he was enjoying her more than his demon, but the fact that he had them all to himself and it all the better. He moaned, panted over her. He was sweating as he was so worked up. He kept ignoring her screams. He knew no one would hear her cause no one was in the studio cause it was night. "Oh Alice, you're quite the gal!" He purred. He kept his pace even, slow when he was easing her open, then got faster as her vagina was stretched out to take him. "I'm so glad I didn't miss out on you."

She was weeping. She wanted it all to end soon. She squeaked a yelp as she felt a rush of fluid.

Joey chuckled over her. He enjoyed that flow of her inky cum over his erection. He never experienced it with Bendy, yet he was still very happy by the feeling.

"You horrible, sinful monster!" She yelled at him in hate.

"But you're the one that came first." He reminded her teasingly. He adjusted so her legs would hold onto him as much as they could, he still kept going.

"End this now! Let me go you beast!"

"I don't finish that easily. But hang in there." He replied. He kept thrusting into her, moaning from pleasure. He loved the toons felt so soft.

She scoffed annoyed and bit her lip trying to keep from enjoying herself but focusing on the pain and how wrong the act was.

It was several minutes later when he buried himself inside her, and came full force.

Alice squealed at the feeling, a strange bloating as warm fluid was pumped into her.

"Ah, what a perfect night."

~~~flashback ends~~~

Her larger, deformed eye let out a string of tears. The woman was disgusted by it again. She had seen it before having fused with Alice, she had gained the toon's memories, as well as the toon had gained hers. She kept questioning why she had done it.

~~~flashback starts~~~

Thomas Conner watched the ink machine in fear as it was noisier than ever before. He covered his ears in pain, as it was struggling with it's latest project. He felt disturbed that Mr.Drew wanted humans to be processed through that cursed machine to try to give the toons more stable forms. He was forced to send Susie Campbell through it.

"Is the damn thing done yet?" Mr.Drew called as he entered the machine's room. He had a coffee mug with him. He didn't looked pleased from the racket of the machine. He took a sip waiting for an answer.

"No, cause it isn't supposed to handle that big of a figure!" Thomas tried to talk sense into the man.

"Nonsense, it can do it." Joey dismissed his worker's complaint.

The handy man growled, he wanted to teach him a lesson for all his stupidity about using shitty pipes for the ink and that the machine is struggling with an avenge woman's body.

Suddenly it went quite, settling down, and discharged a form.

The men stared at it, frozen in surprise and awe.

"Um, what happened?" Susie asked. She sat up on the side of her hip, supported by one arm, and a hand on her head. She wore a floating halo above her head.

"Get her a towel for the unneeded ink," The boss ordered in awe. He was surprised from behind it seemed to have worked.

The body resembled a bit more of Susie, yet it had more curves to it. It was covered in black ink, which was hard to tell what the rest of it looked like.

A worker got a towel, handing it to her. Then two workers helped her off the machine's exit platform back to stable ground so she wouldn't fall through the hole that was around the machine.

She wiped herself off when she got on the stable floor. She didn't notice the workers. She wasn't sure why the ones who helped her do cringed at her face. When she was done she dropped the filthy towel and turned around. She was met with Mr.Drew and Thomas.

Her boss cringed, and eyed her from head to toe.

The female's face wasn't as youthful as Alice's was, nor as round in the cheeks. There were several sketch like lines over her skin. Her hair was as long as Alice's yet didn't have the same volume to it. Her bangs were horribly remarked. Her horns were a tad longer, sharper. Her skin tried to mix white skin with the snow white ink skin. Her face was more of Susie's than it was of Alice's. Her eyes were still human eyes. Her collarbones were showing. Her body was so thin, nearly ill looking. Straps over her shoulders seemed to be burnt flat the skin, also discolored to a gross white tint. Her dress seemed to be burnt to her body, either that or the black was smearing. The black dress gloves were long black stains up her arms, not white toon gloves in sight. The body was stretched out from what Alice's body used to be, as if her form was stretched over Susie's. The white bow on the front was laying sadly, the lacing bow in the back wasn't as fluffy as it used to be. The skirt still ended mid thigh, but it wasn't as revealing as it had been on Alice's body. Her legs seemed to be stained black, and her black shoes seemingly one with her feet.

"What? What is it?" Alice's voice came out.

Mr. Drew glared at her in disgust. "Take her down and lock her up with the failures."

"W-what?" Alice squeaked in fear.

Two workers grabbed her arms and forced her to go with them.

~~~flashback over~~~

The fused woman was sickened by the memory. She done it in the hopes that her beauty would make Joey want her again, yet it had failed and he called her a failure to her face.

Since then she had body complex about her beauty. She was unpleasant for others to look at her. She was told she was ugly. She was humiliated by that filthy sweet talker. She grown embarrassed by her figure. She wasn't meant to be seen ever again. The pain just kept building up. She started to believe that she was really ugly due to the faces people made when they spotted her, before tossing another failure away. She learned to be shamed of her body. She was positive the workers called her disgusting and unworthy.

The torture was still ever present. Even though she had escaped, and gotten her haven made. She took on the mission to free herself of being ugly. She murdered so many for their ink, their inners, to help fix her body. She was pissed whenever she was stopped, and mauled by the ink demon, destroying the little progress she had made. Still she knew what she had to do for her beauty. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

~~

It didn't take Searcher Sammy too long to get back to his sanctuary. It was still the mess it was since he had last left it. Yet the metal door was drawn down, so he was enclosed in the room.

The ex-composer broke down, laying on the floor. He wept as he known he had made the biggest mistake ever. He knew there was no turning back from it. His ink pooled off his body in his distress. He could feel it running over his somewhat solid form he still had. He hated himself so much. He couldn't do anything right, whenever he tries, he eventually messes everything up.

He was so unworthy of the occupying the man's thoughts, yet that couldn't stop his from thinking of the last man in the studio. He was ashamed of his choices. He embarrassed himself just to get rejected. It was so painful wanting to do right, when he can only end up doing wrong.

He prayed for years on end for his warm flesh to be returned. He see proper colors again. He wish he could feel his hair again. He wish he could feel the warmth of his body. He wish he could feel it grow sick again. He wish he could be free. He wished he could explore the outside again. He was sick and tired of being trapped inside. He wish he haven't done it.

He wished he would have just laid there with the man, embraced by his warmth, sense his friendliness. So he could still pretend as if he wasn't unworthy of someone who thought he was special back. But his corrupted ink led him a stray, led him to harm the other. All the trust he had earned gone, their friendship in the dust. It had to be that way.

The only fortune he could think of was that he stopped himself from harming the man as his lord has done to him. He couldn't deny if he had seen Henry's erection, he couldn't stop himself, from wanting more of him. Cause he was still a vile, unworthy, ugly bastard of a monster.

There was no escaping from his ink creature nature, to be corrupt is true to his inked figure. It was still mortifying that he thought for a second that it wouldn't turn out badly. That the man would accept his dark nature and take care of him. But that was impossible.

Henry wouldn't care for a non-human creature as a lover. He probably wants the searcher to go die after what he done. He couldn't look upon his ink bod and want him. No never, cause it shouldn't happen.

He was hoping the ink was expelled from the half man's body before it was too late. But he was frightened as he noticed the new pattern over Henry's skin as a part of his skin. It was so strange and odd. He prayed that it didn't mean he was doomed to become a searcher as well. As much as Sammy wanted the man, he couldn't stand for the man to become an ink creature as well cause it was so painful and constant torture.

He was frightened what Inky Bendy would do when he would learn of what he did. Would he get punished or praised? The fear of the unknown twisted his stomach up.

All he wanted for everything to end for him. He never asked for a new life, it was forced on him. He was ashamed of everything he's done. He shouldn't have hugged Henry, he should have just shut the damn door, and cried out his misery. He shouldn't have taken him in and cured him, to get corrupted by the man.

Yet he yearned for Henry's corruption, it was so different, less agony, more warmth. It was possible that was good returning. But he was afraid for he knew that wasn't good in the eyes of his dark lord. He wished he could have been so much better, to control himself, to not mess up. So he could still imagine he held the man's sweet heart in him.

He groaned as his tears dried out. He still had his erection. The one he made when he rubbed up on his crush, only gotten stronger as he started to undress him and view his wonderful, warm body. Now the only warmth was from the energy it took to make his erection stand up on him. He knew he wasn't worth to be checked on. He was safe far away from the person of his desires, so there wasn't another way he could mess up or harm him. He decided it was best to not see him as it would only trigger him to go nuts again. Yet with how painful that was, it didn't mean he couldn't still think of him, remember memories of him.

His tired eyes closed as he groaned. Searcher Sammy was stroking his member as he thought of the half human. He still found Henry was handsome even though his skin gained a patterned, it wasn't all too distracting, pleasant to look at. He was relieved that he was treated more as an equal to the man than an object. He chuckled as he remembered Henry telling him that he should have more self respect, that he wasn't an object. He was so touched by his attempts to help, but he was afraid it was too late for him. His body was ink inside and out, he gained nasty emotions towards other creatures through his lord. He couldn't be sure if all his feelings were his own or if Inky Bendy was forcing him to feel the same emotions as him. Yet he knew how he felt towards Henry wasn't anything like his lord would approve of or feel for himself, so he at least knew he could hold onto that much of himself.

He was in love how the half human was his own entity, not wired to any higher being and could freely choose his own path. The searcher thought such a thing was insane, that it would led to destruction, yet he hasn't witnessed the last creator fail yet. So he wish he could experience that once more, to be his own individual, not influenced by anyone higher than him. Such a fantasy was ridiculous for his lord had made it quite clear that he'll remain under his rule and enjoy his harsh touch.

Searcher Sammy balled, while he kept his movement up. He remembered the demon's long clawed fingers beneath his glove taking hold of his chin, forcing him to stare into his cream face, the try for a gentle pet with the back of his boney hand over his ex-minion's cheek. The rush of terror he felt when he was approached by the dark shepherd was so filling. The kiss as he was pulled towards him, the licking of the ink, grey, forked tongue. He shuttered recalling that, on his lips it was tingling feeling, yet when it was over his butt hole, that sensation was so much more intense. The licks had been hard from the grey muscle, as well as to dampen the hole's ring. They were so teasing as they lapped the muscles up and down, it had made it so much harder to keep still, to keep from falling over. Then the muscle had broken through into his inners, making wet laps and whips within those walls that trying to strangle it. "Ahhh," He groaned.

He was blushing so horribly. He panted heavily. His eyes still closed as he was still fantasizing, his tears lessen as he forgotten his pain. He brought a hand to his mouth, sucking on his digits hungrily in his horny state. Once they were wet to his delight, he adjusted himself so he could reach his rear. He pushed his cheeks aside, already smearing his drool over the tight crack. He fought his hole, gave it a timid pet. He moaned out from it feeling so good. He wanted more, it was all from his lord's doing, but he cared less as it was another way to pleasure himself. Though he had never touched himself before, he wouldn't let himself. He was sure it would anger his master to relieve himself if he was left erect before the last creator returned. He was sure it pleased him, to watch as his minion had to wonder the studio rock hard bulge poking out from his cream pants once back when it was only ink creatures lurking in the wooden walls. He risked the punishment this time as it was not his ink leader's doing, but his own. So the dirty sinner decided he would sin again, relieve himself after he gotten himself worked up.

He reached further with his damp fingers. His ink was running now in a try to keep him cool, so his form wouldn't destabilize. He groaned louder, having hooked a finger on the ring and had gotten it inside a bit. He still was stroking his member with his other hand, just slowly, as he wanted to take in the feeling of being stroked and penetrated at the same time. He wiggled in his puddle, helplessly, as he whined, wanting more of him to enter, to feel the thick rod again. Yet he wasn't able to reach that far, just barely getting the sensation of penetration again. He yearned for the feeling to be more in tense than what his fingers could barely do. But it was impossible cause he was alone, no one give him that feeling. He pulled his fingers back, saddening him as what little pleasure they made was now gone. His arm laid limp beside him in his puddle.

Searcher Sammy still treated his erection to his touch, yet it only added to his horny thirst to feel such an object within him again. He was plagued with the sexual encounters of his ink lord, groaning out as he was impaled by the long staff so many times.

"Uh?" He said softly. He felt a cylinder shaped item within his puddle by his free hand. He didn't look, he used his hand to feel it.

It was thick, bumpy lines rose off it's round surface all around it, in different spots. It was maybe 8 inches in length. The top was a tad larger than the rod, it was was swollen and mostly round, yet gently came in a semi point.

He gasped as he could recognize what it was, it was an erect penis made of ink. He was confused where it came from cause it's not attached to anything. He could only guess it was from his naughty desire to get taken again that had had formed a toy for himself, out of his extra ink. He was excited by it, he didn't know he could form any objects from ink, and for this time it was to his advantage.

From the touch he knew it was stable, yet having laid in his puddle it gotten a layer of lube on it. He adjusted himself, to get it in position. He panted feeling it spread his cheeks wide. He groaned as he shoved the tip into him. His eyes finally opened only to roll back into his head before his eyes closed, his body was tense from it.

He was barely stuffed, yet the stretching was incredibly amazing feeling. He exhaled he felt ink blood trickle from the torn ring. He paused to let himself get used to it, the waiting was starving his horny appetite. He stroked his member again to distract his arousal from the painful stretching. That helped him get used to the stuffed feeling, leaving it with a tingly, numb sensation. He had to move his arm to his side again to keep him stable since he didn't have legs anymore.

His waist was held up by his strength, balancing his body on his upper back, and neck. He could feel the ink toy was still in position between his body and the ink ridden floor. He braced the floor with his free arm as he thrust himself backwards over the toy. He groaned, his head rolled to the side as the object slid in a bit more. More than he moved for, only for gravity to knock the toy against his prostate.

He could hear the demon's deep voice teasing him for being such a filthy sinner to squirm as he took him, the tone was seductive, horny, and amused.

"I am a sinner, scum of ink, spare me. Or allow another to smite me for my filth, tainting the world." He pleaded out to no one, speaking in his fantasy, wanting his injured figure to wounded more by the darkest ink creature.

He moved more, enacting several moans to fall from his mouth from the toy filling him more, slipping past his prostate. He rubbed his shaft as he kept taking more of the device. He felt he was possessed by pleasure all over him. He was sad when he had taken in erect dildo inside his rump, allowing his body to lay on the floor. He rubbed his chest over with his free hand, groaned as he skimmed his nipples with his finger tips.

The searcher hungered to feel more of the toy, not just have his body engulf it and pulsate around it. He needed to feel it pumping into him as if he was being used again. He knew he shouldn't, the act was so wrong and damning, but he wanted that sensation back. He balanced himself with his free arm and upper back again, and lifted himself up.

He groaned louder again as he felt the thick device exit him, leaving a wild fire of tingling inside of him. He guessed he somehow made a holder for it. He thought more of how he wanted to get anally plowed by it and for his body not have to lift up so much to relive the feeling.

His desire was granted soon enough as when he was lowering himself on it, it pounded into him. He instantly arched his back and moaned louder than ever. He panted as he made his body relax and lower over the toy. He cried out in praises and pleads as it continued to pound into him with similar force that his lord would use.

He could focus on his erection now. He gripped it loosely with both his hands and rubbed it. He was a panting, dripping mess from this. He cried mixed tears of joyous pleasure and painful whimpers. He fantasized of his savor using him for his cum disposal system, he could relive feeling his muscles holding him down, some times nearly choking him. He squirmed weakly, too taken by pleasure to want to fully escape the fantasy.

At one point he slowed to a stop, the device pausing as well. He needed his breath back from his fantasies of being cornered and forced on, his breath could hardly stay in him or allow him to breath evenly. He rested on the floor, still surrounded by his puddle. It was so relaxing, such a big contrast between being forced on and willingly to partake. He knew Inky Bendy was a hot desire of his, yet his forcefulness exhausted him. It even exhausted him to pretend his lord was attacking him.

He wanted something different, something more subtle, more gentle yet would still left him well spent. His thoughts of a nicer touch only made him think of Henry again. He had wished he could think of Susie like that, yet he never gotten that close to her so his mind didn't wonder about how her love would have been, knowing he would never get it. He moaned thinking of the man once more. He imagined he could embrace him shirtless, just to feel his smaller muscles without the distraction of a top. The man's nipples were a lovely grey in his eyes. He grunted in frustration as his grey scale sight wouldn't let him see colors. He couldn't see his own brown eyes when shown in a mirror, they were just another shade of grey. He could only guess they were his from Bendy's reaction. The light fuzz of the man's chest was so pleasant, and the warmth of his skin. He moaned out, he rolled on his side.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Henry's gentle voice whispered seductively in his ear.

The searcher froze up, as he could feel a faint phantom of the man's warm body against his back. He eased himself, allowing this fantasy to play out. From the sound of it, and the phantom feeling of the human's form, he could tell that he fantasy had began after the man was already buried in him, most likely for the very first time, the ink dildo in place of Henry's erection. From what the poor ink man felt, it was all the same. And moaned as he wanted it so much. "Y-Yes, please."

The fantasy erection inside him, pulled out slowly, gently. It was like it was scared to do it faster, as though the ink creature was made of glass.

Searcher Sammy moaned louder as he could imagine this would probably be like how the man would treat his love during sex. He laid his head down, exposing his neck. He groaned out as he felt tender kisses flutter over his exposed throat, the mustache and goatee tickling his neck, only adding to the pleasurable sensation. He felt a hand on his hip, before he was carefully penetrated again.

"Aww, H-Henry," He whimpered under the hot daze of sex. He wasn't even touching himself anymore, his hands braced the floor for balance. He focused all his energy on the fantasy.

The fantasy Henry was so and gentle, pumping into the searcher. He didn't speech much, yet it didn't matter to his partner as the phantom presence of him was driving him insane.

Searcher Sammy was panting, dripping more over the phantom body heat of Henry he felt hug him from behind. He would praise the man several times and encourage him to keep going. He was blushing hard, he knew it was a fantasy but in a weird sense it kind of felt real, only if the presence was a solid form, it would have been completely real. Yet his fantasy partner was still swollen, there were no surges from it, no idea if he'd get off. That made the ink man sad slightly, though it was a fantasy so the device wasn't acting like a real erection.

"Ahh, please, more, aw, please," He pleaded to his imaginary partner. He had enjoyed the gentle motion for several minutes, yet now he felt he was coming up on his limit. He wanted the release so badly and quicker, he wished for the speed to get faster.

"Okay, Sammy boy," Henry's voice whispered sweetly to him again. The pounding slowly grew a bit rougher.

"Yes, my sheep, yes, so good, please never stop," He whined in overwhelming pleasure. His climax was crawling closer and closer, with each thrust into his rectum. He never wanted to stop the pleasure, he tried to clench the device yet couldn't cause he was so stretched out. He panted heavily, moans and groans echo through the room. He felt nearly breathless hearing Henry's moans gently in his ear. "Henry!" He exclaimed as that was the final tip that sent him over the edge.

His cum exploded from his tip, flying through air.

"Oh please, keep going, HOLD ME DOWN!" The brown eyed searcher yelled in his horny state with a bit of anger. He fallen himself fall chest down into his puddle. His head turned to the side. His rear was in the air was much as it could. He moaned endlessly as he felt the phantom heat isolate over his wrists, as his fantasy partner was doing has he was ordered and still pounding into him with the light speed he was demanded to do.

"Awwwwww, H-Henry!" The ink creature cried out again. His stream was trapped beneath him, spraying up on his chest, and lacing the floor. He panted and whimpered as his load finished, the last drop had exited. He felt the pounding fade away, as the ink dildo destabilized back to regular ink. It slowly drained from his gaping asshole.

Soon enough he curled up, hugging himself, and balling again. He was disgusted that he would fantasy such things. He knew the man hated him now, the only chance he had with him was now in his fantasies.

~~

After the man was relieved he fixed his clothes and left the Gents room. He figured it's best if he tries to forget all of what just happened, even if he wasn't sure he could forgive the searcher, he didn't want to think of what could have caused all of that. He refocused on finding Boris, he had gotten his rest from that nap, so he felt it was good to find the wolf. He paused first to take a vial of the cure, hoping it would help his body fight against what was left that could still be in him.

Henry was confused that he couldn't find the wolf anywhere, he was worried, as he returned to Heavenly Toys to make sure.

"Boo!" An unfamiliar male voice said behind him.

"Ahh!" The green eyed man cried out in surprise. He turned around and exhaled in relief, smiling. "Oh Boris! It was only you."

The toon smiled and wagged his tail.

"Oh, you took the pipe with you to wherever you went.." The man noticed the weapon in the other's gloved hand.

Boris nodded.

"I guess you got hungry...sorry I didn't know. Did you find anything to eat?"

Boris nodded again.

"Great."

The wolf tilted his head looking at him questionably before glancing around and then back to his friend.

Henry guessed he was wondering where Sammy was. "S-Sammy...d-don't worry about him. He left, I'm sure he's fine."

The overall wearing male gave him the ok finger sign.

"Um, buddy, can you say more than Boo?"

The other thought, with a finger on his jaw, seemingly glancing up. Then he looked back at the man, and shook his head no.

"Oh okay...I don't know what I was expecting. I was just curious."

Suddenly the wolf hugged him, petting him with his free hand.

The half human went stiff at first, unsure why he gotten a sudden hug. He relaxed and hugged back. He guessed Boris could sense his past distress much like a dog can with it's owner, and then tries to comfort their human to be happy again. "T-Thanks bud, I've been through some stuff lately, but I'll be alright." He patted him on the back for an extra thank you.

Soon enough they parted, smiling.

There was a ting followed by a ringing sound as if a bowl was wobbling on a surface and was on it's way to settle down on it.

They looked over at the bowl on the small counter seeing it was settling down. They instinctively looked at the floor next to it.

Moldy was standing there, and wrote a message. 'I don't know what went down over there but I heard ink moving. How? Who was that? It wasn't Him, I know that.'

"O-oh uh, s-sorry I-I think that was me?" The man replied awkwardly. He was still uncomfortable that he had some kind of ink power, but it was handy to protect himself, so he kind of liked it.

'You? Really? I don't know if it is my eyes or if ya got some kind of allergic reaction to something down here, but ya look different than I seen ya before. But how could a human bend ink to his will?' Moldy had wrote before he circled the giant man from his point of view. He eyed him up suspiciously, curious how such a thing was possible.

Boris looked had a moment of surprise on his face.

"I-I d-don't know...I-I just can m-move it..." The ex-worker tried to explained but he was clueless himself.

Moldy stopped eyeing him and reabsorbed his message to write out another. 'Your body isn't all human, I don't think I've seen it before. Well, one other time but that was a rumor. But here you are before me, half human, half ink. I can tell, it's very easy to sense ink, and it's inside of ya, a part of ya. But ya somewhat made it work out. That's why I offered to teach ya earlier, I didn't want to scare ya.'

"W-what? Uh, okay, yes, it's a part of me and I don't want to tell you how that happened if you don't mind. Learning about it would probably be helpful."

Moldy erased his old message to write another. 'It's fine to keep things to yourself, I don't keep to hear any more tragedies anyways. And yes, it'll aid ya greatly cause ya wouldn't be without a weapon as long as there's ink near by.'

"B-but I thought there was something I don't know wrong with the ink in here...w-why would it help me out?"

'Ya think ya knew everything about the ink. Haha, no. There's depths and layers to it, much like this building, going down for miles. There's tons of ink laying around. Some of it is good some of it is bad. Yet the catch is it all looks the same yet acts differently.'

"So the bad ink is what is making some creatures aggressive or crazy?"

'Yes, it has a bad influence. It's constant whispering can drive things insane. I can't be certain but it's possible that the whispering is of lost souls to the darkness of the liquid.'

Henry gasped, frightened. "P-people w-were k-killed by it?"

'I don't know that, but I don't know how else it could speak. But don't be a baby about it! If that had happened is long in the past! Ya have to step up and use the ink to your advantage or it might claim ya as another victim. If ya value your human life, you'll learn some things from me about taming that power of yours and be safe from it's hungry maw.'

Henry gave the tiny ink man a determined glare. "I don't want to loose myself to it. I want to protect Boris and myself from it. Please, help me."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so depressing, but enjoy everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. I don't agree with body shaming, it doesn't help, and Joey was being an asshole and Searcher Sammy feels cause he's an ink creature he isn't worthy of happiness. I'm hoping my version of Toon Alice Angel didn't offend any one. I think her personality is split between being a holy and a demon, so she'll often speak holy things, or pray religiously cause of her angelic side. I'm not religious at all, so I can't confirm what her religion is, but it would be one where you have to be a pure good person and not have sex to enter Heaven. Again, my view of her, please don't get upset. I'm very sorry I destroyed Searcher Sammy's and Henry's bonding, but I'm sure they'll make up, they are just shaken after their fight. And Boris can at least say Boo! yay! Moldy is gonna give the half human some pointers to improve his skills, cause Henry doesn't know if he'll need to use his ink bending in the future. I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I love kudos and comments! ^u^


	22. Say Hello to an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter has some mental illness in it, self harm, flashbacks, Joey Drew, cussing, guilt tripping
> 
> I wasn't sure what to do, if I wanted to speed pass Level 14 & Ink Norman again. I thought about it and decided I wanted to give the Projectionist some love, show off some of his backstory in this chapter. I wanted to do it cause I liked how I developed about Norman Polk.

Boris watched along with Moldy at a trick the tiny man taught Henry to craft a solid weapon from ink out of the well.

Henry was sweating, focusing so hard on the trick with the ink floating between his hands. He figured all the weapons the crazed woman gave him were made of ink cause of the strange feeling of them. But it was quite interesting how solid they could remain. He had been taught by the mini mentor of many ways to use ink. The room was littered with crashed toy planes as it was one of the previous tricks to learn was how to make the ink go up above and out of his physical reach. He had done it well after a few tries. All the tricks took him many tries.

Suddenly the building quaked as a hellish roar of rage was released from somewhere in the studio. The plushies fell on their faces, the room rumbled and creaked, and the trio lost their balance and fallen over.

The ink Henry was trying to form a weapon out of splashed on him as he fell over.

Soon the building stopped as the roar faded, leaving everything quiet again.

"Ouch," The man said. He sat up hoping his head. "I guess we know who woken up and he doesn't sound too happy."

The wolf and Moldy recovered and got up. They were scared. Boris was glancing around at the doorways, his head bowed timidly.

"I think we should get moving before he comes here and wrecks the place." He told them. He got up, and went up the stairs to the duo. He knelt down, holding his out his hands for the tiny ink creature.

Moldy climbed on for the ride back to his bowl since it was much easier and faster than moving over the floor himself.

He got up and walked him over to his bowl. "Thanks again Moldy, I can't be anymore grateful for your help."

Moldy stomped on his hand and pointed to the side of the bowl.

The man let him down on the countertop.

His teacher began to write. 'No problem at all, but I don't care for this stupid old ware hose. At I can care for is my bowl. Good luck you two, don't be messin' around or you'll surely be regretting it.'

The duo nodded to him.

Moldy picked up his ink and crawled into his bowl, turning into the smooth ink ball floating in it.

"Come on Boris, let's finish the tasks and be done." Henry beckoned him.

The toon looked timid at him after his words.

"Are you okay? I know it's scary, but I'll protect you." The man comforted him. He petted the top of his head, feeling the ink fur, and then down along his jaw line.

The wolf melted from timid to a content expression from the petting. His tail wagged and he started to stomp one of his boots from joy of the petting.

The man chuckled watching the toon. "You're like the husky I wish I could have..." He cheered. He recalled designing Boris off of the dog breed husky. It was great for a character design, having a white face pallet, and a darker body.

When he stopped they headed towards the elevator, hoping they could avoid Inky Bendy who sounded like he didn't sleep well or that he really hated that someone put him to sleep.

"Boo," The wolf said after the man hit the level 9 button.

The green eyed male gave him an odd look. He understood Boris was finally showing he had very limited speech, but the single word was an odd choice. It was to frightened someone, yet he looked at the dark toon who looked worried. He wondered if he was trying to warn him somehow or of something. And why now of all times to suddenly start talking, he thought he gained Boris's full trust since the wolf let him sleep in his house and free roam around it. He even let him use the restroom in peace back there. Though he was well aware a lot was very off about the whole studio.

They reached level 9. Henry left when the cages opened for him.

"You finally had a long enough playtime?" Inked Susie's voice snarled weakly over the intercom. Her confidence wasn't like it used to be, still sounded like she was recovering from crying.

"Susie, I'm really sorry Sammy snapped at you like that. I think it was a bit harsh." He apologized for the ink man.

"Tsk, as if he could recall what was kind at all. Of course he's harsh he's a fucking monster, wake up, Henry! This place isn't a scroll through the park where you can stop and smell as many roses as you fucking want! Time is important! I know you heard him awaken again, and now my little angel is missing."

"I'm not going to kill him to get her back!"

"Kill him? No, no, no." Alice's voice came in. "I just want the best for this place. He shouldn't be killed, that is a sin to take another's life. No, he must be contained. She is in danger if it's not too late! She was taken by him, I knew his filthy plan with her. They were safe for so long, yet now, I fear that a new beast is unleashed. Please, be wary of small ones. Don't trust your surroundings for it could be lurking. Keep your guard up, good sir. I'm so sorry."

The ex-cartoonist was so utterly confused by the warnings Alice was giving him. He was confused if Susie was even aware of what Alice was saying. She had to be though right, cause they share a body.

"Now, take that stupid toilet pipe you found and get me fresh hearts, Henry. Fresh hearts. Don't make me regret sparing your life." Inked Susie's voice spoke over the intercom.

He stared wary at the giant figurehead. He was unnerved that it seemed like the two females weren't fully one, that they are two individuals trapped in one deformed body.

He came to realize that his so-called friend had done much more than simply break the woman's heart but utterly wrecked her mentally. He wasn't dumb, he had fallen victim to her assault, so he could imagine the start of suffering in the poor creatures. He felt horribly ashamed and disappointed, still in disbelief that the man would do such things to so many innocent others. "I-I'll get you fresh hearts like I was supposed to earlier..." He announced drained, sad. "I'm sorry for the wait, I'm sure it won't take long, Ms.Angel." With that said, he went back into the elevator and hit the level 14 button.

~~~

Hissing and roaring echoed up the massive, flooded room that was known as level 14.

Ink Norman had beaten up a recent group of deformed Butcher Gang that wandered into his level. He roared out as he plunged his hand into their chests one by one and ripping out their beating hearts.

Their hissing and shrieks of pain faded away as soon as their hearts were torn out. Their corpses laid still in the ink flood with the projector headed beast towering over them.

He still held their hearts in his hands, allowing their torn veins to squirt ink blood on him as well into the flood. He huffed as the action had ended, he soon dropped the hearts near the trio and wandered off. The sounds of chains still rattled as he walked through the flood in his endless loop. He had not cared when he was freed after the intruders had left, he just went back to his routine rounds searching for troublemakers that dare face off with him.

"Aw God," Henry groaned as the lift arrived to Level 14 again. He was feeling a bit dizzy now having to smell the overwhelming scent of the massive flooded room.  
"Don't mess this up or get distracted this time for I'm only giving you this one second chance. Just one. Make sure it counts and don't ever say I wasn't generous." Inked Susie whispered a serious warning to her errand boy.

The wolf handed over the pipe to the half human.

Henry left when the doors opened.

The elevator made some noise behind him.

"Huh?" He turned to look back at it.

The lift was caged up again and went up the shaft.

He frowned suspiciously at that. He couldn't help but think that was odd. He relaxed somewhat and went down to the lower landing to look over the room.

The projector ink creature wasn't in sight, nor his light.

The man guessed he was already deep in between that odd maze of halls. He spotted some gang member corpses in the flood. "What had happened here? W-was magic used to cause all this destruction? Made all the lives?" He whispered to himself, glaring over the room.

He wasn't sure why it was still hard for him to believe in magic even though he had gained the ability to move ink to his will, how getting injected with ink had never killed him instead became a part of him, how the hell the toons had been alive for real, not robots. He knew it was shocking and unreal when he first met Bendy and Boris in their inky flesh so many years ago. Yet he still impressed him somehow, maybe cause he didn't know how it was done. He could easily guess it had something to do with the ink machine that he had spotted being moved downwards by chains and pulley system but still it felt like the toons being alive back then was a massive dream. As if the man was having a very real, lucid dream. It was scary to think Joey had lost it and to inject him with ink. He thought the blue eyed man was very stable for being himself. But at apparently he was so wrong.

He looked at the deformed corpses mournfully. Sure they had attacked him many times not giving up until he passed out, yet all this pain was so unneeded. It was disturbing for them to be missing some limbs, only to get replaced by common objects. For two of them had their eyes as Xs. One of them wearing a "liar" sign had his head completely de-attached from his body, only to be connected back by some weird wood trick and on a line. The third one having his lips sewn shut, wide eyes, a super creepy mouth on top of his head that would move when he was alive, two of his arms strung through some punching device.

The ex-cartoonist could hardly recognize them, though he was sure they were the Butcher Gang from the show, from real life, just been tortured and their bodies ruined, having recognized Charley's classic suit.

"Oh, you boys," He groaned softly. He only guess it had been long after he had left the studio that the gang was granted life outside of the show. He could imagine there was a lot of stress caused by the gang after they joined the real world if they were still true their characterization and didn't like the little demon still. He knew it was part of them from the show, to behave in a similar way, yet he wasn't sure if the toons could separate reality from fantasy. It's possible their reality was still grounded in fantasy of their once grey scaled world.

~~~flashback starts~~~

"Damn it Henry! You can't leave me with our studio! I need you!" Mr.Drew argued with his friend and employee. They were in his office, after the man dropped the boom that he was leaving for a new job in two weeks.

Henry stood his ground, folding his arms over his chest. "Joey, I can't keep working like this! I can't keep doing all nighters and trying to keep episodes coming! I'm sick of it!"

"Then work less hours! It isn't that difficult!"

"I can't do that! If I slack then the show won't be getting out on time!"

"What about what we made together?! As partners?! Think of the toons! What will we do without you?!"

"I don't see how I was ever included in making the studio. I'm not even on the damn deed. I thought we were a team, yet you go off and do whatever you want. You don't listen that work can't get done cause you're getting ahead of yourself. You never listened and now you're trying to guilt me with the toons. T-that is just sad. You wanted the toons around, not asking anyone else. You just did it as you always do. We just have to deal with all your choices for the studio cause no one else gets a say in it. Trust me, Joey, if I could have it my way, we'd work together for our dreams, not try to race for them and lose sight of the present."

"So should I tell the toons that you don't care for them? They aren't worth anything in your eyes? They are just puppets to you, nothing more than lines on a page?"

"We both know the truth and we both know how you can twist it as well. So go ahead, lie to them, try making them believe you. But someday you'll see that you can't always get what you want."

"Henry, Henry, stop being so cold. This place is meant for spreading joy, not cold feelings. I wouldn't ever taint their views of you, if I do than let me die. Yet you need to take chances to achieve what others can't. I do that, and have succeeded."

"Well, congratulations on that." He replied with sarcasm.

"Much appreciated, Mr. Stein. Yet before you take your leave to finish out your day, we need to take care of an important problem."

"What is so important?"

"You are the solo creator of Bendy, Alice, and Boris. How I wish I knew how you imagined them up you're just so creative! What we need to do so our - now my business won't end is for you to give me the creative rights to our beloved toons, so their tales can go on even after you have left. Wouldn't you want that for them? To keep them happy cause they'll still have an audience to enjoy their adventures and a warm, safe roof and walls protecting them from the harsh reality of our world?"

The cartoonist wasn't pleased picking up on Joey's usual charm. He knew it all too well, hearing it for years, he knew the flattery was to get at him emotionally. Even though he didn't want it to get to him, it did, he wanted the best for the toons even in his absence. He was scared for them if everything failed, they been scared, cold, and lonely. He did his best to mask his emotions with a straight face. "Of course I want them cared for and safe. I know you can do that on your own as well. Yes, I'll hand the rights over for the better of them."

"Excellent Mr.Stein!" The blue eyed man finally smiled as their argument had came to an end. "Let's not leave ourselves with wounds, my friend. How about we go start that paperwork and not be enemies?"

~~~flashback over~~~

He remembered how cornered that made him feel. He wasn't all too confident that Joey could handle being the boss and caring for the needs of the toons. He had to have faith the man could manage it. Yet unfortunately he gotten his answer when he returned to find it void of human life, only having death and ink creatures going around. "I should have known better. All the projects, money was tight, he probably gave them less attention than I did." He muttered disappointed.

He cracked a small smile remembering a time he was hard at work, Boris nudged his arm with his snout playfully, his soft panting in his ear while he was crouched next to the cartoonist. He thought it was cute now, but in the past he was a bit annoyed cause that nudge did make him mess up on the page and he had to start all over. Though he couldn't ever bring himself to tell the wolf to leave or find somewhere else to hang out. He was sure Boris was just curious about what he was drawing. Either way, he still liked the company while it lasted, then again, he was so busy he barely noticed when the toon moved on to hang out somewhere else.

Henry was very sure now that he had made a huge mistake giving creative rights and ownership of the toons over to Mr.Drew after seeing what the place had become. He was afraid if there wasn't a way to fix it, that the ink ran so far down and was heavily tainted with horrible memories by the creatures that were made of it. Probably why Sammy did what he had before he woken up. He blushed. He was feeling under pressure, there was so much weight on his shoulders now, and he couldn't trade off with anyone. He was alone, he'll have to carry it alone. He hoped that it still isn't too late, that he can fix things to benefit all.

Henry clenched his weapon tightly, nervously. He slowly made his way towards the stairs. His nerves spiked as he heard lazy splashing echoing, growing nearer. He carefully made his way down the ink ridden stairs. He was confused how the ink seemed to have splashed up so high on the staircase.

The patterns were odd, thickly landed, random seemingly, yet there was a spot that suggested a hard splat to it, around the size of a head, the rest of the ink stains seemed to have splattered down with more force and droplets of ink had flown off to land stretched out at different lengths from the largest stain. The said stain seemed roughly the size of a torso and pelvis between steps. Two lengths of ink seemed to stretch either side of the smaller ink stain.

He shivered thinking he could spot hints of filthy white ink upon the black stain and further down on the steps where there was a thinner layer of ink collected in spots either side of the larger mark above it, kind of like something was kneeling on that step. He shook his head, afraid to think that projector headed creature had possible attacked another and abandoned the evidence to be found. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know why Sammy was on Level 14, nor why there was some ink creature pretending to be him. It disturbed him more that ink creatures don't care for one another, that they'll attack each other. There was no boundaries, they did what they pleased.

The man stepped into the flood again, the single sound of his leg emerging into the fluid caused an insane, machine distorted, animalistic roar of anger from the other thing in the level. "Shit, come on," He groaned.

Ink Norman was charging in his direction, slowed by the thick flood, still mad about the gentlest of noises.

The ex-worker pulled his leg back and made it up the stairs long before the feral beast could even get close to him. He panted, watching from a safe distance.

The projector headed male creature paused at the end of the stairs. It's light lit over the steps, looking over it. He seemed to give an annoyed huff heavily muffled by the machine on him before he turned away and started to go back to his loop.

"N-no...." The green eyed man whispered to himself as he watched the creature walk away. His eyes widened from his shock, he was baffled how he didn't realize it earlier. He made soft but hastily steps away from the case back over to the railing when the thing wandered out of his line of sight cause of the wall of the landing. He got another view of the insane, animalistic, living form. He panted softly in alarm.

The other had a very thin built body, easier to see that it's clothes weren't intact, warped, torn seemingly, yet not turning into ink. The ink skin was a creamish color, similar to parchment. There were dark scratches that littered it's body which was seemingly male. The neck and shoulders had some muscle to them probably due to carrying the machine on it's head, or as his head, the man still wasn't sure. The arms were thin, and appeared to be re-coated in black ink. It's shirt was a button up, it was worn down and looked liked to have messy strips hanging over it's midsection, revealing the small of it's back, the spine poking out a bit more than someone who is healthy would. The shirt had covered the upper half more completed, in one piece. One sleeve was rolled up higher than the other, which was resting on the forearm. The top wasn't as coated in ink, so it's damaged, slightly darker cream shade shone through the wires or tubes and it had dark plaid pattern over it. The pants was heavily layered in waves of dark ink, it was nearly impossible to tell if there were pants if not the rolled up leg bulge on one of them.

The errand boy recognized it somehow. His old friend, Norman Polk wore plaid button ups and would commonly have his sleeves rolled up, sometimes even his pants. He had met the man during a doctor visit ages ago it felt like.

He noticed him cause he had his sleeves rolled up, since it was most common to wear sleeves all the way down in a nice button up as they were waiting in the lobby of the clinic for their turn to see their doctors. The blonde haired, plaid shirt wearing male was constantly glancing around the room before staring at the floor for sometime before scanning over the surroundings again. Henry had not meant to stare but he was curious by the behavior of the other patient. He had noticed the looking around didn't seem to be nervous or worried, yet oddly focused, as though he was scanning for something. The curiosity grew too much for the cartoonist, that he braced himself and crossed the room to greet the man. Norman had sat back upon reaction of the approach, eyeing the man. Henry took a seat next to him and introduced himself. Norman returned the greeting, announcing himself. The brown haired man asked politely why Norman was looking around so much. The blonde haired man said he didn't know, he guessed it was a reflex, maybe a nerve hint in him, a habit he failed to break. Henry apologized, adding that he didn't mean any offense, he was only curious. Norman accepted the apology and the two chatted as they waited. Henry learned that Norman was a well-praised projectionist yet he didn't have a job as a projectionist like he wished. The young cartoon artist felt sympathy for the other, yet grew excited as he knew the studio was in need of a projectionist. Sure some workers roughly knew how to work a projector, yet they accidentally had ruined many shorts when they tried to view for a test, causing the film to get burnt as it rolled. It was horrible, it had to be fixed, yet there wasn't a choice, until Henry happened to discover Norman. He gave him an offer for an interview at their up-coming studio, passing his business card to Mr. Polk. The said man was surprised by the gesture, taking the card, yet he smiled towards his newly found friend.

"O-ooohhhh Norman..." He whimpered softly, sympathetically. He watched him slowly turn and head into an arch way, the light bobbing up and down with his every step. His brain was scrambled again while it was thinking so fast. He had hoped it wasn't him, yet he couldn't deny he looked very similar to the blonde haired man he used to know. The duo had kept talking during their wait, until one had been called into see their doctor, leaving the other to wait. When he did come out, his friend was soon called for the visit, yet Norman had taken a moment to write his contacts down on a piece of paper and gave it to Henry. They had a nice friendship since their first meeting. The glasses wearing male dared to think Norman was more pleasant than Joey at times cause the projectionist wasn't so thick headed like Joey.

~~~flashback begins~~~

Henry and Norman met at the local park one time. It had been long after Mr.Polk's employment as the Joey Drew Studios's Projectionist. Henry grew concerned as his friend sounded very nervous over the phone and had agreed to meet up with him before the phone call ended.

Henry was scared after getting to the park, that the blonde haired man wasn't at the entrance waiting. He tried to calm himself upon the sighting, that they never agreed on where specifically in the park to find each other. It didn't stop the man, he entered the park and began his search.

The park was empty of families and animals, it was so vast and quiet due to it becoming winter soon. The frost already starting to make it's mark over the land, making people have to bundle up in their winter outfits even before the snow had showed up.

The cartoonist exhaled in relief during his search he had spotted his friend down another path of sidewalk, seated on a bench a good distance from any entrances or exits.

Norman was all bundled up in his winter layers. His hair hidden under his cap, his pale face growing red from the chill of the air. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands in a scared fashion. He didn't even notice when Henry joined him.

"N-Norman, are you okay? You sounded like you were in trouble, I came as soon as I could. What can I do to help?" He questioned concerned.

"F-flashes....."

"What?"

"F-flashing...i-images..."

"Flashing images? Norman?"

The disturbed male released his head, he didn't look over, his eyes were blank yet scared. He leaned back, started to move his hands as if he was inserting a reel into a projector meanwhile mimicking the noises of a reel and projector. He waved his gloved hands in the air, fingers spread out, yet near each other, his hands gestured out a screen shape before he moved them apart from each other, glancing upward a bit. It was probably meant to be 'look at the screen' kind of gesture. "Bam!" He exclaimed as he posed his fists before the imaginary screen and released his fingers in a quick, explosion like gesture towards the air.

The green eyed man froze, watching all the gesturing and hearing all the noises. He even jumped in his spot when the other exclaimed "bam". "N-Norman..." He stared, he was loss of words. He hoped the other could hear his call.

"L-Lights...b-bright...right in my eyes...ugh..." He groaned. He shielded his eyes with his gloved hands.

"T-there's no bright lights here....you're alright. Norman, can you hear me?"

"D-darkness...b-blinding lights...my eyes...ow...." He continued to mutter. He grasped his head again in pain, his eyes clenching shut tightly. "...h-head hurts...a-always pounding....gears grinding....so loud....so bright...ah, my ears...." He cupped his ears protectively and in pain.

The young cartoonist couldn't make sense of this. He didn't know if Norman was sick or something, a matter he wasn't quite comfortable enough to tell him. He was scared he approached the other during some episode.

"G-Grinding....so blinding...so loud, too loud! Quiet! F-find quiet! W-where? Ahh! C-Can't see..." Mr.Polk's voice changed volumes, from soft to very loud, to soft again. He was hunched over, hugging himself, trembling. He sniffled several times, tears barely manage to get through his clenched eye lids, nearly freezing on his eyelashes from the cold.

"N-Norman," Henry called again. He was alarmed by the nervous display, how stiff his movements were, unnerved by the sounds and things he was announcing. He knew Norman liked peace and quiet a lot but was scared for him cause it sounded that the man couldn't find a safe, quiet place for himself, not the dead park, nor in his head.

The projectionist made the projector sounds again as he trembled hugging himself.

"Norman," His friend called out a bit louder, trying to be heard by him. He reached out and grabbed his coat clothed shoulder.

The blonde man yelped in fear, wiggled out of the hand easily, cringing and leaning away from the other. He still made the noises. "Click....let the s-show begin...grinding, flashing c-colors...b-black and w-white..." He let out a screech like a phonograph's needle on a record.

Henry clenched his eyes and covered his ears to protect them from the sudden noise.

There was a thud on the sidewalk in front of the bench, accompanied by muffled scratching of fabric on frost.

"Norman!" The brown haired man exclaimed in shock after he opened his eyes.

Mr.Polk was twitching out on the sidewalk, he was still muttering things to himself, his stare dead forward.

"O-Oh my god..." His friend cursed in fright. He knelt down beside him. He was terrified, didn't know what to do. "N-Norman, s-stay with me now. Please, it's okay." He called to him trying to comfort him the best he could while under pressure. He adjusted Norman to be on his side, held his arms down on his chest so he couldn't hurt himself.

"G-glaring s-spotlight...creaking wood...d-darling...grinding..." He spoke out in his daze. He still didn't react to have fallen off the bench or that Henry was ever in his presence.

"I-It'll be alright...Y-you're gonna be alright."

~~~flashback over~~~

The man remembered he shouted out desperately for any help. There was no way he was going to risk leaving Norman to find the nearest phone booth. He had to call out so much, nearly destroying his voice from the volume until someone had noticed and called services for the duo in the park. He was so scared for his friend but so grateful for the person that called help for him. He was clueless to what the poor projectionist was going on about in that strange episode in the park. After Norman had recovered from it, he claimed he couldn't recall anything he said at the park, much less being at the park. They learned later after the blonde man went through some testing that he had experienced some kind of seizure in the cold park. The cause was probably from lights that were too intense. It had made no sense to Norman, who claimed he never had any issues with lights at all before and he had no record of seizures previously in his life. His doctor did note that, yet couldn't give the patient any explanation how the event occurred in the first place.

At work, Norman was more closed off towards people, hardly speaking to anyone. He just would do his job, that luckily he wasn't threatened by seizures doing it. That made him happy at least, everything else, he just reacted numb towards. He couldn't even get upset if Bendy would prank him anymore. He used to get upset over it, but seemingly lost the will to care about it. Lost the care to worry about a lot of things, yet he still didn't like it when someone entered his booth without his permission. He would get vocal about it, trying to get them to leave, before he'd slam the door in the person's face.

~~~flashback begins~~~

"Hi Norman, it's been a long time since we hung out..." Henry started. He had invited to hang out with his friend at the park now that it was spring.

Norman had climbed out of the cab and paid the driver, before he approached his buddy at the park entrance. His sleeves rolled up revealing his thin arms, and that he didn't have any muscle built in them. "Y-yeah it has..." He replied drily. "Henry, what is this about?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, don't try to act like you don't." The blonde man scolded him with a glare.

"Relax, please. I just want to spent some time with an old friend." He explained. He gestured him to come walk with him.

Silence spread between them as they walked next to each other. Whenever Henry tried to make conversation, commenting on the weather, his pal would give him a dead, dry response. It made it more tense for them to relax.

In the distance kids played on the playground while their parents watched near by. Squirrels were doing their normal thing around the park, as the birds that took a rest on branches of trees sang sweet little songs to each other.

"Henry, just tell me why I'm here so we can get over this." The plaid shirted male ordered, having them pause in their walk to address him.

"Pretty forward for someone who grew so distant," The green eyed man remarked in a polite way.

Mr.Polk glared at him. "I'm not distant."

"You aren't? But I heard around that you don't talk much at work. How is that non-distant?"

"Pff, people making up rumors it's not true."

"It's not true...I can't said for sure myself, cause we work in different departments but I like to think people won't be lying around the studio."

"Open your eyes Henry, everyone can lie. You're lying to yourself if you don't believe people ever lie."

"I never said I believe or didn't believe that. I was stating my opinion is all. And the fact is that I'm worried about you, Norman. Please, just talk to me at least."

"Ugh, fine. I'm distant now, that's what you wanted me to admit?"

"Calm down. We're friends." He called for him to chill.

Norman rolled his eyes. He glared away in an annoyed way before he did his usual peeking at his surroundings, even under the watch of the cartoonist.

"Let's forget about work and have an open chat. That's all I want."

"Work is all I have, that's why I'm distant. I keep the troublemakers out of my damn way so I can do my passion. How would you feel if you were interrupted while you drew or whatever?"

"I'd be a bit upset, but I'd get over it. I try my best not to get too out of touch with people."

"Well, that's all good for you. But I'm different okay? I like my safe space, my peace and quiet." He started to explain. He stepped back a bit and gestured with his arms at the open world around them before dropping his arms. "Not everyone likes to be social, okay? Sometimes certain people need their own time. Is that so much of a crime?"

"No, no, it's not. I agree peace and quiet is lovely to get. I'm not trying to get you upset. I just want to know how you have been."

"Oh, I've been fine after I got labeled having a mental illness. That's just fucking great for me, just perfect. To go from completely normal to having an incurable illness."

"I'm sure it's not incurable. I'm sure there's a way, there's has to. And 'mental illness' is an ugly term. I don't think you're ill at all. Maybe you should think of it as a 'mental gift'."

The projectionist looked unimpressed at him. "Really? You're going there for real. Henry, my doctor has no fucking clue what the fuck caused it! If he doesn't know, then how can I have any hope of getting cured? It's in my head, my eyes, my ears, ugh! You'll never understand! It's no gift to see fucking blinding lights and hear noises that aren't really there! It's not a fucking simple little headache! Time won't cure shit with me! I'm always going to be on my own!" He went off on his friend. He was huffing as he was panting afterwards. He was done with being there and started to leave. "Good day to you!" He said an aggressive farewell.

Henry wasn't expecting to get yelled at so much, all he wanted was to help. He was sad he couldn't give Norman any positivity. He turned his head to watch him leave. Then he glared confused at the retreating man. He thought he noticed something on him. "Norman, wait!" He went after him.

"What? Stop it!" The projectionist snarled annoyed. He stopped cause his arm was caught by the cartoonist. He glared at him looking over the back side of his arm.  
Henry's eyes widened when he found several red circular marks on Norman's forearm. It didn't look like blood or bleeding but the skin was red with irritation. "N-Norman, w-what are those marks?"

The blonde male growled as he pulled his arm free. He glared at him as he rubbed his arm where it was held as though Henry had hurt him. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business? Now, leave me alone, don't call me again." He ordered before he left the man with no answers.

~~~flashback ends~~~

The survivor was so upset with himself that he didn't press for answers harder. He saw Norman was struggling with his diagnosis so many years ago and had possibly even inflicted self harm on himself to try to cope? He had tried contacting the man several times after, yet the number was picked up then immediately hung up, eventually Norman had changed his phone number and never gave Henry the new one. The man never was trying to be nosey or annoying, he was worried yet it only made him get more distant. He never had chance at work to speak with him. It only worsen when Norman went missing out of nowhere. No one could find him at all or contact him. It was like he vanished into thin air.

Now, he was aware where the man disappeared to and unfortunately had possibly been taken by the ink. He didn't know how the ink wasn't dangerous back in the day, yet now it's wild and had claimed people's lives and turned them into ink creatures. He was upset at himself it took him this long to piece together what Norman had spoken about in his daze event. It sounded a lot like when he himself had waken up in Level P with a glaring spotlight in his face. He was afraid of what horrors happened to his old friend. Had Joey really replaced Norman's head with a projector or was the projector over his head? Either way, the imagery he could picture of such a change was haunting and disturbing.

"I-I can't believe it...w-why did it have to be Norman? W-why couldn't some people have escaped?" He whimpered. He wasn't comfortable dealing with the creature before, yet knowing that it was his old friend made it even more unbearable of a task to handle.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe at this point, Henry will cave and start believing Joey was a monster for what he had done. I was inspired by someone else's version of Norman Polk, where he got weird visions and stuff as a human. I thought it was unique for Norman to stand out more, and on top of that he did some self harm, to locations where as the ink creature his tubes are wired up to. I have no explanation for that self harm, I guess it was some foreshadowing. For his mental illness, it's like a seizure, yet he'd have visions of blinding lights, and hear the sounds of reels rolling and projectors running in a hallucinate like fashion. The man was very embarrassed by all of it, so he kept to himself after it began :C The poor man didn't wanna feel crazy for the unexplained flashing images he'd randomly see. I'm unsure as Henry is on how to deal with his situation since it gotten worse, knowing it's his friend. And another thing, Ink Norman's clothes are messed up, torn looking after he raped Sammy cause he barely managed to reform clothes to cover himself. Why he did that as a brainless, feral monster? I'm gonna say cause he was trying to keep himself a bit warm while in the ink flood.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments :D


	23. Life Given, Life Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MYTHICAL DOG MURDERING A MONSTER INFANT! Also Death of Pilgor.

"Stay there, I don't want to hurt you, Norman," The last creator told the feral beast. He had tricked him out to the open part of the room and made ink grab his legs.

Ink Norman grunted distorted by his machine, struggling to escape. His legs were trapped within the ink flood as if he had stepped in tar. He was very unhappy with his situation, whining angrily from barely able to use his legs to get to the intruder.

"N-Norman, relax...y-you aren't thinking straight...." The man started to approach him a bit nervously.

The Projectionist roared out, slightly crouching in his trapped spot before he swung his arms at him in a frenzied fighting action.

Henry stopped and leaned back from the punches mere centimeters from making contact with him. He gave him a sad look, sad the other seemed fully gone. "I-I'm so sorry I'm intruding...again...I know you like to be alone...I'll leave soon..." He told him sincerely.

The pale monster huffed from exhaustion, yet stared at the male going for the three hearts near by. Alone? The thing cares?

The errand boy collected the hearts. He winced as it was so disgusting to handle living organs again. He put them in his pocket soon so he didn't have to see them. Yet he was still grossed out by feeling them pulsing weakly against his leg.

It was silent, there was nothing but soft breathing and the distant sounds of projectors running.

He groaned mentally as he figured since he didn't get an announcement from her, that it met there were more hearts for him to find. "Seriously, I don't have time for this. I need to stop him soon." He whispered his complaint. He turned and headed into the maze for the remaining ones.

He was sad for the gangs that his old friend had killed. He hoped he did have a good reason for it. But the only thing he could think of was trying to get peace and quiet again. He was positive Norman had very sensitive hearing since all his hallucination hearing must have damaged his ears badly. It's possible his projector on him isn't doing his hearing any good either. Yet he could still hear things over the grinding of those gears, so odd and interesting.

He was sad seeing the old clips looping on the walls, it have him a rush of memories working on those clips, it was fun yet hard work.

Out of nowhere the man could hear the sound of sobbing echoing off the walls of the maze. He was a bit scared, yet the sobbing sounded like a young male, not an adult, not quite a kid either. He never heard that voice or pitch though. He followed it, hoping he could find the source, the crier probably needed some help.

~~

Toon Bendy was sobbing in the darkness of the maze on Level 14. His ink running over his face hiding his eyes. The white of him, still was white. His shoulders bobbed with his sobs. He didn't even care that someone was approaching him.

Henry was stunned into silence. He froze in his tracks the moment he rounded the corner only to see the toon who was so black him nearly was invisible yet the white of his face and gloves reflected off a projector's light revealing his curled up form. The man's mind was blank as he stared at the other, having difficulty finding words.

Bendy kept crying.

"...B-Bendy?" He pondered cautiously.

Instantly the little demon stopped crying, tensed up, he lowed his gloved hands and stared in shock at the half human. His right pie eye showing, as his dripping ink curved away from it, drenching his other eye and the sides of his head. His right horn was broken off in a messy way. There were scars marked darkly over his pure white face. His body looked so thin and unhealthy as though he had been starved, though that's also what Inky Bendy's body appeared like.

"O-oh Ben..." The green eyed male whimpered sadly. He could make out the damage on the demon's body by the cone of light the nearby projector gave off. He carefully started to approach him with a hand out reached for him.

Alarm washed over the little demon at the other. "N-No!" He squeaked frightened. He turned, getting up, and hurried away.

"Wait!" He chased after him faster.

Soon little Bendy went against a wall at full speed and vanished as though his body was made of vapor.

Henry crashed into that wall, having been unable to stop himself in time. He groaned recovering from it, and stepped back, holding his head. "Ouch..." He wondered if he had seen the little demon or if he had imagined all of it. Yet he swore the crying sounded so real. He was scared if his mind was so powerful to make up visions and sounds to mess with him further in the studio of madness. He grew on edge at the thought, he was scared if he couldn't trust his senses, then how could he survive. He returned to the task. He hoped he did see the real Bendy, not that it was a fake or his head playing tricks on him from stress.

~~

"Finally you managed to finish what you needed to." Inked Susie spoke over the intercom after the man delivered the ink hearts to her.

He was too tired to let her taunts get under his skin. "You're welcome by the way."

"It seems we're through. You proven yourself as a decent gentleman after all. I won't forget your sweetness, dearie. Now, join your little wolfie in the lift and we can part ways." Inked Susie announced quite cheerfully.

He was disappointed that the crazed woman didn't thank him for doing her bidding. He let it go cause he sure she was too insane to be properly polite or that she chose to not be properly polite. He turned back, heading back for the lift. He tried not to get bothered by hearing that a toon had gone missing and was in danger. He had no clue where it was so he couldn't help her.

Boris waved at him from within the elevator, once the man came in his line of sight.

The last creator tensed up as the cages opened before him making him stop and stare.

"Oh Henry, you're afraid of a little old elevator opening now? You poor thing. Though do get over it as it's the only way out of this place." Inked Susie mocked him.

He glared back at the figurehead from the comments. He didn't feel safe going in there even though the lady agreed to set him free. He only headed for the open lift, having regrets in advance.

Just before he could step his first foot into the lift, he was stopped when Susie growled angrily over the intercom. He exhaled in relief and turned around to face her figurehead.

"That blasted little monster broken into my hall and is corrupting it! He needs to be purged!" She said out loud.

"Well, where is he? I can do it. One more act of chivalry for milady." He replied to her.

"Ugh, don't start speaking like a filth driven low life. It makes me sick." She groaned in distaste. "Though if you want to face your demon for me, I'd happily let you do that. It's the far door on the landing, it should lead you straight to them. Have fun, it might be your last time." She told him before ending with a wicked laugh.

He was nervous, yet he rather face it then the ride in the elevator for some reason.

~~

Little Bendy cried as he held the lifeless form of the goat girl in his arms.

She was nude. Her fur was wild and crazy. Her make up messed up. Ink blood was draining from her nose and mouth slowly. Her belly that once had a bloody pentagram drawn on it by her own blood, carved into her flesh, was now exploded. It was replaced by massive gaping hole in her corpse. It was missing most of it's organs, just whatever couldn't come out was torn out and left to bleed.

The room they were in was a mess with overlaying words over laying each other and hastily written out as if in distress. It was part wood, part metal. It was growing filthy on the floor as remaining fluid drain from her.

"Why? Why you animal?! You knew this would happen didn't you?! And you don't care! You're heartless!" The young male voice came out of little, scarred up Bendy. It was strained from crying.

There was a creak from behind him.

He tensed up as he whipped around towards the source.

Henry stared at him filled with sorrow, and in a slight crouched pose being caught trying to get close to the scene.

"Get out of here! Get away from us!" The long time injured demon tried to order the man. His voice was shaken and barely could hold any authority.

"Bendy, please." He pleaded.

"No! You'll cause more suffering! We've been through enough! She's gone!"

"W-what do you mean she's gone?"

The former star wept over the corpse. His panting was heavy and he was having trouble breathing.

The brown haired man made his way over to them. He felt extremely numb when he could see that there was a hole in Pilgor's torso and all her organs were gone. He was horrified, he was warned by Alice about her, he hated himself he didn't get back earlier.

"You filthy humans are all the same! No matter what you'll never change!" The horned one yelled in hatred and disgust. His fangs flashed as he clenched his teeth. He growled. "I told you to get away!" He barked. He shoved the man into the wall.

Henry got dazed from knocking his head from the push. He didn't know that little Bendy had so much strength, but it was probably enhanced by his anger.

Little Bendy stood before the half human. His fangs flashing, from snarling. His face masked by his dripping ink and tears. His gloves' finger tips torn open, ink fabric have exploded as his claws extended.

The adult male recovered from his daze yet was frozen in his spot as his creation now revealing more of his darker side before him. He was so scared and intimidated.

Bendy raised his right hand up in the air preparing to attack. "I'm through with suffering. So many years of torture and misery and no one ever cared to save us! Now it's on us to save ourselves from you monstrous humans!"

"B-Bendy please, wait!" He begged. He lifted his arms to shield himself. He knew ink claws were solid and could do damage to him. He tensed up bracing himself for the slicing.

"Hehehehehehe...." A gurgled, distorted, giggling of a newborn echoed through the room. The sound was so full of joy and disturbingly cheerful.

The duo froze upon that sound. They lowered their arms, being distracted by the noise.

"Do it Daddy, punish the sinner for his crimes. Don't hide from yourself anymore, the pain isn't worth it." The newborn's voice said. Yet the creature was nowhere in sight.

The white faced male glanced around the room madly for the source. His stance growing from confidence and angry to scared and worried. He was very worried he couldn't spot the little one anywhere.

"Hehe, you can't find me Daddy," It giggled amused. "Free yourself, take his life!"

The small demon turned to look at Henry, before he noticed his shadow was casted over him. He followed his large shadow casted over the man and up the wall. He trembled in his boots as he found a monstrous silhouette of himself. The horns were long, curled, his grin went from corner to corner of his head, revealing dog like fangs, yet much larger. The smile was of pure evil delight.

"N-NO! No! That's not me!" He shrieked. He collapsed to his knees, revealing the bottom of his boots didn't have any metal plates for tap dancing on them. He clenched his fists and whimpered in pain from his own claws as he held the sides of his head, shaking it.

"Yes it is, you're my Daddy!"

"N-No I'm not! You aren't mine! You lie! You're the liar's!" He roared at the hidden newborn.

"Mommy tasted so well when I ate my way out. Though she cried and bled out. She wasn't much if she can't handle the birthing of a demon."

"You horrible monster! You coward! Come out!" Little Bendy ordered angrily and in disgust.

"No, I don't feel like it." The kid giggled.

The half human started to notice motion of ink upon the letters on the wall, it seemed to be a shadow of thin, mini version of Bendy, only that it had many horns growing out the sides of the head. He watched it as it taunted the monstrous toon, how it got joy from pissing him off.

"Since you won't deal with the sinner, I will."

"Huh?" The glasses wearing man grunted in concern. "Ah!" He cried out as he felt claws similar to Inky Bendy's grabbing onto his shoulders, tearing into the fabric of his shirt. He squirmed but the grip was so tight it was bruising him for sure. "Get off, let go!"

The kid's giggling appeared right next to his ear. "Nah, I don't feel like it! Hehe, you like to fight? How cute! But I'm sure you taste even better!"

"Ah, no don't!"

The new born was leaning it's upper body out of the hall behind the man, gripping him, slicing it's claws into his flesh making him bleed. It had 3 horns on either side of it's head, all curling in creepy, scary ways. It was all black, dripping, yet it's fangs were white. It didn't mind as the man struggled against it since he couldn't escape. It giggled at him again and latched onto his throat when he exposed it enough.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain from the bite. He fought harder from the addition of pain. He was grossed out and disturbed as the small thing began to lick up his blood coming from his wounds and suck on the mark. He grew very uncomfortable as he started to feel a slight reaction in his slacks. 

It giggled against his throat. It stopped before the man got too light headed to pass out. "Mmmm, caramel and white chocolate topped with blood, my favorite!" It joked crazily.

At this point, the man's movement relaxed heavily due to his blood being drained from him in a large amount. He was focusing his energy into not passing out.

"You!" Bendy growled. He caught the little monster. He grabbed it, forced it to release the bleeding body, and yanked it from the wall it was hiding in.

The newborn cried out sadly, as if a doctor had spanked it to make sure it was alive after coming out of its mom. It's limbs curled up towards its body.

"You'll pay for what you done to her!" He roared. He threw it again on the ground.

The little one collapsed, not getting up from the toss.

Toon Bendy glared at the man under his waves of ink over his eyes. He looked away towards a wall, going to it and immediately vanishing into vapor.

Henry groaned as the ink in him healed the bite. He glared at his own body as he noticed a slight bulge in his slacks. He was disturbed his body thought that attack was in any way sexual. He recovered from it, sitting up. He got his pipe in his hand again. He looked around and noticed Bendy was gone again. He cursed himself as he wanted to speak with him. He looked over the room, Pilgor's body was gone as well, he guessed it drained away. So it only left him alone with the monstrous newborn. He was tense as he was waiting for the thing to move.

It was several minutes later for the little one to recover and move. It got in a sitting position, holding its head. It was facing the man. Soon it grinned at him. "Looks like you like biters, hehe, Daddy will love to know that." He cheered creepily.

"I don't! And I don't want to met him!"

"Oh, sure you don't...you've been on his mind for 30 years! You have no choice here, you're in his domain!"

"You're disgusting..."

Suddenly there was thudding of four paws over the floor in the distance. It didn't take long as there was the sound of three dogs barking up a storm accompanying it growing closer to the room. Soon the door on the other side was broken down into parts by large, dog paws. It revealed a three headed dog, that was black in color, huge in size, nearly from ceiling to floor. It stood in the doorway, silently, looking over the room.

The man was frozen in fear of the massive three headed beast. He never expected to see that coming at all. He knew he thought of giving Bendy a pet in the past, a Cerberus seemingly perfect but it would have scared the kids that watched the show so the dog beast never made it. Yet now there was a full, massive, living version of it before the man's eyes. It was impressive and intimidating.

The newborn noticed the Cerberus after it broke down the door and started to hiss at it.

The three heads didn't take that reaction kindly. Their ears folded back, their face crinkled as they started to growl at the little monster. Soon enough it came in the room and grabbed the creature in one of it's jaws. The jaws bite harder, the head growling.

The dark thing hissed out in pain weakly as the strength of the bite was breaking it's fragile bones. It twitched in the mouth, yet in too much pain to fight.

The heads soon started to fight over the body with each other. It made the three headed beast seemingly argue with itself in a dog language as the body was tossed between all the heads so each could get a good bite in.

Henry watched this in horror. He stared blankly as the evil horned thing was tossed about and played with roughly as though it was a dog toy destined to be destroyed. He was too afraid to make much movement in case the Cerberus would notice him and then he'd become the next chew toy.

Eventually Cerberus grew tired or bored of the thing it attacked so it spat out the lump of the corpse on the floor.

Dead ink blood was draining from it where it was bitten as well as the massive dog drool from the animal. It was lifeless, it was gone as well.

Cerberus made a noise before it turned and left the room, soon vanishing into vapor.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That life was cut very short, but that's probably for the best. Sadly Henry didn't have a chance to save Pilgor. I wonder why Bendy was all scarred up, wonder why his afraid of his darker self. I wonder who sent that Cerberus and why it ended that monstrous demonic toon baby. I wonder if Henry can handle all the horrors he is forced to witness. He seemed very fried at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love comments and kudos! >u<


	24. The Price of Pain in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our suffering searcher recalls some disturbing memories, and snaps back to reality by a horrible sound, and discovers something horrible.
> 
> Warning: Dark, comfort/hurt, rape/sex?, Master/servant, mind control, possible murder!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thanks Jack, I really needed a hug," Searcher Sammy said to another searcher behind him.

The searcher named Jack was larger than the brown eyed one. He had a bit of a hunch back to him, more messy than the other. He also had a nice dark shade cream colored bowler hat. He lacked a face as all searchers do, yet there was a thick collection of ink grouped together hanging from his chin.

They were laying on the floor in his sanctuary, where Jack was hugging him from behind.

Jack groaned nonsense, but otherwise relaxed.

"Haha, you can let me go now...I'm all better now." He asked a bit nervously.

His friend only pulled him closer, allowing his waves of ink to get on the ex-composer. He groaned again in a questioning kind of tone.

"W-why I called you Jack?...I-It seemed fitting...I kind of remember a man named Jack that liked wearing bowler hats..." He explained.

Jack grunted again, his grip relaxing.

"...Hey, let's play a game....who can get the door open."

The hat wearing searcher groaned as he rolled on his other side, having released his friend, and got up and stared at the door.

"Yeah, that's the door."

The ink bearded creature grunted as he went for the toilet instead, climbing into the bowl.

"Jack! Where are you going? I thought you wanted to play?" His buddy called out, turning around to face the toilet in the room.

Jack lazily pulled the flush lever and was swallowed down the toilet, leaving his hat behind.

"Geez, I know that's your favorite way to go, but yuck." The former music director grunted. He knew from Jack comforting him he got a layer of sewer smell on him, good thing he lacked a nose. He was annoyed that he was left again.

Soon enough, he could hear his favorite song being played from within the room. "He actually remembered?" The male was surprised. Since he known the searcher, it seemed he had lost his intelligence, wanting to hold shiny things like valve handles, which he often would steal from their place. He watched the door start to open. He headed for the exit, to see Jack with his hat waiting on the other side. He smiled at him. "Great job!" He gave Jack his hat back.

Out of nowhere the studio enacted a monstrous rage filled roar which was accompanied by the motion that shook as if an earthquake had hit it. It made the microphones in the room swing hard, the chairs shrieked as they shifted, the instruments made noise as they fell over, the numerous Bendy cutouts rubbed against each other while leaning on the wall of the booth, and Norman's old projector rocked too hard that it fallen from it's perch and broke on the wooden floor. The duo waved out their arms to try to keep themselves steady. A few minutes later the roar faded, allowing things to slowly settle down again.

The larger form trembled scared.

"Shh, Jack, it's alright. He's just upset like always." Searcher Sammy said calmly. He patted Jack's arm kindly.

The other relaxed.

The dark prophet smiled. "Do you know how to play piano still?"

Jack groaned.

"Come on, I'll show you!" He beamed.

They climbed up on the bench in front of the piano after fixing it's placement back to normal. 

Sammy opened the lid, and smiled over the keys. He remembered him of when the little demon wanted to learn some instruments. Bendy was on the bench with him. He could remember his hands were smaller and had 5 fingers. He played out some keys and encouraged him to do the same.

The keys deeper tone was repeated.

"Ah," He cried out slightly, being startled back to reality. He pulled his hands back to see there was ink spotted on some of the keys before him. He looked over to Jack's and saw the same. He guessed he accidentally played while he spaced out in that memory. He smiled softly, remembering the sweet smile on his white face. That smile was more innocent and sweet looking than his iconic one.

"Try some more keys," He encouraged.

The other searcher obeyed, playing a out random deep notes.

"Come on, I'm sure you can remember a bit. Try getting the notes in order. What sounds good."

Jack tried again, played a bit longer, with notes sounding less random, and he even held down some notes so they would go on a bit longer.

"Yeah, I think you're starting to remember, buddy! Keep having fun, I'll give you the whole piano.

The ex-lyricist listened and did what was told while Searcher Sammy got off the bench, allowing him to move into the center. With the full scale of keys before him, he could mess around with a mix of light and dark tones. He focused on his fingers dancing over the keys, making the instrument sing a song. He was slowly getting the music to sound good, possibly getting some memories back or it was still natural for him.

The legless ink man had climbed up on top of the piano, listening to his friend play. He closed his eyes and let the tune take him into his memories.

~~~flashback begins~~~

The black haired man was in his usual outfit, button up,sweater vest, suspenders, slacks, and business shoes. He was seated at his desk in his office. He groaned annoyed as he rubbed his eyes which had tired bags under them. He was there again late at night working on another song for the song.

"S-stupid Joey...s-songs can't be made like this..." He muttered. He hated his boss forcing him to work longer. He had said it was for quality music, yet the musician knew that he couldn't make good music in an exhausted state. Yet the idiot wouldn't ever listen, it was never worth the effort to argue with such a man.

The building was mostly dark aside from candles that were lit and placed around the place. They gave off enough lit to find the rooms that the man would be in need of. So the environment didn't make it any easier to stay awake.

Sammy tried to write another song, yet his mind was pleading to rest already. His writing was worsen by his lack of rest lately. He kept trying though. He tried to sing it out softly to himself.

The melody played so softly was only aiding him towards sleep.

He tried to stay up, shaking his head, writing down the next few notes. He sang again, and wrote out.

Before he knew it, he woke up to the commotion of people doing their jobs muffled outside his office. The band was playing in the distance.

"Ohh, my head..." He groaned. He sat back slowly. "Huh?" He felt a sheet shifting off his shoulders. He looked to find someone had given him a blanket during the night. He looked at his desk, to find a cot pillow laying in front of him, with his last night work had been pushed to the side. He blinked rubbing his eyes of sleep. He noticed the candles had been blown out at some point earlier, probably was for his safety since he fallen asleep next to two of them.

There was a fresh coffee in a mug sitting on a tiny plate on his desk for him, and his ink pen had been put back in it's well.

"Who-?" He questioned before cutting himself off. He noticed a small piece of paper on his desk that wasn't there the previous day.

The small piece had a slightly messy drawing of Bendy's head on it, not colored in. His drawn eyes and overly happy smile were still cheerful. 'I was up and about too last night, I couldn't help but notice you were struggling. Then you were out like a light! So I found a spare pillow and blanket and gave them to you. Don't worry, I'm sure your song well be fine after um, a review....I don't think you wrote well when you were so pale. I love your work, buddy! Anywho, you weren't quite up this morning, so I thought I get you a head start when you finally would wake up, fresh cup of Joe! I thought you should get a little something nice to repay for all your hard work. Not like you-know-who appreciates what you do, so someone has to! Hope to see you around later! From, Bendy'.

He smiled at the note. He was glad the toon was his friend and liked his work, he enjoys it as well as long as he gets a good rest in between. He grabbed his mug and took a bit from it. He was amused that the little guy didn't seem to like Joey all that much, probably cause the man is so controlling. He was eager to get a visit from the little fella later that day.

~~~flashback over~~~

He chuckled, smiling remember that. It was kind of funny the little demon didn't like his own creator. Maybe it just proved more than the toons weren't exactly like kids, they had very mature knowledge of the world when they joined it. They never had to relearn any skills than they were implied to have in the show.

The current tune being played is one similar to ones Sammy had taught Bendy some moves to cause Joey gave him another job on top of his music directing job.

~~~flashback starts~~~

Sammy watched Toon Bendy dance out the steps he just showed him. They were both wearing tap dancing shoes, for the toon he didn't have to change his boots. They had their tutus on too.He danced it perfectly.

"Perfect Bendy," The man praised him. He applauded a bit.

"T-thanks, c-can we take a break?" The demon asked nicely. He was panting heavily. He relaxed his pose.

"Of course. I don't want you exhausted." Sammy agreed.

They sat down on the wooden floor of the room, the mirrors reflecting them from all sides.

"Really feel that way? Everyone seems to like it when I run out of energy..." Bendy commented in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't. Being out of breathe isn't fun."

"Yeah, it's not." He commented flatly. He felt vaguely uncomfortable like something was wrong about being out of energy or breathless for him yet not from dancing. It was caused by something he can't think of. He wasn't sure why he had times where he couldn't remember doing some things.

The two relaxed, the breather allowing the dark toon to get his oxygen back.

"H-hey Sammy, I think I'm done for today..."

"What? But the session isn't over yet. Joey will be mad if you don't do the whole dance session."

Bendy glared as he got up, facing the human. "Joey, Joey, Joey. He gets to decide everything I do."

"...Yes, he is the boss..."

"I'm not even on the show anymore so it's pointless to keep dancing! It's not like I can show off my skills anymore!"

"Bendy, you need to think of your health. It's good to be active during the day. I thought you enjoyed it."

"Really now? I don't enjoy being sore. I don't enjoy being out of breathe. I don't enjoy being forced to wear this stupid tutu!" He cried out upset. He torn his tutu into ink fabric bits, the rim of it fell apart and drained away. "I don't enjoy being kept away from any ink that is more than a pen can hold! And I don't enjoy being controlled!" His fit got more intense as he was screaming like a little kid.

The black haired man embraced him, trying to calm him down. He didn't understand most of the complaints, yet he figured the little fella didn't like the tutu for obvious reasons of him being male. He never thought he was kept away from extra ink. Though the man thought he had more than enough ink since it started to run on him as he held him.

Bendy whimpered while hugging him back. He felt hiss anger lessen being in the hug by a good friend of his. He knew Sammy cared for him, he could tell the man didn't just put up with his tricks, that the other enjoyed his company much like Boris.

"Just breath, it's ok." He coaxed him.

"It's just not f-fair! He's my creator but he's so horrible! I want to do what I want, not cause he has a schedule for me!"

"I'm so sorry, buddy, but life can be unfair."

"I hate him..."

"Hate who?"

"I hate Joey Drew." He admitted with a pout. He didn't know why the man was so controlling and he was tired of times he'd black out and wake up so sore. He couldn't help that it had some thing to do with his creator. It just made him dislike the man more.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" The composer chuckled.

"Huh?" Bendy wondered. His emotions were all confused after hearing what his friend just said. He pulled out of his hug to stare at him in confusion.

Sammy relaxed his arms since the hug was over. He smiled at the horned male. "I hate Joey too."

"W-what? Then why do you work here?"

"Cause I needed a job at the time and I saw the studio needed a music director, and well I enjoy making music. Sure the pay could be a tad better, though I enjoy making music for the show. But I hate the man cause he never listens to people. He also had that ugly switch installed in my office." He explained. "It's not fun when my work is interrupted by people coming in and out all day for that blasted switch."

"Why do you call him Joey?"

"Cause I don't respect the man, I'll call him by his first name all I like. It's the least I can get away with disrespect without getting fired over it."

"Fired over a name?"

"Yeah-ha, he tried threatening me with it once. What a loon, he can't fire me cause he knows he'll regret it."

"Wow."

"See, little pal, you aren't alone. We work for him but I'm sure most love the paycheck rather than the boss that gives it."

The duo laugh over that.

~~~flashback over~~~

The searcher frowned at that memory. He knew that's the day he learned that Bendy didn't like Joey, but he didn't realize that it was deeper than he originally thought it was. He was shamed of himself he couldn't see the hint the toon was giving about being sore and out of breathe and energy. He knew of the little guy would say he had black outs and he heard a rumor of an ink beast roaming the halls. He thought that rumor of the beast was just workplace stories, made up to entertain themselves with. He had never seen the beast, he supposed he was lucky he never seen it until when he went looking of Susie that one time. The last time he was human.

The song grew more calm accompanied by sad tones.

~~~flashback starts~~~

"We're in the grasp of power my lord," Ink Sammy announced to his savor. He was in his presence.

Bendy was a massive dripping creature now, his horns seemed longer yet their wasn't a backwards curl yet to them. His body had some weight to it, muscles were hard to see from the dripping. "I am, not we, you fool." He said in a deep somewhat familiar voice.

Both of them knew his ink was capturing what humans were left to enlighten them from their fears.

"Pardon my mistake," Ink Sammy begged. He wasn't sure why his master was so far down below. He knew he favored being upstairs, closer to the light than the depths. He pushed the wondering from his mind as it was none of his business. His lord does what he please, goes where he desires, finally freed from order. He did not mind the insult, as it was surely the demon's affectionate names.

The ink demon chuckled very amused. He turned around to face his minion, revealing his eyes were masked by pouring ink, as his face was perfectly white, glowing against his dark body. "I've forgotten how entertaining you can be." He smirked showing off his fangs.

"Thank you," The ex-composer said breathlessly. He gave him a bow. "I will joyfully be your entertainment if that is what you wish of me." He announced submissively.

"Ohhhh! How wonderful! It's better than those damn reruns! Looping on forever. Forever is what I'll make of this place! No more arguments, no more annoyances, ah, it'll be my kind of Heaven!" His lord cheered.

"That is as it should be."

Inky Bendy frowned at him angrily. "Did I give you permission to speak?!"

Fear spiked through the ex-worker from the rage in his master's voice. He knelt down facing him, bowing respectfully. He shook his head feverishly.

"Hmm," The monster Bendy said as he watched the respective display he was given. "You're a bit rough with authority...though I'm feeling quite fond of you. You were my first turned, so you're special. Willing to entertain me, showing such respect towards me..." His voice was hinting at consideration.

The suspense of his words, made Ink Sammy vaguely worried if he wasn't good enough, that if he wasn't pleasant enough then his lord would take him out of existence. But the feeling of fear of judgment was faint as he had to trust his lord to make the right decision whether it was his end or keeping him around.

"What are your thoughts of Angel?" Inky Bendy grumbled in distaste at the thought of the deformed woman that has been plaguing the studio.

"S-She is an annoyance, nothing desirable of her character as she rebels against you, my lord." His servant answered honestly as he could feel from his connection, the demon wasn't fond of the Angel freak.

"Good, then you'll never follow her. You'll never betray me to go to her for any reason." He said with a sly smile. He was confident in his minion.

"I have no reason to follow her. She has done nothing to deserve any following. She is revolting menace that I would rather try to kill myself than to join her." The ex-music director added to assure his lord where his loyalty truly stands.

"Aw, but that would upset her so much." He taunted.

"Upset her it shall, for I am not hers. I am yours, for you have made me so. Therefore I can only be yours and yours alone." He replied with passion and loyalty burning in his ink form.

"Aw, you're mine and mine alone, the sentiment is so adorable. So flattering you feel that way, Sammy."

"I mean very word I speak to you as the truth. I am no filthy liar. If I fail, then I would be honored for you to correct me, punishment is the best teacher." His minion encouraged him to take action if he needed to.

"The truth is quite beautiful..." He sounded to be in a daze. "Being honest to one's self is magnificent in itself. It can free one's mind from it's self torture."

Ink Sammy found the thoughts were so stunning and beautiful beyond belief. He felt the same way, his lord was still right. He blushed grey as he gazed upon his master, he was speechless to his handsome features.

His horns length were fabulous, they could only enhance if they grew out more. His dripping body, the dripping refreshing his soft skin and fur, keeping him hydrated well. His face so white like snow, so bright in the dark surroundings that it seemed to glow being so youthful. The lack of a nose was still pleasant for the demon never needed one. His teeth perfectly straight and shiny as always. He always had the best smiles ever. He seemed to have gained neck from all the dripping or perhaps the ink was revealing his invisible throat, either way it was unworldly lovely. His bod seemed strong under all those layers of ink he was secreting. He stood so tall, confident, he was surly the mightiest of all ink creations. He had one glove on one hand, which was still white as ever while his other hand was exposed to reveal that claws were slowly coming in. His legs weren't quite goat legs, yet it was hard to tell from the amounts of ink rolling off his body. His white hooves were hidden under waves of ink, the pooling of them was very front heavy.

The minion looked down at the ground after his staring as he didn't want to upset his master by staring. He felt his ink heart racing remembering the male beauty that stood before him and he would happily obey.

"I have a present for you, my little Sammy. You can come claim it now." The dark lord announced.

The ex-composer looked up. He felt his jaw drop as he spotted cream colored set of clothes being presented to him by the demon. He rose up and stepped up. He was surprised by the act. He knew his layer of clothes he had on were uncomfortable, that they stuck to his inky skin and wouldn't budge to go back to being comfortable again. He grabbed the outfit out of the hands. He held them up, studying them. They were cream colored suspenders attached to matching pants, they were his size. "I-I d-don't know what to s-say..."

"Then don't say anything and get into it."

"Y-yes, my lord." He agreed. He snapped out of his daze to come back to reality. He paused a moment, lowing them down, which allowed the ends of the pants to gain ink stains. He was unsure if he should change in front of the demon or not, the question was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't form the words.

"Strip your clothes off already if you want to be free from their restrictions." His lord demanded.

His ink heart pounded more not from fear, but from his worry that his master would be unhappy with what he would see before him. He set the gift down before he started to strip his layers off. He felt unimaginable relief with each layer removed. He was tame enough not to tear his old clothes, for some reason he didn't want to ruin them.

Inky Bendy panted softly as he watched his minion reveal himself. He smiled wickedly when he got a glimpse of a firm chest when Ink Sammy was unbuttoning his grey shirt. He felt his delight grow as the top was fully off, revealing the toned chest, so tight and fit as well as his arms.

The former music director slightly paused to remove his slacks and boxers. He had not seen his master's reaction to his body having not looked at him once as he undressed. Yet he could sense the excitement that his ink god held by their connection. He wasn't ashamed of his body. He wasn't sure why he had paused. He pushed back his fear of disappointment, filled with motivating from his master's excitement and removed his bottoms, as well as removed his shoes. His shoes were so uncomfortably squishy from his ink feet. He removed his socks as well since they were drenched in his ink, and felt unpleasant on him.

"Ohhhh," Inky Bendy breathed out in a daze.

Ink Sammy barely heard the sound. He picked up his gift, stepping into the legs of the pants one at a time. He was impressed as the fabric was so smooth, it wasn't sticking to him like his old clothes did. He could only guess they were clothes made of ink to be so cozy and not sticking to his new figure. He strung up the suspenders, adjusting them as he needed for them to be just right. He bowed again to his master. "I am extremely grateful for your generosity, even though I had not yet earned it."

"Ohhh, the pleasure was all mine, my darling." His god purred seductively. He sounded quite aroused and charm had laced his words. "I couldn't have my best follower so uncomfortable. No, I couldn't. It'd be so unbearable."

"Y-yes," The brown eyed ink man said. He was trying to keep his composer after hearing the tones from his lord. The mischievous, seductive, sexy tones of his deep voice.

Suddenly the ink demon slammed his servant against the nearest wall. He held him tightly on the head with his gloved hand and on the leg with his ungloved hand, which made tiny tears in the ink fabric.

Ink Sammy groaned in a bit of pain from the impact, which had knocked the wind from his lungs. He felt he was trapped on a wall by the strong hands of his savor. He shivered, yet dared not to fight back.

"Ohhhhh boy, you, you are something very special," Inky Bendy whispered seductively to him.

The ink man could feel an erection forming in his pants from the sexual hint in his master's voice as well as how sexy his voice was deep. He panted nervously, afraid his arousal wasn't what the demon wanted.

"You're going to keep me well cared for. Make so many sacrifices in my name to feed me, to keep me strong. Wouldn't you?" He whispered in authority and arousal in an order for his minion's new purpose in life was.

"Aww, y-yes, many shall be given to you, my savor. T-they will be taken and tied up pretty like like a present just for you." He agreed. He was trying to control his arousal from appearing in his words which was a hard task. He accepted his new mission, happy to know how he could repay his lord.

"Perfect," He purred. He reached his leg around his servant's, locking ankles, pulled back so the other wasn't pressed completely into the wall. Next he worked his clawed hand to snake into the cream pants in the front. His glove hand released it's hold on his head, moving to stroke the other's built arm, admiring the strength of the muscles. He used his body to pin him down, allowing his growing erection to be felt on the other's back.

"Ahh," Ink Sammy gasped out. He instinctively tried to curl up as his semi-erection was paws at by the thin hand of his master, yet he failed cause he was pinned to a wall. His eyes were closed as he was growing lost while he was being felt by his savor. He was scared but still aroused. He didn't expect this kind of attention from his ink master. It was too pleasant for him to try to argue, though he did faintly want to say no. But it was lost from his mouth. He felt Inky Bendy's worked up member rubbing on his back cause of his height, he was taller than him. He felt his free arm be adjusted back, his hand cupped the side of the monstrous toon's face. It felt so soft, creamy, so untouched, much like it was to stroke a petal of a flower. That only added to his arousal. "...O-oh, my lord..."

Inky Bendy chuckled amused and hot with arousal from making his creation nearly speechless. "Yes, I am quite pleasant to the touch, I'm glad you taken a liking to it as well." He purred in what barely remained an ear. "You'll see I have much more needs that just being fed." He coaxed him. He quickly sliced the suspenders from their hold with his claws, that caused to clothes to fall off, sliding off of the form that wore them. With that he raised his servant a bit higher on the wall before he positioned himself and pulled his partner over his large erection, making him groan out in pleasure.

The ex-worker began to scream in agony from getting impaled from his butthole by his lord's member. Yet he was quickly gagged as ink rose from nowhere and stretched over his mouth as well as his eyes. He panted heavily through what remained of his nose. He wasn't graced with time to adjust as he was pounded into the wall by his ink lord. He grunted muffled as his erection was trapped against his body and the wall now.

The ink demon grinned widely as he plowed into the old music director without mercy. He was taken how pleasurable his snug tunnel was while he rammed into his hole repeatedly. He moaned and groaned happily, loudly. He kept him in place with his hold.

The ink man had tears streaming from his eyes below his blindfold. He was in great pain from the assault, making his body so tense. He felt great pleasure too causing his body to try to relax from the act. It was overwhelming opposite feelings he was experiencing bodily, his mind was overjoyed he had many uses for his ink god. The pounding continued for several minutes, never slowing down, which eventually he melted to, groaning against his gag in delight. He even arched more for him, to take more in, harder and deeper.

The ink demon went at him harder and deeper as he wanted to live in the pleasure for so long. He was overjoyed hearing the muffled sounds of pleasure from his servant. He couldn't help himself, after he saw those muscles he knew he had to take him to be his forever. He leaned into his partner's neck, and licked his throat and jaw line with his short, greying tongue. The lust was so deep in him, he needed to get it out of his system. He knew he needed to fix what was left of his minion's human appearance before he could truly be freed.

Ink Sammy squirmed, jerking hard against his ruler, screaming hard in pure agony. He wanted to escape as he felt among the pleasure, it was distorted from ink was messing with his eye balls, seemingly trying to remove them. He was terrified again and in unworldly pain from the procedure. He was sad that he was pinned down, preventing him from escaping and trying to save himself from the pain. He could barely feel any pleasure as the torture was overpowering it. He could register the licks on him faintly, they were to calm him and take him back into lust's clutches yet it wasn't working. "STOP! P-PPLEASE STOP! LORD BENDY PLEASE DON'T! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" His cries were muffled by his ink gag.

Lord Bendy ignored him as he made the pace harder, ramming into his prostate with more force before he'd slid all the way in and fill his rear completely. He forced him against the wall harder, using his arms, trying to keep him still so he could still plow into him. "Shhh, now, shhh. I know it hurts, it does a lot, but some parts have to be taken away to blossom into a greater form, my little sheep. We both know what Hell is like, yet we can survive together as a unit. Everything is perfectly fine. Your ink brothers and sisters will be done soon as well. Your family knows your pain, you're not alone. Remember, Sammy, pain is a small price for perfection! Perfection is my goal, I dreamt of perfection for so long. I felt it by my very fingers in the past and now again with you. I'm fixing your only flaw now, so you can be perfect as you were destined to be as my loyal little sheep." He whispered in mixed of passion, arousal, and eager to gain his servant's final perfection. He kept his thrusting up while he comforted him.

His screaming subsided replaced by heavy panting while his struggling came to an end.

"Good boy, you're such a good boy!" His lord praised him between his panting. "See, the pain is over now. Feel me again, remember the pleasure. Yes, that's it." He felt the ink man feeling him with his free arm, and could sense the struggle was over. "Don't worry your lord wouldn't dream of blinding you, you'll retain your sight as it's always been. And don't you fret, I'll keep them safe and sound with the rest of your old self." He didn't ease up the movement of his hips clashing into his partner's.

Ink Sammy moaned out in a bit of distress but mostly pleasure having the pain finally faded after several minutes, allowing him to writhe in pleasure's hold. His hole was very loose now after all the inserting repeatedly. He could still feel the thick ink erection bucking in and out of him with great speed still. He was in a sexual fog, he couldn't question where the toon had learned any of this.

"Aw, you're so very good. So pleasant, a bit of a fighter, mmm, so hot." Inky Bendy whispered to him hotly. He could feel his climax arriving coming close. He wanted his male servant to get his as well, before he did, to feel the strength return to make him blow his load.

The ink man trembled under all the praises, all the affection, all the compliments. He could feel his erection surging with his climax was close. He clenched his fists, trying to hold back to not disappoint his savor. He felt the ink gag get removed, sliding off of him. He gasped loudly, gulping down air to help him breathe easier.  
"You're so strong and earned so much from being yourself. Being mine. You want to prove yourself to me, then free your hold. Listen to your body." His master whispered seductively to him to encourage him.

The ex-composer groaned. He was blushing hard from the sweet talk, loving he was pleasing his lord so far with what little he had done. He obeyed, listening to his body, feeling pleasure course through him from all the plowing. He whimpered unsure as his surges gotten stronger. He knew he wouldn't last longer, he panted heavily. "B-Bendy!" He shouted passionately as he caved and his climax hit him. His erection squirted his inky cum between the wall and his torso. He moaned out in delight from getting repeatedly pressed into the wall with each buck, which squished his erupting member and splattering his sex juice over the wall and his midsection. His ass muscles recoiled quickly and tightly around the rod that was constantly invading his body as he came hard.

"Fuck yes, Sammy! You're so strong and so tight! AHHH, you drive me crazy!" Lord Bendy praised him, his voice growled animalistically in it's pleasure. He pounded harder than ever in the newly tightened hole. The pleasure was making him wild. He panted heavily, he buried himself deep in the tunnel and came hard. "Aw, that feels so feeling good!" He growled in glee during his release. He smirked as he grabbed his partner's hips in his hands, as his load was trying to pour out the only exit. He returned to pounding into the body with ease of his load was lubing him up while he kept pumping it out.

"L-Lord..." His minion said breathlessly. He was a wreck overstimulated with pleasure, exhausted his body, being used as a toy, and praised so sweetly. Everything soon fell numb for him as he passed out from the excitement.

~~~flashback over~~~

Searcher Sammy felt that experience was so foreign from being so far in the past. He recalled such aggressive passionate from the dripping demon. In the past it was so hot, abnormal as he had never been touched like that by anyone. Yet now it was revolting to recall, as his lord had became less appreciative of him, not praising him like he had during their sessions. He wasn't aroused by the memory. He was so confused why Bendy's body was so different back then. More humanoid. He dismissed it as being a trick of his mind.

He knew since then he had sacrificed intruders to his lord to keep him fed and happy. He couldn't remember the ones he gave to him, all their faces were blurred together. They were all no bodies, no one seemed to miss them. All they did was scream and panic in their presence. At some point, he took on wearing a mask of his lord's face. It only relieved him more than Henry acted differently then the others when it was his turn. He was more happy for the man that he actually had escaped from being bound to check on him for no reason after the visit from his dark lord. He put a hand on his heart as he felt his heart beat which reminded him very much of the man. He was so touched Henry reached out to want to help him when he knew it was hopeless. He knew he couldn't escape the demon that ruled over his will and life ever since he was turned.

He felt confused and worried as a very old memory, one that was so blurry in the past, came back to him in a focused moment.

~~~flashback starts~~~

The music director was in a daze, he was walking slowly to Mr.Drew's office. He heard coworkers screaming at the sight of him. He had no clue why though, all he could remember to trust in his savor's voice which spoken to him in his head.

'The liar needs to go. He had his time in power, now it's mine. Dispose of him now.' The young voice of his lord ordered him with hatred undertones for their target.  
He must obey him. He clenched his hand again, reassured him that he still held the handle of the knife he stolen from the pub. He knew it was sharp, the very blade his lord told him to take. He was prepared not to fail his mission. He didn't care for anyone's reactions around him, all he wanted to see what the look on that horrible man's face when he got what he deserved.

The man felt his heart race with excitement as he was nearing target's office.

"It's alright, my little darling demon," Mr.Drew's voiced cooed behind the door. His sickening sweet charm lacing his words. "Quit struggling."

The sound of the target curled Sammy's stomach, sickened by the very voice of horrible excuse for a man. He could see a foggy outline of little Bendy and the man through the frosted window. He turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

The boss and toon both froze looking over at the other in the doorway. The demon was in midst of pushing away from the man's chest, while trapped in his embrace. Mr.Drew was holding the other in a loose hug, stretching over an armrest of his chair cause the other stood on it, and he had his other hand raised, holding the dark wrist of the other. It was an obvious pose that he was trying to keep Bendy from moving off his lap, trying to deny him refusing a cuddle. The man appeared to be clothed fully from his upper half visible over the desk.

"What in God's name happened to you?!" The blue eyed male finally shouted at the intruder. He could recall one of his employees dressed in a grey button up, dark blue sweater vest, dark grey slacks held up by black suspenders, and black business shoes. Yet he didn't recall the male having skin so dark it looked as if he was horribly burnt all over, leaving behind a black shell of dead skin, yet it seemed too hydrated to be dead skin. He also couldn't remember the other being bald at all. The white eyes of his eyes were streaked red as though he had been crying, the brown of them was nearly invisible as his pupils grown so wide from lack of light in the doorway of the dark office. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure didn't answer him. "What were you doing?" He asked, curious to find the two like that. He also knew he didn't like his lord being held by the man. He was suspicious about the target.

"He was sitting on my lap and was about to fall off if I didn't catch him. What is it to you?" The target lied his way through. It was so obviously a lie.

The dark male could smell the two scents of the others entwined thickly. It was more than sitting on a spot, no it was darker than that. It disgusted him. "You must go now. Your services are no longer in need around here." He spoke so calm and clearly.

Joey didn't like the sound of that at all, while the toon was smiling. He leaned forward, scrambling to get his office phone to dial for help.

Bendy squirmed out of his hold, slid over the desk and kicked the phone clean off the desk with a hoof.

"BENDY!" Mr.Drew barked at him angrily.

The demon didn't listen. He smiled up at the dark man, sitting on the edge of the desk, and he held his arms up for a hug.

"You will not mistreat any more helpless creatures." Ink Sammy said calmly. He came into the room.

The boss was froze in his chair, he leaned back in it in fear that the mysterious man was heading over to kill him. He had nothing to save himself.

Instead Ink Sammy picked up his lord with his free arm.

Bendy instantly wrapped his arms around his neck as a thank you. He stopped the hug to twist his body, to face the man with a gloating look on his face. "No one cares for you, we all hate you. It's time for you to end." He told the man cheerfully.

His minion put him down on the floor gently, sweetly.

"Thanks for the help old buddy! You're so much better than him." He praised him. He giggled at his enemy. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" He gave him a cheeky grin with a cute mocking wave bye. He turned and skipped out of the open door.

The brown eyed ink man didn't take his eyes off his target, he didn't even blink once. He kept staring as he backed up and closed the door, plunging them into the darkness of the room. The only light was from the outside, the frosted window letting it through.

"S-Stop it! You're a monster! W-what even are you? You're disgusting! Repulsive! You're evil that's what you are!" Joey yelled angrily at the other, trying to mask his fear. He was betrayed by his body trembling in his chair.

"We don't like your attitude, it's the only repulsive thing in the studio. News flash, you're the only evil here." He said calmly with a bit of venom of hatred in his voice. He slowly came around the desk at the scared man.

The knife blade shone from the light pouring in the room.

"I don't take orders from monsters. I shall purge such evil from my dark lord's life. Your filth isn't allowed in these halls." Ink Sammy told him seriously, passionately. He was revolted to spot the filthy man had his pants undone, pulled down a bit with his underwear revealing his repulsive manhood.

"P-Please-" The human barely was able to plead for his life as the blade was against his throat. He was scared to gulp, that if he did, the blade would cut his Adam's apple. He trembled in his chair, his head forcibly held by his hair against the back of his chair, to keep his neck exposed.

"Mmmmm, yes, my lord loves the taste of your fear. It's delicious." The ink intruder explained why he had paused for a few minutes. He was allowing his lord to take in the sense of fear coming off of Joey from his connection with his minion.

The man was probably reflecting on so many things, having regrets and last thoughts as he was trapped by knife point by some weird creature.

"You have felt the skin of my kind longer than you think, you know it well I'm sure. Wicked, terrible, controlling boar. As I've said before you are no longer needed." With that he moved the knife to start his attack.

~~~flashback over~~~

He trembled in his spot. His ink started to drip from his wave of fear that coursed through him. He stared afraid at his ink hands. He was worried that when he clenched one, he could still feel the handle of the knife in that hand, and Joey's gelled locks in his other. He knew the man was rotten, that he had abused his power over the toons from the flashback. That wasn't what scared him, he was frightened that he had committed murder in his drive to protect his lord.

In the distance out of nowhere, far below a horrible crash and shrieking of metal echoed through out the building, it end quaked it for a moment.

"Ah," The brown eyed searcher cried out as it shook him off the piano and onto the floor.

Jack was knocked on the floor too from the bench falling over from the quake as the piano's lid slammed shut.

"What the hell was that?" The muscular ink creature questioned in confusion, knowing Jack was clueless as him.

The eyeless creature grabbed his hat, recovering, got up and put it back on. He groaned confused, and left the room, most likely to return to the sewers.

Searcher Sammy glared in determination. He was tired of being in the dark, he needed to know what that was. He left to find the source. He wasn't sure where to search, yet it was suspicious to find there weren't any elevators in use. He went to Heavenly Toys, didn't see anything wrong in the room. He paused noticing his old sweater vest was still halfly hanging off the couch.

His cheeks burnt as he remembered how close he got with Henry body wise. He felt tears from his eyes as he remembered he messed up that being knocked to the floor by the man saving himself. He went to the sweater vest, holding it up to his face. He breathed in deeply, he felt calm wash over him as he could still smell the brave man off the vest. The scent helped relax him from getting upset over his mistake again. He remembered the last creator wanted him to have it again, it was so sweet. Now, he was back with the article of clothing, he pulled it on. He felt it's familiar fit on him. He was happy for a moment that it was warm, before the warmth faded to cold due to his body. He was grateful for the man's kindness and generosity, he knew he made a huge mistake. He felt ready to face it and plead his forgiveness.

He kept looking for the cause of the crash like noise. He thought it was strange while in Susie's area, the woman never commented at him or called at him. He was confused by that, yet happy that she seemingly distracted or she was away from her intercom.

Soon enough he was exploring Level S. He wouldn't be surprised if the strange noise sounded from Level S cause he was very far away from the music department now. It seemed normal, aside from a slight flickering of the lights. He turned the corner and gasped in horror.

At the end of the hall was an elevator landing, yet the said elevator was smashed horribly in it's spot, yet worse of all Henry was face down in front of the destroyed lift.

The poor ink monster was afraid that Inky Bendy had attacked the elevator, crushing it horribly, wanting to end Henry and Boris. He couldn't imagine that his lord would wish that suffering on the wolf, yet there was no sign of the toon anywhere. It was more frightening to think the crash was so devastating that the overall wearing male had destabilized and drained away from such an impact to his body. He rushed over the man.

Henry had some bruises most likely from the crash. He was unconscious, still breathing somehow!

His admirer was scared when he noticed tiny tears in the shoulders of the grey shirt, much like the demon's claws yet too tiny to be his. He was worried having spotted a healing bit wound that seemed to be of very sharp tiny teeth. He put his hands on his shoulders and shook. "Henry, H-Henry, p-please...." He whimpered. Tears renewed and ran down his face as he was getting no response. "N-No....n-no...t-this can't b-be it...i-it can't be h-how it ends...." He sobbed in despair. He stopped trying to wake the man as it was helpless. His heart was tore into bits upon finding him like this. Wounded, unconscious, and alone.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy recalling such horrible memories. He was sick of being left in the dark, yet his finding, he probably wished he never found it :C Boris is missing, Henry is knocked out, possibly in a lot of pain. Can it get any worse?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I love kudos and comments! ^u^


	25. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie Angel deals with a specific little wolf, while Searcher Sammy gets an unexpected encounter of Scarred faced Bendy, and ends with earning a gift he never thought he'd get back! How could any of this be suffering?!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The elevator was falling at great spread as the crazy lady's evil laughter filled their ears.

"Boris, what are-?" Henry could barely get out as he was tightly embraced by the wolf. Before they knew it they had crashed hard.

~~

Susie Angel growled as she forced the wolf into the old amusement warehouse. She thrown him into the landing's rail.

The wolf was stunned on impact then he slowly sank onto a curled up sitting position with one hand over his torso and his other hand loosely holding the rail. His ears folded down, eyes clenched closed as inky tears left them. His tail was curled on the floor. He had fought her as soon as he could get in position, yet she somehow managed to force him in the direction she wanted him to go. He hated her so much.

The old amusement park ware house was large. It had a landing that lead down to the rest of the room. There were five metal doors that were tightly sealed on all opposite ends of the room. There were three stands that would be at a carnival maybe, and two of them were closed off, while the far one was open and filled with random things to be stored. Beyond that there was a Test of Strength game complete with a mallet. There were towering shelves through out the room, two of them down the center, and three lined up horizontal to the vertical one. They had crates or worn down items from the park that was never completed. There were stacks of old foundation perhaps over a planked platform for easy transportation with a fork lift. There were barrels with big Bendy heads on top with his gloved hands grasping them tops, and all their teeth were messing from their mouths, one could only guess they would have been Bendy themed trash cans. There were worn out Alice heads handing on a side of a shelf. There were thick wires lining the floor branching from all sides of the room over to the far right corner. At the far end of the room, opposite of the door the duo entered from, was a spooky looking house. It's shutters were closed and it's massive door was closed as well. It was the entrance to a fun little haunted house ride, yet didn't seemed to be on. Near the landing there was a large sign with Bendy's face on it, labeled BENDYLAND, with Land being wrote over as HELL. On what could be bags of foundation, there was a cage and on top of that sat a skeletal, ink creature. The creature was humanoid with large glowing eyes. It watched the scene before it play out while remaining silent. Everything was clear to see as the lights had activated as soon as they entered the room.

"There's no going back now. He is dangerous! You should be grateful I had rescued you!" She snarled at him. "All your fighting is wasting your energy! It's not worth fighting against me!"

He isn't dangerous, the wolf wanted to say so badly, but he couldn't say more than Boo. He hated his speech limitation. He felt the man was so friendly, after he had petted him, gave him comfort. He knew the woman was nuts and wish he could have gotten away from her.

"You're lucky he's nearly dead now, thanks to me! But I can't get a thank you cause all you can say is 'Boo'." She told him. She glared down at him with her hands on her hips.

Boris took a chance and dashed for one of the metal doors in the room. He banged on it hard, wanting it to open. He searched for a key or a button for it but couldn't.  
Inked Susie rolled her eyes after watching him try to flee. She made her way down the stairs calmly. "You know that's fruitless right? Just stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" She scolded him lightly, not hateful but there was a hint of caring in her voice. She went to him and turned him away from the door and grabbed his gloved hands sweetly.

The toon panted heavily. He was stiff in her hold, back against the door. He was terrified of what she'd do to him. He knew about her dual personalities.

She closed her eyes and gave each side of his fists that hit the door a kiss. Then she clasped them together between her own, looking up innocently at him again. "An angel's kiss should make them feel better," She spoke in her Alice voice softly.

He glared at her annoyed. He wanted the pain to begin not her trying to trick him with some false comfort. He knew Alice was her sweet side, yet coming from the deformed woman, he still felt like the sweetness was a trick.

"I have no clue if his quick healing can revive him from the broken bones he surely has now. You were a great friend to have tried to save him like you did and somehow you taking most of the impact, here you stand...you're completely fine." Alice spoke to him impressed. She looked sad at him as she went on, "I-I'm so sorry I don't want to hurt any one anymore, but she won't let me stop!" Her toon eye cried inky tears. She sounded so scared and helpless. "I want to stop!" She cried out in frustration towards herself. She let go of him, clenching her fists and throwing down her sides in a frustrated fit, added a fed up stomp too. She bowed her head in shame and sorrow.

The wolf frowned, relaxing, giving her a sympathetic look.

Her fists raised to the side of her head as she let out an annoyed growl. Her stance had changed to slightly crouch to keep her balance as she shook her head. She looked back up at him, stepping up towards him again. Now her expression was a amused look, her eyes half lidded. "It's been many years, yet you still know how to act. I was impressed how much you tricked him. He must have been grateful to be graced with companionship. Even though you weren't always there for him." Her side smile grew into a smirk of smugness, jealousy flashed in her eyes when she mentioned companionship.

He frowned, inky tears streaming. His ears folded back from his sadness. He bowed his head, too ashamed of himself. He hated that he had to trick the man. The human was so kind, his touch so gentle, and his will was so strong to want to protect not just himself but others too. He was surprised he allowed an ink creature they barely knew to teach him about his ink powers, which didn't seem right for a human to possess. He wasn't sure what the last creator was after watching his training.

"Oh hush now, it's not like he'll remember. Most likely he gotten some brain damage from the impact, so I'm sure Boris and him have a clean slate again." She told him with a bored expression. She backed away from him, giving him space.

The man sized toon walked away from her. His head was spinning. He was scared for the last creator, not sure if he would make it since he only had enough time to shake him awake. He could only hope that he would be coming for him soon. He was positive the man didn't know of the betrayal, so surely he would come save him from her. He felt so trapped in the room. He found an unused chair, pulling it out into the open room, and took a seat. He leaned forward, his hands holding his face while his elbows were on his knees with his legs spread apart. He knew he couldn't protect himself from her or the ink demon, he was just too timid to be aggressive. Maybe he was afraid if he was aggressive, that he'd lose himself to the rage. He didn't want to lose himself and become a monster too.

Inked Susie watched him from a distance. She was grateful he wasn't dumb enough to try to get another door open. She watched him in his broken state. She felt a bit of regret stealing him from Henry, though she knew it was for the toon's own good. She had no clue why he ever ventured with the traitor in the first place, yet it was so refreshing to have met another living Boris again. "Relax I'm sure the damage is minimal by the time he'll come chasing after you. He's not completely human nor completely made of ink. It's quite interesting really, and his new skin pattern is quite....unique....I wonder what caused it. Could it be the ink in him had gotten released into the rest of his body? How'd ink get in him anyways...Or something else happened....between...them...Him..." She tried to comfort the wolf a bit, before she got distracted about Henry's condition. It was peculiar sight to be encounter. She had scanners set up on her elevators to analyze what life forms entered them, checking them for ink. She became an instant fan of him when she got a detection of unique ink within what appeared to be human. She gotten more intrigued when she could feel him, his skin was still warm. He was still a warm blooded mammal despite having ink in him. She wished she could have gained control of him cause he would been a great warrior and guard for her. Though his free will was an issue that wasn't broken down, not even after she blessed him her touch. She sneered that he disliked her, even more as he had taken His path rather than hers. She felt jealousy rise in her, she knew their creator was always more fond of his destructive demon spawn than her. It just added onto the bad blood she has with the beast nowadays. She changed her thoughts off of the traitor, trying to control herself, her thoughts drifted to the brown eyed searcher, oh, she knew it was Sammy Lawrence as soon as she spotted those lovely chocolate ringed, white orbs in his head. She wasn't pleased that Sammy wouldn't give her a second chance, that he rather want dick than her. She was disgusted and had to reassure herself that was caused by all the years of abuse that filthy demon had put on him. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was the demon's. It's always the demon's fault.

The overall wearing male sniffled and wiped his runny nose with his arm. He was growing tired from sobbing. He regretted not fighting back harder so Henry wouldn't be alone. He had no clue if the man would recover cause of how lifeless he was and the lens of his glasses being cracked very hard. He regretted he couldn't warn him well enough about her to save them both from their fates. He knew she hated males, slaughtering them for her beauty treatments. It sickened him to think of that. He was scared that would soon be his fate even though she didn't drag him back to her haven and instead was dragging him somewhere else. He was scared if she had another hideout full of torture devices. He did take in what she said, he prayed that the damage was small, that the man's body could fix itself. It would be so sad and wrong for the man to perish in the depths of the ink ridden studio. He still kept his guard up knowing she was very dangerous. Whether the half human was dangerous like she warned him, he still didn't trust her enough to be open to her.

"You know who is at fault here. It's so clear, it's impossible not to see it." She told him. She approached his chair from behind. "Why must you pretend as if nothing has changed? You're just hurting yourself by denying the truth. Your little buddy? He's been long dead. The monstrous man made sure of that. You want to know what happened to him? He was starved, forgotten, unloved. I saw it! I was there! The filthy boar had escaped scot-free! He had used us! He never cared for us! All he cared for was himself! Don't you remember how helpless it felt? How much pain there was?"

He hugged himself, trying to comfort himself, curling up in his chair. He wasn't trying to hurt himself, he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, long before the abuse had happened. He was heart broken hearing of his friend getting mistreated even more. He knew the pranks had often pissed of the dark haired man they all had learned to fear. But that man was gone now, he couldn't hurt any one anymore! Still, it was horrible living in the studio after the humans were taken care of, gone and turned. He didn't want to remember any pain, he was sick of feeling so depressed and scared all the time.

"Shhh, hush now, sweetie, forget all those horrible things and try to remember all the good times." Alice said to him. Her voice was much more comforting than Susie's to him. "I know things are terrible, that we're all just trying to get by. But it's unfair for us to have to live in fear of becoming the Ink Demon's next plaything. I know I wasn't too fond of him, his pranks and being a demon all. Though I do care for him. But it's very horrible what had happened to him. We let this happen, we let him become this way. We can't turn back the clock and save him before it happened. Yet there might be something we can do. We can save him and the studio."  
He froze up, listening to her talk. He felt a load of guilt having been unable to see his buddy's misery and helped him before things got out of hand. He was surprised that Alice had felt the same way and the fact that she did care for the demon. He was scared to hear what they could do to save everything. It sounded so good, yet he was scared cause the offer was coming from Susie Angel.

"That's right, there's still time to fix everything. To make everyone happy again and the studio would be safe to wander through again." She told him hopefully. "There won't be any more terror, you would never have to be afraid to look for food ever again. You wouldn't have to be afraid of the vile ink ever again. You wouldn't have to fear for your life ever again. Doesn't that sound heavenly?"

He didn't react or respond to her question. He didn't want to cave in and agree that sounded wonderful cause he knew there was a catch to it. With her it wouldn't be a simple little task that isn't life threatening.

"Of course it does. Come now Boris, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm your friend, I value you so much. I wouldn't hurt you like that vile demon would. Do you remember Pilgor? You played songs for her sheep, you made them so happy. She was a sweet little friend too. Yet sadly, she had gotten abused by Him, and she suffered the worse fate of all and now she's gone. She probably deserved to go to Heaven, yet what he done to her, it's possible she had to...well, you know...you had visited there once having followed him down there. You were trying to protect him when he didn't need it cause that's the exact place where he belonged and thrived. Yet I'm so glad you had made it out alive."

He was sad hearing that the goat girl had passed, he was scared to learn the details of how it happened. He rather not learn it though so he could spare himself from more horror that it surely was. He remembered that time he was dragged down into the fiery depths of the grey world of theirs with Bendy. He remembered how at home the little guy seemed to be down there as he was trying to protect him and himself. He wasn't sure how he managed to survive down there and was so relieved when they left. He was relieved to know that Bendy enjoyed being on the planet rather than in Hell.

"I'll spare you the details of what it'd be like under his reign but you should know it's far from pretty. So many have been suffering for years because of him. Boris, we can put an end to this. We can make sure that Pilgor is avenged, that her death wasn't in vain. We can stop the suffering. All you need to do is trust me and help me out cause I can't do it alone."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was so confused, scared, worried, sad. He felt the hand pivot on his furry shoulder, her flat wearing shoes, along with her black pantie hose covered legs came in his view as he peeked at the floor between his gloved fingers.

Inked Susie knelt down before him, causing her chest to be in his field of view and also for her to be too physically close to him for comfort. He sat back to get his face some distance from her.

She gave one of his gloved hands in her small, delicate ones, holding it sweetly. She closed her eyes, and gave his fingers a comforting kiss before she looked up to him sadly. "Please, Boris, let me be your Guardian Angel," She whispered so lightly, just enough for both of them to hear.

~~~

Henry groaned. His body trembled, struggling to get to his elbows and knees.

"H-Huh?" The white witch pondered as he noticed the sound and the movement. It broke him from his depressing thoughts that the man was gone.

He groaned out weakly, still struggling to lift himself up on all fours.

"H-Henry..." He called hopefully.

Suddenly the warm creature collapsed without warning, his head fallen on its side, he was unconscious again. His body was limp and lens of his glasses were shattered yet still trapped in the frames leaving a small distance away from his face.

"Oh, Henry...." He whimpered. He was scared if his body tried to recover too fast to get up. He wished he could do anything for him, yet he was too afraid to move him in case his bones were in pieces and he needed to stay in one position for them to try to heal right. "C-come on, I-I know you're still there...healing....take it slow please..."

The fallen man gotten a twitch in his face for a moment, before his face clenched up. Then slowly eased as his eyes could just barely open. "S...S..." He tried to say Sammy as he was sure that what the towering blur by his side was. Yet he couldn't get it out, his throat sounded hurt, his mouth sounded like it was flooded with fluid. Soon enough he closed his eyes again, leaving his mouth hanging open, darken blood slowly trickled out of his mouth.

"Oh my god," Searcher Sammy gasped in horror under his breath. He wasn't expecting to see blood draining from him, it scared him even more that Henry's healing wasn't fixing him fast enough. He was mortified if this was how it ended for the half human.

"It looks bad now, but he's stronger than he appears. He'll recover without aid." The young voice of Bendy echoed in the hall, and was approaching the crash site.

"B-Bendy?" The ink prophet whimpered in a mix of amazement and fear before he turned to see who was coming.

Indeed it was Toon Bendy. His expression was bored. His right horn was missing the top half of it messy. His bangs were fluffy, slightly spikey above his widow's peek as he wasn't dripping with ink. His left eye was sewn up in an X while his right eye remained normal. His snow white face was scratched up with scars. Scars over his bad eye down to the corner of his mouth, scars of scratches over his forehead on one side and on the opposite cheek, and final scars over slightly over where he'd have a chin if it could have been seen. All the scars were black and crusty, their lengths varied as well as their thickness, yet it was easy to tell they were deep wounds. His body so thin, showing off his skeleton beneath his black surface. His bowtie was torn up and roughed up, a bit dirty but still super white. His gloves were mostly in tact, they were torn up here and there a bit, still remained puffy, and white as well as the finger tips of them were back. His boots seemed a bit small on him for some odd reason, more like Boris's boots and the slick ink boots were in mind condition. He approached with a somewhat confident walk, yet there was a hint of pain in it as well. He stopped as he got in the doorway of the crash site.

The searcher was speechless he never saw Bendy like this before. He could recall that only toons can leave lasting scars on each other in the real world, and it might also apply to in what condition toons' clothing was in. Yet he couldn't ever remember the demon having lost an eye or any scars or suffering from starvation or ever looked beaten up or having lost a horn.

"I know it's been a long time and begging for forgiveness is pointless right now. You'll have to wait. It's so nice to see you gotten your eyes back..." His expression went from blank to emotional. A tear welled up in his right eye. "Such a nice shade...aw, I wish so much to not be colorblind so I could see all the colors people had described years ago..." His chest expanded as he tried to keep control of himself, not get too emotional. "It doesn't matter now. I don't have much strength to stay too much larger. Please, Sammy, r-run! G-get away!" He pleaded him in pure concern.

"Wha-what?" He whimpered. He moved closer to the man, in front of him, guarding him. He glared at the toon. "No, it should be you who should run away. Run away and leave us be! I have to stay here with him, to protect him. You wouldn't know what it's like to protect anything. All you do is trick and cause pain."

"No! L-listen there isn't much time! He'll be safe, you're in danger!"

"I'm always in danger, my life doesn't matter. The only life I care for is Henry's. I won't let his soul leave him. I'm not scared of you anymore. You animal!"

"No! Ah!" He groaned in annoyance. He wish he could get his point across though he was being distrusted. "I wanted to try to s-save m-my friend!" He cried out in distress. Tears pouring from his pie eye, as his dripping began to drench over the side of his face that his bad eye was on.

The ex-composer felt alarmed as he watched the figure of the small toon flicker as if he wasn't a solid form, he flickered in and out of existence. He got tense as he never seen this at all. "B-Bendy?"

"T-Try...warn-n...y-you..." His voice echoed through the silent room in broken fragments as he was vanishing more and more out of sight. He clenched his head, whispering something hastily to himself as his arched his back out and seemingly tried to stay put. "D-Dirty....l-l-liar...." Out of nowhere he disappeared into vapor.  
The brown eyed ink man was stunned, he wasn't sure what just happened. He was confused why he would try to warn him against himself. He was unnerved that the demon had kept his distance, how his voice broke into fragments as if some seconds it didn't existence and other seconds it did, and the most confusing of all was his disappearing act. He never witnessed any ink creature vanished into vapor. The building was too cool to have enough heat to make any of the creatures evaporate. He was clueless how the demon pulled it off. He began to doubt his instinct, if that he wasn't ever a threat but trying to help. Liar, that word still echoed in his brain.

The silence was so tense for him. He was scared and the only one there. He watched the area for any movement, and made sure to glance back to assure himself that the half human was still behind him and wasn't stolen.

Soon enough an ink portal appeared on the wall, and Inky Bendy emerged from it. He smirked looking in their direction.

Searcher Sammy gotten even more tense as he was in the presence of his once lord. He tried to keep himself from trembling to act brave. He must protect Henry.  
Inky Bendy strolled over to the duo. "My, my, my, so fun was had without me cause someone put a sleep spell on me!" He started out amused then grew angry. His rage was coming off of him in waves of his personal bubble.

"D-Don't look at me, I never would do such a thing." His ex-minion told him the truth nervously.

The ink demon's arms were crossed over his chest, he frowned in disbelief. "Oh really? Why should I trust a word you say, traitor?! You will lie to me trying to trick me. I hate liars remember? You're a whore to go from me to attempt to be with a thing that is actually alive! You know I can take your form away with a snap of my fingers." He roared in distrust and disgust. He lifted his ungloved hand to snap.

The ink man panicked. Things were moving so fast, he couldn't keep up. He was scared by the ink god and ashamed to be called a whore and that he was guilty of wanting a life with a living partner instead of an illusion like all the ink creatures were. His fear was renewed as he saw the other was prepared to take him out of existence with a single hand gesture. He was flooded with regrets and lost hope. He embraced his crush's hand with his own, wanting to feel some comfort before he was no more.

His deep voice chuckled very amused at the fearful reaction. He was smirking, flashing his fangs. "You're so precious. I have another gift for my favorite servant!"

"I d-don't want it! I don't want anything from you anymore!" The searcher whimpered. He was balling his eyes out from his relief that he wasn't taken out of existence.

"Aw, but it's something you've been longing for so long! I think you finally earned it!" The dark lord announced very amused by him. He was quite eager to show him.

"I don't care! It's not worth it!" He yelled at him angrily and in fear.

"Oh trust me, it's the most delicate thing ever! More delicate that a flower!" He added, keeping his excited smiling. He relaxed his arms from being crossed and flexed them. He growled, arching his back inward, "AH!" He groaned as he flexed his back outwards in time with his arms. In that instant of a groan a pair of thin, drippy, demonic wings had sprouted out of his back. They were the perfect size to carry him.

"What the f-?" The legless male exclaimed in pure shock. He didn't know Bendy could sprout himself wings. He was taken back by their dark allure, yet still had his guard up.

"Hehe, you like them? I love them too, they'll be so handy. You're coming with me!" He went over to them and grabbed Sammy's arm in a vice grip.

"Ahh! Ow! Stop please!" The helpless ink creature whimpered in pain from the tight grip. He watched as the demon tried to make him let go of the man with his other hand.

"Quit being a cry baby about it! You're a grown ass man! Have some dignity!" The ink beast scolded him. "Now let him go for one of you will lose your hand. Don't play with me!"

The searcher didn't want either of them to lose their hands. He was sure he could reform his hand, but he doubt Henry could. With a heavy heart, he let go and brought the hand up to wipe his tears away.

"Good Sammy boy!" He coaxed him proudly. He yanked the searcher away from the half human.

The ex-composer trembled and yelped as he was forced to move. He was very uncomfortable with the horned male. "P-please don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Aw, don't tempt me!" He teased evilly. "Now, we have to go to a special little spot for your new present!" He easily made the other come with him as he couldn't reach the ground since his legs were taken from him. He went up to a wall, waved his gloved hand over it and summoned a new ink portal.

"N-No please! I-I want to stay!"

"Ah, ah, ah, but I can't have you staying here! It just won't do!" The monstrous male carried him through the portal.

Before the searcher knew it they were in some wide cavern.

The landing the demon stepped onto was extremely worn and chipped unevenly. There were cave walls surrounding them from all sides. There were a few Bendy cutouts trapped in the cave one on the side the wall mounted landing was on. The path stretched against two of the uneven cave walls. In the distance there was a machine, and beyond it was a well lit hall of part of the building. On the opposite side of the landing where the machine was, there was a platform that had a metal door on the wall. The wall around it was chipped up, worn down greatly. Between both ends of the room was a device connecting the two. It seemed to be a machine controlled pulley that could transport some in the swallow cart across the way. Other than that there was no ground in sight below the landing, it was a black abyss. Above was darkness as well, no visible ceiling, yet there had to be one for cages to hanging at different lengths down from it and the hanging cages were spread through out the room.

"Perfect room isn't it?" The ink god asked innocently.

Searcher Sammy was speechless again. He had no idea of the room until he was brought to it. He was filled with great dread by the quite, cold, cave infected room. He was positive if he was dropped off the landing that he would be falling forever. That fear made him cling to the dripping demon, hugging his arm tightly.

Inky Bendy frowned at him. "Oh now you cling to me, the only time I could possibly drop you into a dark pit."

"P-please! I-I'll do anything! D-don't do this! P-please! T-take me in front of Henry! I don't care if he watches just anything but this!" He pleaded sincerely.

"Hmmmm, that offer is again tempting. But I have better self control. Despite the nap was unexpected, it gave me some new ideas. One of them being your present! Aren't you excited for that?"

"Yes! So excited to see it!" He forced himself to cheer. He added in a nervous smile.

"Oh, you won't just see it, you'll feel it!" Inky Bendy chimed. He jumped off the landing.

"AHHHH!" The brown eyed thing cried out in fear. He clung to his ex-lord in pure fear.

Soon he glided upwards and flapped his wings, making the hover safely in the air. He laughed hard at the other. "Oh man, I never took you as a man being afraid of flying! You're a riot!"

"P-please, I-I'd do anything for you, suck you off, masturbate as you watch me, you masturbate while I won't relieve myself, a-anything! J-Just don't drop me! I-I loved you! W-what happened to those old days when we were friends?"

"Damn, you're full of offers today! Each off them so tempting, but I can wait! And friends? HA! That's a laugh! We weren't ever friends!" The creature of darkness had a good laugh before he scratched the sticky, scared male off of his arm and into one of the free hanging cages.

"W-what?!" The ex-composer panicked. His form was back to being solid after squeezing itself through the thick bars of the small ink person cage. He had tears in his tears as he stared helplessly at the one who imprisoned him.

"This'll be your new home! So get cozy!" The winged beast beamed in delight. He was very amused by Sammy's fear. It was so delicious!

"N-new h-home?!" He whimpered. He moved over to the side he could look at his captor at and gripped the bars in his hands. He gave him the most depressed look even though he doubt he could get any sympathy.

"Yes! And now for your gift! You might want to brace yourself, I'm sure it'll hurt, A LOT!" The demon warned him with a sickening smile. His hands raised up as they were charging up ink while he stayed level by his wings.

"Please don't! Why more pain?!" He screamed out in dread.

"Cause that's how the world works, my 'friend'!" He replied. The ink was all ready in his hands. He brought the heels of his hands together, open palms towards his target. He shot the long beam of ink at the searcher.

The force of the blast, knocked the cage backwards before it tried to swing forward.

He flown back from the cage while still keeping his beam in range of his target.

Inside the cage, the ink hit the ink creature, and immediately slithered around him as it kept coming. When the beam had ended, Searcher Sammy was cocooned in the moving ink. The layers were thick it was more of a giant blob over him, it even increased on his lower half. The cocooning ink remained on him for several minutes. Eventually, the flowing film stopped, as the cocoon began to break apart, losing it's shape. It ran off the male like lifeless water, revealing a stunning sight.

His pale white human skin was back, the sweater vest stayed the same, he had his legs and feel back. He was bare aside from the vest. He still had his muscles that he did in his ink form. Black hairs were wild over his legs and fore arms. His hands were back to having 5 fingers. He groaned out, the transformation having seemingly knocked him out. He sat up. That revealed his handsome face to his ex-lord. His chocolate brown eyes slightly open in his confusion. He had hair on his head. Soon his eyes widened as he realized he was feeling hair on his head. He shakily lifted the other hand up to feel the hair. He pulled on it, and felt pain from his scalp! He pulled his black bangs in front of his eyes. He felt his heart racing. He noticed that he felt warm again. He noticed he had hand hands, arms, torso, hips, legs, feet, neck, head! Everything was back! He was human again! He was in so much shock he couldn't form words, all he could do was make strange happy crying sounds. He kept testing his skin with his fingers, pulling it enough to get a pain reaction to alarm his brain of the pain. He was so overjoyed that he forgot he was in a dangerously placed cage. He didn't even notice when the ink demon in and stuck a glob of ink on the ceiling of his cage.

"Well, have fun in there! I'll try to remember to feed you...if I can remember. Anyways, I'm late to make amends with someone special!" With that, the ink demon flown down and landed on the landing. He smirked up at the grown man that was loony in the cage, as he summoned an ink portal with his free hand before he went through it before it vanished.

Sammy Lawrence's happy sobs echoed through out the vast room.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo speaking Boris is trapped in her web stolen from his buddy, and is given a choice. How come Boris revealed he could speak only just in time to get taken from Henry?! Meanwhile a mysterious scar faced Bendy tries to give the poor searcher a message before it's too late. Holy Cow, Inky Bendy grew wings and gave Sammy back his human form! What?! What'd he do that? And why did he cage him?! Who's so special to the ink god now?! :O
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :D I love kudos and comments! ^u^


	26. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry awakens after his body fully recovered, yet finds some new horrors that still surprise him as well as some odd messages meanwhile the Angel has a word with her patient before operation.
> 
> Warning: Bullying, name calling, insults, scary mysterious Joey Drew, protective Joey Drew, friendships, flirty messages, emotional break downs
> 
> Please Enjoy!

H~~~blacked out memory fragments~~~H

"You're my best friend!" Young Joey's voice cheered.

"Are you serious about starting our own animation company?" Henry's voice spoken baffled.

"You know how we needed a music man? Well, I'll be damned, there he is! Henry, meet Sammy Lawrence!" Mr.Drew beamed.

"It's nice to meet you Mr...." Mr.Lawrence greeted him.

"Stein. But feel free to call me Henry. Soooo, let's see to the interview!" The man introduced himself.

"After you!" Sammy insisted.

"Thank you!" Henry thanked.

"Joseph Benjamin Drew! You boys better be back before dark, or we'll be worried sick!" Ms.Drew ordered in a commanding tone.

Their child boy laughter echoed.

"Your middle name is Benjamin?" Young Henry asked.

"Yeah, it's so dumb. When we make it I'll be known as Joey Drew!" Young Joey proclaimed.

"It's not that bad. I think you're overreacting." Young Henry comforted him.

"Oh am I? Then what's your middle name?" Young Joey's voice demanded a bit annoyed.

"That's not the point! Benjamin is a great name!" Young Henry's voice complimented.

"Tsk, I'll get you to tell me one of these days!" Young Joey's voice dismissed.

"Been 30 fucking years, give or take some days cause it took you long enough to come back!" Inky Bendy's deep voice growled at him again.

"Oh hello there, my little errand boy!" Inked Susie's voice purred again.

"Henry! Henry!" Sammy's voice cried out.

H~~~blacked out memory fragments~~~H

"Henry!" A handsome voice sang out cheerfully.

The man groaned several times before he could peek to who was calling him.

He was still in Level S, landing on the floor after being saved by the wolf from the wreckage. He saw two very blurry, black slacks with shiny matching black business shoes standing a small distance from him. "S-Sammy?" He groaned. He tried to look up but his head felt too heavy to move. He tried moving his body which trembled in weakness from the attempt.

A familiar laughter filled his ears.

Even though he felt heavy, his head was still spinning, he remembered that was the same laughter of his ex-friend, Joey Drew. His exhausted mind questioned how that was possible thinking it was impossible. He groaned in defeat as he collapsed the hair line length that he had raised himself. He closed his eyes cause the world was too blurry and the lights felt way too bright.

"You were always so clumsy. You had an awful bad fall this time!" Joey's voice said amused.

"J-Joey..." He muttered weakly. He was annoyed his body was still so weak and felt so heavy and that his head was still spinning. He was so helpless, he just wanted to move. Yet he tried to focus himself on staying awake cause it was fading away quickly.

"Oh my, your glasses! Don't worry, I'll have them fixed again just like good old times." Mr.Drew assured him.

The green eyed man whimpered hearing his frames scratched off the floor before there was silence. The silence only grew for him as he passed out again.

~~~

Unknown time later, Henry woke up. "Ahh, that hurt...." He commented in a bit of pain. He felt sore all over, yet his body felt more intact than it was when he tried to wake up the previous times. He stretched a bit, as his body was so stiff from laying for so long. He slowly got into a sitting position. He noticed the blurry outline of his frames near a message on the floor that he wasn't sure if it was there before. He leaned over to get his glasses and put them on. He had a moment of confusion how they were repaired as if they were brand new, even had a bit of shine on the dark frames, smoothed to the touch again, the lens were crystal clear again, no cracks anywhere.

Yet his attention was quickly taken by the message on the floor before him.

I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR GLASSES ANYMORE, I GAVE THEM MY SPECIAL TOUCH.

"S-special touch?" The man questioned baffled. He was unnerved by the message being so personally directed at him. All the other messages he seen were vague and not directed at anyone, yet they still meant something. "That's....creepy..." He muttered. He glanced around the area as if looking for who wrote it like the mysterious messenger would reveal themselves to him. He could only guess the messages were from numerous ink creatures, though he didn't like the one specifically directed towards him.

There was no one anywhere of course.

He shook his head, he denied he saw Joey standing in front of him the previous time he nearly was awake. It was too crazy to happen, yet it did remind him that Joey always enjoyed wearing his black suits. He told himself it was lucky his glasses weren't broken from the horrible crash.

He saw the smashed elevator which he was surprised that the wolf could pull him out of somehow. Boris... "Boris..." He gasped as he remembered that he was taken by the crazy woman. "You..." He growled through clenched teeth. His fists were so tight, his knuckles turned white. He was filled with determination to rescue his only friend in the ink ridden Hell he found himself in.

He went down the hall, finding the directional sign of the level, telling him that to the right was Grant Cohen and to the left was archives and R&D access. He looked down both ways, both were kind of worn out from aging. He frowned hopelessly at the door on his far left, it seemed to be like a submarine door. When he first visited his best friend's bedroom...

~~~flashback starts~~~

Young Joey was standing in front of a submarine like door in his little house. The boy was average height for his age. He was white skinned, had messy short dark brown hair - dark brown as in nearly appearing to be black dark. He had perfect sky blue eyes, perfect vision as he didn't wear any glasses. His face shape was slim, he didn't have very squishy childish cheeks. He had a trim figure. He wore a messy shirt and baggy knee torn jeans with some black boots.

The submarine door seemed to be a bit rusted, and dark in color.

"This is your door?" Young Henry asked in surprised, after he recovered from his stunned shock. He was standing behind his friend. His hair was a common shade of brown, which wasn't too dark or too light, as well as wavy and a bit spikey. He had longer hair than his friend, but still short, it was longer in the length of the locks that ever going down the back of his neck. His face was more round and smaller than the other. He wore a pair of thick framed glasses as he had poor eye sight without them. Henry was more on the chubby side body wise, probably cause his body is just that way or he isn't a very physical boy. He wore a baggy shirt and a some demi overalls with some white sneakers.

"Yeah, my old man loves reusing old things. He found this door on a wrecked ship or something. My room needed a door and this was it after some work." Joey explained with pride.

Henry cringed. "But it's rusting...." He eyed the rust nervously.

"It's always been that way, it's fine!" Joey assured him and groaned as he struggled for a moment to turn the valve on it.

His buddy watched as he sweated to get the valve to move.

"S-stupid old thing...hasn't been oiled recently..." Joey grunted as he kept trying to get it to turn.

"D-Don't hurt yourself Joey, I can go find some..."

Suddenly the valve gave in and twirled with ease, allowing the boy to release it.

The dark haired lad panted in with a smile on his face at the door, hands on his hips. "No need! See?" He recovered and pushed his door open.

Little Henry was blinded for a moment as the sunlight from a window in Joey's room got him right in the eyes upon the door opening up. When he recovered, he stared in awe.

The blue eyed male already entered his room when his pal was blinded from the window that didn't have any shutters or blinds on it.

The room was plain white, the walls had some random stains of weather damaged on them. The wood floors weren't sanded down, the boards could still give splinters if anyone was shoe-less in there. There were some paper that had random doodles on them over the walls, yet not very high, suggesting that Joey posted them himself. Out of the weather stains in child reach that wasn't hidden, there were some scribble doodles to make them look like monsters with sharp claws, sharp teeth, glares, and spikey outlines. All his furniture seemed to be hand made, yet partly sanded but not completely. His closet was a normal single wood door on one side of the room. Next to his closet door, between his main door and closet door was a bookshelf full of dark covered books that weren't too thick for a kid to read. His dresser was closed and had dark handles and it stood against a wall under his lit window. His desk and chair were in a corner of his room, opposite of his bed. His backpack laid against a leg of his desk. He had a chest near his desk against the wall, the chest was closed. He had a small night stand next to his bed that had a cheap lamp on it. His bed was a single twin bed, the mattress was thin, the bed squeaked loudly when it was sat on probably from it's springs. His pillows didn't seem too big, not huge and fluffy with love and his bedding seem to be old worn, well used bedding and didn't look like it would keep him nice and toasty. He barely had any toys in his room, just some random tools on his desk which also had an ink well with a pen in it. The lighting was mostly from the uncovered window, as his ceiling like that was a bulb in a tiny cage hanging by a chain wasn't on.

His pal was surprised by this, and a bit sad that his friend's house was so beaten up by weather. Yet he tried to assure himself that it was alright cause he still had a room, a roof over his head and two parents to provide for him. Henry wasn't too fond of the monster doodles, cause he wasn't as brave as his friend but he wasn't his room, it was Joey's he could do what he likes. And he usually did that.

"Yeah this is it! It's not much, but I'll get it fixed up when I'm older. My stupid parents won't do it so I'll have to do it myself." He complained.

"No, no, it's very nice. It just needs some care is all..." His green eyed friend tried to comfort him. He felt terrible he probably made his best friend upset with his own room. "I-I'm sure they are just busy is right now...they'll get around to it..."

"Unlike your parents, mine don't care. This old place is shit, there's no amount of fixing that can repair it." Joey snapped, glaring at his own walls in disgust.

"Joey, your room is great! It has a lot of character to it! Having character is great, it makes things fun!" He pleaded with him after getting over the shock of hearing the other boy swear so nonchalantly. "Y-you have a submarine door? S-so you like exploring?" He wanted to change the subject to a brighter topic.

With that Joey smiled widely. "I love adventures! There's nothing like the thrill!" He cheered and jumped off his bed. He grabbed his friend's wrist.

"J-Joey?!" Henry squeaked scared and confused.

"Monsters are pretty cool too! But enough about that, come on, I'll show you my secret base in the woods!"

"I-In the woods? W-won't we get hurt or l-lost?" The timid male questioned nervously. He knew it was day out still, but he still was scared of getting hurt or lost in an unknown place like the woods.

"Haha! You're funny, Henry! Always easily scared!" The blue eyed blue laughed. "No way, I know them too well, we'll be safe!" With that said he dragged his pal along off to the woods near his house to explore and have some good old fun!

~~~flashback over~~~

He felt bad for his former best friend to live in a rundown house, yet it kind of seemed like he could look on the bright side of things. Then after getting the studio, he made sure it was well cared for, sanded wood always used, protection against weather damages and such, the building was a large upgrade from what he had grown up with. Maybe Joey always wanted a huge house with twisting halls and such. He remembered he was always a wimpy kid, could be easily scared, yet as an adult, he was braver from the silly childhood fears he once had. He could see where Joey got inspiration from to have a submarine like door in the building aside from it looking cool. He recalled the fear of going into those woods for the first time was. It was very uncomfortable since he never explored woods. It didn't get much better when his friend had disappeared from his side, only to reappear randomly jumping out at him in a twisted version of Hide n Seek that he didn't even tell Henry that they were playing. He could still remember his amused laughter after he'd screamed in fear and surprise.

"Hahahaha..."

He froze. He snapped out of his memories, on edge as he swore he heard a ghostly version of the tail end of Joey's laughter, that when from a boy's pitch to a man's before it was gone, leaving him in silence again. He snatched his head to the right where he thought he heard the laughter.

His body stiffened and blood ran cold as he spotted Joey standing in the turn of the hall.

Joey was taller than him, a bit above average. The man's skin was more pale white. His short dark hair as gelled back, out of his face. His blue eyes were a dark shade of blue. He had a great dark brown manly beard and mustache. He seemed to be young as they were 30 years ago. His body appeared to be an a healthy condition. His black business jacket was buttoned up, his dark dress shirt underneath it, a bright white sash of some kind was looped around his neck and neatly tucked under his dark dress vest. The sash was pinned in the center of it by a Bendy head clamp, it was all black, no face. His matching black slacks and shiny black business shoes. He stood there straight, his hands behind his back. He didn't show any reaction to the half human, just staring at him, blankly.

"...J-Joey!" The ex-cartoonist called out to him. He turned to face him, yet oddly uncomfortable to approach him.

Suddenly the pale man smirked a crooked smile at him, as his veins flared up in a blackish color beneath his skin.

Henry gasped at the sight. He was scared by it. He felt himself if his veins had rose up out of nowhere, and feared they'd be blacken in color from the ink. He trembled, remembering Joey injected him as a test before he would do it to himself.

"Hahaha..." The ghostly laughter of Joey rang out again softly.

The man looked his skin over for blackened veins, taking his eyes off of his ex-business partner. He didn't see any raised veins or see any black streaks under his skin. He exhaled in relief, before he looked up and found the other was gone.

He felt on edge more by this. He wasn't sure what that was, if it was Joey or if it was his imagination running wild. He shook his head wanting to forget that. He wanted to forget a lot of things, like that monstrous newborn attacking him and soon getting killed by a Cerberus, he wanted to forget the monsters he's encountered, he wanted to forget all this horror. But he knew he couldn't until he had escaped. He went for Grant's office.

He wasn't thrilled finding a Bendy cutout, with that damn haunting smile. It gave him shivers seeing it again. It made him remember seeing that haunting grin as he was raped by the same monster. He felt tears well up in his eyes, he didn't want to hate his creation but he felt it was right for what he had done to him and having caused so much pain to others.

He focused on finding Boris, he needed to stay focused. He went up to the cutout. He wasn't comfortable around the cardboard standee cause he was sure it was one way that beast can see him. He tried the door on the left, it was locked. He turned and tried the door on the right.

The door swung open to a sight that the man wasn't expecting to find. The office was a wreck! There were were messages coating the walls heavily, overlaying each other, the size of the messages went from large to tiny. It was hard to make out the messages, it seemed to be things like 'money is short', 'time is money', 'taxes' was repeated a ton, and a long stream of numbers. There was a Bendy clock with swinging limbs still ticking on the wall nearest to the doorway. The floor was half wood, half rock, with two work hard work happy posters overlaying each other plastered on the rock floor. The rock floor looked unkept, probably broken through the real floor, and it had some rocks settled in a far corner near a crooked dresser that was still standing. There were two vent grates on the walls, one being tilted slightly.

The ex-worker was already uncomfortable by the ruined room, the emotion only escalated when he felt hot breath panting on the back of his neck. He got an overwhelming feeling of a solid presence behind him from it. He felt as though standing there, the presence would grab him so he leapt in the room out of fear and whipped around to see if there was anyone there.

The doorway was empty as he had left it.

He panted. He crouched slightly, bracing his hands on his knees, as he worked on recovering from that sudden scare. "Please, oh, never do that again life please! This place is already horrible enough!" Soon he gathered his bearings and examined the room again.

The messages continued on the other side of the wall near the desk, among the 'money is short, time is money, taxes, and the row of numbers, there was 'what will Joey say?', and 'doesn't add up' written on the walls. He noticed the messages was on the wood half of the floor before the desk. The desk itself was intact against the wall, it had a bubbling ink blob spread on it, as well as a tape. The chair that was crooked from the desk from being tucked in, had ink stains covering half of it, and that had trickled to the floor as well, leaving a small splat.

The poor man was getting sick of ink and unnerved that there was now bubbling ink. He didn't want to question how it was bubbling itself. He felt dread about the tape. He stepped forward carefully, and reached for the play button, afraid of the bubbling ink would grab him as he reached. He hit it without being attacked by the ink, and hung his arm by his side as the tape started up.

The tape wasn't like the others, as it started with heavy panting. Soon the person sounded liked like they were being choked out. There as there was a noise of glass smashing, strange groaning like sounds came from the person. Their breath was quickened, cut off as they continued to moan out in distress. It went on for a while, seemingly like the person was trying to fight something off as the room was wrecked. There was a sound of running liquid faintly picked up. It went quiet for a second before there was a weak crying out sound from the person. Then the flow of fluid gets louder, overpowering if the human was making any sounds at all at that time. It fades away, as something panted airily, accompanied by splashing sounds before the tape ends.

Henry backed up from the desk as it ended, eyeing the ink bubbling nervously. His heart was racing from the unsettling tape. He could only guess Grant had tried to make recording of himself like everyone else did, yet in that moment of time the unfortunate man had possibly gotten attacked by the Ink Demon or living ink and the tape recorded the attack and transformation of him into an ink creature. Now the messages around the room made sense, it was probably from their former financial advisor that was still panicked at the poor wealth of the company and possibly using his own ink to write the messages that surrounded his old office.

He felt sick by thinking of that. It made sense what Searcher Sammy was trying to do back in Heavenly Toys. His felt tears in his eyes as he had panicked rightfully so and was forced to knock him off to protect himself. He knew that upset the former music director, yet he valued his safety as in his human nature.

~~~flashback starts~~~

Little Henry was even younger, cause he was in elementary school still. He was round, adorable round face, with plum cheeks. His hair was a bit messy, still wavey and kind of spikey. He didn't have glasses yet, so he often squinted to make out things he was looking at in the distance to help focus his vision. He was in a normal shirt and pants, wearing sneakers. He was alone from the other kids during recess. He was under a tree, he had his personal notebook and pen with him even though he was outside. He wasn't playing with kids, as he had his notebook open and was having his own fun doodling. He was proud of his doodles, he was praised by his teachers for his artistic skills at such a young age.

Suddenly a dodge ball erupt with sound right above the little boy's head, before it flown away. That noise of a ball off the tree frightened him, making him curl up even more than he was before. His drawing session was over but the scare and fear in him.

"Hahaha! Scaredy cat!" Another boy's voice called out amused.

The green eyed boy looked up. He frowned as he saw the school bullies, Joey with two mean boys.

Joey was standing in front of the other two boys, that Henry couldn't remember what they looked like. Joey was still dark brown hair short, his skin a bit tan as he was more an active boy that the one he just scared with a ball. His eyes were blue and full of life. His body was in shape as much as a kid's body can be at his age. He wore a short and pants and boots. He was smirking as he made his way over to Henry. "Sorry I didn't give you a heads up loser, but obviously your head would stay buried in that notebook!"

"Leave me alone Joey!" Little Henry yelled. He glared softly at him, as he knew he couldn't stand up for himself and wasn't scary at all. "I'll tell our teacher! You'll get in trouble again!" He tried to threaten him.

"Ha! Like she can do anything!" He mocked. He stole the notebook from his prey as his buddies laughed in the background.

"H-Hey that's mine! You need to ask first!" The brown haired boy whined. He was helpless to get his notebook back.

Joey ignored him. He hid his surprise by the skills of the doodles, which were very neatly drawn, unlike a majority of children had the ability to do so cleanly. He blinked a few times after he flipped through the notebook of impressive doodles. He glared at it, trying to keep himself in check. "W-what's with these dumb doodles? Y-you're a weirdo! A scared boy and a weirdo!" He insulted him.

"Please give it back!" The round boy begged. He had tears in his eyes as he was scared that the bully would tear up his notebook. He was hurt by the insults. He was standing up now, trying to be strong against his bully. "You don't even like me! Why do you care what I draw?"

"I don't care you idiot! So what teachers think you have talent! It still makes you a weirdo freak! Why don't you play sports like a real boy does?" He insulted and taunted. "Hehe, I bet you're really a girl!"

"I'm not a weirdo or a freak! I don't like sports! And I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" He cried out in tears and frustration.

"Haha, you can fool everyone in school! Look at you! You're even crying like a little girl!" Joey mocked him.

"Stop it! Just give me back my notebook!" Henry whined. He stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Nah, I don't feel like giving it back yet! Don't worry I'll make thoughtful reviews of your precious drawings! You'll see it tomorrow! See ya loser!" His bully told him with a smirk.

Little Henry stood there crying and defeated. He knew telling on Joey barely changed anything, cause the other boy was so clever as he was mean.

~~~flashback over~~~

The man still felt a bit hurt by Joey's bullying when they were in elementary school, he knew he was different than other boys his age but he liked being different, he always had fun drawing. He remembered the crushing feeling it was to be separated from his treasured doodling notebook through out the rest of the day and went he made it back home, which he walked cause his house was in walking distance of his elementary school and his parents had great trust in his maturity to walk home alone. It helped that their little city was mostly peaceful.

~~~flashback starts~~~

Little Henry walked home after school that day, he was super bummed that his bully had stolen his notebook again. He was dreading the next day when he'd get it back and it could either be ruined, torn up, mistreated, or his doodles could be ruined by the bully drawing over them. He heard the birds singing around the trees in the neighborhood as he neared his house, as well as the usual sounds of kids riding their bikes. He was too down, he didn't realize there was at least one bike subtly tailing him from a distance.

He made it home and unlocked the room with his own key. His house was a nice, small house. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He headed off to his room to drop his backpack off before he'd get a drink from the kitchen.

When he was heading to the kitchen, he noticed the creaking of his house's wooden porch from the hall. He froze from the sound. He looked into the living room, at the front door in fear cause it sounded like someone was out there. He was still home alone.

Suddenly a notebook was slid under the door before the creaking of the porch sounded again as the person left.

The little boy was scared. He nervously approached the notebook as a small part of him was relieved that the stranger didn't try to break in and try to hurt him. He gasped in shock as he recognized his notebook was returned. He didn't know how or why, but he was filled with joy.

He picked it up and opened it hoping everything was alright. He paused when he found a letter folded up on the first page. He didn't remember a letter. He took it into the kitchen. He got in a chair at the table, as he slowly opened the mysterious letter.

Listen up I don't get sappy often and don't you dare tell anyone about it! But I actually liked your doodles...They were cute little drawings, nothing cool really. But you do have talent, more than me. Don't you dare tell anyone I gave you this letter or notebook back or that I was a wimp or liked your drawings! Or I'll make you pay, a prank or something else. You won't hear the end of it if you snitch! ~ J.D.

Henry was so confused getting the letter, he knew the initials were from Joey, cause it's his name. He was surprised by his bully actually admitting he liked his doodles. He noticed the paper the letter was on seemed very old, like it's been very unused. He checked his doodles to find nothing out of the ordinary. That happy his day so much better.

~~~flashback over~~~

The ex-cartoonist wasn't expecting to get his notebook back the same day, even less with a letter from Joey and what it said, along with his doodles were fine. Well, he thought that for the longest time. It took a while, but eventually Joey lost his friends as he wanted to hang out with Henry, it was a surprising change from bully-prey to best friends in the remaining years of their elementary school days. It was in the 6th grade, when Joey revealed what he did to Henry's old notebook that he often stole when he was a bully. The secret was that he wrote in invisible ink around the drawings with kind words about the doodle they were near. It impressed Henry cause he didn't know about invisible ink before Joey showed him and let him read all the secret messages.

Yet there were still bullies at their school, bullies that would pick on Henry for being so odd for a boy. Henry was surprised by his best friend.

~~~flashback starts~~~

"Oh look who's crying, the only fatty in school that's who!" A bully insulted Henry.

It was during lunch, everyone was in the lunch room. Most kids were minding their own business having lunch with each other, while Henry was being picked on by two bullies.

The talented boy was crying over his tray of his lunch as his bullies sat on either side of him. He hated being insulted, he believed them, he was a loser, a freak, a fatty, a crybaby. It was impossible not to. He knew they already stolen his notebook, one that Joey had saved from them before. Yet Joey wasn't around.

"Aw, does the little girl want her little dress? I'm sure you wear a tutu!" The other one laughed at him.

"That's enough!" Joey called. He had came in the room late, wanting to sit with his friend only to see two low lives bullying him again. He glared at the duo across the table.

The two bullies weren't scared even though Joey was older than Henry and them, he was the oldest boy in the school. "Oh, look who's back!"

"Coming in to save your girlfriend again? I'm sure she'll LOVE it! Big, strong, Joey Drew is gonna save his little princess!" The second bully taunted.

Joey's face burned with blush as his friend was accused of being his girlfriend, as well as it was mad at them for insulting his pal like that. He knew the round boy well enough now that he was a boy, just had unique interests that commonly boys didn't dabble in. And on top of that, he was damn god at his hobbies that he loved.

Little Henry was blushing from the recent insults, he gotten girl like insults thrown at him before but never accused of being with someone, especially another boy. He knew he was only friends with Joey as they all knew that girls were icky at the time. But he was relieved that Joey finally came to his rescue again.

The bullies laughed in confidence, joking how the two had cooties, proud of their past insults, and knew that Joey couldn't beat them up during school or he'd get in big trouble for bullying younger boys.

"Haha, you think I can't do anything to you two. Ohhhh, but I can!" He whispered evilly across the table.

The duo stared at him in surprise and fear now.

Joey gave a subtle look at his best friend.

He nodded in response, giving the order. He ducked down under the table and away from the bullies, he crawled away.

The blue eyed boy came around the table after picking up two abandoned trays of half eaten food from a near by table. "Boys, boys, you don't have to be scared," He coaxed with an evil smirk. He was standing behind where his friend used to be and held the trays in front of the boys. "I'll love to try to talk this out but you two knuckle heads won't ever listen. So I declare a...FOOD FIGHT!" His tone went from calm and collected to declaring for a food fight in a hyped manner. With that he threw the trays of food in their faces.

Meanwhile the rest of the lunch room erupted in a massive food fight from the call. Trays and food were flying everywhere. It was chaos as the kids were throwing their food at each other and cheering and laughing or groaning and moaning.

Through the chaos Joey saved his friend's precious notebook again as he also laughed as the bullies tried to get him, yet were slipping on smashed food on the floor. He didn't care to get hit with food during the food fight cause it was so much fun.

~~~flashback over~~~

Henry remembered that his best friend talked him into joining in the food fight when it was still going strong. The school staff had so much trouble in stopping the food fight from continuing. Henry had great fun getting messy in that fight, it was joy he never experienced having been too polite to order a food fight on or to partake in such an act before. He was happy his friend saved his notebook knowing how much the silly notebook meant to him. When there was no more food to be thrown, the fight ceased, classes were pretty much not possible for the remainder of the day as all the kids involved had to get hosed down so they would be clean before they were sent home or picked up at the end of the day. Yet Joey and the bullies did get in trouble, Joey for starting the chaos and the bullies for misbehaving. Though Henry knew that Joey never regretted causing that food fight. It was one of the many pranks he'd do.

Joey's pranks were always clever and well thought out, he'd prank just about everyone except his best friend. Aw, going to school was never dull with Joey around and Henry was grateful he could be there to experience so many fun times as well as have a good friend to have his back against bullies.

The man didn't know why the wrecked room made him think of Joey having been so playful and mischievous as a kid. He got distracted again! He needed to focus on his toon friend! He frowned, he wasn't sure if Boris thought of him as a friend, but he must have to open his home to him. He saw that a wall section was broke in the room leaving a massive hole, revealing a thick ink pipe that got surrounded with rumble of rocks. He stepped towards it, relieved that the pipe seemingly still sealed tightly, but after that tape involving the sound of glass breaking he didn't trust the pipe was as untouched as it appeared to be. He looked down and noticed a valve handle. "Again with these valves?" He commented. He knelt down and picked it up. He turned to leave the room, only to freeze as there was a glimpse of something dark walking away in the corner of his eye outside the doorway.

There was no footsteps, but he didn't dwell on that as he noticed a message on the opposite door. He was sure that door was blank earlier.

You're quite dashing. Even more unique now than in the past. Oh, how time has been pleasant to you.

The half ink man was puzzled by the new message. Another message that seemed to be directed at him. It made him blush as he could sense the flirty aura about it. His mind was racing confused as the thought that an ink creature was attracted to him, and was too much of a coward to reveal itself fully to him. That made him remember hearing the searcher say that he loved him after he escaped into the restroom. He was so confused if that confession was honest or it was out of despair that he wanted to feel good about anything ever again. He barely managed to come terms that he might like the strong ink creature but he couldn't. He reminded himself it would destroy Sammy more if he returned affection that he wasn't positive he held fully yet. He needed to lift suffering before healing can begin, that was his mission.

He clenched the valve handle, not looking at the flirty message, walking up to it, passing it without a second glance back. He felt he could breath getting down the hall from it. Yet he had a feeling there was still overwhelming dread around the old studio. He crossed the hall up to the door, and found that it was indeed missing it's handle. He put it back and turned it with ease.

The door soon swung open, being dark in the archives.

He mentally groaned as he braced himself for more horrors to come at him. He took a step into the room and it immediately lit up slowly one after another. He stared at the humanoid ink creatures that were on the stage before him. They were still as the statue on the stage with them.

~~

Susie Angel had Boris sitting on an experiment table within a ball room like area.

The room was made up spooky with the wallpaper and spooky portraits around the room, there was an organ on the far wall. A single track of a roller coaster was in a ditch that rounded the whole room from one giant door to the other. It had some old construction supplies on there was well near the track. There was an little machine between the doors along with a random couch. Between the old construction supplies and the couch, was Boris on the table that Inked Susie stood before.

She had the supplies that Henry gave her near by.

"Boris, are you sure about this?" Alice's voice came from her. Her expression so full of care. "If she does this you won't be you any more! Y-You'll be a...monster...do you really want that?" She questioned. The Alice in her was keeping control of her body so he wouldn't get attacked so forcibly. She gave him a sheet of paper and a pen to write with.

The wolf took them and wrote down what he wanted to say and gave it back to her. 'Why give me any choice? I'm just a dumb wolf.'

She looked sad at him after reading it. "Oh, you're not...you're not dumb. You're very smart, just in a different way. Please don't say that about yourself, you matter, you're real!"

He took it and wrote another message before showing her. 'It's cause I don't pretend to be someone that I ain't. I know what He had done to me, it took years, but I know what he done. It's like he done with the rest of us, making us forget who we were before we were changed. I only voiced Boris once, and that was enough to take my life so my voice couldn't be featured anywhere else. As if our show had any game with the larger companies out west! I wasn't special though he took my life from me. Damn bastard. Now I lost my identity to Boris and I swear I'm not the only one either. I hate you for tormenting that innocent man. Yet I'm powerless to stop any of you. You two do as you please fighting over this rundown place as if it's a grand prize. I can't tell if that man will do any good or cause more pain. I can't go back to how things were now that I'm aware of it. There's no point in fighting it. Use me as you plan to now after all these years of waiting. I have nothing left knowing what were once sweet toons are now monsters. Spare me any arguments cause I'm tired of being this way. I'm sure as a monster I'll be useful and won't have to have any regrets anymore. Do it as you are doing this as my Guardian Angel.'

The crazed lady was overwhelmed by his message. Her toon side made her have regrets of keeping the only speaking Boris caged up for years in her hide out. She was upset that she had fallen for a similar trap and was in a constant battle for her identity too. She would love to think she was something special, but she obviously wasn't as she was called ugly and a failure, and spent years trapped in the depths, forbidden to see any kind of light from above during those years of imprisonment. She missed being herself, both Susie Campbell and Alice Angel. She wasn't sweet as she used to be cause of the crimes she had to do hardened her to be heartless. Having the feeling of regrets was so painful, she cried before the wolf. "I-I'm s-so sorry...." She whimpered. "I-I did w-what I had to do to survive....to protect....all I ever wanted was to feel beautiful and loved for real. Not some hideous monster that he made. Oh, Henry, w-what have I done..." She sobbed.

The wolf patted her on the back trying to comfort her. He was still upset about the abuse she gave him for years, yet the toon of him hated to see anyone sad. He still couldn't see from her view how she suffered due to the former boss, though he could tell that her exclaiming was real emotions, that she wasn't hiding behind her cold mask anymore.

It took several minutes for the woman to get a hold of herself.

The wolf wrote again and showed her.

'Change is scary but it can be helpful. Do what needs to be done.'

He grabbed a scalpel and gave it to her, and directed the her hand holding the tool towards his chest.

"N-no!" She snapped in panic. She yanked her hand out of his soft gloves and dropped the tool on the ground. She was surprised by that, it gave her chills. The tears still streamed down her face. She took his hand, and tugged his hand to silently tell him to get down.

Boris obeyed still holding her small hand in his puffy gloved hand. He stared at her confused.

"T-There's another....t-there's always....come on!" She called. She pulled his hand as they ran for one of the doors to begin their new plan.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder, my Henry is a male version of me. I'm a woman, I was bullied as a little kid but I dealt with it healthfully, so it doesn't matter now. The fact I'm addressing it, is cause I made up the bullies insults towards Henry, I have no idea if boys would accuse another boy of being a girl at all. I just went with that cause Henry was a very sensitive sweet little boy, so he did cry a lot when he got bullied. I just imagined that'd be his reaction as a kid cause when you're a kid you aren't mature enough to realize that it's only temporary situation. Luckily Joey became his friend and stood up for him. Speaking of kids, I don't know if the dialogue for the kids were too advanced, or didn't seem something like a kid would say, but I tried. If I need to fix that give me a heads up and let me know!
> 
> I thought it'd be fitting for Henry to be bullied like I was when I was that age. Yeah I wasn't bullied over my art skills, I impressed everyone, my teachers praised my art talent at such a young age. I just thought up the bullying up from scenes I've probably seen in movies or something. But in the present, we know that Henry is a brave and strong man probably from dealing with the bullies until they were out of his life! I had the blur of memories be different from the original to be more suited for my story. And what the hell was up with that scary ass Joey?! I wonder who is leaving flirty messages for the poor hero. And it finally happened! The truth about Boo Speaking Boris and the caving of Susie Angel! It must have been a miracle!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments :D


	27. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky Bendy recalling more things as he must be patient with his prey.
> 
> Warning: Acetone! Joey Drew!

Inky Bendy is in his ink ridden bedroom in the studio.

There was so much ink leaking in from the walls that the once blonde like wooden coloring of the room was replaced by deep black stains making it appear to have a dark wood finish. The room was a cozy size. The counters of the room had plushies of himself over them as well as mini statues of himself carved from the very cave the studio kind of sunk into or was the cave not covered up parts of the building, it was hard to tell. The dark room was only lit by the few candles gathered around the tops. On the walls coated in a thin layer of ink from the pouring fluid were several sketches of Bendy. Some were still sketched in pencil, some were halfly traced over with an ink pen making the figure stand out more, and others were completely finished with the ink pen polish. Well the demon sketches that were stolen off of the drawing desks covered most of the walls. There was one section of the wall above the king size bed a poster of the ink machine's blueprints. The blueprints were kind of faint from aging, as well as distorted from the ink that trickled down it a bit. There was a drawing desk in one corner, well it was coated in old webs from lack of use. The king sized bed was caked in several ink stains from the Ink Demon's dripping, it was hard to tell if it was naturally black bedding or not. The bed posts were seemingly dark wood or it was stained from the ink, they rose up like fire pillars topped off with Bend's head and horns. On the right side of it, there was a dark rope that was dangling from the post, as it was a rope to pull to close the dark curtains around the entire bed. There was a nightstand to the right of the bed which had a projector on it, the projector was off. The machine pointed to the clear wall across from the foot of the bed.

Inky Bendy was on his bed, holding a framed picture in his clawed hand.

The glass of the photo was broken, missing, only having shards trapped in place from the frame. The photo was an old black and white one. It was when the studio was still going on well, the wooden background of it being clear of any extra ink. 

It was a small corner, enough for a drawing desk to be tucked in against the wall, with a Bendy standee angled towards, and a wooden chair. Yet there was a man in the chair, facing the desk, obviously drawing out something with his left arm being blurry having been caught in motion.

The male human was Henry. His hair was smoothed down by gel, all neat and tidy looking. His glasses were the same, black. His skin tone was of light grey, one solid shade. His white button up was tucked nicely in his slacks fit his frame well, like he was at a nice balance weight. His slacks were a light grey, much like his hands, but a shade or two darker. The slacks were held up in place by his dark gray suspenders. His business shoes were the same color as his hair, a medium gray.

Bendy's cute white face was closer to the camera. He was grinning so widely, such a look of joy documented in the photograph.

He felt like he remembered Henry liked wearing neutral colors, white, little tan, and browns he believed. But he couldn't know colors, he can't see outside of a gray spectrum. Were his eyes green? He clenched his teeth and shook his head to rid his noggin of the question, cause it shouldn't be possible. He felt uneasy believing he knew what true colors looked like when he is unable to see them ever. Just like all the other toons. Ink creatures.

He bared his fangs at his naive self. He was a fool to think that those good times would last forever. He remembered he barely could get Henry's attention unless the man was on a break, which wasn't often. He never understood why the man was so captivated by his drawing. That was all the man did, day-in and day-out. He never seemed to grow tired of the same old activity repeated daily.

All he wanted was some fun, some reactions. Yet the only time he'd receive one from the green eyed male was startled from a prank or whenever the man tried to scold him for pranking others. Yes, he could have played with his fellow toons or even pranked somewhere in the studio, though he was hungry for more interactions than just mere moments from the working humans that used to occupy the building.

He smirked gazing on the man in the photo, he was so easy to get away without any punishment cause the toon could made the cutest sad face that would make the man weak against him. The ex-animator was never the wiser that the little demon ever took the photograph he had framed now. He tried to show the man, or get him to look away from his desk for a photo of just them, yet he was always busy, so the little guy had to settle on one where he was working, which didn't disturb the man cause he failed to notice the flash. Silly old Henry.

Old Henry. He was definitely older now after 30 years of being away, the Ink Demon was surprised that he could recognize the man from so long ago. Then again, the former cartoonist's appearance didn't seem to change all that much, possibly the only change he noticed that Henry didn't have his hair gelled anymore and he had gained little facial hair.

"It's been years, yet you're still willing to come back and play with us again. How sweet that we haven't decayed from your mind from all the years apart." He muttered to the photo with a smile. "I have missed you for so long, and maybe we can work on putting the past behind us now." His grin turned into a frown. "There were times we needed you, but you were already gone by then..."

~~~flashback starts~~~

Toon Bendy was in Mr.Drew's office cause he was spent there after one of his greatest pranks in the history of the studio while the janitor was cleaning up his masterpiece!

"Bendy, why did you make an ink slide?! I told you to stay away from ink that isn't a part of you!" The man scolded him harshly. His blue eyes were as cold as ice on the little guy. By now Joey's hair was greying slowly, yet his skin still seemed mid-life young, even though he was pass that part of his life.

The toon trembled nervously. His instinct was to run away from his upcoming punishment yet he knew he couldn't escape it forever. That his life wasn't like a short anymore, that the punishment wouldn't be forgotten by the next episode or never served. He looked sad at the floor, rubbing his gloved thumbs together, and rubbing the ball of one of his boots on the floor. He was focusing to keep himself from dripping from his nerves. He wished so much he was sent to Henry rather than Joey. But Henry wasn't at the studio anymore...He left...Remembering that made him more sad.

"Don't you know I'm trying to protect you when I say to stay away from extra ink?! God damnit! You won't ever listen or obey! Now, work is delayed cause of you! You gotten a great number of my people harmed from your stunt! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-it was a prank..."

"A prank? A prank? A prank doesn't sent its victims into a wall! Fucking damnit! It's not funny at all, no one is laughing! You're a little terror to my studio which is your home by the way! Did you forget that? Did that little detail slip your mind? Oh I bet it did. You know if there's no work done, I could loose this building?! It'll be cold and dark, and there would be no life left because of your 'fun little pranks' that can injure and delay us from getting our money! I hope you're proud if you run us out of business! What will Alice, Boris, or the Butcher Gang say to that? They'll hate you for sure!"

"P-Please stop! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean it to hurt anyone!" He whined with guilt. He knew what the man said was the truth, that he could ruin the lives of his fellow toons by being himself. He didn't want people to leave forever, he wanted the studio to life forever. He just wanted to have some fun, but everyone else is always so stressed out.

"The world doesn't work like your world, no humans aren't durable as toons. We can't recover like toons. You need to wake up from your fantasy and live in the real world, Bendy. It's no fun but that's how life fucking works." He explained in a mad tone. He watched the demon be upset in front of him. He was annoyed of him being so emotional, he only yelled at him. He shouldn't have been crying from that.

Bendy was panted hard as it was difficult to be that upset without a nose to help breathe. He was afraid of passing out soon if he couldn't get his air back. It was getting harder to keep himself from destabilizing from his distress. He had that fear on top of being scolded cause he didn't want to get in trouble if he dripped ink in the office.

"...You like pouring fluids on others don't you?" The man questioned, even though he knew of many times Bendy pranked others with water or another fluid before he could get his hands on buckets of ink to use. Ink that he well knows he is restricted from touching just like all the other toons. He waited for the little demon to respond. He was annoyed greatly but the delay that was caused, and couldn't figure out what the horned brat had to be entitled.

The toon was nearly dripping in front of him, still keeping his head bowed down to avoid the man's gaze.

Joey made an annoyed noise. "You're an entitled little shit cause of Him aren't you?" He dared to ask him.

Bendy shook his trembling head no. He was keeping himself from dripping and his tears slowed down as he wasn't being yelled at with so much fury. He wiped his eyes with gloves which absorbed his tears yet never got stained by the dark tears.

"Bendy, lying isn't a good thing. I know the traitor was easy on you. Bastard probably can't father his own baby properly without a spine. I'll tell you the truth, he isn't ever coming back. He moved on to bigger and better....well, bigger things not better, forget about his start at this very studio. He'll forget about his favorite toons, all cause he thinks that he's better off somewhere else...." He ranted on about his ex-friend. His tone shifted from being scolding to a mixture of annoyed and sad.

His dripping was slowly surfacing. He wasn't trying to remember man that left them. The poor thing was always concerned if him leaving had to do with something he did. But it couldn't be cause he always forgave all the pranks. His heart was broken, scared to imagine he would go on to forget all the toons he made and seemed to care for. Though it could be about a baby Mr.Drew had mentioned. He didn't know Henry had a baby, why weren't they told about that? Why did he have to leave? Couldn't he stayed with the studio and raised his baby?

"Fucking dream killer..." Joey muttered. He refused to call his ex-friend by his name ever since he left the workforce for another one. He tried to convince himself the traitor wouldn't be successful anywhere else, yet the man hasn't been crawling back yet, pleading for his old job back in a week so far. But there's still time, he had to remind himself, he'll come back, they always do.

Silence spread between them as the there were no more words exchanged, just Bendy's breathing. He was slowly regaining his breath, calming down which reversed his dripping. After a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal, making the silence even more deafening.

Joey sighed softly, obviously stressed out and wanting relief from it. "Darling, do you want to truly be a part of the real world?" His voice was so gentle, soft, like a cloud. He looked over at the shorter male.

"H-Huh?" He whimpered. He wasn't sure if he heard the question that was spoken the tone was so soothing, even from across the room. It broken through his guilty thoughts, allowing him to look up at the human with a cute, curious expression. He forgotten there was even a punishment that had yet to come. He was surprised by the concept of the question that was asked. He was so confused, he was part of the real world, he was alive. How could not be any truly be more a part of it than by existing within it? He didn't understand, but he knew he still had some things to learn.

"Well, being a part of the world includes good things and bad things, my darling demon. Though one has to experience them to know what the outcome will be, there's always a lesson to be learned. Whether it's good or bad." The older man started to explain in a soothing tone. The tone wasn't threatening, it was so sweet, like a suggestion. As if there's nothing bad was going to follow a simple lesson.

In fact, the tone of his voice made the little toon more intrigued of what he was saying. Though to be fair he had a liking to the word "bad", so it could be partly that taken hold of his attention.

"You don't know it, but I had to ban a certain liquid from the building once the six of you came to live here. It's very good at its job." Mr.Drew explained as he unlocked one of the drawers of his desk and got the big clear bottle out and set it on the desk before he closed the drawer.

The horned one got curious and approached the desk, staring at the bottle. A sealed capped bottle that he had never seen before. He read the label on it, "Acetone?"

"Yes, acetone. Have you heard of it?"

The pie eyed creature frowned shaking his head.

"Well, come over to me and we'll see what it does together." His tone was calm. He scooted his chair back after he picked up the bottle.

The little demon took that as an invite to go to his side so he did that. He gave the man a worried and confused look.

"It's alright now, I yelled at you again. Hurt feelings is a horrible punishment in it of itself." He cooed. He leaned over and picked him up from under his armpits and set him on his leg.

The black eyed male could agree with that but he didn't like Joey's gentleness now. He knew Joey's punishments weren't only hurt feelings. So he grew wary, but stayed put cause he was curious about that mysterious fluid which looked nothing like ink. He was fine with sitting on people's laps cause he is like a size of a kid. He was still confused about the acetone and the whole turn of the conversation, going from scolding him to Henry to this acetone stuff.

"Now, put your arm out in front of you all the way." The human instructed kindly.

Bendy didn't wanna get himself in more trouble so he obeyed. He was confused why he had to do it. He watched as the cap clicked open. He didn't understand, acetone looked like water, was it better than water?

"Maybe you could try this stuff in your next little prank, an old prankster to a young one." He grew a half a smile as he looked the toon in the eyes, glad to have his full attention. "Yet all good pranksters need to know their material before they use them." He advised him. He held his cuffed wrist with his free hand as he slowly positioned the bottle to hover over the toon's outstretched arm.

The toon felt his ink heart race again as he saw the fluid sliding in the bottle as it was tilted downwards. He had no clue why he started to tremble slightly in fear. It was water looking liquid, it can't be that bad!

The acetone poured out slowly, and when it hit his arm, his skin started to ripple and bubble instantly, feeling as if it was melting away, the burning was horrible.

His ink started to run immediately from the agony of it, streaks barely missing his eyes to keep them clear. The running ink poured onto the man's clothes, as well dripping onto the floor quickly. Bendy started to scream in pain but the man quickly put down the bottle, cover his mouth which muffled his cries of pain with his hand and pinned the writhing dark form against his body to keep him in place by the hand clamped over his mouth.

Inky tears streamed from his eyes as he couldn't free his face to scream openly in pain. His squirming was barely anything as he couldn't get away. His legs kicking out didn't do anything. He held his burnt arm in pain with his other gloved hand, which only got a tiny drops of the chemical on them, making him have more pain. He didn't know there was such an evil fluid that could burn him, he only thought fire could burn before this day.

"Stop it, quit it, calm down already." The man hissed at in his ear hole, since the toon had scrambled up to stand on his chair between his legs trying to escape the burn that acetone gave him. It was a few minutes before his struggling subsided from exhaustion as he was panting heavy on the hand that trapped his screams. "Good boy. I know acetone hurts ink, it can burn so badly. It can erase such things too, but I didn't use that much. I wouldn't dream of erasing any of you. All of your existences is from all my hard work and it would kill me to see all that effort wasted. Trust me Bendy, I rather not use acetone again but I will if my hand is forced. Remember that before you try anything to destroy my studio, always think twice. I think you learned your lesson. No one has to know about the evil acetone if they can behave." He warned him. He let go of him, relaxing back in his chair. "Now you can go wash the what remains off and I'm sure you'll heal fine."

The demon stared at him with drooping eye lids, as he laid over Joey's lap, his body limp. He had slipped into laying position cause he was too weak to hold himself up currently. The grip on his arm he lost, and the ink that the acetone still was on sizzled and dropped off him a bit, hitting the ink ridden wooden floor below. He wished he could get up but now he felt so tired, and soon enough everything faded to darkness for him.

~~~flashback over~~~

The ink demon glanced at his arm and he could still spot the scar he gained from that experience. His ink did heal a lot of what the acetone had melted away, luckily it never reached his bones, yet after it had filled in from healing, it still kept a slight dent. The scar was barely visible though so no one ever noticed it, nor did he mention that evil chemical to any one at all. He wasn't sure how the acetone got washed off nor didn't he know how he could still remember what the man had said to him as he was fainting from lack of oxygen. But he was happy it was over after he woken up. After that the number and extreme pranks he pulled, lessened greatly and no one ever questioned why it happened, they were probably happy that he was being less of a problem.

He stared at Henry in the photo to take his mind of monstrous man. He wasn't even relieved that punishment was just a mere nightmare compared to the fuzzy memories of sexual torture he had to endure in the future. He tried to keep himself calm to not resurface those horrible times. Times that evil man seemingly couldn't trust the toon to keep his trap shut about having put him under a spell or something. Though if he could have recalled those fuzzy memories any sooner than the place going under, he doubted he would have told any one about it.

Seeing Henry again, oh, it had filled him with such burning hatred and thirst for revenge at first. Then he couldn't help but feel differently about his prey. It was fun to torment him but not as pleasing as the reaction was so short lived. He needed a longer lasting reaction, to see him in the flesh again. To feel his warmth once more.

NO! He must not rush things. He knew it would get him sooner or later. It didn't matter what his prey thought of him currently as all thoughts can be changed. He kept control of his impulse to hunt him down to see him in real life again. He can wait, there's plenty of time left. He can always spy on the man from his ink, cutouts, and his darlings. They were all glorious eyes for him to make sure there weren't any unwanted things in his studio.

"You won't have to worry about being alone soon enough, my darling." He told the photo. He exhaled in joy, a sweet smile on his face, relaxing on his bed. "I see you, always watching, always listening..." He said in a daze. He could see through his standee in the archives the man had made it that far. He frowned spotting the wedding band on the man's left ring finger. He wasn't pleased to know, his prey was still living in the past from the sight.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to get more Inky Bendy trying to control himself from showing himself to Henry. I don't know maybe he has some regret about raping the poor man forming, or maybe if he went to see the man he wouldn't be able to resist taking him again. I hope it's still enjoyed! Hopefully I'll get out more soon!
> 
> PS. Bendy doesn't prank with bodily fluids just to be clear. I'm sure there's other fluids than just water or ink to prank people with, but I'm not a prankster. Also, in America, if you don't know, men wear their wedding band on their left ring finger, so yes, Henry is still wearing it in the "married" status.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I do enjoy getting some feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy Searcher Sammy, his voice is so perfect. He is so into his belief of Lord Bendy who should save him, despite Lord Bendy never taking his offerings. His voice is a cross between creepy and passionate, and his gentle tone is so relaxing. It's hard for me not to like this guy! :D
> 
> It's a shame he had to suffer under his lord's reign, but it's better than fighting against him and being killed off maybe. Poor Sammy. I hope that people will enjoy this story along with Joey's Star :3 I love Searcher Sammy so much, that I'll make another chapter soon enough! :D Please leave comments as you are free to do! And stay safe from this Lord Bendy, cause he's not friendly. Sure he kept the man alive, but there's more than one way to punish someone for misbehaving.


End file.
